


Petty Gays

by OfficerLuna, Theforeverbattles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone’s personalities are exaggerated, M/M, Multi, and a ton of memes and accidental inside jokes soz, chat fic, group chats, texting fic, there's a lot of sexual references, there's petty fighting, they are all gay and dramatic, this is crack to the max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 104,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerLuna/pseuds/OfficerLuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Meme God 🤠: alright bois we’re halfway through our senior year of high schoolMeme God 🤠: who’s ready for college debt!!!Baby 🌸: I’m ready for deathMeme God 🤠: edgy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> College Chat: Dead or Alive  
> Woojin: Bear Boi  
> Chan: 💥 Chan  
> Minho: Everybody's Hoe  
> Changbin: Dark Rapper 
> 
> HS Chat: 🐀 The Rat Chat 🐀  
> Hyunjin: Mullet Man 💇  
> Jisung: Nutz 🌰  
> Felix: Meme God 🤠  
> Seungmin: The Sun ☀️  
> Jeongin: Baby 🌸

**[ Dead or Alive ]**

 

 **💥 Chan:** Haven’t even picked classes yet and I’m already ready to die

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** and you’re supposed to be the responsible one smh

 

 **Bear Boi:** I already have my main schedule and a back up one just in case

 

 **Dark Rapper:** I can’t even pick classes yet so fuk u

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** poor freshie

 

 **💥 Chan:** Those were the days

 

 **Bear Boi:** I don’t miss them at all, thank god we’re graduating soon

 

 **💥 Chan:** I’ve been saying that but now we only have five months left and I’m queso

 

 **Bear Boi:** I’m sorry you’re what?

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** queso i guess

 

 **💥 Chan:** Sorry the meme children are getting to me again

 

 **Bear Boi:** What were you even trying to say I’m too old to decipher this

 

 **Dark Rapper:** let me translate, he’s quaking, shook, having fear

 

 **Bear Boi:** Thank you so much

 

 **💥 Chan:** I can’t help the “meme god” is at my house more than I am

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** is this that felix kid again?

 

 **Dark Rapper:** oh you mean the cute one

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** have you even seen him before????

 

 **💥 Chan:** Yes Felix

 

 **Dark Rapper:** I’ve seen pictures and that’s enough for me to judge

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** 👀👀👀 damn ok

 

 **💥 Chan:** HE IS A BOY

 

 **💥 Chan:** A SMOL BBY BOY STAY AWAY

 

 **Bear Boi:** Chan he’s 18 now he can make decisions for himself

 

 **Dark Rapper:** Isn’t he like a senior??????? That makes him like not even a year behind me

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** damn if binnie is bouta get a boo can someone set me up like,,,,,

 

 **💥 Chan:** I mean he’s got friends 🐸☕️

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** like i’ll take you up on that offer as long as they 18+

 

 **Bear Boi:** A bit hypocritical to pawn off Felix’s friends who are the same age as him but not let Felix himself date…

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** ope, a lovers quarrel 👀

 

 **💥 Chan:** I mean I didn’t watch the other ones grow up so it’s different

 

 **Bear Boi:** Mark my words you’re going to grow attached to one of them and eat those words

 

 **Dark Rapper:** When you gonna let us meet them anyway?

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** tru

 

 **💥 Chan:** Well y’all are always busy, so 👀

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** um fuck you i’m a busy college kid

 

 **Dark Rapper:** I never do anything so you’re wrong

 

 **Bear Boi:** My afternoons are mostly free so 👀

 

 **💥 Chan:** Well fuck me I guess

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** yup

 

 **Dark Rapper:** SET UP THE MEET I’M GAY AND LONELY

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** fat mood

 

 **Bear Boi:** I’m one half of that statement

 

 **💥 Chan:** yeah yeah I’ll get to it

 

 **💥 Chan:** it better be the gay part

 

 **💥 Chan:** cause if not then I’ll be a saddy patty

 

 **Bear Boi:** Guess you’ll have to find out

 

 **Dark Rapper:** I’m sorry you’re what now

 

 **💥 Chan:** 👀👀

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** more meme shit

 

 **Dark Rapper:** I’m in college one year and I lose touch with the memes, shame

 

 **💥 Chan:** I’ve been here four it only gets worse

 

**[ 🐀 The Rat Chat 🐀 ]**

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** alright bois we’re halfway through our senior year of high school

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** who’s ready for college debt!!!

 

 **Baby 🌸:** I’m ready for death

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** edgy

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** ME!!!!!

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Wait are you ready for college debt or death?

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** I’m ready for the guys 😘

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Death and death only

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** jeongin pls no

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** we’ll miss you too much honey

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Excuse me Jisung?

 

 **Baby 🌸:** THe fUck you call me

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** damn fine go crawl into a hole and die i guess

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** so much edge i’m getting cut on it 😩

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** Felix can introduce me to his cute college friends before hand too

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** I mean only three of us need that anyway 👀👀

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Wait why only three?? What about me??

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** OOF  

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** 🐸☕️

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** lmaooooo

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Nice try bitch

 

 **Baby 🌸:** I’m not gay

 

 **Baby 🌸:** I’m just comfortable with my sexUaliTy

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** ,,,,

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** Well I’m very gay and very single so someone husband me

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** i mean like…..

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** 🐸☕️

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** haha anyway memes amiright?

 

 **Baby 🌸:** 🐸☕️

 

 **Baby 🌸:** And I’m the one pining??? I think not

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** You’re whaT???

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** LOve being the fourth wheel

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Aint nobody talking to you bitch boi

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** gn guys i guess i’m dead

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** [ rest ]

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** BIGGEST OOF

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** top ten biggest anime betrayals

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** really is worlds biggest oof rip minnie

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Now that that guys gone

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** why you so mean to your mans?????

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** word

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** ^^^

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Jisung, Felix, and Hyunjin can choke bye

 

 **Baby 🌸:** you can choke me

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** !!!!!!pfffffftttttt

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** I-

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** QUESO

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** ssfadfgfhgy

 

 **Baby 🌸:** I mean waht

 

 **Baby 🌸:** auto correct

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** is this real life or did i slip into a coma and this is a dream world

 

 **Baby 🌸:** I was trying to say go choke

 

 **Baby 🌸** : honest mistake

 

 **Mullet Man 💇** : Yeah bet you kinky bitch

 

 **The Sun ☀️** : Mistake or not I’m dead

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** We all are

 

 **Nutz 🌰** : also on another note, back to Hyunjin’s thing about hot college guys

 

 **Nutz 🌰** : Felix’s babysitter got cute friends

 

 **Meme God 🤠** : how do you even know if he has cute friends

  
  
**Meme God 🤠:** ALSO HES NOT MY BABYSITTER ANYMORE

 

 **Nutz 🌰** : I’ll never tell my secrets

 

 **Mullet Man 💇** : Aint nobody said his insta was off limits

 

 **Meme God 🤠** : you guys are thots wtf stay off channie’s insta 😤😤

 

 **Baby 🌸:** I mean…

 

 **Baby 🌸** : Chan is fucking hot 🐸☕️

 

 **Meme God 🤠** : in my fucking christian minecraft server????

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** YOU’RE FUCKING MARRIED  

 

 **Meme God 🤠** : also chan’s got a bf sozzy

 

 **The Sun ☀️** : thank god- I mean,,,,,,,

 

 **Mullet Man 💇** : so does Innie tf

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** Jeongin you better stop, you’re a children

 

 **Baby 🌸** : Um fuc k you

 

 **Baby 🌸** : I’m about to be 18 so eat my ass

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** oKaY

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** OOF Seungmin you better watch out Han going for your mans

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Watch yourself hyunjin or I’ll punch you :)

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** I told HIM TO STOP YOU rANDY THE ROACH

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** Do it you won’t

 

 **Baby 🌸:** DO it do it do it

 

 **Baby 🌸:** he’s so hot when he’s angry 👀

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** i’m gagging

 

 **Baby 🌸** : on this dick

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** ….be there soon hyunjin

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** someone collect their kid pls

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** You better stop

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** I love how Jeongin out here pretending he’s not super gay for minnie

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** jeongin we’re putting u up for adoption unless you accept the gay

 

 **Baby 🌸:** fuck you I don’t need parents

 

 **Mullet Man 💇** : OKAY BUT

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** who’s your other dad

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** MY DAMN KID IS SO DISRESPECTFUL I’M ASKING CHAN TO ADOPT U

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Least I can call him daddy 👀

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** [ REST ]

 

 **Mullet Man 💇** : I’m crying stop

 

 **Nutz 🌰** : WTF RICHARD

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** OH

 

 **Baby 🌸:** You all walked into that one, not even my fault

 

 **Nutz 🌰** : you’re a wild guy

 

 **Meme God 🤠** : i’m a child of god i didn’t even suspect you would say that

 

 **Nutz 🌰** : BET

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** YOU OUT HERE CRYING ABOUT CHAN’S CUTE FRIEND AND OUR MAIN MULLET MAN

 

 **Meme God 🤠** : suddenly i’m jared, 19

 

 **Baby 🌸** : OOF

 

 **Baby 🌸:** That’s the top ten biggest anime betrayals

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** Damn guess I’m sleeping on felix this whole time??????

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** sorry guys i gotta go play minecraft goodbye

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** We been knew tho I’m cute af

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** OKAY BUT IS ANYONE GINNA SAY BYE T O ME WTF???????

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** no cause you still here bitch

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** frick thjis chat i dontt need yall

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Oh look he still here

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** i’d leave but i’m not giving u the satisfaction

 

Baby 🌸: Add Chan maybe you won’t be bullied as much

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** maybe i’ll make a different better chat with myself and chan and his cool college friends

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** you can’t have all of them to yourself that’s not fair

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** too bad you guys were mean at me so now you get nothing

 

 **Mullet Man 💇** : but bby

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** don’t be like that

 

 **Meme God 🤠** : i’m gonna go play roblox and yall better have something to make it up to me tomorrow and maybe i’ll add ya to the chat

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Hyunjin will suck your dick

 

 **Meme God 🤠** : deal. you’re in.

 

 **Mullet Man 💇** : Do I even get a say???

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** is Minnie dead?

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** nah he’s prob crying or smth

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** I mean I’d suck your dick for less

 

 **Meme God 🤠** : damn really?

 

 **The Sun ☀️** : I don’t care about hot college guys so

 

 **Nutz 🌰** : Damn anyone else just taste the tea that got spilled into the chat

 

 **Mullet Man 💇** : um yeah tf

 

 **Baby 🌸:** QUESO

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** i’m quaking, quacking, and queso

 

 **Baby 🌸** : Minnie don’t be a salt boi

 

 **The Sun ☀️** : I’m not though?

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** You sure honey

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Eat my dick pal

 

 **Mullet Man 💇** : so are we all just switching it up tonight? Felix is eating IN’s ass Jisung’s sucking Seungmin’s dick

 

 **Baby 🌸:** guess so dude

 

 **Meme God 🤠** : it’s fun to keeps things different

 

 **The Sun ☀️** : You guys tire me out so much I’m ready to sleep for 1000 years

 

 **Baby 🌸** : Okay but unless you’re sleeping with me for 1000 years you can’t

 

 **The Sun ☀️** : amfmfksmffkad

 

 **Mullet Man 💇** : You’re so gay bro

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** fucking broke seungmin again

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** goodnight sweet prince

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** Make the extra gay chat so I can not be a fifth wheel pls and thx

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** i will tomorrow, i’m a sleepy lil bitch rn

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** Hhhhhhhh

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** imma play my undertale and then sleep

 

 **Baby 🌸:** why are you like this

 

 **Meme God 🤠** : wish i knew night fuckers

 

 **Mullet Man 💇** : good night honey

 

 **Baby 🌸:** GaY

 

 **The Sun ☀️** : Night I guess

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** GoOd NiGhT

 

 **Baby 🌸** : Gay night


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: speaking of gay
> 
> ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: i’m gay and single just so everyone knows
> 
> Satan 😈: Wow the rat emoticon fits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full Chat: ThE gAnGs AlL qUeEr  
> Woojin: Married Man 2  
> Chan: Married Man 1  
> Minho: ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅  
> Changbin: BbyChangbin  
> Hyunjin: Too Gay to Handle  
> Jisung: NUTZ 2.0  
> Felix: Meme Supreme  
> Seungmin: Satan 😈  
> Jeongin: Satan’s Helper

**[ Baby Bro & Big Bro ]**

 

 **Baby Bro:** okay chan so my friends wanna get fucked by you friends i guess???

 

 **Big Bro:** SO like my good buds want to meet you and yours

 

 **Big Bro:** Um excuse me you’re all children

 

 **Baby Bro** : relax we’re all 18 except jeongin but he wants seungmin’s dick so its cool

 

 **Big Bro:** OKay but we been knew that and I don’t even actually know them

 

 **Big Bro:** BUT my point is you’re not getting fucked by any of my friends

 

 **Baby Bro:** okay but like maybe not fuck but can i like kiss one specifically

 

 **Big Bro:** Which one??????

 

 **Baby Bro:** the emo one changbin

 

 **Big Bro:** ironic

 

 **Big Bro:** we will see young one

 

 **Baby Bro:** what does that even mean tho

 

 **Big Bro:** I catch any of it tho I’ll yak

 

 **Baby Bro:** ANYWAY

 

 **Baby Bro:** CAN WE MAKE A BIG ASS GC CUZ MY FRIENDS ARE ALL CRYING AND I WANT ALL EXCEPT ONE OFF MY DICK

 

 **Big Bro:** wow you’re out here being a multi gay

 

 **Big Bro:** But yeah I guess

 

 **Baby Bro:** it just be like that sometimes 🤷

 

 **Baby Bro:** but litty titty i’ll go make it 😜

 

 **Baby Bro:** you’re gonna have to help me name your buds tho

 

**[ 9 People ]**

 

_Felix renamed the group chat to ThE gAnGs AlL qUeEr_

 

_Felix changed his nickname to Meme Supreme_

 

_Meme Supreme changed Chan’s nickname to Married Man 1_

 

_Meme Supreme changed Woojin’s nickname to Married Man 2_

 

_Married Man 1 changed Minho’s nickname to ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅_

 

_Married Man 1 changed Changbin’s nickname to BbyChangbin_

 

_Meme Supreme changed Jisung’s nickname to Nutz 🌰_

 

_Meme Supreme changed Jeongin’s nickname to Satan’s Helper_

 

_Meme Supreme changed Seungmin’s nickname to Satan 😈_

 

_Meme Supreme changed Hyunjin’s nickname to Too Gay to handle_

 

 **Meme Supreme:** eyyyy let’s get it

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** The fuck is this

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** WhY dOeS eVerYoNe ElsE GeT NeW NAMes buT Not ME

 

_Meme Supreme changed Jisung’s nickname to NUTZ 2.0_

 

 **Meme Supreme:** better?

 

 **Satan 😈** : Why am I Satan???

 

 **Meme Supreme:** You Know Why.

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Why aren’t I satan???????

 

 **Meme Supreme:** YOU KNOW WHY X2

 

 **BbyChangbin:** What is this who are all of these numbers???

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** wHY AM I A RAT

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** its so cute stop

 

 **Married Man 2:** I’m okay with my name

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oh and who are you NUTZ 2.0? 👀👀

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I’m Jisung, or Han whichever you like to call me

 

 **Meme Supreme:** oh yeah we should prob do introductions

 

 **Meme Supreme:** also han is a dumb name don’t call him that

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Fuk u YongBok

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** OOF

 

 **Meme Supreme:** friendship over with jisung, literally anyone else is my bff now

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Well I’m Changbin 

 

 **Satan 😈** : I’m Seungmin!

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** You started it bitch boi

 

 **Married Man 2:** I’m Woojin for those who don’t know

 

 **Meme Supreme:** talk to me like that again and you’re getting maced

 

 **Married Man 1:** I’m Chan, Felix’s good bud

 

 **Satan 😈** : His babysitter?

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** 👀👀

 

 **Married Man 1:** Once upon a time

 

 **Meme Supreme:** omfggggggggg i hate all you guys why did i make this gc

 

 **Married Man 1:** Your idea honey

 

 **Meme Supreme:** don’t be fukkin rood

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I feel like I’m watching a gay drama

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** speaking of gay

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m gay and single just so everyone knows

 

 **Satan 😈:** Wow the rat emoticon fits

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** 👀 👀 👀 me too

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** INNIE IS ALSO A MARRIED MAN AND SO iS SEUNGMIN

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oof my heart with the insults

 

 **Meme Supreme:** that shit hurted

 

 **Satan 😈:** i-i guess i am????

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** he real deal typed out those stutters im dead

 

 **BbyChangbin:** So we have two married couples

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Married??? ME????

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I am not married I’m an independent woman

 

 **Satan 😈:** Sorry I was misinformed I guess

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** OOF

 

 **Satan 😈:** Suddenly I have the urge to punch Jisung, strange...

 

 **Married Man 1:** that’s not what I’ve hear through the grapevine 👀👀

 

 **Married Man 2:** That’s also not what I’ve heard through the grapevine through Chan

 

 **Too Gay to Handle** : What did I just walk into and where are the other single mans

 

 **Meme Supreme:** oh you’re finally here, i was wondering where u went bby

 

 **Married Man 1:** 👀👀

 

 **Married Man 1:** Was that a flirt?

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i think it was oof

 

 **Meme Supreme:** haha lmao whaaat?

 

 **Meme Supreme:** it was a funny little haha is all

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I mean we established dick sucking last night

 

 **Meme Supreme:** stop exposing me you fake friend

 

 **Married Man 1:** YOU WHAT NOW

 

 **Meme Supreme:** NOW MY DAD’S GONNA KILL ME

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** Oh god now i’m going to get killed

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Well now i’m more emo than normal

 

 **Meme Supreme:** for why?

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Oh...no reason

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m laugh

 

 **Married Man 1:** Felix I’m coming over after you get out of practice

 

 **Meme Supreme:** FOR WHY

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Damn felix

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** You upset your….d….a….d….d….y

 

 **Meme Supreme:** chan dont come over right after practice i gotta kill someone

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Well at least Jisung agrees with me

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i’m literally gonna mace all of you

 

 **Satan 😈:** changbin idk you but can i be emo with you

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** Did you not get the memo he’s a married man

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** UM NO TF

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Sure man long as you 18 👀

 

 **Satan 😈:** What does that mean I’m screaming

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** HEY yOU beTTer StOP

 

 **Married Man 1:** I am a married man so y’all babies better stop 

 

 **Satan 😈:** I am 18 though so,,,,,

 

 **BbyChangbin:** You busy later???

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** WTF RICHARD

 

 **Meme Supreme:** WTF RICHARD X2

 

 **Married Man 1:** OMG BINNIE GET IT

 

 **Satan 😈:** guys,,,pls,,,

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Goodbye world

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** You actually sucked ass

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Innie come back

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** It was just a funny haha

 

 **Satan 😈:** Ahh is he actually mad at me??

 

 **Satan 😈:** Cuz I’ll have to throw myself away if that’s the case

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** Only time will tell

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** this has been a wild time

 

 **Married Man 1:** OH god OH JEEZ we been together for two seconds and now there’s a divorce

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i think i actually am watching a gay drama

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** He’s busy with me so fuk off Janet

 

**Satan 😈: 😳😳**

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Can yall just actually date already pls thx

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Wait they aren't actually??? I was just memeing

 

 **Meme Supreme:** well thank god

 

 **Meme Supreme:** also nope, and it’s painful for everyone involved to watch

 

 **Married Man 1:** Is this what high school is like now?????

 

 **Married Man 2:** You guys are so damn messy, I’m glad I’m already in a relationship

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** You’re telling me bro I gotta deal with this every day

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** WTF ARE YOU KIDDING ME

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** IM DEADASS THE FIFTH WHEEL EVERY DAY SO EAT MY WHOLE DICK

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** perhaps he snapped 🐸☕️

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** BUT I WILL GUARANTEE WIN NO NUT NOVEMBER

 

 **Meme Supreme:** iM FUCKIN CRYING WHYS THAT THE FUNNIEST THING YOUVE EVER SAID

 

 **Married Man 1:** I’m crying stop

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Wow

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** that’s all I have to say about that

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** even as a single man i couldn’t win no nut november lmao

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** November is the worst time of year and that’s the tea

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you got two hands you’ll be fine

 

 **BbyChangbin:** minho you better stop he’s a children

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** catch these hands shorty

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** That is false Han is one if the oldest out of us

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it’s not like i offered him my hand anyway, which like is available if need be js

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Shockingly enough you haven’t yet

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Spoke too soon

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** just getting my foot in the door is all

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Consider his door wide open 😉

 

 **Meme Supreme:** im liteerally crying pls sto🅱️

 

 **Married Man 1:** for the baby you’re awfully perverted

 

 **Married Man 2:** Where are your parents? Who are your parents?

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I have NONE

 

 **Meme Supreme:** oh that reminds me, i wanted to ask chan to ado🅱️t jeongin

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** Stop trying to sell our bby boi

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i’m not tryna sell him we just arent ready to be parents babe

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** 👀👀👀

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** BABE

 

 **Meme Supreme:** boi*

 

 **Meme Supreme:** sorry autocorrect

 

 **BbyChangbin:** SO for clarification who is actually dating??? Because I am confusion

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** BET

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** Let me quote Han really quick

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** “Tell me baby...are you happiest with me?”

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i’m gay

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i’m leaving*

 

 **Meme Supreme:** sorry autocorrect again

 

 **Married Man 1:** Felix I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend this whole time smh

 

 **Meme Supreme:** I DONT HAVE ONE YET

 

 **BbyChangbin:** SOMEONE ANSWER ME BEFORE I GET MY HIGH HIGH HOPES UP

 

 **Satan 😈:** wow he is an emo

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Can we keep him Minnie???

 

 **Meme Supreme:** literally only chan and woojin are officially dating

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** And me and Felix

  
  
**Satan 😈:** if you want I guess we can?

  
  
**Satan 😈:** just know I’ll be keeping a close eye on you Changbin :)

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Creepy much

 

 **Meme Supreme:** wait when did we start dating hyunjin?????

 

 **Satan 😈:** I mean there’s a reason my name in this chat is Satan

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** UM FCUK

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** Auto correct am I right guys

 

 **Meme Supreme:** nah i feel that tho auto correct is a bitch smh

 

 **Satan 😈:** Are you kidding me with that?

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** WHY ARE YOU BOTH LIKE THIS JUST FUCK ALREADY JEEZ

 

 **Married Man 2:** They’ll get to it eventually, it took a while for Chan and I to get together as well

 

 **Married Man 1:** AYE NO FUCKING

 

 **Married Man 1:** BABE

 

 **Married Man 1:** Don’t expose me like that

 

 **Married Man 2:** You were a wuss back in high school idk what to tell you

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** OOF

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** pray for the fallen guys

 

 **Married Man 1:** BETRAYAL

 

 **Married Man 2:** I still love you 💖

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Damn

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Where I get a mans like this

 

 **Satan 😈:** ,,,,,,

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** You have a mans you rat boi

 

 **Meme Supreme:** he right there

 

 **Married Man 2:** Chan you better say it back or you’re getting punched

 

 **BbyChangbin:** So let me get this straight (gay) we been knew about Chan and Woojin, and Seungmin(?) and Jeongin(?) are dating but in denial, and Felix and Hyunjin(?) are something or other

 

 **Married Man 1:** I love you too honey bunches of oats

 

 **Married Man 2:** Congrats you’ve earned yourself no kisses

 

 **Married Man 1:** hhhhhhhhhh

 

 **Married Man 2:** You have yourself to blame

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** And I’m part of the lonely bitch crew

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** me too my guy

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** RIP us I guess

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Stop trying to force this goddamn relationship on me you fucks I’m not gay

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** I’m sorry did anyone hear anything

 

 **Satan 😈:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** You’re 100% one of the biggest homos I know

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I’ll be gay with Minnie when you start admitting to Felix  🐸☕️

 

 **Satan 😈:** okay so hyunjin can you just-

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ah young love is crazy

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** can’t relate

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** me neither, but this seems like a common trope in dramas to have all of this...drama

 

 **Married Man 1:** Have you seen the people in this chat?

 

 **Married Man 1:** They live a drama

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I haven’t actually seen half the people sooooo

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it’s great and entertaining so i dont really mind

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** My money is they’re all cute af

 

 **Meme Supreme:** but like….i’m the cutest right?

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** So far

 

 **Meme Supreme:** this just in, no one is allowed to let hyunjin see them

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** WTF i’m cuter than Felix

 

 **Satan 😈:** I agree!

 

 **Meme Supreme:** um fuk u i have frecks and an aussie accent what more could you want

 

 **Married Man 1:** I’ve seen most of you in pictures and y’all look like babies

 

 **Married Man 1:** Not have frecks and have an aussie accent 😉

 

 **Meme Supreme:** smh betrayed again by my own bro

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** I mean least you don’t look like a squirrel

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** who looks like a squirrel?

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** FUCK YOU I DON'T LOOK LIKE A SQUIRREL

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i mean send pics and i’ll judge for myself

 

_NUTZ 2.0 Sent an Image_

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** bad news, you look like a squirrel

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** good news is that you’re a cute squirrel and it works for you so don’t feel bad

 

 **Married Man 1:** Minho...I had no idea you could be kind

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** well chan it’s because i’m a big gay

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** !!!!!!

 

 **Meme Supreme:** OOF GET IT

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Damn he is cute tf

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** jokes on you i already called dibs so

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** My big gay heart is melting

 

 **Meme Supreme:** YO! we should all send pics so we know what we all look like!

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Now he’ll stop crying about being the fifth wheel

 

_BbyChangbin Sent an Image_

 

 

 **Meme Supreme:** HERE’S ME

 

_Meme Supreme Sent an Image_

 

 

_Too Gay to Handle Sent an Image_

 

 

 **Married Man 1:** Admittedly mine is from a week ago and I've already bleached my hair blond now

 

_Married Man 1 Sent an Image_

  
  


_ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅ Sent an Image_

  


 

_Married Man 2 Sent an Image_

  


_Satan’s Helper Sent an Image_

  


 

_Satan 😈  Sent an Image_

  


 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Minnie stop you’re so cute in glasses wtf

 

 **Satan 😈:** I thought you didn’t like them :0

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Fuck I’m so gay

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** WHy did we do this

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Minho you’re so cute wtffffff

 

 **Meme Supreme:** like im double gay y’all dont even know

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I guess they’re okay in that picture

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** thanks i have more pics that i could send you in private

 

 **Married Man 1:** Somebody come help Woojin killed me

 

 **Married Man 1:** Someone tell me how my bf is so hot

 

 **Married Man 2:** It’s not that good of a picture but thanks….

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** 👀

 

 **Satan 😈:** uwu you look good in your picture too innie

 

 **Married Man 1:** UM excuse me you’re beautiful and I love you so shut up

 

 **Meme Supreme:** dad and dad will u relax

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Felix

 

 **BbyChangbin:** where are these frecks you speak of

 

 **Meme Supreme:** ………………….hidden

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** free the frecks

 

 **Meme Supreme:** sto🅱️ they are fine where they are

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** Felix is cute without his frecks but fuck I’m even more gay when they’re not covered

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** Also Changbin you’re such a cute emo js

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Someone stop him

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I CAN’t HAndle tHIs

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i think i have a pic where you can kinda see them but idk

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** You getting dick pics already????

 

 **Married Man 1:** If someone (minho) sends a dick picture in here I will literally scream

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I WASNT GONNA SEND IT IN THE CHAT RELAX DAD

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I WASNT GONNA SEND IT AT ALL ACTUALLY B/C IM A CHILD OF GOD

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I feel like that’s false

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** And I don’t even know you like that

 

 **Satan 😈:** Minho you’re a liar, I have a list right here of the residents of hell and you are number 45 so

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** Wow that’s the funniest you’ve ever been

 

 **Satan 😈:** I’m funny all the time you just never hear it

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** HE WAS JUST SENDING ME CUTE SELFIES FFS

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i told you i was a child of god uwu

 

 **Meme Supreme:** you aren’t allowed to use ‘uwu’ you’ll taint it

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** you’re moderately funny on a good day

 

 **Satan 😈:** shot to the heart and you’re too late, you give love a bad name

 

 **Married Man 1:** Damn these kids know you too well already Minho

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I’m wounded really

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I still lub u tho

 

 **BbyChangbin:** You shouldn’t be that wounded it’s in your name honey you a ho

 

 **Satan 😈:** UWU

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’M CALLING THE COPS THIS IS HARASSMENT

 

 **Married Man 1:** WOW I LOVE RELATIONSHIP PROGRESS @ SEUNGMIN AND JEONGIN

 

 **BbyChangbin:** DO IT BITCH

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I WONT HESITATE BITCH

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** It is way too late for all this yelling 

 

 **Meme Supreme:** good meme good meme, as your meme overlord i’m proud

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Also I got hw to do and class tomorrow so peace and love and all that shit

 

 **BbyChangbin:** It’s only four bro

 

 **Satan 😈:** he’s dumb ignore him

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Fuck you I’m a sleepy bitch

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I’m NOT DUMB

 

 **Satan 😈:** sure, now go to bed or something

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Naps after school are the best wtf don’t bully him

 

 **Satan 😈:** ,,,,,,,,,sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to post another chapter even though we put up the first one yesterday lmao
> 
> Appreciate the kudos and comments we've been getting, and thanks to everyone who's read so far uwu
> 
> Also follow me (OfficerLuna) on my cpop/kpop twitter @SoftBoiQuanzhe if ya want


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan’s Helper: why they so cute wtf
> 
> BbyChangbin: they weren’t cute when Woojin literally got Chan’s dick hard in the middle of our convo earlier
> 
> Married Man 2: I did no such thing don’t taint my reputation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chaos

**[ Woojin 💞 & Chan 💖 ]**

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Did you actually set up a meeting time for all of us to meet Felix’s friends yet?

 

 **Chan 💖:** No

 

 **Chan 💖** : But he said the best time would probably be at one of Seungmin’s baseball games or something

 

 **Woojin 💞:** I’m only asking because Minho keeps crying about it in the group chat and I’m tired of hearing it

 

 **Chan 💖:** Babe you’re tired of all of them don’t lie

 

 **Woojin 💞:** It’s not a lie, we have too many children around

 

 **Chan 💖:** We do

 

 **Chan 💖:** But anyway they’re all prob gonna go to Seungmin’s baseball game and we could surprise them

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Sounds like the easiest way to get us all in the same place

 

 **Chan 💖 :** and by we I mean all of our gay children meaning Minho can suck Jisung’s dick

 

 **Woojin 💞:** That’s not really what I want to hear but okay

 

 **Chan 💖:** Well I don’t mean actually sheesh

 

 **Woojin 💞:** This also means that Changbin can meet Felix finally

 

 **Chan 💖:** HHHHHHHhhhhhh

 

 **Chan 💖:** I really don’t know how I feel about this

 

 **Chan 💖:** I know I shouldn’t actually be worried/over protective because it’s Changbin but I still am

 

 **Woojin 💞:** It’s understandable seeing as you basically grew up with Felix, you’re kind of like his not blood related older brother

 

 **Woojin 💞:** But I’m kind of confused about Felix and Hyunjin’s relationship, they seem like they want to be together so I’m not sure how much ground Changbin even has to stand on

 

 **Chan 💖:** OKAY but

 

 **Chan 💖:** Felix and Hyunjin have been up each others asses for years

 

 **Chan 💖:** And I guess they’ve been dating but not actually dating for like the last year or so

 

 **Chan 💖:** But Felix has it in his head that he can be with Hyunjin AND Changbin or at least something like that. He’s not a confident gay enough to actually say anything serious to either one

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Yeah he mostly seems to deflect his actual feelings with memes, and we see how well that’s going for him

 

 **Chan 💖:** If anything one of the other two are going to have to make a move on him, I see Hyunjin actually doing it, not really Changbin though he’s too much of a bby

 

 **Woojin 💞:** He can be confident if he wants to, someone just has to give him a push

 

 **Woojin 💞:** You might have to intervene, because I can imagine it’s going to get annoying to watch them skirt around each other

 

 **Chan 💖:** Hhhhhh

 

 **Chan 💖:** I mean I guess I could

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Listen you’re going to end up intervening anyway I’m just giving you permission to do it now

 

 **Chan 💖:** Wow thanks babe

 

 **Woojin 💞:** You’re welcome ❤️

 

 **Chan 💖:**  I feel like we both are going to have to with all of them because we’re the only ones that are together

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Yeah, and it took forever for us to get together

 

 **Chan 💖:** UM fuk u

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Yeah I know you want to but we have to help the kids get together first

 

 **Chan 💖:** I can’t believe you’ve brought up my dark past

 

 **Chan 💖:** Also I’m not trying to sext right now so cut the shit

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Talk to me like that again and we’ll never sext again

 

 **Chan 💖:** 👀 👀

 

 **Chan 💖:** Don’t threaten me like that

 

 **Woojin 💞:** I think you like it

  
  
**Woojin 💞:** Okay we really are getting off track

 

 **Chan 💖:** HEY I’M IN CLASS CUT THAT OUT

 

 **Woojin 💞:** It almost makes me want to do it more, but I won’t because I’m a kind and gentle soul

 

 **Chan 💖:** BET

 

 **Chan 💖:** But anyway before my dick gets hard

 

 **Chan 💖:** I’m already distracted where was I even going with this

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Honestly I don’t know

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Right we were talking about all these dumb kids and not being in relationships

 

 **Chan 💖:** Side note Jeongin is the smollest boi I’ve ever seen

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Chan no we can’t adopt another child we already have too many

 

 **Chan 💖:** hhhhhhh

 

 **Chan 💖:** BUt he so tiny and cute

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Yeah I’m not disagreeing, but I’m pretty sure he wants to fuck you and call you daddy and that’s weird because he’s literally a baby

 

 **Chan 💖:** ahhhhh never say those words again

 

 **Chan 💖:** I nearly threw up I can’t believe you

 

 **Woojin 💞:** I’m only repeating what he said!

 

 **Chan 💖:** I didn’t need a reminder

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Well it’s out there now

 

 **Chan 💖:** why are half of Felix’s friends perverts hhhhhh

 

 **Woojin 💞:** I guess it’s just a high school thing

 

 **Chan 💖:** We weren’t like that right?

 

 **Chan 💖:** I feel like an old man babe wtf

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Well I wasn’t, you probably were though

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Also college changes you man, we’re practically ancient

 

 **Chan 💖:** I WAS NOT

 

 **Chan 💖:** HOW dare you

 

 **Chan 💖:** I’m hurt, I’m offended

 

 **Woojin 💞:** I probably have screenshots to prove it honestly

 

 **Chan 💖:** YEah and I probably have some from you too honey

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Are we playing this game?

 

 **Chan 💖:** Fuck yeah we are

 

 **Woojin 💞:** We have five minutes, the person with the most proof wins

 

 **Chan 💖:** What are the stakes my dearest one

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Hmmm….

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Winner chooses whatever they want the punishment to be?

 

 **Chan 💖:** You really wanna put that much power in my hands

 

 **Woojin 💞:** I trust you won’t go too far, because if you do you’re getting no dick

 

 **Chan 💖:** 👀👀👀

 

 **Chan 💖:** WHY am I always THE one That’s getting dick hUH

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Listen we switch evenly enough don’t cry honey

 

 **Chan 💖:** I will cry if I want to

 

 **Chan 💖:** ANYWAY I’M GOING TO FIND MY PROOF

 

 **Woojin 💞:** Good luck <3

 

**[ Dead or Alive ]**

 

 **💥 Chan:** SO now that you’ve all met, thoughts, questions, concerns

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** I’m ready to get a bf captain

 

 **Dark Rapper:** I’m even more emo than normal

 

 **Dark Rapper:** WhY DiDn’T yOU teLL mE he WAS GAy wITH SOMEONE ElSe

 

 **Bear Boi:** I’m ready for you to adopt more kids I didn’t actually sign up for but I’m not a dead beat dad so I’ll still care for them

 

 **💥 Chan:** OKay but just be gay with them tf

 

 **💥 Chan:** you’re a good dad babe

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** listen changbin they aren’t even together yet so u can still slip in there

 

 **Bear Boi:** Thank you I try really hard

 

 **Dark Rapper:** They might as well be

 

 **Dark Rapper:** and now I’m going to die alone

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** listen i’m giving you advice, if you don’t take it it aint my fault pal

 

 **Dark Rapper:** you’re just happy because Jisung is fucking adorable and would suck your dick tomorrow morning if you asked

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** how dare you insinuate that, i’m waiting till marriage

 

 **💥 Chan:** WOAH TENSION IN THE BUILDING CLAM DOWN

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** bro just ask felix to suck your dick don’t be a bitch boi

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** i’m just sayingggggg

 

 **💥 Chan:** he isn’t sucking anyones dick

 

 **💥 Chan:** ya hear

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** he can suck dick if he wants to, it’s either gonna be changbin’s or hyunjin’s so take ur pick my dude

 

 **💥 Chan:** UM

 

 **💥 Chan:** you better stop

 

 **Dark Rapper:** hhhhhh I hope it’s mine

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** LMAOOOO

 

 **Bear Boi:** OKAY ANYWAY

 

 **💥 Chan:** I mean you’re out here acting like Hyunjin isn’t a cutie too tf two for one deal bro

 

 **Bear Boi:** ANYWAY BACK TO THE REAL REASON WE’RE ALL HERE

 

 **Bear Boi:** Meeting the others in person at Seungmin’s baseball game, leave dick sucking in the past for now please

 

 **Dark Rapper:** Ahhhh I won’t be able to handle it

 

 **Dark Rapper:** and I didn’t say he wasn’t cute Channie

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** oh tea??

 

 **Bear Boi:** …

 

 **💥 Chan:** HEY don’t ignore my little bear boi you fucks

 

 **💥 Chan:** ALSO if you think he’s cute too then why you crying for???

 

 **Bear Boi:** Thank you!

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** yeah why you crying, just get both of them to suck ya

 

 **Dark Rapper:** I’m not a confident gay enough to tell one of them they’re cute let alone two wtf

 

 **Dark Rapper:** also meeting them in person is going to break my emo heart

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** listen all you gotta say is “hey babes, you’re hot, wanna make out?”

 

 **💥 Chan:** Wait till you actually meet Felix he’s such a smol boi

 

 **Dark Rapper:** asdfghjkl

 

 **Dark Rapper:** I could never say some shit like that omg

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** just channel ‘dark changbin’

 

 **💥 Chan:** ^^^^

 

 **💥 Chan:** You can do it bud

 

 **💥 Chan:** besides between me and us felix thinks you’re really cute too so

 

 **Bear Boi:** I love the sudden change of heart with Changbin and Felix

 

 **💥 Chan:** Binnie is too cute not to try and set him up with the other cute kid

 

 **💥 Chan:** or two

 

 **Dark Rapper:** YOU BEEN KNEW HE THINKS I’M CUTE YOU BITCH

 

 **Bear Boi:** I mean, Chan told me so I knew too…

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** OOF TOP TEN ANIME BETRAYALS

 

 **Dark Rapper:** You’re both fake af

 

 **Dark Rapper:** We all sat through you two pining over each other and we (minho and I) told you both what was up with the other

 

 **Bear Boi:** It wasn’t my place to expose Felix!

 

 **Bear Boi:** Also that situation was completely different than this current one!

 

 **Dark Rapper:** HaRdLy

 

 **Bear Boi:** At least I personally knew Chan when I was pining but no tea no shade

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** BITCH WOOJIN REALLY SAID THAT I’M SHOOK

 

 **💥 Chan:** OOF

 

 **💥 Chan:** I literally just OOFed out loud in our room

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** DAMN CHANGBIN U STILL ALIVE AFTER THAT

 

 **Dark Rapper:** No

 

 **Dark Rapper:** I’m not

 

 **Dark Rapper:** Now I’m even more emo

 

 **Bear Boi:** You all have been warned, don’t step to me

 

 **Dark Rapper:** you have ruined me

 

 **Bear Boi:** I still love you Binnie just don’t ever try to come for me and my mans again ❤️

 

 **💥 Chan:** hey babe when you coming home????

 

 **Bear Boi:** I’m leaving class now, why?

 

 **💥 Chan:** just wondering

 

 **Dark Rapper:** you made his damn dick hard wtf Woojin

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** oof have fun guys

 

 **Bear Boi:** It wasn’t my intention but I’m not mad

 

 **Dark Rapper:** I’m gonna yak

 

 **💥 Chan:** least I can actually get my dick sucked

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** bin u needa go lay down it aint ur day bro

 

 **Dark Rapper:** clearly damn

 

 **Dark Rapper:** maybe it’s not me

 

 **Dark Rapper:** maybe they both just need to get their frustrations out on each other instead of being mean at me

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** listen when you get beat it aint my fault

  
  
**Everybody’s Hoe:** you’re messing with the wolves man

 

 **Dark Rapper:** They’re too busy eating face now to bother with me

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** y’know i’m thinking you want them to beat u 🐸☕️

 

 **Dark Rapper:** I mean

 

 **Dark Rapper:** Don’t act like you wouldn’t be into that too

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** i’m yELLING BUT YOU RIGHT

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** like…..have u seen woojins thighs

 

 **Dark Rapper:** Woojin is the only one who makes you a panicked gay anyway

 

 **Dark Rapper:** it’s a talent man

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** dont expose me

 

 **Dark Rapper:** I mean maybe Jisung will too 👀👀

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** yeah right, i’m the most confident gay out there

 

 **Dark Rapper:** Only time will tell man

 

 **Dark Rapper:** what if he’s the sexiest boi to live and you can’t handle it????

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** guess i’ll have to nut but lowkey when he leaves

 

 **Dark Rapper:** you nut lowkey?? Not possible

 

 **Everybody’s Hoe:** either than or i nut right then and there in my pants idk

 

 **Dark Rapper:** I’m crying stop man

 

 

**[ 🐀 The Rat Chat 🐀 ]**

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** Felix babe did Chan actually come over and beat you for wanting to suck my dick???

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Did you guys end up sucking dick???

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** No and no actually

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** I wish man

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** Please can you two just get married ffs

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** i mean...you know where to find me 👀👀

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Gross

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** Okay but I’m being super cereal

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Tf you mean gross

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** i mean me too tho 👀👀👀👀👀👀

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** Okay but I’m talking about actually liking you more than just wanting to suck you dick not that I don’t want to because I totally do but also just wanna like maybe hold your hand sometimes

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Exactly what I said! Gross,,,,

 

 **Baby 🌸:** WHy you always trying to suck mine then?????

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** help i’m quaking

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** HYUNLIX IS FUCKING HAPPENING IM QUAKING

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** It’s different when it’s us

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** hhhh can you stop being a mean for two seconds babe

 

 

**[ Baby Bro & Big Bro ]**

 

 **Baby Bro:** CHAN

 

 **Baby Bro:** CHAN HELP ME I NEED ADVICE

 

 **Baby Bro:** CHAN PLS ANSWER

 

 **Baby Bro:** BANG CHAN

 

 **Baby Bro:** CHRIS

 

 **Baby Bro:** CHRISTOPHER BANGIAN

 

 **Baby Bro:** I’M HAVING A CRISIS AND UR NOT ANSWERING

 

 **Baby Bro:** FUCK YOU ILL DIE

 

 **Big Bro:** BRO I was busy

 

 **Big Bro:** are you going to make it???

 

 **Baby Bro:** NOTHINGS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS

 

 **Big Bro:** I mean I was doing pretty important stuff but….

 

 **Baby Bro:** I’M HAVING A STROKE

 

 **Big Bro:** Why are you having a stroke honey

 

 **Baby Bro:** LOOK AT THIS SHIT

 

 **Baby Bro:** _‘_ **_Mullet Man 💇:_ ** _Okay but I’m talking about actually liking you more than just wanting to suck you dick not that I don’t want to because I totally do but also just wanna like maybe hold your hand sometimes’_

 

 **Baby Bro:** WHAT DO I SAY??????????

 

 **Big Bro:** awwwwwww

 

 **Big Bro:** THAT’S SO CUTE IM CRYING

 

 **Baby Bro:** THX BUT WHAT DO I DO NOW I DONT KNOW HOW EMOTIONS WORK

 

 **Big Bro:** Bro just be honest

 

 **Big Bro:** You want that too don’t you?

 

 **Baby Bro:** i do but like i’m scared and idk why bc he clearly likes me

 

 **Big Bro:** Honey...just go with your gut, you guys have literally been practically dating for like a year, him actually saying he likes you is no different than when he ‘jokingly’ says it

 

 **Baby Bro:** ahhhhhhhhhh okay okay i’ll do it! Wish me luckkkkkk im fukking queso

 

 **Big Bro:** I believe in you bud <3333

 

 

**[ Hyunjinnie ✨ & Yoonbook 📚 ]**

 

 **Yoonbook 📚:** AH hey hi just figured it’d be nicer to have a priv convo than one in the gc

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** If you wanna babe

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** You already know how I feel jokes aside

 

 **Yoonbook 📚:** i’m literally the worlds biggest panicked gay rn

 

 **Yoonbook 📚:** i guess i just gotta say that i like u too and wouldn’t might holding ur hand and sucking your dickkk

 

 **Yoonbook 📚:** so yeah i like you a lot for real……...

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** you’re always a panicked gay

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** Well it’s good that you do because i would feel like the biggest idiot in the world if you didn’t and I keep unironically calling you babe

 

 **Yoonbook 📚:** so like…...are we officially really like boyfriends…….

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** I really wanna be so

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** And i really wanna suck your dick so we better be boyfriends

 

 **Yoonbook 📚:** THIS MEANS I CAN FINALLY SEND THIS MEME TO SOMEONE FUXK YE

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** why are you like this

 

_Yoonbook 📚 Sent an Image_

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** WHy are you like this

 

 **Yoonbook 📚:** listen u wanted to date me the memes are apart of the whole package oops

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** Damn we really got together before Minnie and Innie I’m quaking

 

 **Yoonbook 📚:** i’m just quaking bc i didnt think id ever get a bf so

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** You’re literally the cutest boi I’ve ever seen wtf

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** and I’ve been out here saying I’d be your bf since we met you rat

 

 **Yoonbook 📚:** yeah but ur obligated to say nice things cuz u are my friend

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** Um no, you know I’m not a fake bitch

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** I wouldn’t say you’re adorable af if you weren’t

 

 **Yoonbook 📚:** i’m shaking, i’m quaking, i’m ready for a nap

 

 **Yoonbook 📚:** i am a simple meme man these emotions have me tired, you should come over tho…………….

 

 **Hyunjinnie ✨:** On my way bby

 

 

**[ ThE gAnGs AlL qUeEr ]**

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** SOMEBODY HOLD ME MY OTP IS FORMING

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** what????

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** LET ME GET MY RECEIPTS

 

 **Satan 😈:** You’re in for it

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** There was some real gay shit going down today  

 

_NUTZ 2.0 Sent 2 Images_

 

 **Married Man 2:** Oh wow

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** AND I GOT SENT THIS PIC

 

_NUTZ 2.0 Sent an Image_

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** thats a big oof for a certain someone

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** THEY’RE so CUTE IM scREAming

 

 **Married Man 1:** AH HE DID IT

 

 **Married Man 1:** I AM PROUD

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Damn my gay heart

 

 **Married Man 2:** Aw! I’m so happy for you two!

 

 **BbyChangbin:** hhhhh

 

 **BbyChangbin:** anxiety is real depression’s very heavy

 

 **Satan 😈:** shut up 🙄

 

 **BbyChangbin:** um

 

 **BbyChangbin:** fuk u

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** FUCK U SAY

 

 **Satan 😈:** ope :0

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** oh jeez he’s running him over

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Don’t ever say shit to Minnie again fuckin emo

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** AND HES STILL MOVING!!!

 

 **Satan 😈:** u-uwu ✨

 

 **Married Man 1:** WOAH

 

 **Married Man 1:** YOU ALL BETTER CALM DOWN

 

 **Married Man 2:** Next child to be mean get’s put in the punishment cube

 

 **BbyChangbin:** oh you guys are done fucking for the day ???

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** 🐸☕️

 

 **Married Man 2:**  The attitude is still there I see

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Somebody’s having a bad day

 

 **Meme Supreme:** heyyyyyyyy guyssssss what’s up peeps

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Are you drunk on dick bro

 

 **Meme Supreme:** excuse me i’m a child of god 🤧🤧

 

 **Too Gay to handle:**  👀👀👀👀👀👀

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i’m just happy like is that illegal cuz if so im ready to be arrested rats

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** 911 IM CALLING THE POLICe

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i’m nOT GOING BACK TO JAIL

 

 **Married Man 1:** you guys are ridiculous

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I mean Changbin why you mad tho? And i’m not being a dick for once this is a legit question

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** 👀👀

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** yeah honey what’s salting your ass so much???

 

 **BbyChangbin:** cause I’m gay and alone which is unfortunate

 

 **Married Man 1:** <3333333

 

 **Satan 😈:** RIP join the club pal

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** excuse me

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** stop being a rat Jeongin

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** there’s only one rat in this chat and he’s cuter than you

 

 **Meme Supreme:** for once jisung is right, well partially

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** and he would actually be with the guy that’s hella gay for him instead of pretending to hate him and string him along for years

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** im sipping my tea and munching this popcorn oof

 

 **Married Man 1:** OOF

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** um fuck you

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** not all of us are as confident as you bitch boi

 

 **Meme Supreme:** ope, let’s cool down now fellas

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** we’re all good buds here okay

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** stop crying at each other

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i’m a wiser man than i once was and i have great advice

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I’m just trying to help Minnie out here

 

 **Meme Supreme:** just suck dick and your problems go away simple as that

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** he’s right it really be that easy

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Spoken like a real slut

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** OOF that wasn’t directed at Minho dont’t chop my dick off pls

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** nah it’s chill i embrace it, i’m living my best life

 

 **Satan 😈:** this is all so wild I don’t even know what to say

 

 **Married Man 1:** you sure y’all are friends???

 

 **Satan 😈:** Ehhh, sometimes we are

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** THIS WASN’T EVEN ABOUT ME EITHER JISUNG WE WERE TRYING TO CONSOLE CHANGBIN’S SAD BOI HOURS

 

 **Satan 😈:** Who?

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** why you being mean at him now???

 

 **Satan 😈:** sorry I….

 

 **Satan 😈:** it was autocorrect i mean yes*

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I’m fine I’m just a dumb bitch

 

 **Meme Supreme:** yall really stole my excuse??

 

 **Meme Supreme:** hey changbin don’t say that about yourself :((((

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** you’re not a dumb bitch <3333

 

 **Married Man 1:** 👀👀👀👀👀👀

 

 **Meme Supreme:** hyunjin’s hella smart so you gotta believe him

 

 **Married Man 1:** also Felix has a big enough gay heart for three

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** asddhjgkhlddjhdl

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i have enough room in my gay heart for all of my good buds <3

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** Changbin you’ll find a gay don’t worry

 

 **Married Man 2:** ……….Chan

 

 **BbyChangbin:** hhhhhhh

 

 **Married Man 1:** yes my love

 

 **Married Man 2:** You’ve got a lot of work to do hun

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** i’m gonna yak

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** why they so cute wtf

 

 **BbyChangbin:** they weren’t cute when Woojin literally got Chan’s dick hard in the middle of our convo earlier

 

 **Married Man 2:** I did no such thing don’t taint my reputation

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** 👀👀👀👀👀👀

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** why the fuck u lyin why u always lyin mmmmmmm oh my god

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I retract my earlier statement

 

 **Married Man 1:** THE FUCK

 

 **Married Man 1:** THIS WHY YOU’RE a RAT MINHO

 

 **Married Man 1:** YOU LITERALLY SAID MY FUCKIN WOOJI MAKES YOU A PANICKED GAY  

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** listen and i repeat my earlier statement of have you really taken a good look at his thighs because if you havent you are committing a sin

 

 **Married Man 1:** ACTUALLY FUNNY ENOUGH I HAVE SO FUCK U

 

 **Married Man 2:** I-

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oof daddy chan is mad

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** OOF

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** his dick is HARD

 

 **Married Man 1:** Minho why you gotta say shit like that

 

 **Married Man 1:** there are children

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you didn’t say you didn’t like it 👀👅💦

 

 **BbyChangbin:** OOF

 

 **BbyChangbin:** BABYGIRL AND NOW DADDY KINK EXPOSED

 

 **Married Man 1:** OMFG YOU BETTER STOP

 

 **Meme Supreme:** this is more than i wanted to know about chan

 

 **Meme Supreme:** he’s got a daddy kink and like lowkey wants to fuck minho smh

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i need a new father

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Damn I’m fucking quaking

 

 **BbyChangbin:** y’all out here thinking Minho the kinkest bitch

 

 **BbyChangbin:** surprise motherfucker

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i been tryna tell yall

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I’m shook

 

 **Married Man 2:** I think I’m being lowered into an early grave goodbye children

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** Jeongin don’t even think about hitting on the 22 year old

 

 **Satan 😈:** ,,,,,

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** that’s also married

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I WASN’T GOING TO WTF

 

 **Satan 😈:** :0

 

 **Married Man 1:** I don’t have a daddy kink or a babygirl kink so yall better stop

 

 **BbyChangbin:** That’s not what your phone say

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** daddy you better stop lying

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I’m screaming

 

 **Meme Supreme:** [ REST ]

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Woojin staying quiet because he know it true

 

 **Married Man 2:** I just feel like it’s none of your business is all

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** that’s a yes

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** everyone is just really salty today

 

 **Married Man 1:** That true

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** I’m having a great day

 

 **Meme Supreme:** me too big UWU

 

 **Married Man 2:** I think we all just need to take a step back from the chat and relax yeah?

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Let’s just not bully each other okay guys

 

 **Meme Supreme:** let’s all take a fat nap to improve our team morale

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Minnie come take a nap

 

 **Satan 😈:** OMW

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** WAIT

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** SEUNGMIN WHEN IS YOUR GAME SO EVERYONE KNOWS

 

 **Satan 😈:** Huh? Oh, it actually really close by, it’s at the end of the week :0

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** FUCK I CAN'T WAIT

 

 **Satan 😈:** I mean, I’m glad one person is excited for it

 

 **Married Man 1:** wait till y’all see how tiny Binnie is in real life

 

 **Meme Supreme:** a real smol????

  
  
**Satan 😈:** how many of us actually want to see that?

 

 **Married Man 1:** He’s smoller than you Felix

 

 **Meme Supreme:** im shooketh

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I’m not small!

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** OKay but smoller than Felix is so fuvkin cute

 

 **Married Man 2:** False, Changbin is the tiniest boy I’ve ever see

 

 **Meme Supreme:** why he must be the worlds tinest boi then

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** UWU

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Wait till you guys actually see Innie and Seungmin interact then you’ll get the full effect of their dysfunctional gay relationship

 

 **Satan 😈:** This is harassment

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I think you mean you harassing me

 

 **Meme Supreme:** but for now it’s fat nap time no matter what u doing or where u are

 

 **Married Man 1:** Goodnight sweet prince don’t have sex yet you’re a children

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chat filled with big dumb gays!
> 
> Also we hit 100 kudos and that's nuts, I'm literally crying thank you guys.  
> \- OfficerLuna
> 
> Also follow me (OfficerLuna) on my cpop/kpop twitter @SoftBoiQuanzhe if ya want


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme Supreme: i am but a humble blushing virgin idk if im ready babe 😳😳
> 
> Satan’s Helper: PPPPPPFFFFTTTTTT
> 
> Satan’s Helper: BLusHING ViRGIN WTF DID I JUST READ
> 
> Meme Supreme: I AM U LITTLE SPAWN OF SATAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get even more dumb and dramatic in this chapter

**[ ThE gAnGs AlL qUeEr ]**

 

**Married Man 1:** 👀👀👀 

 

**Married Man 1:** Minho why aren’t you in class boi???

 

**Meme Supreme:** smh what a shit

 

**BbyChangbin:** Bro this is like the third time

 

**Satan 😈:** Felix you skip classes too you hypocrite 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** You said you were gonna go!!!

 

**Meme Supreme:** dont expose me seungmin

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** um fuck u i just woke up

 

**Married Man 1:** You better not be skipping class Lee Felix I’ll beat you 

 

**Meme Supreme:** of course not papa i dont even know the meaning of the word skip

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** It’s literally 12 in the afternoon what were you doing last night????

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** well i was just a sleepy bitch and i needed a me day to catch up on naps and do hw

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** because haha ya boi has mad shit due

 

**Married Man 1:** OOF MOOD 

 

**Married Man 1:** I’m really two whole seconds from dropping out every day 

 

**Married Man 2:** You’re literally almost done, take your debt and go

 

**BbyChangbin:** Chan who are you kidding????

 

**BbyChangbin:** you literally never sleep cause you’re always doing 10 assignments 6 weeks before it’s due  

 

**Meme Supreme:** damn what a try hard lmao

 

**Married Man 2:** I honestly don’t get why he does that, I don’t even do that

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Can I have some of that motivation????

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i dont think it’s motivation i think he’s fueled by anxiety and the need not to fail

 

**Married Man 1:** Don’t expose me like that 

 

**Meme Supreme:** how’s it feel 😤😤😤

 

**Married Man 1:** also if i don’t do things right after I get them I get too stressed out and literally can’t eat or sleep so fuck all of you

 

**Married Man 1:** it’s not a gift it’s a curse 

 

**Married Man 2:** They are just messing around Chan it’s okay ❤️

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Are you actually okay Min????

 

**Satan’s Helper:** OOF THAT'S GAY 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** !!!!!! 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** !IGNORE THAT!

 

**Married Man 1:** I know babe ❤️

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** am i okay?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Didn’t mean to send that here…..

 

**Married Man 2:** Wow

 

**Too Gay to handle:** That was cute Jisungie

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m just a concerned guy jeez

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** priv message me sweetie~~~~

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I was trying 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** double check this time, i don’t want anyone else to see what you send me 😉😉

 

**BbyChangbin:** 👀👀👀 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m oof the gay jumped out

 

**Meme Supreme:** i wanna be gay rn

 

**Meme Supreme:** hyunjinnieeeeee

 

**Married Man 1:** I ship it 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Babe we’re on opposite sides of the school at the moment

 

**Meme Supreme:** fuck school man, this is about gay 😔😔😔

 

**Satan’s Helper:** You two make me yak 

 

**Meme Supreme:** this could be u but ur a dumb bitch

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Actually IM INsECuRe 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** BuT GO ofF I gUEsS

 

**Satan 😈:** Don’t be mean at Jeongin, Felix

 

**Too Gay to handle:** YOu know that meme?????

 

**Too Gay to handle:** THE ONE OF THE KID SHOOTING THE SIGNS WITH A NERF GUN AND IT'S LIKE "YOU'RE HELLA CUTE." "JK LMAO." "I'M JK. PLS LOVE ME. I'M HELLA INSECURE."

  
  
**Too Gay to handle:** THAT’S ACTUALLY JEONGIN

 

**Satan 😈:** the fucking what????

 

**Meme Supreme:** YES BITCH IM CRYINGGGG

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Fuk you both 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I’m a BOI 

 

**Satan 😈:** He is

 

**Too Gay to handle:** OKay but Seungmin plz watch this and tell me it’s not your fucking bf

 

**Too Gay to handle:<https://instagram.com/p/Bp-nO8jliyx/>**

 

**Meme Supreme:** oh oop lmao

 

**Satan 😈:** I mean he’s not my bf but okay sure

 

**Married Man 1:** Stop bullying each other pls and thx 

 

**Meme Supreme:** aint nobody bullying anyone

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Fuck you guys that video is not me!!!!

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Why am I even friends with y’all rood asses 

 

**Satan 😈:** ,,,,okay but

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Innie you got nothing to be insecure about you’re a whole snack 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** and seungmin wants to cronch that ass  

 

**Satan 😈:** That’s not--

 

**Meme Supreme:** damn he can’t even lie rn oof

 

**BbyChangbin:** Wtf I can’t stand you guys 

 

**BbyChangbin:** who says that “cronch his ass” I’m dying 

 

**Meme Supreme:** u ever heard of a meme old man 😤😤

 

**Satan’s Helper:** ……

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Not all of us can be as appetizing as you Hyunjin 

 

**BbyChangbin:** IM literally a year older than you bro 

 

**Meme Supreme:** true jeongin

 

**Meme Supreme:** sorry i only read the word old so

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** JEONGIN YOU LITERALLY RADIATE BBY BOI ENERGY SHUT THE FUCK UP 

 

**Satan 😈:** even though i disapprove of jisung talking about you like that i have to agree,,,,,,,

 

**BbyChangbin:** I really feel like Felix might be the brat of this group and not Jeongin after all and that’s just the tea 

 

**Meme Supreme:** me? a brat? I’m just a sweetheart uwu, right jinnie?

 

**Satan’s Helper:** StOP GuYS uwu

 

**Too Gay to handle:** 👀👀👀 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I hate to expose you babe but Changbin is a little right tho 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** You’re my brat though so it’s okay

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Finally somebody agrees with me 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I’m not a brat!

 

**Married Man 1:** I haven’t even met you in person and I can confirm that that is false 

 

**Meme Supreme:** wow hyunjin i’m hurt #fake smh

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** He’s just telling the truth Yongbok 

 

**Meme Supreme:** brb i gotta go visit jisung real quick

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m sorry who?

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I called him that the other day and I actually feared for my life 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Minho you better go save your mans

 

**Meme Supreme:** jisung whats ur location fam

 

**Married Man 1:** YoNgBoK I’m crying

 

**Meme Supreme:** dear diary, turns out all my friends are fake oof

 

**Too Gay to handle:** it’s just a funny meme babe 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** how could you not know this 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I learned not to call him that the hard way 

 

**Meme Supreme:** @ hyunjin

 

**Meme Supreme:** **IM DELETING YOU, DADDY!😭👋**

**██]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 10% complete.....**

**████]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 35% complete....**

**███████]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 60% complete....**

**███████████] 99% complete..... 🚫ERROR!🚫 💯True💯 Daddies are irreplaceable 💖I could never delete you Daddy!💖 Send this to ten other 👪Daddies👪 who give you 💦cummies💦 Or never get called ☁️squishy☁️ again❌❌😬😬❌❌ If you get 0 Back: no cummies for you 🚫🚫👿 3 back: you're squishy☁️💦 5 back: you're daddy's kitten😽👼💦 10+ back: Daddy**

 

**Married Man 1:** WTF 

 

**Meme Supreme:** it was a funny haha relax

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m really fucking questioning my taste in guys right now

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Chan’s just saying that cause it didn’t get sent to him 

 

**Meme Supreme:** @ changboi what

 

**Meme Supreme:** @ minyo or woojin can u send that to chan so he wont cry

 

**Too Gay to handle:** You know if you didn’t send that i was going to be disappointed 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** on it oof

 

**Meme Supreme:** ugh his mind 😍😍

 

**BbyChangbin:** hhhhhhhh

 

**Married Man 1:** I DOnT HaVe a DADdy KINk Ffs 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** **IM DELETING YOU, DADDY!😭👋**

**██]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 10% complete.....**

**████]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 35% complete....**

**███████]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 60% complete....**

**███████████] 99% complete..... 🚫ERROR!🚫 💯True💯 Daddies are irreplaceable 💖I could never delete you Daddy!💖 Send this to ten other 👪Daddies👪 who give you 💦cummies💦 Or never get called ☁️squishy☁️ again❌❌😬😬❌❌ If you get 0 Back: no cummies for you 🚫🚫👿 3 back: you're squishy☁️💦 5 back: you're daddy's kitten😽👼💦 10+ back: Daddy**

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I think Changbin just called you cute in a backhanded kind of compliment way 

 

**Meme Supreme:** he didnt…………

 

**Married Man 1:** I hate you all 

 

**Married Man 1:** Im going to get Woojin to break all of your skulls

 

**Meme Supreme:** but not me right cuz im ur first kid 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I think I did tho 👀👀👀

 

 **Meme Supreme:** Stahp. 👋 Don't Flirt Wit Meh. Do Yhu Not Know What In A➡ RELATIONSHIP⬅ Means.? Frfr.👋I Am Loyal. 💯 I Am In Love.💗 && Nobody Gunna Come Between Us. 😝 Stop Wit Yhur Thirsty Asses Tryna Hit Me Up On The DL, I Am Commited. ✌👌🏼💯

 

**Married Man 1:** Especially you 

 

**BbyChangbin:** damn you really had that ready and waiting didn’t you 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i wanted to send it so bad, they aint call me the meme god for no reason pal

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Felix been out here thirsting for Changbin tho 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** OOF 

 

**Meme Supreme:** ugtyfythnuijijm

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I mean same but OOF 

 

**Meme Supreme:** WHY DID U GO AND TURN FAKE ON ME REEMA

 

**Meme Supreme:** wait wot….

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Hyunjin out here really scoring two baddies at once 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Good job bro 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oof tea?

 

**BbyChangbin:** excuse me 

 

**BbyChangbin:** nobody is scoring me 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I mean what can I say???? 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I’m cute af 

 

**Meme Supreme:** o-oof

 

**Too Gay to handle:** ALso I’m a slut for smol bby bois so 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m not even that smol 😤

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Felix honey

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** have you seen yourself compared to the literal tree branch you date

 

**Satan 😈:** Also have you seen your baby hands?

 

**Married Man 1:** I WAS JUST GONNA SAY THAT 

 

**Meme Supreme:** REEEEEEEEEEE

 

**BbyChangbin:** IM NOT SMALL 

 

**Meme Supreme:** DONT BRUNG IUP MY HANDZ IM GONNA MACE YALL

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** HE’s senstive !!!Aubrey!!

 

**Meme Supreme:** i cant believe ur using memes against me smh 😔

 

**Too Gay to handle:** You’re so cute tho babe, embrace how tiny you are 

 

**Meme Supreme:** U-UWU ✨

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I maybe the youngest but for sure not the smallest and that’s the tea 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m only embracing it bc hyunjinnie likes it

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I like how we all just ignored a possible threesome forming before our eyes 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I understand why Minho likes you now, you don’t keep you’re fucking tea to yourself 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ugh hes perfect 😍

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** also i was rooting for you to get two dicks but now ur disrepecting my fukkin cinnamon apple so idk

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** UWU 

 

**BbyChangbin:** NO keep rooting 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I need all the prayers I can get honey 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** than u best say sorry to jisungie

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I Think it’s known now that I’m gay and ready for a threesome  

 

**Meme Supreme:** i am but a humble blushing virgin idk if im ready babe 😳😳

 

**Satan’s Helper:** PPPPPPFFFFTTTTTT 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** BLusHING ViRGIN WTF DID I JUST READ 

 

**Meme Supreme:** I AM U LITTLE SPAWN OF SATAN

 

**BbyChangbin:** Sorry Jisung 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Also that went from 0-100 real quick and im quaking 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** OOF YES BINNIE DEFLOWER THAT HUMBLE BLUSHING VIRGIN AND THE OTHER ONE WHO PROB ISNT THAT BUT WHO CARES 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Changbin you will learn that Hyunjin only knows how to go from 0-100 and there is no in between 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** YOU would be quaking if YOu saw this motherfucker in dance class 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** You’Re DiCK wouLD be Hard 

 

**Meme Supreme:** my dick gets hard

 

**BbyChangbin:** HOLd the phone 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Dance class???

 

**BbyChangbin:** In my house???

 

**Satan’s Helper:** You have no idea 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** None of you college bois have any idea waht the fuck is up Kyle

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m in that class with him and its rough™️

 

**Too Gay to handle:** OKay but anyone hear Seungmin or Jeongin OR JISUNG SING 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** They’re ANGElS 

 

**Satan 😈:** Innie is way better than me, his voice is really good UWU

 

**Satan 😈:** listening to him sing makes me want to squish him or just bite him,,,,

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Hyunjin you’re literally a triple threat so 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** This bitch out here rapping, singing, and dancing 

 

**BbyChangbin:** WOW 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Where do I find hype men like this???

 

**Meme Supreme:** ugh jinnie out here being too talented it makes me quake

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Literally all of you do the same as me you eggs 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** stop selling yourselves short 

 

**Meme Supreme:** but u do it best babe, my dick be hard 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Says the blushing virgin 

 

**Meme Supreme:** listen u cant help nature

 

**Married Man 1:** WOW HOW CRAZY YOU’RE ALL SUPER TALENTED 

 

**Married Man 1:** MAYBE THAT’S WHY YOU ALL GO TO ARTS SCHOOL 

 

**Satan 😈:** Why so salty Chan?

 

**Satan’s Helper:** You know Minnie, I was going to question what you said but then I thought, at least he didn’t say that about my little bro like normal 

 

**Satan 😈:** Haha I’ve never said anything like that about your brother

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Stay away from him creep 

 

**Satan 😈:** At least he acts like he actually likes my company 

 

**Satan 😈:** i mean-

 

**Meme Supreme:** OOF MAYBE HE SNAPPED

 

**Married Man 1:**  I’m not salty, I’m just clarifying for the strange looks I’m getting from Changbin and Minho who are currently sat on our apartment floor 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I have no response for that 

 

**Satan 😈:** Jeongin,,,I didn’t mean to sound that harsh,,,,,

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I literally never can tell when Innie is being serious help 

 

**Meme Supreme:** bold of u to assume any of us know

 

**BbyChangbin:** You two are so confusing tbh 

 

**Satan 😈:** what do you mean?

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I don’t even know when I’m serious I have crippling depression 

 

**Meme Supreme:** we all do, ur not special bitch get in the back of the line

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Fuk u this is why I need to be in therapy 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I still can’t tell if you actually like each other or hate each other or are just fuck buddies with mixed emotions

 

**Meme Supreme:** nearly snapped but i held back someone be proud of me

 

**Satan 😈:** meh i can’t really tell how i feel right now about anyone

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Snapped about what bitch 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** eat my fucking ass felix 

 

**Meme Supreme:** don’t make me go off and hurt ya feelings bro

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OH GOD OH JEEZ HE’S GONNA RUN HIM OVER AGAIN 

 

**Satan 😈:** Can we all be in control of our goddamn emotions for once I’m sick and tired of you people

 

**Satan 😈:** look now you made me lose control of my goddamn emotions!

 

**Satan’s Helper:** hhhhhh

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Can I just go home now 

 

**Satan 😈:** I'm pretty sure we all feel that way

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I literally don’t even want to be in school now 

 

**Married Man 2:** This is what happens when the kids are left in a group chat alone without supervision, they’re infighting

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OKay but like Felix kiss and make up with Innie because I can’t handle the tension 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** YOU KNOW I'M NOT GOOD WITH CONFLICT 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i didn’t even do anything tho

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you’re doing your best jisungie

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Peace yo I’m going to class 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I’m gone for one fucking period and this happens???? 

 

**Meme Supreme:** yikes in the yard y’know?

 

**Satan 😈:** Big sigh

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** HHHHHHHH

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I have class with him he’s gonna beat me

 

**Meme Supreme:** sorry yall i gotta get that education ttyl

 

**Married Man 1:** Damn y’all are wild

 

 

**[ Succmin 👅💦 & Humpjin 🐫 ]**

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** Hyunjin I’m ready to commit a murder

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** Why Minnie????

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I’m really pissed at Jeongin, like a lot

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** OOF 

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** How’d I know 

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I’m serious here!

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** Like I’m not as stupid as everyone thinks I am, I know he was stringing me along this whole time

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I just figured he’d actually stop pretending and pulling at my heartstrings, like it’s obvious to everyone that I like him!

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** I know you’re serious

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** Also you do realize he wasn’t joking about actually being insecure about all that shit 

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** Like you said we all see it, literally when anyone even tries to hit on you he gets all over protective

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I just don’t know what to do, I think I shouldn’t make a move unless I really know this is something that could happen/work

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** Honestly I kinda wanna give up on being with him, it doesn’t seem like it’s going to go anywhere anytime soon,,,,,

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** I get that really I do 

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** But I feel like he kind of feels the same way about you honestly

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** What do you mean??

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** Like we all joke about it and you both just brush it off like it’s nothing, neither of you ever actually get serious about anything. I felt the same way with Felix I just wanted him to give me some sort of real confirmation that it wasn’t all in my head. But at the end of the day you’re going to have to be the one that makes the move because he’s clearly afraid to  

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I give a lot of confirmation! I’m always complimenting him, taking his side on things, and being nice even when he’s really mean towards me! How much more serious could I get??

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** Plus I feel like your situation with Felix is a lot different than my situation with Jeongin, you were both very affection towards each other and talked about dick sucking 24/7 ://

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** okay but 

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** You guys literally are on top of each other all the time

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** Not true, he always pushes me away so clearly he doesn’t want it,,,,,

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** hhhhhh

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** He does that because he wants you to keep coming back you dummy

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** i don’t even know what i’d say to him if i confessed!

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** every time he pushes you away you always come back to him, he literally wants your attention 24/7 you understand that right??? All the times he doesn’t push you away you end up getting distracted and move away because you got what you wanted. 

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** Wish he chose a better way to try and get my attention :////

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** Bro literally just fucking kiss him 

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** He knows you actually like him trust me and I know he does too we all do 

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** You just need to grow a pair and actually make it official 

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** and don’t cry when he pushes you away because he will 

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I CANT JUST KISS HIM OUT OF NOWHERE HE’LL PUNCH ME

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** isn’t there a more subtle approach? 

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I really don’t want to get pushed away anymore I’m tired of it

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** I really don’t think he would tho 

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** punch you I mean, he would probably just latch onto like you want you big gay 

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** Also you’re in love with the worlds biggest brat so I really don’t know what the fuckk you expected 

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** can’t i just go like someone else that won’t make this process violent?

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** That’s your choice bro

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** But if you did we would all have hell to pay 

 

**Humpjin🐫:** you think he’s bad now, if you stopped bothering him he would probably shut down completely and actually ignore you like you think he’s doing now 

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** hhhhh idk what i’m going to do yet

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I think I’m just going to play things out like I have been till I get the courage to do literally anything

 

**Humpjin🐫:** I told you bro

 

**Humpjin🐫:** he’s been waiting for you to cronch his ass since you fucking met

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I literally hate you sometimes

  
  
**Succmin 👅💦:** ,,,,But do you think I should talk to him irl or over text first?? I don’t want to stress him out by kissing him without consent!

 

**Humpjin🐫:** HHhhhhhhh

 

**Humpjin🐫:** What are you gonna text him and be like “Dear Jeongin I’ve been trying to cronch your ass for years do I have your consent to do it now?” 

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** No!!!! Just tell me what you said to Felix when you guys got together and I’ll like base it off of that!

 

**Humpjin🐫:** Now I gotta go get my damn receipts

 

 **Humpjin🐫:** ** _“_** **_Hyunjinnie ✨:_** _If you wanna babe_

 

**_Hyunjinnie ✨:_ ** _ You already know how I feel jokes aside  _

 

**_Yoonbook 📚:_ ** _ i’m literally the worlds biggest panicked gay rn _

 

**_Yoonbook 📚:_ ** _ i guess i just gotta say that i like u too and wouldn’t might holding ur hand and sucking your dickkk  _ **_”_ **

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** ,,,,,, 

 

**Humpjin🐫:** **_“ Yoonbook 📚:_ ** _ so yeah i like you a lot for real……... _

 

**_Hyunjinnie ✨:_ ** _ you’re always a panicked gay  _

 

**_Hyunjinnie ✨:_ ** _ Well it’s good that you do because i would feel like the biggest idiot in the world if you didn’t and I keep unironically calling you babe  _

 

**_Yoonbook 📚:_ ** _ so like…...are we officially really like boyfriends…….  _

 

**_Hyunjinnie ✨:_ ** _ I really wanna be so _

 

**_Hyunjinnie ✨:_ ** _ And i really wanna suck your dick so we better be boyfriends  _ **_”_ **

 

**Humpjin🐫:** Hold don’t miss the best part sweetie  **_“ Hyunjinnie ✨:_ ** _ Damn we really got together before Minnie and IN I’m quaking  _ **_”_ **

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** Wow I’m glad none of that helped, I think I’m just going to wing it

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I mean the worst that can happen is he rejects me and I get thrown into a depression eventually dying but y’know it’s fine :)

 

**Humpjin🐫:** I hate you 

 

**Humpjin🐫:** That’s not going to happen 

 

**Humpjin🐫:** I can see it now 

 

**Humpjin🐫:** You’re gonna kiss him once and then probably get all of your pent up sexual frustrations with each other out in the bathrooms at school 

 

**Humpjin🐫:** and that’s just the tea 

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I-

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** Have you been imagining that for a while or?

 

**Humpjin🐫:** NO 

 

**Humpjin🐫:** you both are fucking thirsty for each other 

 

**Humpjin🐫:** and once you get started you’re not gonna stop  🐸☕️

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** That’s not true,,,besides I don’t even know if I wanna,,,,,do that stuff right away,,,,

 

**Humpjin🐫:** I have no comment for that because I’m a whole slut for my bf 

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** ehhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** anyway I think I’m gonna ask him to meet up with me irl sometime this week or next

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** well that’s the plan but I’m too scared to actually do it,,,

 

**Humpjin🐫:** We literally go to school with each other and I drive us all to school majority of the time

 

**Humpjin🐫:** You’re cute all nervous tho Minnie so keep up the good work 

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I don’t want to do it in the car or something, I want it to be a quiet place not the sex shack behind the school or the bathroom where kids vape all the time

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** also uhhh thanks I guess 

 

**Humpjin🐫:** I’m crying stop 

 

**Humpjin🐫:** The sex shack 

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I think I’m just going to message him and see if he’s okay from earlier

 

**Humpjin🐫:** DO IT

 

 

**[ Innie 😍 & Minnie 🐭 ]**

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Hey Jeongin,,,,I just wanted to check in on you and see if you were okay

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I know I was a bit mean and so was Felix so,,,,,,,

 

**Innie 😍:** I’m fine, I wasn’t mad at you, Felix just annoyed me 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Yeah but I said that thing about your brother liking me more than you do and I feel like I should still apologize

 

**Innie 😍:** hhhhhh

 

**Innie 😍:** You don’t need to apologize, I like you way more than him 

 

**Innie 😍:** Despite popular belief 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** ah really? uwu,,,,

 

**Innie 😍:** Why are you like this??????

 

**Innie 😍:** You always gotta say some cute shit and I can’t function 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Um sorry,,,,,

 

**Minnie 🐭:** But you’re really okay? Like is the depression still bad right now?

 

**Innie 😍:** StOp saying sorry

 

**Innie 😍:** And idk 

 

**Innie 😍:** I joke but I wasn’t kidding when I said I never even know when I’m kidding or not 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** s

 

**Minnie 🐭:** i mean oops haha

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Also that sounds really confusing, I’m s/o/r/r/y you always feel that way :c

 

**Innie 😍:** you’re telling me 

 

**Innie 😍:** I only got mad earlier because I’ve liked talked to you guys about this kind of stuff before and Felix acted like I was being a bitch about it 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I’m not trying to defend him but I think Felix is just stupid sometimes and only thinks in memes and not other people’s feelings

 

**Innie 😍:** I didn’t even care about the back of the line thing it was more when he was like going to say something mean and hurt my feelings. That just made me feel like more shit about the whole situation because I already feel like garbage 98% of the time and am hella insecure about everything 

 

**Innie 😍:** and it just really grinded my gears to think he was going to say something insulting about me actually having depression in order to hurt me

 

**Minnie 🐭:** :(((((

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Again I think Felix might have thought both of you were in on this joke so in his mind he didn’t think it was actually hurting you but I dunno,,,,

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Maybe you guys should talk? Or I can talk to him for you if you want?

 

**Innie 😍:** I guess I just took it the wrong way idk 

 

**Innie 😍:** I’m just ‘over sensitive’ and can’t keep my fucking head in check long enough to do anything right or process anything correctly.

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Innie that’s not true! If I was in your position I would’ve been just as upset, even if Felix didn’t mean to be rude he still was and he needs to own up to his mistakes 

 

**Innie 😍:** It doesn’t matter now, I don’t want to bring it up again he’ll just think I’m complaining or someone else will 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Jeongin :(((

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Is there anything I can do to help or make you feel better?

 

**Innie 😍:** Don’t stop bothering me 

 

**Innie 😍:** Even when I call you annoying or push you away 

 

**Innie 😍:** Even when I’m mean to you, I don’t mean to be, I just….

 

**Minnie 🐭:** U-UWU

 

_ Minnie 🐭 Sent 2 Images _

  
  
  


 

**Innie 😍:** <3333333

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I’ll always be here for you Innie, no matter how many times you push me away!

 

**Innie 😍:** I don’t mean to be mean to you, you know that right? 

 

**Innie 😍:** I just 

 

**Innie 😍:** hhhhhh

 

**Innie 😍:** I wish I wasn’t the biggest bitch and could actually say what I want to 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** For a bit I didn’t know what to think about the way you act towards me but,,,now I’m convinced to keep bothering you 20x as much!!

 

**Minnie 🐭:** ALSO YOU AREN’T A BITCH DON’T SAY THAT

 

**Innie 😍:** I don’t want you to get bored of me?????

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Listen I’m not gonna stop pursuing you until you tell me to actually stop

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Besides I have to keep trying because if I gave up and saw you with someone else I’d probably

 

**Minnie 🐭:** That’s creepy and unnerving I shouldn’t say that,,,,,,

 

**Innie 😍:** I’m proud of you that you recognized your creepiness for once

 

**Innie 😍:** But what I’m trying to say, I think, is that I don’t want you to get me and have me and then realize I’m nearly as great and amazing as you think I am in your head 

 

**Innie 😍:** Because I’m really not and I’m actually a piece of shit and I have no idea why you’ve kept this up for so long because I’m the biggest dick to you on the planet and I don’t deserve you in the slightest bit 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I mean I’m not gonna sit here and say that I never thought of finding someone else, that it would be a lot easier for me, but like I realized that I could never like anyone as much as I like you

 

**Minnie 🐭:** And I know you have flaws, and I might project that I think of you as this perfect being but I know that you have issues, we all do and I’m okay with that 

 

**Innie 😍:** Please don’t find anyone else, I literally couldn’t handle that

 

**Innie 😍:** I don’t even know what I’d do I don’t even want to think of that 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Well you don’t have to think about ‘what ifs’ because it’s not gonna happen uwu

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Ah man I wasn’t even planning on confessing today but here we are I guess!

 

**Innie 😍:** You were planning this??????

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Well I was planning on confessing in person at some quiet place but,,,, 

 

**Innie 😍:** WHo’d you go to for advice because I know you didn’t come up with “confessing” on your own 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** What do you mean! I can do stuff on my own!

 

**Minnie 🐭:** ,,,

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Hyunjin

 

**Innie 😍:** hhhhhhhh

 

**Innie 😍:** What did he say to you???? 

 

**Innie 😍:** I’m literally gonna go die now hhhhhh

 

**Minnie 🐭:** He just told me not to be a baby and then show’d me unhelpful screenshots from when he and Felix got together so it’s nothing to worry about

 

**Innie 😍:** phew 

 

**Innie 😍:** gUess I’m not jumping off a cliff today then 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** what did you think he was going to say?

 

**Innie 😍:** Oh nothing…..

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Innie :///

 

**Innie 😍:** LiStEN 

 

**Innie 😍:** Hyunjin gets people to admit shit way too easily that’s all I have to say about that

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Okay???

 

**Minnie 🐭:** So ummmm what now? 

 

**Innie 😍:** You better ask me out in person  🐸☕️

 

**Minnie 🐭:** 😳 yes sir 😳

 

 

**[ Succmin 👅💦 & Humpjin 🐫 ]**

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I DID IT I CONFESSED NOW I JUST GOTTA ASK HIM OUT IRL

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** I’M CRYING YOU HAVE NO IDEA

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** DAMN I’M REALLY SURPRISED Y’ALL DIDN’T FUCK IN THE BATHROOM NOT GONNA LIE 

 

**Humpjin 🐫:** proud of you tho honey

 

**Succmin 👅💦:** Choke, but thanks Jinnie <3

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some comments and/or kudos!
> 
> Also follow me (OfficerLuna) on my cpop/kpop twitter @SoftBoiQuanzhe if ya want


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: weren’t you guys fighting literally yesterday wtf???
> 
> NUTZ 2.0: Ah Babe don’t bring it upppppp
> 
> Meme Supreme: idek what ur talking about i wasn’t even here yesterday
> 
> Satan’s Helper: I don’t even have hands or eyes to text or know what you said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's bouta happen yall

**[ Innie 😍 & Minnie 🐭 ]**

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** Jeongin wait for me after school today! I want to take you on a walk!

 

 **Innie 😍:** Ew walking no thanks

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** Innie :((( promise to wait for me?

 

 **Innie 😍:** you don’t have to beg I’ll wait for you at the back entrance

 

——

 

Admittedly Seungmin wanted to prepare what he was actually going to say to Jeongin when he asked him out. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to just outright ask as soon as they met up or if he wanted to make a small speech or something. But obviously that didn’t work out.

 

While he was trying to come up with a plan last night, he ended up getting too nervous and just giving up. That led to him texting Hyunjin to whine again and ask for more advice which of course wasn’t good advice at all. So he was effectively on his own, which proved pretty well last time when he confessed to his long time crush so perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad as he’s picturing.

 

Plus, Jeongin wanted him to ask him out so it wasn’t like he’d actually say no even if something stupid came out of his mouth.

 

Anxiously the teen tapped on his desk, eagerly waiting for the sign that school was over. The seconds ticked on and turned to minutes and just when Seungmin was sure time had been frozen the bell rang. He shot up, immediately grabbing his bag seeing as he sneakily packed away most of his stuff before hand. Leaving just a notebook and pencil for him to carry out as he left.

 

Of course he was the first to arrive seeing as he practically sprinted to the designated meeting spot. Though being that fast left him panting a bit and slightly sweaty, which he definitely didn’t want to look gross, especially at a time like this.

 

“Okay Seungmin, this is gonna be easy peasy! All you gotta do is walk away from the school and then ask,” He said, muttering the words to himself as he leaned up against the wall.

 

“Are you talking to yourself again? You know you look extra creepy like that,” A voice called, and Seungmin recognized it right away as Jeongin.

 

“Innie!” The slightly older boy seemingly chose to ignore the comment about him looking creepy and continue on, “Are you ready to go?”

Jeongin gave a slight roll of his eyes as he adjusted his backpack, but nodded anyway, “Well I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t ready.”

 

For most the comment would’ve had some people offended but for Seungmin he was just so used to the other talking this way that it didn’t really bother him. He just gave him a smile and gently took Jeongin by the arm (getting slapped away a few times) and started leading him down the walkway.

 

“So ah, how was class anyway?” Seungmin asked, trying to create some small talk so no awkwardness would occur. Though it probably wasn’t working, it would’ve been better to just keep quiet but it was too late to back out now.

 

“Well, you already know how some went, we’re in them together after all,” Jeongin said, though there was actually a joking tone to it.

 

It caused Seungmin to splutter for a moment, “I meant beside those ones!”

 

“Oh, well they were fine. Kinda boring but I got through it, I kinda wish you hadn’t texted me so early in the day though.”

 

This caused the older to cock an eyebrow in confusion, looking at Jeongin for some sort of an explanation.

 

“...It left me too excited to properly sit through class. I nearly got detention because of you because I couldn’t pay attention!” He explained, giving Seungmin a glare that had no real heat behind it.

 

“Really? Sor-”

 

“Don’t even apologize, I wouldn’t have cared that much if I did get in trouble.”

 

The two settled into comfortable silence as they got farther away from the school, naturally heading towards Seungmin’s house. It was almost out of habit seeing as they did this quite frequently.

 

A normal person would see this as the best point in time to ask that important question, but of course Seungmin is not like that at all. His mind was having a fit trying to get the courage to speak, he knew what he wanted to say he just couldn’t force the words to leave his mouth.

 

Why was he making all of this so difficult on himself? It really wasn’t as hard as he was making it out to be, plus if Hyunjin can successfully ask someone out by offering to suck dick then he could do it too. Just without mentioning dicks anyway, he’s almost sure Jeongin would say no right away if he did.

 

“Minnie are you-”

 

“Innie! I have something I want to ask,” He blurted out, not even realizing that the other was about to say something.

 

This sudden outburst caused the younger to jump slightly, and they both stared at each other for a moment. But soon he nodded for Seungmin to continue saying whatever it was he was going to say, though he had a feeling that he knew what it was.

 

Seungmin stopped walking and shuffled to the side of the sidewalk so he was out of the way, Jeongin following after him, “You probably already know what I’m gonna say but um..” Clearing his throat, he readjusted his position so his back was straightened and he appeared way more confident than he actually was.    

 

He didn’t gain a response from that, just an expectant stare, which was slightly unnerving but he tried not to let it bother him too much.

 

“Well, Jeongin...you know I’ve liked you for a while and well I feel like now’s the time to throw caution to the wind and finally ask if...you would go out with me?” Seungmin asked, heart practically in his throat.

 

That was an awful lot of anxiety for such a short sentence to leave his mouth now that he’s thinking back on it.

 

After that there was silence, Jeongin wasn’t responding. Why wasn’t he responding?

 

“I mean you don’t have to like choose right now or-”

 

Luckily the younger was quick to interrupt him, “No.”

 

Seungmin’s heart clenched painfully at the single word response, sort of surprised and sort of not.

 

Obviously Jeongin saw the hurt flash in the other’s eyes and scrambled to fix the situation before it could get worse, “Shit, I mean- No I don’t want to wait to choose not no I don’t want to date you.”

 

“So what are you trying to say then? If you aren’t saying no?” Honestly Seungmin didn’t want to get his hopes up for no reason but he couldn’t help the rising excitement he felt.

 

“Well obviously it’s a yes you dummy,” He said with a huff, trying to appear as if he was indifferent to the situation, but there was already a small hint of a smile popping up.

 

Seungmin’s hand flew to his heart in surprise, feeling the rapid beating of it, “Wait really? You aren’t just being mean to me right now are you?”

 

“No I’m actually trying really hard not to be mean to you right now.”

 

“So like, I asked you out and you said yes...so that means we’re actually boyfriends?” Seungmin asked, a shocked look still on his face.

 

“Yes! How many times do I have to say it before it gets through your thick skull?” Jeongin rolled his eyes and gave the other a light shove.

 

It seemingly didn’t have much of an effect as Seungmin came back quickly and wrapped his new boyfriend in a tight hug. This of course caused Jeongin to shriek and try to escape for a few seconds before settling down and letting them have a nice moment for once.

 

Though it didn’t last too long as the younger pushed Seungmin away, complaining that he needed some breathing room. However that didn’t stop him from continuing to poke at and bother Jeongin until they got to his house.

 

**[ ThE gAnGs AlL qUeEr ]**

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I ThInk I’M DyIng

 

 **Meme Supreme:** goodnight sweet prince

 

 **Married Man 1:** what’s wrong????

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** omg don’t die i’ll be sad

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I have the plague I think

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** He’s on vocal rest

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Which is funny af btw because Jisung doesn’t have the capability to be quiet ever

 

 **Satan 😈:** It was actually kind of hard to watch, he looked like a sad puppy

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Sad squirrel

 

 **Satan 😈:** That too

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** OKay but I’m on vocal rest for reason I literally sound like I’m going through puberty again

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’ll come and take care you jisungie 😉😉

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** OPE

 

 **Meme Supreme:** in my christian minecraft server?

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** ANd I haven’t slept in like three days because I can’t lay down

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i honest to god didn’t mean that in a sexual way this time

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** SO I think someone should just kill me and take me out of my misery

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** if Minho goes over his throat will just get worse

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I DIDNT MEAN IT THAT WAY I MEANT SOUP AND CUDDLES YOU HEATHENS

 

 **Satan 😈:** ,,,,I mean if you say so

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** Any other day he would have meant dick sucking tho

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you aint wrong

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** but my baby is sick so he needs me for more than my dick rn

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** brb

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** this cuteness is not how I wanted to die it’s way too painful

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** <3333333

 

 **Meme Supreme:** he wanted to die by getting dicked down or his ass ate

 

 **Married Man 1:** excuse me

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** FALSE

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i mean u-uwu

 

 **Married Man 2:** Felix you’re grounded

 

 **Meme Supreme:** THIS ISN’T EVEN FAIR I HATE THIS FUKKIN FAMILY

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** Damn Minho’s dick is that good??? Quaking

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** YOu better stop

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I mean so I’ve been told, from others

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** dancer hips are good for more than just dancing 😜😜

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I’m going to throw up you nasty bitch

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** True tho

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** sorry you’re just jealous changbin 😔😔 you don’t even know what dick is you haven’t gotten it in so long oof

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I am a child and this is an inappropriate discussion

 

 **Satan 😈:** Don’t taint Jeongin he’s a babe

 

 **Satan 😈:** baby***

 

 **BbyChangbin:** OOF WHY IS THAT TRUE THO

 

 **BbyChangbin:** @ Minho

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Not at what seungmin said i’m not trying to get beat today

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i don’t tell lies binnie

 

 **Satan 😈:** You’ve made the correct choice

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** That’s rough buddy

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Also Jeongin who you trying to fool???

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** “I’m a child”

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** True though

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** also tgif I’m really ready to drop out of highschool

 

 **Meme Supreme:** lmao what are y’alls friday plans?

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i’m gonna be gay and spend time with my bf

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Wow me too

 

 **Meme Supreme:** wot

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I NEARLY SCREAMED

 

 **Satan 😈:** stop @ both of you

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I DON'T KNOW IF HE'S BEING BITCH JEONGIN OR IF IT'S SERIOUS HHHHHHHH

 

 **Satan 😈:** ,,,,,,don’t be mean to him,,,,,

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Im BEinG sEriOUS FoR OncE JEEZ

 

 **Meme Supreme:** is there an earthquake because im shaking

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** I TAKE FULL CREDIT I GAVE GREAT ADVICE

 

 **Satan 😈:** Choke, you didn’t do shit to help me

 

 **Satan 😈:** Everything that happened was because of me but go off I guess

 

 **Married Man 1:** Wow finally

 

 **Satan 😈:** You just told me to suck his dick, which only worked for you because Felix is a horny bitch

 

 **Meme Supreme:** oof guilty and i lava him which played a part in it

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** I mean you’re not wrong

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** also my tactic would have worked just as well I have primary sources to confirm this so

 

 **Satan 😈:**???

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** UM

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** WHat NO YoU Don’T

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** OOF

 

 **Satan 😈:** Is this something I should know about?

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** Everybody confides in me for some reason

 

 **Satan 😈:** We really shouldn’t though because you give bad advice

 

 **Too Gay to handle:**  I CAN’T HELP EVERYONE JUST SPILLS THEIR FUCKING BEANS TO ME

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I’m never going to you again now 

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i wish people spilled the beans to me in our friend group smh

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I’m the keeper of the beans around these parts 

 

 **Married Man 2:** I feel like that title belongs to Chan actually, he’s basically the leader of our group

 

 **Married Man 1:** hhhhh

 

 **Married Man 1:** I will not confirm or deny if I’m the bean keeper

 

 **Satan 😈:** at least he’s trustworthy

 

 **Satan 😈:** We only go to Hyunjin to spill beans because both Jisung and Felix are dumb and I can’t talk to Jeongin about Jeongin

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I  think what Hyunjin was trying to say was Innie confided in him about his 👀👀 thoughts about Minnie but wtf do I know

 

 **Satan 😈:** o-oh **😳**

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** So in the end I did give good advice because I know what tf is up

 

 **Satan 😈:** Die

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I second that

 

 **Satan 😈:** uwu <33333

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** wow they are bonding over murder

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Babe I’m glad we’re not murderous

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** BaBE

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** That was cute

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** my heart oof, it sounds better when you say it

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Minho do you have something to tell us

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** unfortunately no

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** They might as well be dating already

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** listen you just got together with seungmin after 39 years you can’t talk

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** THat’s just the tea

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Yeah but you both have confidence in each other so it’s different

 

 **Meme Supreme:** confident gays some would say

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** exactly

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** and Jisung is blunt af about everything so you got it easy

 

 **Meme Supreme:** and minho is a hoe and is straightforward

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** well

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** well

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I’m glad everyone else is setting us up together

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Not that I’m mad about it tho cause Minho is <33333

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** stop youre making me a panicked gay

 

 **BbyChangbin:** MInho A pAnicked Gay???????

 

 **BbyChangbin:** WOOJIN YOU'VE BEEN REPLACED

 

 **Married Man 2:** I didn’t asked to be in that position in the first place so I’m not upset

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** fuk u changbin

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** You’re so cute when you’re panicked

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** Listen you just caught me off guard, I’ll make you the biggest panicked gay just you wait

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** please do it

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** 😜😜😜

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** UM THERE IS NO KINKY SHIT IN THIS GROUP CHAT

 

 **Meme Supreme:** this is a christian chat yall better cease

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Take your sexting elsewhere

 

 **Meme Supreme:** agreed

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** weren’t you guys fighting literally yesterday wtf???

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Ah Babe don’t bring it upppppp

 

 **Meme Supreme:** idek what ur talking about i wasn’t even here yesterday

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I don’t even have hands or eyes to text or know what you said

 

 **Meme Supreme:** it’s tragic really, poor innie

 

 **Married Man 1:** That is unhealthy and you should probably talk about it instead of pretending it didn’t happen

 

 **Meme Supreme:** hmm? :)

 

 **BbyChangbin:** oh jeez

 

 **BbyChangbin:** you triggered the psych major  

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yeah i think i agree with chan

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Ahhh I can’t take this tension

 

 **Satan 😈:** Chan’s a psych major? Explains why he’s his groups therapist

 

 **Meme Supreme:** anyway i gotta go cronch some ass peace out

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** oh god I hope it’s my ass

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I don’t need two therapists thank you very much

 

 **Meme Supreme:** it is ur ass hyunjin congrats babe

 

 **Married Man 1:** I’m just saying

 

 **Married Man 1:** Also if this is how you all deal with your problems no wonder why you fight all the time 🐸☕️

 

 **Satan 😈:** Maybe we should have a group therapy session, it would probably benefit us

 

 **Married Man 1:** Therapy is good despite what others say

 

 **Married Man 1:** and I’m not just saying that because I’m a nog specialist

 

 **Married Man 2:** Now you all got him started, he’s not going to leave you all alone until you agree to a session with him

 

 **BbyChangbin:** OOF

 

 **BbyChangbin:** CHAN YOU KNOW HOW YOU GOTTA DO THAT PROJECT

 

 **Married Man 1:** AHHHH

 

 **Married Man 1:** Don’t remind me pls and thx

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Honestly surprised it wasn’t done two weeks ago

 

 **BbyChangbin:** But as I was saying

 

 **BbyChangbin:** This could be your actually project bro

 

 **Married Man 1:** No bro I can’t use them as my project

 

 **Married Man 1:** Although good idea

 

 **Married Man 2:** It’s not a bad idea

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I’m not anyones test tube project

 

 **Married Man 2:** It wouldn’t be like that Jeongin, it would probably be beneficial, right Chan?

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** No thanks

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** New topic please

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** (therapy isn’t a good topic in this group)

 

 **Married Man 1:** Well now I’m even more interested

 

 **Meme Supreme:** nah fam we good

 

 **Satan 😈:** ,,,,,I guess we’re good then

 

 **BbyChangbin:** IT was just a suggestion dont shoot me

 

 **Married Man 1:** OKaay okay all y’all calm down  

 

 **Meme Supreme:** we are chill, we’re all ice cubes rn

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Shut up with your memes

 

 **Meme Supreme:** ……

 

 **Meme Supreme:** that shit hurted

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** OKAY BUT LIKE

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Someone rip my throat off plz thx

 

 **Satan 😈:** You’d have to rip it out not off Jisung

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** fuk u first of all

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I meant to say out

 

 **Satan 😈:** Well first of all I’m taken so I’ll pass

 

 **Satan 😈:** And second of all sure jan

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** YA WELL SO AM I

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** SOrt OF

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** And I’m delirious on drugs

 

 **Meme Supreme:** why the fuck u lyin why u always lyin MMM OH MY GOD

 

 **Satan 😈:** You technically haven’t claimed Minho’s dick officially yet so get on that pal

 

 **Meme Supreme:** some other college person might steal him

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** OOF

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Don’t say that :((((((

 

 **Meme Supreme:** sorry jisung i just want you to get that dick you know that

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** What we do is none of your beeswax anyway

 

 **Meme Supreme:** IM JUST BEING A SUPPORTIVE FRIEND OKAY I WANT NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR U

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Besides you two are so far up each others asses already

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** More than Minnie and I

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** And that’s talent in my onion

 

 **Satan 😈:** Guess I have to work harder smh

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Um no

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I was gonna stay right where you are in my ass but then I realized how bad that sounded

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** But anyway

 

 **Satan 😈:** I NEARLY CHOKED ON MY CHEEZ IT YOU CANT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT TO MEEE

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Why???? Are you a panicked gay as Jisung would say

 

 **Satan 😈:** YES, YOU’VE MADE ME A PANICKED GAY CONSTANTLY FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF YEARS BUT GO OFF I GUESS

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Jisung you better claim that ass Minho got hoes out the door waiting on him

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** what can I say I’m just so cute

 

 **Satan 😈:** Is that why he’s not responding in the chat right now?

 

 **Satan 😈:** Also you are the cutest uwu <3333

 

 **BbyChangbin:** No he’s not responding because he’s having a crisis at the moment

 

 **Meme Supreme:** Bout what? He seems fine normally

 

 **BbyChangbin:** He’s half off his bed facing the floor contemplating all his life decisions at the moment

 

 **Meme Supreme:** LMAO good luck to him it be like that sometimes

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** wow that’s me all the time tbh

 

 **Satan 😈:** Well not right now, you’re next to me so I think I’d notice

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Obviously not now

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:**!!!!!!

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Minho you okay honey????

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** probably not no

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** message me plz

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** gimmie like two minutes and i will

 

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** stay safe kids

 

**[ MinYO 🤤 & JiFUN 🤡 ]**

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** what are you having a crisis about????

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** if i knew that would be great

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** aw bby <3333

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** idk i just feel bad and idk why

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** i think this is what the kids call, crippling depression

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** Have you actually talked to anyone about it before?

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** Other than Chan or even if you haven’t told Chan

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** i talk to chan sometimes but i mostly don’t want to bother other people with my dumb ass

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** It’s not bothering people Minho, your feelings are valid and it’s not dumb

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** but like it is dumb cuz half of the time idek what the prob is

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** I’m here if you ever want to talk to someone else

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** You don’t always need to know what the problem is, sometimes just talking about your day or something it gets your mind off the sad feelings

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** thanks jisung for the offer but idk

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** i guess that makes sense, but i really don’t wanna bore you with talking about how much i hate my prof when we could be having fun instead y’know?

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** It’s all up to you

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** I just know when Innie gets like that sometimes he doesn’t want to do anything fun or anything at all

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** But we gotta make him cause it’s not good to sit and dwell  

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** i mean people see me as the happy flirty guy so i might as well keep up that facade even if i’m not feeling it, it’s easier

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** but you shouldn’t have to, that’s not good for you to pretend like that

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** if something is wrong it’s better to tell people when you bottle things up it just gets worse

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** i just don’t want people to worry about me when I’ll be fine the next day 😕

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** People will worry either way

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** And by people I mean me

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** Because like you said you keep up the facade like nothing is wrong and then Changbin messages us about you being the opposite

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** So now I’m going to worry either way because I’ll never know if you’re pretending or it’s real

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** ugh i wish changbin didn’t send that

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** he made it sound way more dramatic that it was really

  
  
**MinYO 🤤:** and...idk what to say to that last part so

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** I’m glad he did

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** Are you not hanging half off your bed then staring at the floor having a crisis

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** Or did he misinterpret that????

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** it’s not half off, it’s just a bit and like it’s a mini crisis it’s fine

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** OH THAT MAKES A WORLd OF DIFFERENCE

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** like i only wanna die a bit it’s not that bad lmao

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** DOn’t lmao me mister

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** You shouldn’t want to die at all js 

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** just trying to lighten the mood

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** I’m rolling my eyes at that just so you know

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** don’t roll your eyes technically at me!

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** i’ll have to take you over my knee 😜😜

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** Don’t try distract me with that kinky shit

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** I’m a child of god and do not have a pain kink anyway

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** I guess you’ll gain it if you stick with me babe

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** hhhhhhhh

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** Why are you like this

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** IM NOT A PANICKED GAY IM A CONFIDeNT GAY

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** seems like you are pretty panicked right now, it’s cute

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** i just want to kiss you and make you even more panicked 😉

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** I would totally be down for that

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** BUt I would not be that panicked jeez

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** You will 😉

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** guess we’ll have to meet up irl soon and test this

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** PLS can we

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** You’re so damn cute my heart can’t take only texts and calls

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** cute is not how i would describe myself

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** i would use hot, sexy, irresistible, etc

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** *sexy, beautiful, earth shattering hotness

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** That better???

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** Damn and all I get called is a squirrel

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** your cheeks in that pic you sent makes me want to pinch them btw

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** hhhhhhh

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** Hold on a sec

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** Let me just find something real quick

 

 **MinYO 🤤:**???

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** So you know how we’re in gay preforming school right???

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** yes 😂

 

_JiFUN 🤡 Sent Two Images_

  


 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** We had one of our showcases the other day

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** i’m dead bye

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** my depression? cured. my will to live? rejuvenated. my dick? hard.

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** Do I still look like a squirrel???? :(((((

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** also I’m glad I cured your depression and got your dick hard that was my goal

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** you look hot and that’s all that matters

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** now imma save these for later cuz i got hw i actually need to do

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** Okayyyy bye Min<33333

 

 **MinYO 🤤:** i’ll miss ya sungie 😘 😘

 

 **JiFUN 🤡:** UWU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slap us some kudos and comments it makes us happy eggs uwu
> 
> Also follow me (OfficerLuna) on my cpop/kpop twitter @SoftBoiQuanzhe if ya want


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme God 🤠: oh my god, all of us? all of us are twinks?
> 
> Baby 🌸: the only not twinks are Chan and Woojin cause theyre daddy af
> 
> Meme God 🤠: stop those are my dads
> 
> Mullet Man 💇: He aint lying tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungmin likes baseball he just also likes to complain, also mayhaps some woochan for your troubles

**[ 🐀 The Rat Chat 🐀 ]**

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Guys my games tomorrow but I don’t really want to go :/

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** Okay but

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** you have to cause i wanna meet Minho in person and kiss and hold his hand finally

 

 **Baby 🌸:** you two are wild

 

 **Baby 🌸:** dont have sex on the first date kay

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Minho’s coming to the game??

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** I really want him to so guess I’m gonna tell him to

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** You can just pretend that I’m at the game and I’ll stay home

 

 **Baby 🌸:** you have to go

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Your ass looks great in your pants

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** you do u my dude baseball is a sport so

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** i dont even know what im saying i think im losing my last brain cells

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** Also I’ll have sex on the first date if I wanna I’m a grown boy

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** y-you cant say stuff like that jeongin 😳

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** What about sex????

 

 **Baby 🌸:** why not???  Am I not allowed to say how hot you are????

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** nearly just said “hyunjin fuck the remaining brain cells out of me” but theyre already gone

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** i can barely ttype

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** I mean you don’t need brain cells for me to fuck you babe

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** @ Innie You can,,,,,but like it makes me a very panicked gay and blush a lot

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** @ Hyunjin & Felix wtf guys

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** YALL OUT HERE HAVING SEx NOW IM QUAKING

 

 **Baby 🌸:** @ seungmin good

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** we havent even had sex yet and thats so sad

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** alexa, play despacito

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** I mean….that can change easily tf

 

 **The Sun ☀️:**  @ Jeongin u-uwu

 

**Meme God 🤠: 👀👀👀**

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Babe why haven’t we had sex yet wtf

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** Damn Seungmin you’re out here still touch starving this boy

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** w-we just got together like a day or two ago

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Also! I was the one initiating any touching so I’m not starving him!!

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** hhhhhh wow  I forgot what it was like to be the fucking fifth wheel

 

 **Baby 🌸:** hhhhhhh

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** listen jisung if you really want i’ll give you a no homo brojob

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** ExCuSe Me

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** I’m only interested in one threesome and that’s with Binnie

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** it’s no homo and a bro thing so it doesn’t count 

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** Um no thank you I’ll pass

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** You okay Innie??

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Yeah just trying not to be too gay at the moment

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** listen fuk u jisung i was just tryna help u out as your bro but whateves smh 😔

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** You can be as gay as you want I don’t mind <333333 

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** It’s got nothing to do with you

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** hyunjin will cut my dick off tho

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** it be like that sometimes

 

 **Baby 🌸:** jisung are you still dying btw

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Also Seungmin can you like come over so I can kiss you pls I’m gay and horny

 

**Mullet Man 💇: 👀👀👀**

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** I-

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** [ REST ]

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** I feel like a proud father

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** I’ve recovered from my heart attack, and will be there asap

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** IM CRYING JEONGIN

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** BUT GoOD FOR YOU HONEY GET THAT DICK

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** You think this is a joke but I nearly died, I choked on my spit and then nearly bit my own tongue off

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** Least it wasn’t Innie’s

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Um don’t talk about any of his body parts thank you

 

 **Baby 🌸:** yet

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Sorry I nearly killed you bby

 

 **Baby 🌸:** BUT in my defense I wasn’t gonna say it

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** It’s okay, if I was going to die I’d want you to be the cause

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Also highkey glad you said it because it was good

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** You fucking serial killer

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** I’m not a serial killer Hyunjin!

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** Make sure you top Seungmin, cause you can’t be limpin for your game kay

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** 1\. Who tops is none of your business 2. Maybe I’ll do it anyway so I don’t have to play

 

**Baby 🌸: 👀👀👀**

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** at least with Felix and I you can tell who is who

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** you two are a fucking mystery tho

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** i’m clearly the top, as you can tell by my deep voice

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** ah yes your tiny hands really show that

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** my hands may be tiny but my dick is bigger than urs bitch

 

 **Baby 🌸:** I neaarly just fell out of my fucking chair

 

 **Baby 🌸:** that was a funny haha

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** and I am so clearly the bottom because I’m a twink right??????

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** are you saying im a twink???

 

 **Baby 🌸:** bro

 

 **Baby 🌸:** I hate to break it to you

 

 **Baby 🌸:** but we all are in this gc

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** oh my god, all of us? all of us are twinks?

 

 **Baby 🌸:** the only not twinks are Chan and Woojin cause theyre daddy af

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** stop those are my dads

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** He aint lying tho

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Innie no,,,,but also,,,,,you’re not wrong,,,,but still you shouldn’t say it

 

 **Baby 🌸:** I know I’m right tf

 

 **Baby 🌸:** also don’t question who tops and bottoms with me and Minnie cause I aint even know

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** i can’t believe we formed the twink committee and no one told me

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** Shut up felix lmao

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** I guess we’ll just have to flip a coin Jeongin

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** Battle to the death???

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** or I guess the dick

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** No I would never hurt him!!!

 

 **Baby 🌸:** we all know I’m the top end of the day

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** I choked wtf

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** I kind of,,,,wanted to,,,,top tho

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** OPE

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** I mean

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** both sides have very compelling arguments

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** You haven’t even heard our arguments though?

 

 **Baby 🌸:** well

 

 **Baby 🌸:** he’s heard mine

 

**Nutz 🌰: 👀👀👀**

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Oh????

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** hhhhh

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** unfortunately

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** That’s not fair, you’ll automatically pick his side :(((

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** um no I just have sat through him talking about how wants to suck the life out of you

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** oh my-

 

 **Baby 🌸:** I can’t believe you betray me like this you bitch

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** I mean I’ll tell you mine in private Jeongin if it makes you feel better?

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** and that’s not even half of it so **👀👀👀**

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** Damn Jeongin out here being a whole thotty

 

 **Baby 🌸:** IM 17 AND HORNY LEAVE ME ALONE

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Please stop saying that too many thoughts are crossing my mind

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** IM NOT JUDGING CAUSE BITCH ME TOO

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** now you got his dick hard

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** IT’S NOT HARD!! ,,,,,,,,,,,,yet

 

 **Baby 🌸:** not even mad tho

 

 **Baby 🌸:** I’m still waiting for you to come over so it better not be

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** I left my house two-three minutes ago, I should be there soonish

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** OOF

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** when we stop hearing from them we’ll know what’s up

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Nothing's going to happen will you relax

 

 **Baby 🌸:**   **👀👀👀**

 

 **Baby 🌸:** Um yeah sure

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** ,,,,,,,,

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** This just in Jeongin owns Seungmin’s ass for real this time tho

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Just you wait Jeongin,,,,,I’m gonna-

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Not say that in the gc

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** NO SEXTING IN MY FUCKING HOUSE

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING SO JOKES ON YOU

 

 **Baby 🌸:** you only say that @ hyunjin cause your dick would get hard too and that’s the tea

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** I mean

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** maybe

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** I don’t think my sexting would be that good,,,

 

 **Baby 🌸:** ……

 

**Baby 🌸: 😉**

 

 **The Sun ☀️:** Eh??

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** OOF

 

 **Mullet Man 💇:** HE  BOUTA SHOW YOU IT GOOD

 

 **The Sun ☀️:**!!!

 

 **Nutz 🌰:** y’all are wild

 

 **Meme God 🤠:** hold on guys i gotta do something i’ve been thinking about for 20 mins or it’ll bother me

  


**[ ThE gAnGs AlL qUeEr ]**

 

 _Meme Supreme changed_ **_[ ThE gAnGs AlL qUeEr ]_ ** _to_ **_[ Twink Committee + Chan & Woojin ]_ **

 

 **Meme Supreme:** yeah sorry folks just ignore this

 

 **Married Man 1** : Um

 

 **Married Man 1:** excuse me

 

 **Married Man 2:** Why do I have a feeling this is in reference to something someone else said

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I mean you’re not wrong tho

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** an accurate oof, something i’m not really willing to admit but 😔

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Oh honey

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** you’re the worlds cutest twink

 

 **Meme Supreme:** just in case y’all didn’t know, we all caught a case of the twink

 

 **Married Man 1** : why are you like this

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** at least i have that going for me

 

 **Married Man 2:** It’s Felix are you really going to ask that Chan?

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** In Felix’s defense I think it was Jisung that originally said his

 

 **Satan 😈:** I can’t and can believe that he’s done this

 

 **Meme Supreme:** well actually i think jeongin called us all twinks and because im creative called us a twink committee and then jeongin called woojin and chan daddy and i threw up

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** you’re done getting dick that fast bro **👀👀👀**

 

 **Satan 😈:** Excuse me????

 

 **Satan 😈:** 1\. I just got to his house 2. Nobodies getting dick okay?

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** and this is why I’m touched starved

 

 **Satan 😈:** You wouldn’t be if you let me hug you,,,,and maybe bite your neck

 

 **Satan 😈:** fuk ingnore that last partt

 

 **Married Man 1** : IM SORRY YOU'RE WHAT

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** you guys missed a great discussion in our other gc

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I would now jeez

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** damn seungmin lowkey a freak

 

 **Meme Supreme:** jeongin u gonna finally let seungmin chomp ya

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** he’s not even lowkey that’s the thing

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** he says shit like that all the time and ain’t nobody ever notice

 

 **Satan 😈:** STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS AND ME PLS

 

 **Satan 😈:** IM SENSITIVE AUBREY

 

 **Meme Supreme:** eyyyyyy nice meme

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** I mean we had a whole talk about how Innie is actually the top so how freaky can he be????

 

 **Satan 😈:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

 **Married Man 1** : you’re all children I can’t handle this

 

 **Married Man 2:** You all should be waiting till you’re older anyway damn ass kids

 

 **Married Man 2:** No sex till you’re 20

 

 **Married Man 1** : be like the good christian women we were

 

 **Meme Supreme:** y’all really out here being como se dice…..hypocrites

 

 **Meme Supreme:** bet yall were suckin dick and crunchin ass at 16

 

 **Married Man 2:** I would never do any of those things at that age

 

 **Married Man 1** : um excuse me I never lie

 

 **Married Man 1** : he doesn’t even now so **👀👀👀**

 

 **Married Man 2:** Sometimes it’s actually true though because you test my patience so I have to teach you who's boss

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** OOF

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** damn woojin is the real dom in this relationship? **👀👀**

 

 **Married Man 1** : I teST YouR PAtience??????

 

 **Married Man 2:** Don’t start, or you’ll know what’s bouta happen when I get home

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** y’all know what I wanna say but can’t say it to their faces

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** damn woojin is being daddy af im OOOF

 

 **Married Man 1** : I hate all of you

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m just sayin u better be nice to him cuz like i’ll swoop in mad quick

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m jk but also not

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** Damn Chan appreciate your dom af bf

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** um excuse me what am I chopped liver

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i’m literally throwing up stop talking about woojin and chan like this 🤢🤢

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** what you don’t think he’s daddy?

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** that wasn’t what I was saying hhhhhh

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** what were you tryna say? lmao

 

 **Married Man 1** : I DO APPRECIATE HIM TF

 

 **Married Man 1** : HOP OFF MY MANS

 

 **Married Man 2:** It’s nice to feel wanted

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Minho I swear to god your brain is the size of a pea sometimes

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i mean you’re right but oof that shit hurted

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I mean I’ll appreciate you Chan

 

 **Satan 😈:** chan if you say yes 🔪🔪🔪

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Minho doesn’t relationship Jisung

 

 **BbyChangbin:** the last time he did he thought he was straight so that’s how that went

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hey don’t tell him that!

 

 **Married Man 1** : I mean Jeongin giving me more attention than my own mans so   **👀👀👀**

 

 **Married Man 2:** I’m with Seungmin on this one, Chan if you say yes 🔪🔪🔪

 

 **Married Man 1** : act like you love me for two seconds then jeez

 

 **Married Man 2:** I do love you, you know I’m just not a fan of PDA...

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** :((((((

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** guess I’m gonna have to kms then

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** woah hey don’t do that, just because i havent been in a relationship since sophomore year of high school doesn’t mean that i dont want to be in one!

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** OOF

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** that’s rough buddy

 

 **Married Man 1** : :///////

 

 **Married Man 2:** I’m coming home in five minutes, we can talk when I get back, okay?

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** sOpHoMORE YeaR I’m ScreAming

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** OOF

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** TEA

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** people thought i was a hoe so they didn’t bother trying to get in a real relationship with me, mostly my ex’s fault that that rumor got spread but it just be like that

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I mean

 

 **BbyChangbin:** you are ?????

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Damn is changbin you ex bro???

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** well he’s on my dick like she was so maybe he is idk

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** aw honey

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I don’t think you’re a hoe <333333

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I wasn’t being mean I’ve just known the guy like our whole lives damn and we live together so

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i mean is it really your job to air out my business tho? :////

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Hhhhhh

 

 **BbyChangbin:** don’t cry honey

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** like fuck you pal, yeah im a hoe but can i tell people myself when i want damn

 

 **BbyChangbin:** hhhhhhh

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** damn you guys really out here sounding like me and Felix

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** does felix not mind his business either? lmao

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** salty????

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yes

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** have you seen the shit he be saying???

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** and idk if that was directed at me or Minho but yes

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** but like I don’t care if you’ve hoed around it just be like that sometimes

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** that was actually like really sweet

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** <33333

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** I mean Jisung is a hoe too so you’re not alone

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** UM excuse mE

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** really? i didn’t really peg you as that type

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** OOF

 

 **Satan 😈:** Okay I feel like I should clarify this before it goes anywhere bad

 

 **Satan 😈:** Jisung is a fake hoe, he only is a hoe to the one person he’s in a relationship with

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** so if you’re fine with him wanting your dick 24/8 then you’re good

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** he’s a clingy bitch is what we’re trying to say

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** So like you gotta be down for giving constant attention and cuddling and shit

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** okay mayhaps 👀👀

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** IM NOT CLINGY

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** you make me sound like Seungmin, Hyunjnnie

 

 **Satan 😈:** Hey! You’re making it sound like being loyal is a bad thing,,,,

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** you guys made it sound bad in the first place :////

 

 **Satan 😈:** We were just trying to help you out

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** I was just giving Minho a heads up of what he’s getting into

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I’m not clingy……

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you’re not?

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I just like attention...from the other person a lot

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i didn’t say it was a bad thing to be clingy, if you were

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I guess I am then…

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** everyone else makes it seem like a bad thing 😔

 

 **Satan 😈:** No one made it seem that way, you imagined it

 

 **Satan 😈:** Plus you called me clingy and I don’t think Jeongin sees it as a bad thing but who knows

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** YOU TRY TO CHOMP HIM

 

 **Satan 😈:** Because he’s really cute and I want to eat him <33333

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** HEY THE FUCK YOU SAYING ABOUT MY MANS

  
  
**Satan’s Helper:** I’ll have you know I like when he tries to chomp me mf

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** so don’t ever try to disrespect my Minnie again bitch

 

 **Satan 😈:** UWU

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** quaking

 

 **Satan 😈:** brb guys

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:** they’re gonna go dick each other down now

 

 **Satan 😈:** Um actually Hyunjin, you’ll see what I did tomorrow at the game

 

 **Too Gay To Handle:**  👀👀

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** ONLY TOOK YOU TWENTY MINUTES TO SAY THIS DAMN

 

 **Satan 😈:** Listen I don’t have that much confidence usually, I had to build up to it

 

\---

 

Woojin sighed as he walked up the stairs to his and Chan’s shared apartment, he was taking the long way so he wouldn’t have to go inside and face his problems. He couldn’t really tell over text if the other was actually mad at him or not so it was best to expect the worse.

It didn’t really seem like Chan was mad, more like slightly annoyed, which wasn’t great but it was better than anger.

Finally he reached their door and started slowly taking out his keys before deciding to just man up get ready to talk things out like an adult. With that he swiftly unlocked the door and pushed it open.

“Chan I’m home,” He called as he shut the door and toed off his shoes and carefully pushed them neatly against the wall so nobody would trip over them. Creeping out of the entrance he made his way into the living room, seeing his boyfriend calmly lounging on the couch. Okay well he definitely looked normal so maybe this was just one of those dumb chat scenarios. “Hey, I’m here.”

The blond’s head snapped up as if he had been lost in thought (which he usually was) and looked over at Woojin, “Oh, hey! Sorry I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I called out to you,” Woojin said with a snort, though it was clearly said in a joking tone. Before sitting down on the couch as well, making sure to sit extra close to the other, “So do you still want to talk or…?”

This start of conversation caused the younger of the two to sigh and pause as if he was thinking about what he was going to say, “We don’t really have to if you don’t want to, I was just kind of being dumb I dunno.”

For a brief second Woojin really considered following Chan’s words and just letting the whole thing go, because it didn’t seem to be causing that much of an issue. But then he realized that they should lay out whatever problems they’re having out on the table now so they don’t become serious issues in the future.

“Maybe we should, I don’t want you to ever think that I don’t love you just because I might not show it as much as maybe I should.”

“....I think-” There was a pause as Chan tried to formulate his thoughts, “I know that you aren’t as verbal about this kind of stuff in group chats and honestly I’m fine with that I really am. But, I think that because we were surrounded by couples who were acting really....gay, it just made me annoyed? Because you weren’t acting that way towards me, and I just want everyone to know that we’re really good together. Wow that sounded really dumb out loud.”

Woojin couldn’t help but the snicker that left his lips because the whole thing was a bit ridiculous, “It is a bit dumb, but it’s how you feel and I want to make sure you’re okay. But honestly I get it, these kids nowadays are way more wild and straightforward than we were.”

Chan’s eyes widened and he nodded agreeingly, “I know! One second we’re having a nice conversation and the next second they’re talking about dicks! I just don’t get it!”

“Why do you think I barely respond in that chat for?”

“Point taken.”

The two just sat in silence for a moment before Woojin just grabbed Chan’s hand and held it tightly.

“Okay so a couple things I want to clear up,” He started, and Chan raised a brow, motioning his to continue,”Well first things first, you aren’t mad or annoyed anymore?”

“No I’m not, I was just being very dramatic at the time, I understand that you get uncomfortable sometimes saying less than nsfw things in the group chat.”

“Actually about that, if you really want me to, I’ll say stuff like that. Like ‘Wow Chan I can’t wait to get home so you can cronch my ass’ or whatever they say,” Woojin said, a grin on his face.

Chan practically wheezed with laughter as he yanked his hand out of the other’s and smacked him on the shoulder a few times, “That’s literally so awful never say something like that to me again! I’d rather have you say nothing than that!” 

It took a full minute for them to recover from the random bout of laughter they just had, but when they did, Chan looked up at Woojin with a sheepish smile.

“But uh, I wouldn’t mind if you called me like cute names in the chat like I do with you. Like say sweet things, not anything using the word ‘cronch’ okay?”

Woojin grabbed Chan’s hand again and ran his thumb over the other’s knuckles, “I’ll do my best okay? No promises but I’ll try to be more affectionate in the chat and in real life.”

“That’s all I’m asking for,” The blond smiled back before leaning over and placing an innocent peck on Woojin’s lips.

Woojin hummed in thought for a moment before he spoke up again, “I still feel a bit bad though.”

“I’ve already forgiven you, so no need really.”

“I think I would feel better if I did something to make it up to you.”

Apparently those words triggered an idea in Chan’s head and a wicked grin appeared on his face out of nowhere. And immediately Woojin knew what his boyfriend was thinking, and while two seconds ago he was not in the mood for something like this, the looks being sent his way certainly changed his mind.

“Well,” Chan started, dragging the ‘L’ sound, “If you so insist on making it up to me, I do have a few things in mind.”

The brunet held back a scoff and decided to play along to see what exactly was going to be said, “Oh and what kind of ideas do you have in store for me Channie?”

“You see, you decided to be oh so dominating in the chat I think it’s my turn to put you back in your place a little bit,” Chan said, his evil smile still firmly on his face.

Woojin could feel his own face heating up slightly at the thought of the various things he knew the other could do when he wanted to be in charge. Though he definitely didn’t voice out loud how those memories were making him get slightly excited.

“Yeah? What else?”

“You were just being so mean to me earlier, I think you should make me feel good to make up for it.”

The switch on his theatrics was clearly just flipped on as everything he said and did was way over exaggerated. Not that it was really a problem, in fact Woojin join in on the fun and batted his eyelashes at Chan, his own smirk joining the fray.

“I think I have some ways that I could do that,” He said.

Tension was thick in the air, and the two had unintentionally gotten very close to each other during their exchange. Breaths already intermingling seeing as the gap between their faces was smaller than the one between their bodies. And it wasn’t really one person who inevitable lunged the rest of the way to close said space and press their lips together.

Thanks to their busy schedules juggling work and classes, they didn’t get as much time to have fun as they used to. So now that there was nothing on the agenda they were definitely going to make the most out of it. Even if that meant making out and rutting against each other on the couch like they were teens again.

Which is definitely the direction they were headed seeing as Chan was already pushing Woojin flat on his back and fit himself in between his legs. While their hips moved together, they both also focused the feel of teeth nipping flesh and tongues tangling with each other.

Eventually after a few minutes, Woojin pushed the blond away from him slightly to catch his breath seeing as he was panting heavily.

“God, as much as I want to continue, we have a perfectly good bed that won’t end up breaking my back if we fuck on it,” He said with a breathless chuckle.

“Point taken again, you really are smart and not gonna lie that turns me on.”

“Shut up, the only thing I want to hear is you moaning my name while I suck you off to make up for the lack of love I’ve apparently been denying you of.”

Chan’s grin was instantly back and he sprung off of the couch, holding a hand out for the other, “Sounds like a great idea to me, I’ll lead the way.”

They were off, and in the back of his mind Woojin momentarily felt bad for their neighbors and the noises they were going to hear for at least the next hour.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know yall wanted them to fuck, tell us how much you wanted it by leaving comments and kudos ;3
> 
> (was that cat face ironic or not idk)
> 
> Also follow me (OfficerLuna) on my cpop/kpop twitter @SoftBoiQuanzhe if ya want


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme Supreme: bully me again and gonna shank ya
> 
> NUTZ 2.0: do it I’m a kinky bitch
> 
> Meme Supreme: no knife kinks in my christian household
> 
> NUTZ 2.0: jk that’s nuts even for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s game day thots

**[ Dead or Alive ]**

 

**💥 Chan:** YO TOMORROW IS THE DAY 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** oh yeah the baseball game that I’m waiting to be invited to 

 

**Dark Rapper:** Im sorry what 

 

**Dark Rapper:** It is 8 am why are all of you fucking awake

 

**Bear Boi:** Because we are functioning members of society

 

**💥 Chan:** I really thought you were going to say funky fresh or fucking and was prepared for either one to come out of your mouth 

 

**Bear Boi:** One of those happened last night 😉

 

**Dark Rapper:** I wish I had the brain cells and energy to properly comment on that 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** two things

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** 1\. i guess yall made up @ woochan 2. binnie im lonely can i lay on u

 

**💥 Chan:** 1\. I was never actually mad 

 

**💥 Chan:** 2\. That’s gay and you’re bouta be a married man 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** we’re roommates so its fine also no i am not lmao

 

**Dark Rapper:** I don’t even know why you asked 

 

**Dark Rapper:** you’re going to come over here even if I no 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** because ur my bro and ily and also i would like to steal your warmth

 

**💥 Chan:** and you’re platonically married so 

 

**💥 Chan:** also I should probably go shower so brb

 

**Bear Boi:** ...Wow me too brb kids

 

**Dark Rapper:** what the fuck richard 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** brb i gotta do something too

 

**Dark Rapper:** bitch what 

 

**Dark Rapper:** you’re still on me

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** BRB

  
  


**[ MinYO 🤤 & JiFUN 🤡 ]**

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** Minho Hyunggggggg

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** are you awake babe?????

 

**MinYO 🤤:** i’m still asleepppp

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** okay well fuck me i guess

 

**MinYO 🤤:** no it was a jk im awake, i’m laying on changbin tho so if i randomly stop typing i prob fell asleep ngl

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** don’t fall asleep

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** I’ll be a saddy patty 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** i’ll try but sometimes i’m the world’s sleepiest hoe

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** you’re so cute 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** I really fucking can’t 98% of the time and that wasn’t even that cute what you said 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** ahhhh thanksss

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** !!!! 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** I meant to tell you I got glasses so now I have four eyes like Seungmin 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** idek you were blind, or that seungmin was blind lmao

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** BItch I didn’t know I was either 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** Until I was trying to read far away and was like hmm that’s kinda blurry 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** wait….aren’t you a senior in hs???

 

**MinYO 🤤:** how did you not know that you couldn’t see shit properly????

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** I literally pay 3% attention in school 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** don’t even know how I’m a senior or how I’m going to college with my spaz of a brain but we’ll stress about that later haha

 

**MinYO 🤤:** tbh i thought i wasn’t gonna pass high school because obviously i was sucking dick, but it turns out anxiety is one hell of a motivator and it was the only thing that made me do school work

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** wow me too honestly 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** I don’t know how I get anything done

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** I’m either snoozing in class, having a mental break down, or I’m writing shit for 

Our music classes when I’m not supposed to be 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** see what i’ve learned is you should actually not go to sleep in class or give handjobs in the back of the room

 

**MinYO 🤤:** not that i did that, that was my friend 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** why are you like this 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** no you were the one receiving them I’m not a fool 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** i’m a child of god i wouldn’t do that in a learning environment smh

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** BUt anyway I got glasses cause I can’t see far away and it’s already going terribly  

 

**MinYO 🤤:** what do u mean? what kind of glasses are they anyway?

 

_ JiFUN 🤡 Sent an Image _

 

_ _

 

**MinYO 🤤:** bitch what kinda school do you go to where you can wear outfits this good????

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** we’re a performing arts school what do you want from me????

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** We literally have a showcase every month where we go to whatever fancy hotel and do whatever we’re doing that month 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** still it’s wild, i went to normal hs where we went to school all damn day for literally the whole day and do stupid classes

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** If i only had academic classes I’d have to end my life

 

**MinYO 🤤:** i almost did but then i didn’t because i wanted to do dance in college

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** Wow how cute 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** also the glasses suck because I be trying to dance and they fly off my face or when I have my mic i hit my finger against the lenses and it’s ass

 

**MinYO 🤤:** just get contacts to wear while you dance/hold a mic??????

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** yeah I’m working on it honey 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** also can you appreciate me in said glasses plz 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** i was getting to that, i just wanted to help you with ur issue first babe 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** aw thanks bby <3333

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** anyway...I’ve been meaning to ask you

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** if you maybe wanted to like actually meet in person or something 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** i mean, i wouldn’t mind

 

**JiFUN 🤡:**  If you wanna at least, we don’t have to if you don’t wanna 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** no i def wanna, what did you have in mind?

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** but you’re real cute and I’m gay so 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** WELL 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** Seungmin plays gayball and has a game this Sunday and we all usually go to be a good gay family to him and I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe come 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** im sorry i choked at gayball

 

**MinYO 🤤:** i don’t really care about sports but as long as i get to see you i’ll go 😉

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** Bitch you think I care about baseball

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** his team just got nice asses 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** also yay!!! I was so nervous to ask 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** you don’t need to be nervous to ask me things, i hardly ever turn stuff down

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** wow what a mans 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** also I’ll remember that 😉

 

**MinYO 🤤:** 👀👀👀

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** it just be like that sometimes 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** anywayyy what time is the game tomorrow

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** like 9:30 am 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** If hyunjin the zombie can get up I believe you can 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** hyunjin is literally the world's sleepiest Bitch 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** bitch it’ll be a miracle if i can wake up that early 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** you can do it and you’ll still look hot af even as a sleepy boi 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** which is what matters 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** how do you know if i can pull it off? 🤔 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** because you’re you and you’re great 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** and you’re naturally cute af so it’s not that hard to just put clothes on and leave the house honey 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** oof

 

**MinYO 🤤:** now i gotta look extra good tomorrow to impress you

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** you impress me just being you 😉

 

**MinYO 🤤:** you better stop being so smooth rn

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** I can't stop it’s a gift and a curse 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** it’s killing me

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** Nooooo 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** now you know how I feel all the time you fuck 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** being a panicked gay constantly isn’t fun 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** just wait till tomorrow and i’ll make you the biggest panicked gay

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** 😳😳 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** please do it 

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** my dick has been far too neglected lately 

 

**MinYO 🤤:** smh i didn’t mean it like that

 

**MinYO 🤤:** but like i’ll make it mean that now 😉

 

**JiFUN 🤡:** OOF CANT WAIT

  
  


**[ Twink Committee + Chan & Woojin ]**

 

**Too Gay to handle:** okay but like someone tell me why my bf is so fuckin cute 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** and explain to me how he can have a deep daddy voice and a SMOL bby boi voice and it’s the same person 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m cryinggg thanks babe

 

**Married Man 1:** he has a What now 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** its this crazy thing called talent 

 

**Satan 😈:** I-

 

**Satan’s Helper:** also I’m still not fully convinced that high pitched shit is him 

 

**Meme Supreme:** wth you mean it aint me???

 

**Too Gay to handle:** it is! It’s actually coming out of him it’s NuTs

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I was fucking quaking the first time I heard it 

 

**Meme Supreme:** the meme overlords granted me this gift so i could be the best memer 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** it’s so cringe 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** but not as bad as Jisung with his weird announcer voice 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I actually die every time he does it 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hey don’t be mean at my boi

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Hey fuk u 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I’m just saying bro 

 

**Meme Supreme:** also i’m not cringe fuk u jeongin

 

**Satan 😈:** you will do no such thing to him

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Yeah ain’t nobody fuckin me 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I’m a top we established that damn 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** 👀👀👀

 

**Satan 😈:** jeongin- 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** look what you did Innie you broke him 

 

**Satan 😈:** We haven’t established anything I feel,,,,,,

 

**BbyChangbin:** oof 

 

**Married Man 1:** y’all should have heard Felix when he was younger he sounded like a horn he squeaked so much 

 

**Meme Supreme:** why are yall really out here bullying me and exposing me

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Chan I’m crying stop 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** tell me you have proof of this 

 

**Meme Supreme:** if you show anything i’m disowning u as a dad and hyunjin if u watch it im breaking up with u and kms

 

**Too Gay to handle:** :((((((((((

 

**Too Gay to handle:** babbbbyyy no 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** brb I’m gagging 

 

**Married Man 2:** If Chan is disowned, am I disowned by association 

 

**Meme Supreme:** unless you cross me you can still be my other dad it’s okay

 

**Married Man 1:** he wouldn’t disown you babe he loves you too much 

 

**Married Man 2:** Okay good, I’m just making sure 

 

**Married Man 1:** we still have like four other kids even if he does tho 

 

**Married Man 2:** Yeah well, he’s our first child so 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i can’t believe i’m the favorite 

 

**Married Man 1:** hhhhh I know 

 

**Married Man 1:** don’t get our words twisted now 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Minho can you hurry up and come home I miss you sweetie 

 

**Meme Supreme:** if i’m not the fav i’m doing something i shouldn’t

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ya i’ll be there in like an amount of time idk when actually

 

**BbyChangbin:** don’t leave me again okay 

 

**BbyChangbin:** bring me dinner I’m a hungry boi and we have no food and din was shit 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i mean, i have to leave sometimes but i’m always thinking about u bro 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** but ya i’ll bring you something, cuz you aint starving on my watch 

 

**BbyChangbin:** thanks daddy 😉

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i choked

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** but u welcome 😉

 

**BbyChangbin:** Bitch don’t act like you don’t call yourself that all the time u fuk 

 

**Satan 😈:** I’m disgusted

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i know i just wasn’t expecting u to do it in the chat lmao

 

**Married Man 1:** I can’t wait for all the kids to see how married the two of you actually are irl 

 

**Married Man 2:** It’s cute though, sometimes anyway

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** binnie can you put an ‘uwu’ to that because i feel like it’s weird when i do it

 

**Too Gay to handle:** oof 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** tf I just read? Marriage???? Jisung you know? 

 

**BbyChangbin:** thanks daddy ✨ uwu ✨

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** wow thank you baby boi 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m half worried about yall together but also i’m crying laughing 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Minho and I are platonically married for all confusion

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yeet

 

**Married Man 1:** that’s how it be when you live together 

 

**Married Man 1:** they go out on dates and food shop it’s cute 

 

**Satan 😈:** how can you be so gay but only in platonic way???

 

**BbyChangbin:** I ain’t sucking his dick and he ain’t sucking me 

 

**BbyChangbin:** but we hold hands and <3 each other u fuk 

 

**Satan 😈:** I guess???

 

**BbyChangbin:** you won’t understand until you get a good bud like that man 

 

**Satan 😈:** Probably won’t happen so I’ll take your word for it

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** bro it’s like me and Felix 

 

**Meme Supreme:** yeah dude

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** sometimes you just gotta cuddle your bud ya know 

 

**Satan 😈:** well I don’t really need that I guess

 

**Satan 😈:** i have a bf now

 

**Too Gay to handle:** so do I and I still give you a good hug Minnie 

 

**Satan 😈:** not nearly enough tho :/

 

**Married Man 1:** I mean platonic doesn’t work for everyone tho 

 

**Married Man 1:** woojinnie and I are a perfect example 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** well if you let me I would fucker 

 

**Satan 😈:** Hey fuck you, it’s like a video game quick time event for me, you have time it to do it correctly

 

**Satan’s Helper:** i.e if you’re not me don’t try 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** or I’ll cut your dick off 

 

**Married Man 2:** Maybe we should leave bodily harm out of this children

 

**BbyChangbin:** he’s returned from war with food I won’t starve 

 

**Married Man 2:** The only person dishing out punishments is me with my forehead flicks 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I really had no idea where that was headed bro 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** 1\. I’d never let u starve binnie 2. Can we replace forehead flicks with something else 😉

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I was just gonna say how good of a platonic bf you are Minho and then you go and do that 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** smh Woojin’s other punishment are only for his mans greedy ass 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** idk what u mean it was a funny haha i’m loyal af 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m crying hyunjin 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** he can be gay for Woojin, have you seen the guy??? Has me queso 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it’s okay all i need is you and my platonic husband

 

**Married Man 1:** ikr he’s beautiful I lub him 😭😭

 

**Married Man 2:** Thank you Chan, ily too 💖

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** mom I love him stop <333 My uwu’s are out of control 

 

**BbyChangbin:** awwww 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Minho you better snatch him up he’s too precious for this world 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i am relax

 

**Married Man 1:** so you guys all go to your gay school and shit 

 

**Married Man 1:** but you’re not the only gay dancer

 

**BbyChangbin:** Minho out here with DEM hips 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** aw thanks binnie

 

**Too Gay to handle:** what chu mean DEM hips 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** cause I also got DEM hips 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** well, do you tho? are they as good as mine?

 

**Satan’s Helper:** where’s Felix so he can defend his mans honor 

 

**BbyChangbin:** okay but hyunjin are you a stripper is the question 

 

**Meme Supreme:** soz i was eating a sandwich

 

**Meme Supreme:** hyunjin’s hips are good af, when he dances he get’s my dick hard but we been knew

 

**Too Gay to handle:** um no but I’m fully confident I could be 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** gotta pay for college somehow 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hyunjinnie I love you I really do 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** but I’ve seen videos of Minho dancing and I think he’s got you beat 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** and I’m not just saying that cause I want them hips to fuck me 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** being a stripper is my ‘if college fails’ plan

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** also thanks jisung, you just have to be patient and you’ll get them 😉

 

**Too Gay to handle:** this is betrayal of the highest decree 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Jisung you’re voted off the island 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m so sorry bro, i’ll miss you

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** !!!!! 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** No you can’t! I have so much potential! So much to offer!! 

 

**Meme Supreme:** listen there’s nothing i can do, im not tryna get my dick privileges taken away

 

**Too Gay to handle:** what a good boy 

 

**Married Man 1:** 👀👀👀

 

**Married Man 1:** not in my house 

 

**Meme Supreme:** ….anyway

 

**Too Gay to handle:** oof forgot this was this chat tbh 

 

**Meme Supreme:** jisung just like beg him for forgiveness 

 

**Married Man 1:** my fucking eyes are burning now

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m only begging one person for anything in this chat and it’s not hyunjin 

 

**Meme Supreme:** stop crying chan i’ve seen worse about you in woojin in this chat

 

**Meme Supreme:** also then perish jisung idk what to tell u

 

**Married Man 1:** Woojin and I are adults you fuk 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** fuk u Felix we’re getting a divorce 

 

**Meme Supreme:** suddenly im being attacked I SHOULDNT HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN MY BRO AND BF

 

**Too Gay to handle:** HEY BACK OFF MY MANS FUCKERS 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i was attacked 😔😔

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Minho will take me in anyway 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i would, but i have to ask changbin first

 

**Meme Supreme:** hyunjin we can’t let him go to the dark side!!

 

**BbyChangbin:** we’ll take him!!! He’s too cute for this world to be alone 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** bless up, too bad fuckers you had your chance jisung is ours now!

 

**Too Gay to handle:** omfg left my fuckin son at the fuckin gas station 

 

**Meme Supreme:** 😭😭😭

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** yoU nEvEr KnOw WhaT’s GoOd TiLl it’S gONe 

 

**Meme Supreme:** JISUNG COME BACK I MISS YOU I’M SORRY MY MIND WAS CLOUDED BY DICK

 

**Too Gay to handle:** GASP 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** ME MANS IS BETRAY 

 

**Married Man 1:** I hate how all of you get along so well

 

**Married Man 1:** well I don’t hate it, I love it actually 

 

**Married Man 1:** but holy fuck y’all are a bunch of crack heads. 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m sorry hyunjin but i need both of u or i’ll die

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** then perish

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** ^^^^ 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** now I know what a good family is 😭

 

**Meme Supreme:** goodbye world im dead now

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** don’t worry jisung in this house you’ll get cuddles and good times

 

**Too Gay to handle:** BABE NO I LAVA U 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Ahhhhh

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** gAy pAnIck 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** side note since our resident Satan and satan spawn are MIA you think they’re finally cronching each other????

 

**Meme Supreme:** shit they might be 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** yeah prob 

 

**BbyChangbin:** they’re nuts more than Jisung 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I couldn’t go that long like they did with the cat and mouse shit 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** like cronching? like legit cronch?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** honey like sex and shit 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** sorry i left my brain in the bathroom 

 

**BbyChangbin:** why tf is cronch a simile to sex wtf 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i honestly dont know, like don’t say youre gonna cronch me please

 

**Too Gay to handle:** you’ve never wanted to cronch that ass? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** not like that

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m crying stop 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** their old age is showing 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Minho I say I wanna cronch you ass at least three times a day in our other gc be flattered. 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you do say that, i was just too scared to ask what you meant

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ALSO WE ARENT OLD I’M ONLY TWO YEARS OLDER THAN YOU

 

**Too Gay to handle:** this is a true statement about Jisung’s horny levels 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** daddy material is what I heard 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** stop I’m crying 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i thought we came to the conclusion that none of us are daddy 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** we did it was a meme bro 

 

**Meme Supreme:** bully me again and I’m gonna shank ya

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** do it I’m a kinky bitch

 

**Meme Supreme:** no knife kinks in my christian household

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** jk that’s nuts even for me 

 

**Meme Supreme:** thank god, i thought it was a yolk but sometimes ur wild

 

\---

“I hate this sport, I really truly do.” For about the tenth time Seungmin muttered while waiting behind the fence with his whole team and their friends. The game before them still going on of course since they needed to be there an hour beforehand. 

“You say that but you don’t actually.” Jeongin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, currently his back pressed to the elders chest. Minnie’s arms curled around him in his normal air restricting hug. 

“Okay but like when does it actually start? Because I’m trying to eat right now.” Felix groaned, his fingers locked with Hyunjin’s who’s still only half awake. 

“You have like an hour, go get something to eat before you die.” Seungmin nuzzled his face into Jeongin’s neck while speaking, earning a loud protest from the younger boy. He was forced into a turtleneck for the day since his ever so affectionate boyfriend did in fact crunch his neck as he promised. 

Not that he’s complaining considering he asked for it, but he didn’t think the damn hickies would be this prominent. 

“Babe come on, I’m literally going to die if I don’t eat.” Felix whined pulling on Hyunjin who just groaned in response his eyes heavy with sleep still. They all had to practically drag him out of bed this morning, he’s not a morning guy at all. 

“Jisung you look like you’re going to jump out of your skin calm down you crack head.” Jeongin turns his attention to the other boy who is bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“I’m just excited, and nervous, and I may throw up but it’s fine, I’m fine.” The blonde sputtered all at once, his hands rubbing together slightly too, just another nervous tick added to the rest going down at the moment. Minho is coming, in the flesh, he’s going to be here and real and Jisung is not fucking ready for it. 

“You two aren’t even actually dating so why are you so nervous?” 

“Have you seen him? He’s literally a fucking model!” Both Seungmin and Jeongin rolled their eyes at the others outburst. As per usual he’s over dramatic as fuck. 

“He’s alright.” The youngest shrugged, Seungmin’s grip on him tightening for a second more at the mention of his opinion of another guy. 

“Fuck you he’s beautiful.” Jisung pouted, his eyes scanning the crowd to find the particular head of hair he’s looking for. 

“Well I know you’re talking about me,” His voice nearly makes Jisung tip over, slowly the blonde turns and blinks, eyes connecting with Minho’s for the first time in person. Without really thinking he does what he’s wanted to since they started talking. 

Only a step between them and Jisung is hugging Minho tightly, his face buried in his neck. The older boy goes still for a second only to hug back another heart beat later. One of his hands sliding up into Jisung’s hair touching how soft it is, the other curled tightly around his neck. 

“That’s fucking gay,” Hyunjin and Felix now back catching the moment towards the end, hot bowls of ramen in their hands. 

Hyunjin’s voice breaks the two apart, Minho without even hesitating grabs Jisung’s cheeks and gives them a good pinch. 

“Hey!” The younger boy whined loud, “you’re so damn cute I couldn’t help it.” Minho smiles he looks down at Jisung surprised he’s actually taller than him. Not by much but still an inch is an inch. 

“See now you don’t have to be the fifth wheel Han-ah.” Jeongin laughs. 

“Wow you’re actually all real and I haven’t been catfished this whole time.” Minho doesn’t hesitate to take Jisung’s hand after they’ve broken away from their bone crushing hug. He scans the faces of the younger boys, Jeongin is a lot taller than he thought he was going to be. He also sees Felix and realizes that they were right he is the smallest boy ever to live and he does actually date a tree branch. 

“We’ve FaceTimed! Obviously I was real!” Jisung whined his foot stomping slightly. 

“Not you babe.” 

“Um, what the fuck, somebody hold me I think I’m having an out of body experience.” Jeongin suddenly announces, his eyes landing on another blonde that he finds way too attractive and is way too vocal about it over text. 

“I am holding you Innie.” Seungmin pouts his chin going to his shoulder. 

“Oi what’s up bro!” Bang Chan, yells, his hand is locked with Woojin’s and an even smaller boy follows behind them. 

Changbin. 

“Oh my god stop, he’s so tiny and cute.” Hyunjin seems to finally wake up at the sight of another small boy. 

“Chan bro!” Felix leaves his boyfriend’s side and his ramen surprisingly to go hug his friend. 

“Their accents literally just broke my ears I think.” Minho grimaces, his nose scrunched up and everything. 

Felix moves to hug Woojin too since he obviously knows him since he’s Chan’s other half. 

“I can’t handle this.” Jeongin groans, he stuffs his face into Seungmin’s chest, his heart actually racing because what the fuck why are they all so damn hot? 

Hyunjin stands to the side his eyes still locked on Changbin, he’s so cute, it’s unreal. Felix then drags Chan over to Hyunjin and he instantly gives him a slight bow, “Chan this is Hyunjin, Hyunjin Chan,” Felix smiles while taking his bowl of ramen back from his boyfriend. 

“Nice to finally meet you in person Hyunjin.” Chan smiles. 

Hyunjin swallows feeling like he’s actually meeting Felix’s parents for the first time, even though it’s just Chan and Woojin. 

“Nice to meet you too Hyung.” 

Minho laughs seeing the whole conversation go down, “you look like you just shit your pants bro.” He giggles while wrapping an arm around Jisung’s neck pulling the younger boy closer to him. 

Seungmin breaks away from all of them for a moment to go find his bat bag and put his cleats on. 

“Hyunjinnie, why so nervous?” Jeongin teases joining Minho with his laughter. 

“Fuck you, both of you.” Hyunjin blushes faintly, Felix smiles big and squished himself against his boyfriend finding it adorable how embarrassed he is. 

“You’re so cute babe.” 

Jeongin rolls his eyes at Felix’s words nearly gagging, he feels Seungmin wrap himself back around him and yells loud. 

“Let go of me.” He complains while leaning back his head hitting his shoulder. This however was his mistake. 

Chan makes a sound in the back of his throat, his mouth hanging open. Jisung looks over to see what he’s staring out and instantly the younger boy starts to laugh. 

“Damn Seungmin you got fangs in your mouth or something?” He snickers while breaking away from Minho to go tease the youngest boy. 

“What?” 

“You weren’t kidding, I’m crying.” Chan hides his face in Woojin’s shoulder laughing too. 

“Shut up Jisung!” Jeongin blushes deeply, he pulls his sweater even further up his neck. 

“You actually cronched him! Let me see!” Hyunjin grabs onto the youngest, “get off me!” He yells, Seungmin pulls him away from their friends, his serial killer look coming across his face. 

“Minnie you kinky bitch.” Hyunjin laughs while nudging his best friend. “Proud of you honey.” He adds with a smirk. 

“You better stop.” Seungmin pushes him away. 

“They’re only children babe!” Chan whines to Woojin shaking his shoulders. 

“Not anymore.” Woojin laughs softly while wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend to stop his ‘crying’ and whining. Almost instantly he stops, turning his attention to actually getting affection now. 

“I gotta go warm up, don’t harass Jeongin or I’ll kill ya.” Seungmin threatens them all while grabbing his bat bag and following his team. 

The rest of them head over to the stands, all of them holding onto each other while walking up the steep stairs. The morning air still sort of damp so everything is slippery. 

Minho sits down and makes Jisung go in front of him his arms instantly going around him. Felix finds himself talking to Changbin, the two of them randomly touching hands and laughing at the others words. Hyunjin watching them with brows raised as he sits behind the two of them, Felix scooting back between his long legs. 

Jeongin slides in next to Hyunjin up top and Chan slides in next to him, Woojin going down next to Felix. 

“Innie you hiding anything else?” Hyunjin teases making the youngest back up into Chan. “Go away you creep.” He whines trying to push him off. 

“Babe leave him alone.” Felix laughs while grabbing for Hyunjin’s hands. He sets them in his hair and leans back even further. Eyes closing as he gets patted like a cat. 

Minho is currently doing something similar to Jisung, only he’s teasing him ten times worse. In typical Minho fashion, his hands sliding down the younger boy’s torso and then up his neck. Changbin slaps his hands off of Han, saving the younger for a few seconds. 

“Stop trying to feel him up in the first few seconds of meeting.” Changbin teases. 

“I’m not feeling him up!” Minho shoots back, he instantly is touching Jisung again though, hands on his neck and shoulders. 

“And if I was I know he’d like it.” Minho smirks leaning down to whisper in Han’s ear. He squeaks in response hitting the older boys leg in protest. 

“Stop trying to suck his neck, we don’t need two Jeongins.” Chan teases them, from the other end of the bench. 

“Yeah lift up Woojin’s shirt and you’ll keep your mouth shut.” Minho snaps back. All of them laugh at Chan’s expression, Minho smirking while and goes back to clinging to Jisung. 

“I can’t believe you just exposed me like that in front of all our kids.” Chan practically folds himself over his boyfriend, Woojin grabs at his sides making him giggle and back off. 

“Fuck they’re cute,” Hyunjin fake cries into Felix’s hair. 

Seungmin’s team then takes the field, and all of the older boys gasp, “you were right Sungie they do all have nice asses in those pants.” Minho holds his heart, “I know right!” Jisung laughs while reaching back for his hand again. 

“Seungmin is starter pitcher today too.” Jeongin states, not really to anyone in particular, just boasting about his boyfriend for once in his life. He wraps his arms around himself while watching his clingy boyfriend take his spot on the field. Throwing a few pitches just to warm up. 

“Is the team they’re playing against any good?” Woojin asks while taking Chan’s hand. 

“Yes,” all the younger boys say at together. 

“Not that I know much about sports, but I do know when they play this one it’s always interesting.” Jisung says. 

“There’s always a lot of smack talk and people play dirty.” Felix adds. 

“Seungmin got so mad last game against them he purposely hit one of them in the head with a pitch.” Jeongin smiles, he’d been so proud. 

“It was so funny.” Hyunjin snorts. 

“Violence is never the answer.” Woojin says. 

“Violence is always the answer.” Minho narrows his eyes. 

“Um babe, might I remind you you reprimand people by flicking them in the forehead.” Chan giggles. 

“Which really fucking hurts by the way.” Changbin is currently leaning against Felix while the younger boy is also curled against his actual boyfriend. 

“It can’t be that bad.” Hyunjin all but dares for it to be done to him. 

That then turns into most of them not paying attention to the game and daring Woojin to flick others. Jeongin however is focused on the game, his hands balled into fists, anger climbing. 

The game is rough as he assumed it to be, the teams taunting each other. But what really grinds his gears is when Seungmin gets hit in the elbow with a pitch, he jumps up yelling making all the other guys look up at the game. They see Seungmin walking in circles flexing his arm over and over. 

“Is he okay?” Hyunjin asks. 

“Probably.” Jeongin stands up now, he goes to the fence where Seungmin is by. 

“You okay?” He asks while the time out is still happening. 

Seungmin stops, surprised for a moment, but then he smiles seeing his boyfriend actually caring. 

“Yeah, wasn’t that hard of a throw, just a shock.” He shakes it off and gets on first base. 

The game continues after it coming down to tooth and nail, thankfully in the end however Seungmin’s team wins. All of them jump for joy as they score the winning run in extra innings. 

They all wait for Seungmin to come to them on the benches, giving him his time with his team to celebrate. 

The whole game Jisung and Minho hadn’t been paying attention at all, they had however been paying attention to each other. But not enough in Minho’s book and he’s trying to change that now. 

While all the others are screaming like they actually care about the win, Minho pulls Jisung’s head back, leaning down quickly to kiss him. The younger boy nearly shrieks but it’s only for a second since he quickly slides his hands into the elders hair too. 

The kiss lasts for like two seconds but it’s long enough for the other guys to notice and scream about it. And honestly their screaming is what breaks them apart. Annoyance written all over Minho’s face while Jisung is blushing like crazy and trying hard not to squeal like school girl. 

“You aren’t even dating yet you rats.” Hyunjin scolds. 

“Um fuck you.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at his friend. 

“Oof get that dick.” Changbin laughs while standing up, Seungmin soon is coming over to them so attention is taken off of Minsung leaving them to actually suck face more in peace. 

Seungmin slumps against his boyfriend eyes tired, “I literally could eat eight meals I’m so hungry right now.” He complains. 

“You smell get off of me.” Jeongin doesn’t give much effort to actually push him off but his nose is still wrinkled up. 

“Let’s go get food then.” Felix says since he’s always ready to eat whenever. 

“Is your arm okay?” Woojin asks being the good dad he is. 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, I’ve been hit way harder.” He laughs softly, “still made me angry though.” 

“Let’s go get lunch before I starve to death.” Chan stands up off the bench stretching towards the sky. Woojin turns and hugs him tightly mid hug still on the lower bench so his face is stuffed into his boyfriend’s stomach. 

“Um, are they like actually a thing now?” Seungmin asks while pointing to Minho and Jisung who are so wrapped up in each other then don’t hear the plans for food. 

“Who knows, they’re eating face though, so there’s that.” Changbin pushes Minho and the older boy raises his fists, Binnie hides behind Hyunjin. 

“We’re going to get lunch if you two are done jerking each other.” Hyunjin says with a smile. 

“Fuck you, my dick ain’t even out.” Jisung laughs and stands, Minho taking his hand. 

They all head out for lunch grumbling about being hungry. Lunch is fun, and they find out soon the nine of them should not be allowed out in public together but it just be like that sometimes honestly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it was, let us know what you thought and if there’s something you wanna see in this fic!
> 
> Plus thank you for kudos and comments!!
> 
> Also follow me (OfficerLuna) on my cpop/kpop twitter @SoftBoiQuanzhe if ya want


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meme Supreme: idk if theres any vids of me dancing but like i promise yall im fly as fuck
> 
> Satan 😈: because all you do is the Fortnite dance so no one wants to film you
> 
> Meme Supreme: bitch i do that dance mad good, my knees nearly touch the floor thats how bendy my legs are and how low i can go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mom these damn ass high schoolers are starting drama again ugh

**[ Daddy 😍💖 & Bean 😍💖] **

 

**Bean 😍💖:** SO 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Not that it’s any of my business but it is cause we live together and I’m not listening to you cry about Jisung 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Are you actually gonna face your commitment issues and ask him out or you just fuckin? 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** well first of all ratbin, i don’t have commitment issues 😤

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Okay we’ll pretend you don’t 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** choke

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** but anyway, we aren’t anything yet

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** despite all the making out we didn’t actually fuck

 

**Bean 😍💖:** shOcKiNg 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** listen im not saying i didn’t want to but i’m a gentleman and taking it slow ya know?

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Well that’s a good sign then honey 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** but jokes aside do you actually want something more than sex? And I’m not asking to be a dick I’m asking so I know if y’all come to the dorm I can run away 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** And because I can tell you actually like him so 👀👀👀

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** well if you can “tell” that i like him why bother asking?

 

**Bean 😍💖:** because I’m asking if you even realize it dumb bitch 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I mean you just said you’re taking it slow which Lee Minho has never done once in his life 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** idk what i want, i’m just doing whatever happens

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** besides jisung doesn’t really seem like the type to put out the first time he meets someone so

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I mean y’all nearly swallowed each other but 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i mean i wish we fucked

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** my dick has been dry for the past month, i think its finna fall off at this point 😔

 

**Bean 😍💖:** cry me a river 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** you at least got a mans 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** the two I had any interest in took interest in each other 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** listen 1. i can cry all i want because my damn dick is gonna die 2. did you not see how all over felix you were at the game and hyunjin didnt say shit like a normal bf would?

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Felix is just friendly bro 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** and Hyunjin is weird and kinkier than you I think 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** and ppl call me stupid smh

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Don’t get my damn hopes up man, my dick would get so hard if either of them actually took interest in me 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** listen if u think you dont have a chance might as well say fuck it and ask to suck one of their dicks

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** plus i swear to god either hyunjin or felix said you were cute or that they wanted to suck u or something

 

**Bean 😍💖:** well I am cute so they should want that and that’s just the tea 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Also I feel like that was said but if Felix said it it was probably a meme 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** bitch how can u be that confident and also that much of a puss at the same time

 

**Bean 😍💖:** because you don’t count and I’m usually confident when the other guy doesn’t have a fucking boyfriend already!!!

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** then idk what to tell you pal, either put up or shut up

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** why dont you be like lowkey about it, like do shit to try and see if theyre interested in u or not??

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I guess I gotta cause I’m finna get my dick sucked and to be fucked 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** listen me too bitch, minus the last part cuz its reversed in my case

 

**Bean 😍💖:** what if Jisung turns the tables on you bro how quaked would you be

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i wanna be in charge so if he wants to fuck me i guess i’ll be a powerbottom idk

 

**Bean 😍💖:** OOF 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** it aint the first time i done it 😜 😜 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I better not hear any of that I’ll actually scream 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** OPE 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** it’s okay bud i’ll put a sock on the door knob to let u know not to come in

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I’ll beat you if I walk in and probably cry cause I’ll be scarred for life 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i’ll eat ur ass as an apology

 

**Bean 😍💖:** OOF now I’m gonna try and walk in 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** 😜 😜 😜 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i hate us lmfao

 

**Bean 😍💖:** love you too honey 

  
  


**[ Twink Committee + Chan & Woojin ]**

 

**BbyChangbin:** FeLIX 

 

**Meme Supreme:** yO CHANGBIN

 

**Meme Supreme:** wat up

 

**BbyChangbin:** send me that pic you took of us 

 

**Meme Supreme:** oh at the game? gimmie a sec

 

**BbyChangbin:** No the one from two days ago 

 

**Meme Supreme:** be mean at me again and im not sending it ratboi 😤

 

**BbyChangbin:** It was just a funny haha don’t be mad at me I’m sensitive 

 

**Meme Supreme:** dont be mean at me because IM sensitive

 

**Meme Supreme:** also here

 

_ Meme Supreme Sent an Image _

 

**Too Gay to handle:** UM wtf RICHARDS 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** IN MY HOUSE 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** YOU’RE BOTH SO CUTE IM CRYING

 

**BbyChangbin:** Thanks bby

 

**Meme Supreme:** ik uwu

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** damn how fuckin cute are they 

 

**Meme Supreme:** aw bro thanks

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Welc

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oof ship it 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** BItch ME TOO 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** That’s really gay hyunjin 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** whats a good ship name for felix and binnie

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** binlix? twink2?

 

**Too Gay to handle:** CHANGLIX

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** no ur right thats a better name

 

**Meme Supreme:** haha whats going on here you mad lads

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Hyunjin you really out here giving Felix away

 

**BbyChangbin:** k well I’m really gay  

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** sometimes u gotta share ur bf except i would never

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you better not 

 

**Married Man 1:** what the hell did I just come out of class to???

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I mean is it really sharing if they’re both mine??? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** OOF A CHAOTIC GAY

 

**Meme Supreme:** LMAO WJSAYT

 

**Too Gay to handle:** if it were real at least damn 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** And I’m nuts 

 

**Meme Supreme:** this shaking, is it excitement or fear or confusion or general quakeness??

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I think you broke Felix 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Im fucking quaking 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oof get it ratbin!

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I aint a coward 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** also felix honey calm down 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** also I don’t know why all y’all are quaking 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** those two were all over each other at the game and I was fine with it then???? They might as well have been sucking face like Minho and Jisung 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** um fuck u but also

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** CHANGBIN WHAT DID I SAY U STUPID HOE U OWE ME DINNER NOW

 

**Too Gay to handle:** wow you guys talk about me UWU 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** only when bin is a panicked gay

 

**BbyChangbin:** Um fuck you minho how dare you expose me and my inner thoughts 

 

**BbyChangbin:** which is actually a very rare occurrence believe it or not 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** babe im just tryna help u dont get mad 😔😔

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I’d like like to see you as a confident gay 😉

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** OPE

 

**BbyChangbin:** Ahhhhhhh

 

**Satan’s Helper:** this is fucking wild 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** also Seungmin isn’t answering cause he’s a sleepy bitch 

 

**Meme Supreme:** hyunjin’s too confident he’s crossed into chaotic gay

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I’m not chaotic babe 

 

**Meme Supreme:** you are but it’s okay cuz it’s kinda hot

 

**BbyChangbin:** true 

 

**Married Man 1:** im quaking but I gotta go to class so guess i’ll catch up later 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Fuck I’m quaking now 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’ll tell ya what goes down chan

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I just realized I have two smol bois ganging up on me 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** his dick is hard 

 

**Satan 😈:** this is a big wild time, I can’t believe I woke up for this

 

**Too Gay to handle:** fuck yeah it’s hard 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I mean same tho 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m a child of god yall better stop but also dont

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Felix why you lyin

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you were out here being gay for changbin before you even actually knew each other 

 

**Meme Supreme:** BRO WHY U OUT HERE EXPOSING ME IM CALLIN THE COPS

 

**Too Gay to handle:** This is a true fact 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** because Babe I’m gay, you’re gay, he’s gay we should all be gay together 

 

**Meme Supreme:** damn i thought we took the bro oath jisung smh

 

**Meme Supreme:** i mean ik that but still that shit hurted 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I know we did bro but I needed to spill that tea so you’d stop being a puss and suck both their dicks 

 

**Meme Supreme:** listen ill suck dick when im good and ready 😤

 

**BbyChangbin:** I did not expect this conversation over a pic Im quaking 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I know how to get things done bitch 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** and I know when someone wants my bf’s dick so 

 

**Meme Supreme:** oh speaking of pics ngl that pic is my new lock screen and hyunjinnie is my home screen

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Okay but like what picture of us??? 

 

**Meme Supreme:** this one uwu

 

_ Meme Supreme Sent an Image _

  
  


 

**NUTZ 2.0:** wow you guys are so cute 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** goalies 

 

**Meme Supreme:** thanks uwu i lava him

 

**BbyChangbin:** OOF 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Im definitely not saving that 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** BABE you’RE SO CuTE Im SCreAMinG 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** which babe are you talking to?

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I DON”T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** BUT I THINK I WAS JUST TALKING TO FELIX 

 

**Satan 😈:** You guys are messy I’m going back to my nap good nite

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Babe 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** we were messy once upon a time

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** y’all still are messy 

 

_ Satan 😈 Sent an Image _

  
  


 

**Satan’s Helper:** least I have a bf and not a fuck buddy 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** 👀👀👀

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Seungmin I’m crying stop 

 

**Satan 😈:** wow I think that’s the first time that’s been said

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Least I cover my fucking hickies honey 

 

**Satan 😈:** ahhh let’s not start a fight or anything,,,,,,,

 

**Too Gay to handle:** OOF 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** this is why you’re NUTZ Jisung 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Okay as the only adult alive in this chat at the moment everyone calm tf down 

 

**Satan 😈:** I agree with Changbin here which is also a first

 

**Satan’s Helper:** least I have commitment honey 

 

**BbyChangbin:** AH OKAY STOP LINE IN THE SAND AND Y'ALL ARE BOUTA CROSS

 

**Satan 😈:** ,,,,,,,

 

**BbyChangbin:** Seungmin get your fuckin mans

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Least my mans aint afraid to dick me down honey 

 

**Satan 😈:** WOAH hey when did i get involved in this????

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you’re guilty by association 

 

**Satan 😈:** Sorry I want to wait till we’ve been together for a bit unlike you who’ll fuck Minho the first day you meet him

 

**BbyChangbin:** WTF RICHARD WHERE IS THE FUCKING THERAPIST 

 

**Satan 😈:** Listen I didn’t want to get involved and I tried to stop it but he forced my hand so I had to clap him 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Can’t help I’m actually confident 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** soz i’m in class so i cant really talk but actually jisung and i didn’t have sex that day so that comment was unwarranted 

 

**Satan 😈:** Not confident enough to ask Minho out I guess

 

**BbyChangbin:** OH GOD HELP ME SOMEONE 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Bitch I ain’t gotta do everything to move this relationship along 

 

**Married Man 2:** I just got out of class, what the hell is going on here??

 

**BbyChangbin:** WOOJIN YOU SAINT 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I CAN'T DEAL WITH THESE FUCKING KIDS HELP 

 

**Married Man 2:** Okay, explain the situation to me right now before I forehead flick all of you, and if I hear one bit of backsass from any of you, you’re getting a real beating

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Seungmin called hyunlix plus changbin messy and then Jeongin kindly reminded him they used to be messy but then I so kindly reminded him they still were WHICH WAS A FUCKIN MEME 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** BUT then I was attacked and a bitch snapped 

 

**Satan 😈:** You attacked us first, it was just self defense

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** calling you two messy was not attacking bro 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** and I was fucking memeing anyway it was Jeongin who took it a step above 

 

**Married Man 2:** Let’s solve it this way, I read the chat and yes Jeongin started it but Jisung you continued it and got Seungmin involved and so in my eyes you’re all in trouble

 

**Married Man 2:** I’m coming and taking your phones and delivering your forehead flicks, congrats you’re all grounded for a week 🤗

 

**Too Gay to handle:** y’all really just made daddy woojin come out and I’m quaking

 

**Satan 😈:** ,,,,,,

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I feel like I just had an out of body experience 

 

**Married Man 2:** Now I want you all to apologize to each other!

 

**Satan 😈:** Sorry Jisung, I didn’t mean to call out your relationship

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m sorry I called you guys messy and said you weren’t confident 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I only spoke the truth so 

 

**Satan 😈:** Innie please you’re going to get beat stop

 

**Married Man 2:** Jeongin.

 

**Too Gay to handle:** that’s what he wants that little kinky rat 

 

**Married Man 2:** Jeongin I’m not going to spank you, you’ll just be grounded for longer.

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Listen ain’t nobody disrespect me or my mans 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** stfu it ain’t that serious

 

**Married Man 2:** You know what I just got a great idea

 

**Married Man 1:** what the actual hell is happening 

 

**Married Man 2:** Chan you still need to do that project, well Jeongin, Seungmin, and Jisung all volunteered to do a therapy session with you

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I did no such thing 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** and I literally will cut a bitch if you try to shrink me 

 

**Satan 😈:** ,,,,,,

 

**Married Man 2:** It says right here “I’m going to be a petty bitch and not apologize so I’ll help Chan with his project instead” See?

 

**Satan 😈:** Honestly,,,,I’ll do it :////

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hhhhhhhhh

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I guess I can 

 

**Married Man 2:** Ah what pleasant kids

 

**Married Man 1:** I’m not forcing you guys to if you don’t actually want to though 

 

**Satan 😈:** I’ll still do it,,,,,cuz you need it for school and I don’t want you to fail,,,,,,

 

**Married Man 1:** Cause that would be fucked up and the opposite of what I want to achieve in life

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’ll do it too, I need to be told I’m not actually crazy 

 

**Married Man 2:** At least that’s two people for you, guess Jeongin will just be grounded for two weeks

  
  


**[ Daddy Chan & Good Boi ]**

 

**Good Boi:** I’ll do your project with you 

 

**Good Boi:** But I don’t want anyone else hearing about what I say or shit getting real deep 

 

**Good Boi:** I really fucking hate therapy if you couldn’t tell 

 

**Daddy Chan:** You don’t have to if you really don’t want to Innie

 

**Daddy Chan:** I’m not forcing you and don’t feel like you have to because Woojin said so 

 

**Good Boi:** I’m only doing it because you’re my friend and I’ll probably be your more interesting of your “subjects” or whatever so you’ll actually have something to work with 

 

**Good Boi:** And I probably need to go back to real therapy soon anyway so talking to someone I actually like to get me used to it again will probably be good for me 

 

**Daddy Chan:** Do you want the others to know you’re in the project at all or no? 

 

**Daddy Chan:** Also thank you for trusting me to talk to 

 

**Good Boi:** You can tell them, I just don’t to be in group session or whatever you know if we’re gonna do it it’s just gonna be us 

 

**Daddy Chan:** Okay you don’t have to be, it’s going to take me a couple days to even work everything out I need to and see if the project even gets approved so I’ll let you know everything in a couple days 

  
  


**[ Twink Committee + Chan & Woojin ]**

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** okay it’s been a couple hours honeys and I know I’m a chill bitch now cause just danced my legs off everyone else okay?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** and I know Minnie already is cause his legs are danced away too and we already kissed and made up 

 

**Satan 😈:** uwu

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I’m chilly I took a nap and my crazy pills so I’m bouta be a fucking ice cube for the rest of the night 

 

**Satan 😈:** jisung and i tangoed and now we’re friends again

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I wouldn’t call it a tango but it was certainly something 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** just good think felix wasn’t there cause Hyunjin really made everyones dicks hard 

 

**Satan 😈:** you also did some dirty dancing and that was wild

 

**Too Gay to handle:** My fuckin legs are broke now tho 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** and the bottoms of my feets that shit hurted

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i heard dirty dancing

 

**Satan 😈:** Want me to cut them off Hyunjin?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** it wasn’t even dirty dancing hhhhhh

 

**Too Gay to handle:** yes please 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i bet it was good either way

 

**Too Gay to handle:** jisung 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** you’re literally a different fucking person when you preform 

 

**Satan 😈:** I’m coming with the saw, also he’s right

 

**Satan 😈:** off stage you’re a child and on stage you’re a man

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** stop 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m crying 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yall got bomb ass pics, you got any vids?

 

**Satan’s Helper:** oof wait a hot second 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** [ _ https://www.instagram.com/p/BpomJbVgMyD/ _ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BpomJbVgMyD/)

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** one of our good buds was one of the peeps in charge of camera work and posted this one 

 

**Satan 😈:** Here’s a prime example of Jisung that I think Minho should see

 

**Satan 😈:** [_https://www.instagram.com/p/BphhKX3gG8Q_](https://www.instagram.com/p/BphhKX3gG8Q)

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** o-oof that second one tho, u better put that tongue away or stick it down my throat bye

 

**Too Gay to handle:** [ _ https://www.instagram.com/p/BqpURpogR8g _ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqpURpogR8g/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1pkjn8hfhyq28)

 

**Too Gay to handle:** you also get a slight glimpse of Seungmin in this bitch 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I mean I have but I can again 

****

**Satan 😈:** Not my fault that’s how the formation was Hyunjin

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: 😜👅💦**

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I wasn’t saying it as a bad thing honey 

 

**Married Man 1:** we stan talent in this house 

 

**Satan 😈:** U-UWU I’ve been trying to get better at dancing recently instead of just focusing on singing

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m fucking quaking Jisung really out here having an alter ego

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Babe you’re already a good dancer  

 

**Satan 😈:** uwuwuwuwuwuwuwu my heart

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Listen it just be like that sometimes Changbin 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Also I’m really not that different sheesh 

 

**Meme Supreme:** a thot onstage and off?

 

**Meme Supreme:** also i cant believe i missed jinnie dancing irl oof

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m not a thot hhhhhh

 

**Meme Supreme:** embrace ur inner thot, dont be ashamed

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also you really would have been nutting we went through My Pace tonight 

 

**Meme Supreme:** man i wouldve had to jerk off in the bathroom AGAIN

 

**Satan’s Helper:** you so nasty 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** WTF RIchard

 

**Meme Supreme:** listen yall its either that or i have a b0n3r idk wat to tell ya

 

**Satan’s Helper:** and this is why y’all arent allowed at practice together anymore 

 

**Meme Supreme:** hyunjin and i are the best dancers in the group we need to collaborate

 

**BbyChangbin:** Also Hyunjin you look so fuckin cute in that hat im crying 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** now i gotta prove myself as ultimate dancer and have a dance battle against you guys next time we meet up

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** oof 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I fucking stan 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** sorry guys but I already got a bias 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** thanks binnie <3333

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** he only wore it to cover the fact he chopped his mullet and Felix is mad about it 

 

**Meme Supreme:** idk if theres any vids of me dancing but like i promise yall im fly as fuck

 

**Satan 😈:** because all you do is the Fortnite dance so no one wants to film you

 

**Meme Supreme:** bitch i do that dance mad good, my knees nearly touch the floor thats how bendy my legs are and how low i can go

 

**BbyChangbin:** yoU cUT yOUR hAIr 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I had to it was in my eyes 

 

**Meme Supreme:** also am i salty? Yes. will i remain mad? Yes. because he looked hot af, at first i thought it was a rat on his head but then i realized i was dead wrong and now its gone and im depresso

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** it was so cute hyunjinnie can’t believe you’ve done this 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** it’ll grow back babe 

 

**Meme Supreme:** good i need something to hold onto

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** don’t you finish that sentence slut 

 

**Meme Supreme:** THATS ALL I WAS GONNA SAY SO BEGONE THOT

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Seungminnnnniiieee

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I know your legs are broke but can you come over I miss you 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hhhhhhh

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** wtf why am I jealous 

 

**Satan 😈:** ahhhh,,,,

 

**Satan 😈:** I guess yeah I’ll come over, it might take me longer to get there though

 

**Satan’s Helper:** or I can come to you, I just really want a hug 

 

**Satan 😈:** I don’t want to make you walk, it’s okay <3

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Damn did someone replace Jeongin for someone else????

 

**Too Gay to handle:** cause he’s being real cute and gay 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** fuck you hyunjin

 

**Satan’s Helper:** and I’ll just come to you I don’t want your legs to fall off and then you die in the road somewhere

 

**Satan 😈:** Oh! Thanks Innie <333333

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** can y’all stop 

 

**Meme Supreme:** minnie is just thanking every god he doesnt have to walk lmaoooo

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I already want a fucking boo y’all arent helping making me even more lonely

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Felix honey

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Come unlock your front door pls thx 

 

**Meme Supreme:** how ominous but ok

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** fuck all of you 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** it’s not ominous you rat I came over your house like you asked earlier 

 

**Meme Supreme:** HOW OMINOUSSSS I WONDER IF IT’S A CUTE BOI AT MY DOOR

 

**Meme Supreme:** OH MY IS THAT HYUNJIN??? MY PREDICTIONS OF A CUTE BOI WERE CORRECT

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you make me want to yak just saying 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** wow isn’t that just crazy 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** guys i just finished this assignment ive been working on for three hours what did i miss?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** ah me 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** being hella lonely and gay by myself 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** that’s an oof but it’s okay you aren’t alone now 

 

**BbyChangbin:** wow 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m shocked you didn’t just ask him to come over and fuck bro 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** our room is a bit…..messy right now i’m not tryna scare him away

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** asdslnfgj 

 

**BbyChangbin:** oof you right though

 

**BbyChangbin:** jisung your man a hoarder 

 

**BbyChangbin:** who doesn’t like to use a dresser and puts all his clothes in bundles instead 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** bitch your sheets are all over the place, your shit is on the floor and you have three munchlax plushies scattered around the room dont @ me

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** What do you mean bundles??? That sounds so cute wtf 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also I’ve been told I’m a messy bitch too so it just be like that sometimes

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** still i’d rather clean first and at least show you what the place is suppose to look like

 

**BbyChangbin:** he wraps shit up like a hobo 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** wow what a gentleman 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** fuck u changbin i’ll eat your damn cookies if you expose me again

 

**Married Man 1:** his bundles are cute first of all 

 

**Married Man 1:** second if you two had an actual apartment I think you’d be fine 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ngl i dunno if i would trust myself with an apartment just yet

 

**Married Man 1:** I’m not saying get one just yet you’re both babies still 

 

**Married Man 1:** I’m saying in the long run 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** tru

 

**BbyChangbin:** Channie just knows we bouta be living together for the next three years so he’s looking out for us honey 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yeahhhh

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** college is fucking nuts 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I really don’t even know who I’m gonna room with

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** what if they’re crazy????? 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** ahhh now I’m stressed 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** college is wild, like this assignment just stole all my braincells and im ready to go to bed early so i dont kms

 

**BbyChangbin:** are any of the other bois going to school with you? Cause then you can just room with them like Minho and I did and not have to kill yourself over a crazy roommate 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Felix is thinking about it but I’m probably going to have to kidnap him 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I mean I’ll help you 

 

**Meme Supreme:** wow kidnap me daddy

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OOF 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** thank you for that compliment but I hate to tell you I’m not daddy 

 

**Meme Supreme:** it was a yolk 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** But I can name a few that are 

 

**Married Man 1:** Don’t even say it

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I was going to say Minho but go off I guess 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oof thanks bby 😜😜

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** welc Daddy 💖💦

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m disgusted 🤢

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you just mad you aint got it like me 

 

**Meme Supreme:** idk what that means

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you’ll learn one day when Hyunjin reaches that level 

 

**Meme Supreme:** ur a crackhead but ok

 

**BbyChangbin:** I hate you guys 

 

**Married Man 1:** Minho you’ve tainted him already 

 

**Satan 😈:** he was already tainted

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Um 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Excuse me, I am the ultimate level 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** tru @ seungmin 

 

**Satan 😈:** thanks I know it’s true honey

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Ooooo call me honey more often Minnie 😜😜💖 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Jisung are you okay or just horny for anyone who will give you attention right now 

 

**Satan 😈:** Why would you want me to do that for??

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Cause you’re just such a snack 

 

**Satan 😈:** o-oh,,,,thanks I suppose uwu

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Also fuck you Hyunjin I’m just trying to appreciate our fucking dandy boi 

 

**Satan 😈:** finally, some appreciation 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I always got you sweetie  😜

 

**Satan 😈:** U-UWU

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Um 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Excuse me 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OOF GTG 

 

**Meme Supreme:** OPE LEMME SNEAK PAST YA AND GRAB THE RANCH

 

**Satan’s Helper:** what the fuck is this??

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Right in front of my salad 

 

**Satan 😈:** uHHHH

 

**Satan 😈:** Nothing I think, it was just a funny little meme because I am for sure not a snack

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Well 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Actually you’re a whole snack 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** have some confidence ur cute af seungmin

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I’d crunch that ass 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** and Minho would too 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i aint gonna say no

 

**Satan 😈:** I-

 

**Satan 😈:** I’m quaked, what is up with you guys today **😳😳**

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Damn Minnie you really out here stealing all our mans 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** got the two most confident gays on the planet saying they’ll crunch you 

 

**Satan 😈:** I didn’t really ask for it but now I’m a panicked gay but also slightly enjoying the confidence boosters

 

**Satan 😈:** This is all really a first for me ngl

 

**Too Gay to handle:** there’s more where that came from 😜😜 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** is that a praise kink I see 

 

**Satan 😈:** N-no

 

**Satan 😈:** Please don’t expose me

 

**Satan’s Helper:** wtf 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** you better stop 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** wow Seungminnie you’re such a good boy 💖💖💖

 

**Satan 😈:** ,,,,, u-uwu

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m crying stop 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** aw little minnie is so cute, i just want to hold him 💖💖

 

**Too Gay to handle:** He’s so cute I just wanna kiss all over his face 

 

**Meme Supreme:** wait i wanna get in on the love seungmin day too

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you’re a baby felix you have to sit and watch to learn

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Maybe I wanna kiss other places too….

 

**Meme Supreme:** when will my day come to be the big daddy

 

**BbyChangbin:** never honey, but mine won’t either so don’t feel bad 

 

**Satan 😈:** aH! Stop my panic meter is going to explode,,,,,,,

 

**Satan’s Helper:** all of y’all better get off my mans dick before I cut yours off 

 

**Meme Supreme:** our life is tough changbin

 

**Satan 😈:** It’s not that big of a deal Innie it’s just some jokes, it’s okay uwu

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I mean our threesome can be a foursome too 😜😜

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** sixsome actually if me and jisung are there

 

**Too Gay to handle:** and it’s all about Minnie 💖💖💖

 

**Satan 😈:** I don’t really feel like I deserve this attention honestly,,,,,,

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I can’t wait for Jeongin to see Hyunjin in person and beat the shit out of him 

 

**Satan 😈:** I don’t think he’ll actually do that

 

**Too Gay to handle:** you always deserve it babyboy 

 

**Satan 😈:** damn does Felix get this treatment all of the time because honestly I’m jealous haha

 

**Satan’s Helper:** okay fuck me I guess 

 

**Satan 😈:** I’m sorry Innie, we’ll stop if you are really upset :(((

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** aren’t you guys in the same room?? I’m surprised Jeongin hasn’t beat him 

 

**Satan 😈:** I think he’s sulking in the bathroom rn

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I’m NoT SuLkinG 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** also of course it is 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** meaning this is how I treat Felix 

 

**Satan 😈:** What a lucky guy

 

**Meme Supreme:** ye i know 😝😝

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OOF YALL ARE FEELING BRAVE TONIGHT 

 

**Satan 😈:** Jeongin are you gonna come out soon or,,,,?

 

**Satan’s Helper:** hmhm 

 

**Satan 😈:** ???

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Don’t leave your baby boy stranded like this Innie 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** well if you’re gonna be alone for the rest of the night at least you have us 😜😜

 

**Satan’s Helper:** fuck you guys I’m not leaving him alone 

 

**Satan 😈:** Then why haven’t you come out of the bathroom yet? :(((

 

**Meme Supreme:** maybe he’s taking a shit bruh

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I’m not first of all

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I’m just sitting back and learning all sorts of new things about  _ my  _ boyfriend I didn’t know about before 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** well i mean, did you ever ask him about his obvious praise kink?

 

**Satan’s Helper:** BITCH I BEEN OUT HERE TRYING BUT EVERY TIME I GET TOLD I’M A CHILD 

 

**Satan 😈:** :0

 

**Satan 😈:** a-also stop bringing up this alleged kink so casually

 

**Satan’s Helper:** Babe 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** we been knew about your praise kink 

 

**Satan 😈:** is,,,,,is it really that obvious??

 

**Satan’s Helper:** yes honey but I love it so never change <333

 

**Satan 😈:** that’s still a bit embarrassing,,,,,

 

**Too Gay to handle:** HOw is it embarrassing bud???

 

**Too Gay to handle:** It’s cute sweetie and I’m not saying that in the way I was being slightly creepy before but actually being genuine

 

**Satan 😈:** really?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Wow I love when Hyunjin randomly gets really serious 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yes it’s a good kink, pure and wholesome

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** yes it is 

 

**Satan’s Helper:** I mean now that it’s out there now  **😈**

 

**Satan 😈:** Why do I suddenly feel scared, when you use that emoji it has a whole new meaning,,,,,

 

**Too Gay to handle:** OOF 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Jeongin bouta show him who’s boss 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I mean we been knew this about Innie

 

**Satan 😈:** HeY! I can top too y’know,,,,,

 

**Satan’s Helper:** sure you can babyboy 

 

**Satan 😈:** wtffff richard

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** why do i suddenly feel so proud of jeongin?

 

**Too Gay to handle:** We raised him right Minho 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i didn’t think i’d be ready but here we are :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, holidays have been wild but we're back now so don't worry!
> 
> Remember to leave some kudos or comments to let us know how we're doing uwu


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BbyChangbin: Channie when was the last time you slept??
> 
> Meme Supreme: when he was born :////
> 
> Married Man 1: that’s too real stop
> 
> Meme Supreme: maybe we should stage an intervention
> 
> Meme Supreme: surprise fucker im the therapist now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a mostly meme part, no drama here!

**[ Twink Committee + Chan & Woojin ]**

 

 **Meme Supreme:** y’know in light of yesterdays events, i propose a name change

 

 **Meme Supreme:** specifically for seungmin

 

 **Satan 😈:** Excuse me?

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Hold on I got it….

 

 _Satan’s Helper changed Satan 😈’s nickname to_ 💖 _Jeongin’s Babyboy_ 💖

 

 **Meme Supreme:** not specifically what i had in mind but it’s close enough tbh

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** I stan

 

 **Married Man 1:** I hate all of you

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** this is too much surely

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** Not at all

 

 **Meme Supreme:** wait but now your nickname has to change jeongin because minnie isnt satan anymore

 

 **Satan’s Helper:** he’s always going to be satan

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** thanks

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Yeah but like you guys always go together so you no longer can be Satan’s Helper it says right here in the “been pining for years and are finally married” Bible

 

_Meme Supreme changed Satan’s Helper’s nickname to Daddy In Training 💪_

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : you know at least I have good daddies to look up to

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Wiki: How to tell your bf to stop saying words when shit like that is said

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : you can’t stop me I’m too powerful

 

 **Meme Supreme** : this is ur fault seungmin, he has too much power because of u

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** tru tho

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Which part

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Both

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Also Changbin do me a solid and wake your husband up I miss him and he’s not answering me

 

 **BbyChangbin:** He’s awake just slowly rising from the dead

 

 **BbyChangbin:** he doesn’t have class till later so he’s a sleepy bitch

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** spry o jus woke up and I can’t see the keyboard

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** you’re so whipped Jisung it’s so funny bro

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** eat my ass hyunjin

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** also babe you better go to school today or I’ll beat you

 

 **BbyChangbin:** don’t worry I already threatened him

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** um eat my dickk it was one fukkkn time 😤

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Bitch I been trying to tf

 

 **BbyChangbin:** yeah but I gotta keep my threats constant in case you try to do it again

 

 **BbyChangbin:** also Jisung you really missing out

 

 **BbyChangbin:** your mans is so fucking cute in the morning

 

 **BbyChangbin:** the only time in Lee Minho’s life does he ever radiate baby boy energy is when he’s first waking up

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i really don’t look cute i look like a whole ass mess

 

**NUTZ 2.0: 👀👀👀**

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I wanna see this once in a lifetime baby boy

 

 **BbyChangbin:** give me a hot second and I’ll tackle him to get the proofs

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** maybe if you stay the night sometime in the future you could

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** also u better not bitch

 

 **BbyChangbin:** SO we got one from like a month ago and one from when we went on break last week

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I wANt BOtH

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Also it’ll be even better in person 😉

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** changbin u better not send any pics u rat 😤

 

_BbyChangbin Sent an Image_

  


**BbyChangbin:** he was at least ready for this one and looks hella cute

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** MY FUCKING UWUS ARE OUT OF CONTROL

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it’s not that cute

 

_BbyChangbin Sent an Image_

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** THATS AN AWFUL PICTURE I CANT BELIEVE YOUVE DONE THIS

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** My heart can’t take this

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** what do you mean you look so fucking cute babe

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: 🤮🤮**

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I wake up to this every day

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it’s different when it’s u, i gotta look my best for everyone else

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** and michael jackson’s that aint it

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** you better stop

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** you’re always a whole snack honey

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : guess we gotta have a Minho appreciation day

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yeah maybe not idk, i gotta scoop together only good pics of me

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I mean if it makes you feel better Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin all have horrible pics of me so we all got them sweetie

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** even those aren’t even bad

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** okay but like, you probably always look cute even when you look ‘bad’

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** like i need makeup or i’ll die, but you could get away with it lets be real

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** That’s the biggest fuckking lie I ever did hear

 

 **Meme Supreme:** stop stop stop, where’s the 🅱️

 

_Daddy In Training 💪 Sent an Image_

  


**Meme Supreme:** he’s so ugly im crying im literally wheezing did you take that jeongin???

 

_Daddy In Training 💪  Sent an Image_

  


**Meme Supreme:** i gotta clown this bitch

 

 **Meme Supreme:** the squirrel in him jumped out im DEAD

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I hate all of you so much

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I literally can’t

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i gotta go to classss bye

 

 **Meme Supreme:** damn he really gotta leave so he down clown his potential bf that’s a good meme

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Fuck u

 

 **BbyChangbin:** OOF

 

 **BbyChangbin:** remind me never to eat in front of Jeongin

 

 **Meme Supreme:** yeah he’s kind of a rat

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : Listen I gotta have blackmail if shit ever goes down

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I can only imagine the dirt you have on me

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Goddammit I forgot this was my name on here

 

_NUTZ 2.0  Sent an Image_

  


**NUTZ 2.0:** Sorry Minnie I didn’t mean to do dirty too

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** you just happened to be back there

 

 **💖Jeongin’sBabyboy 💖:** I can’t believe you’ve done this Jisung unu

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : I’m crying

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : I look insane

 

 **Meme Supreme:** it’s weird that he isn’t mad

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : I took them good drugs today

 

 **Meme Supreme:** ope it better not be weed

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I honestly don’t even remember taking that pic

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** he ain’t even know what a weed is

 

 **Meme Supreme:** chris! iS tHaT a WeEd?!?!!?!

 

 **Married Man 1:** what

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** smh

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** you’re so old Chan

 

 **Meme Supreme:** can u learn the memes old man, that one isnt even that new

 

 **Married Man 1:** Fuck you I’m in class doing something with my life rat

 

 **Meme Supreme:** listen im in high school i aint gotta care that much

 

 **BbyChangbin:** a bitch snapped

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Channie when was the last time you slept??

 

 **Meme Supreme:** when he was born :////

 

 **Married Man 1:** that’s too real stop

 

 **Meme Supreme:** maybe we should stage an intervention

 

 **Meme Supreme:** surprise fucker im the therapist now

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** that would actually be horrible

 

 **Meme Supreme:** listen i know enough that like how can u be trying to help other ppl when ur a walking zombie HYPOCRITE BEHAVIOR

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I can’t believe you dont have the decency to ask if I’m EVEN OKAY

 

 **Meme Supreme:** damn this aint about u thotty i’m tryna bully chan

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** Jisung you’re such a funny guy

 

 **Married Man 1:** Listen

 

 **Married Man 1:** I sleep when I can

 

 **Married Man 1:** Also I have too much anxiety to sleep

 

 **Meme Supreme:** ‘sleep when i can’ when’s that 👀👀

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** maybe woojin should just fuck u till you pass out?

 

 **Married Man 1:** wish that actually worked :///

 

 **Married Man 1:** cause bitch I been trying that

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oof im just tryna help but fuck me i guess 😔😔

 

 **Married Man 1:** I’m just a busy guy trying to get his damn ass degree

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i’m pretty sure you aint gotta pull all nighters to do all the work that’s due

 

 **Married Man 1:** you’d be surprised

 

 **BbyChangbin:** stop bullying Channie before Woojin gotta come and bitch slap all yall

 

 **Meme Supreme:** u wouldn’t catch me losing sleep over an assignment oof

 

 **Meme Supreme:** also it’s not mean bullying it’s concerned bullying

 

 **Meme Supreme:** because what if this bitch dies??? what am i gonna do then???

 

 **Married Man 1:** I know I have a problem you don’t have to remind me Felix

 

 **Married Man 1:** but unless you’re gonna jump in my head and tell me it’s okay to sleep even though I have three assignments due in two days and then four in the next week and they’ll all get done to the best of my abilities even if I put them off

 

 **Meme Supreme:** idk what to tell you fam, college is a fools game, think im just gonna become a janitor so i don’t have to go

 

 **BbyChangbin:** college isn’t that bad

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Chan just is a little nuts

 

 **BbyChangbin:** and is going for a really intense program

 

 **Meme Supreme:** chan is just a dumb hoe

 

 **Married Man 2:** Can you guys stop blowing up my phone I’m trying to study for my quiz that’s in thirty minutes

 

 **Married Man 1:** sorry babe :(

 

 **Married Man 2:** Not you Channie, these damn kids

 

 **Married Man 1:** I get out of class soon, do you want me to stay on campus longer so you can actually study?

 

 **Married Man 1:** Cause I can just go bother Minho and Changbin

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** wow what fucking husband material

 

 **Married Man 2:** Can you come home, I need moral support and I miss you 💖

 

 **Married Man 1:** be there is ten honey 💖

 

 **Married Man 2:** Thank you, this is why you’re the best and I love you

 

 **Meme Supreme:** damn um u good woojin? i aint never seen u like this before

 

 **Married Man 1:** I love you too 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** let him love his mans in piece Felix

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** chan’s certainly enjoying it either way lmao

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** this is random

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** but when we all gonna see each other again

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** Cause I miss you bitches already

 

 **Married Man 2:** I’m not sure when I’m free, I have to look at my schedule, but not now because I’m ready to pull my hair out but it’s like that sometimes

 

 **Meme Supreme:** there was a bit of a meme in there i’m proud

 

 **Meme Supreme:** but also worried, dad r u ok???

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Hyunjnnie I miss you to :(((((

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i should prob actually talk to you guys instead of being distracted like i was at the game

 

 **Married Man 2:** Yeah I’m fine but also I’m not

 

 **Married Man 1:** I’ll be home in two seconds with fried chicken and cuddles

 

 **Married Man 2:** Ah I’m going to marry you for real one day ❣️ 💕 💞 💓 💗 💖 💘 💝 💟❣️ 💕 💞 💓 💗 💖 💘 💝 💟❣️ 💕 💞 💓 💗 💖 💘 💝 💟

 

 **BbyChangbin:** “DISTRACTED”

 

 **BbyChangbin:** also you two are already married you just don’t have the damn ass paper

 

 **Married Man 2:** Well it’s not like we can actually get one anytime soon

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** wow I love being a distraction

 

 **Married Man 1:** fucking Korea

 

 **Married Man 1:** we can just get married in Australia

 

 **Married Man 2:** I can really only speak basic English hun

 

 **Married Man 1:** you only gotta be able to say I do

 

 **Married Man 1:** it’s so cute when you speak english UWU

 

 **Married Man 2:** Oh shush it isn’t

 

 **Married Man 2:** But talk to me more about marriage when I’m closer to 30

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** they’re really out here being the biggest gays in the chat today

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** also @ jisung i didn’t mean it like that come on now

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** it was just a funny meme

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: 🤨🤨**

 

 **Married Man 2:** Are you almost home Channie?

 

 **Married Man 1:** Come open the door for me my hands are full

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** don’t give me that face

 

 **Married Man 2:** Not full enough not to text me but okay I’m coming

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** okay????

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : ope

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : trouble in paradise

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : something crawled up Han’s ass and it wasn’t Minho

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Jeongin pls dont stir the pot

 

 **Meme Supreme:** LMAO IM LAUGHHHH

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** he’s having a rough day in his defense I’ll say that tho before any fucking pots get stirred

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** what’s wrong?

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** a bunch of the new songs for our next showcase got rejected today so now he’s gotta start over

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** he’s the physical image of stress and mental break down

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oh, wish i could help him out somehow but i’m no good at that stuff

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : OOF

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : this why I don’t write shit

 

 **Meme Supreme:** yo anyone else in this chat know how to write music so jisung don’t kill himself

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I mean….

 

 **BbyChangbin:** yes

 

 **Meme Supreme:** you write stuff binnie???

 

 **BbyChangbin:** yeah

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I went to a gay school too bro

 

 **Meme Supreme:** wow we stan talent 😍😍

 

 **Meme Supreme:** you should send some stuff you’ve written, it would be cool to see

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** it also doesn’t help that most of the music and lyrics were for my fucking senior project too so now I’m really gonna kms because we got like three weeks left and then it’s all due and my tiny squirrel brain can’t take this

 

 **Meme Supreme:** BINNIE YOU HAVE TO HELP JISUNGIE BECAUSE I DONT WANT MY BFF TO DIE

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** someone remind me why I decided to do all four sections in school????

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i’ll like owe ya big time if you agree changbin

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I can help Jisungie

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Because you’re dumb @ Jisung

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** he’s a talented bitch you rat boi

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** You can be dumb and talented

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** you will???

 

 **BbyChangbin:** yeah you just gotta give me a time and a place honey

 

 **Meme Supreme:** so generous, so kind~~~~ my heart 😍😍 a real white knight saving the day~

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** Felix baby your extra gay is showing

 

 **Meme Supreme:** idek what gay is sozzy

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** ah okay do you have class for the rest of the day????

 

 **BbyChangbin:** nah

 

 **BbyChangbin:** you want me to come to you or you to me????

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** well I have all my mixing shit at my house and it really be a pain to try and move that to your tiny dorm

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** if you need me to re-record anything too I’m around

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oh wow, oh wow

 

 **BbyChangbin:** okay so I’ll come to you cause lugging that over here would be silly

 

 **BbyChangbin:** and Minho would distract you

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** you’re a whole babe you know that

 

_ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅ Sent an Image_

  


**Meme Supreme:** good meme good meme

 

 **BbyChangbin:** UWU

 

 **BbyChangbin:** also Minho you were crying two seconds ago I don’t wanna hear it

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : oo tea????

 

_ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅ Sent an Image_

  


**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** fuck you pal i want a divorce, youve exposed me for the last time

 

 **BbyChangbin:** you can’t divorce me I know too much

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** is that a fukkin threat???

 

 **BbyChangbin:** you tell me?????

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ur fake smh i hope u choke

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Hyunjinnie I am probably going to need your beautiful voice so you can come over too

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i real deal need friends outside of this group yall are the real rats but mostly changbin

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** I literally didn’t even do anything to you

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** shrug

 

 **BbyChangbin:** um you’re the rat  

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** listen this rat is going home to do hw so have fun

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : OOF I CAN TASTE THE SALT THAT JUST SPILLED

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : Also Minho you can come hang out with Minnie and I

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I don’t mind, I wanna see you again Minho uwu

 

 **Meme Supreme:** 😒😒 

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** I’ll just come home with you after school

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** Felix you come too cause I need you daddy deep voice

 

 **Meme Supreme:** just using me for my assets but okay i’ll come homie

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** besides you wanna see Binnie right????

 

 **Meme Supreme:** mayhaps 👀👀

 

 **BbyChangbin:** oh fuck

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I didn’t sign up for this double gay today

 

 **Meme Supreme:** u already agreed so no take backs

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** @seungmin and jeongin is it really okay to hang with you both? I mean you won’t like fuck right in front of me not saying i’ll mind but like-

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** OH MY GOD

 

 **Too Gay to handle:** I get so see both my smol bois again I’m screaming

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : of course we wouldn’t we aint that kinky yet

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** plus I didn’t get to talk to you much last time so it’ll be fun probably

 

 **BbyChangbin:** Im screaming

 

 **Meme Supreme:** uwu

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** okay but

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** no sex in my damn house

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** this is hw time

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i’m not an animal how dare u

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : Jisung when do you want us to come over tho this week cause you’ll need Minnie and I too at some point

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** probably like thursday or friday tbh

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : kk

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** jeongin text me when you’re out of school and also ur address

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : you got it honey  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Minho is gonna hang with the Seungmin and Jeongin hmmm wonder how that'll go....
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed that! Let us know what you thought by leaving comments and kudos and all of that!
> 
> Anyway thanks for the read!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BbyChangbin: are you done crying now
> 
> ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: i want a divorce 😤😤
> 
> NUTZ 2.0: stop fightingggg you’re making me anxious you fucks
> 
> ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: it’s changbin’s fault, i nearly committed murder because of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fights and some shenanigans

**[ Twink Committee + Chan & Woojin ]**

 

**Too Gay to handle:** this just in 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I’m really gay 

 

_ Too Gay to handle Sent Two Images  _

  
  


 

**Meme Supreme:** wow look at us uwu

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** last night and this morning was such a wild time 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also they’re so cute uwu 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I was nearly late to class and y’all were late to school but it be like that 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** How long did you guys actually work though?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** most of the night, at least Binnie and I

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** gay and gayer tapped out on my bedroom floor at like 1 am 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : that’s why you all were late??? I’m crying 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** irresponsible smh

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** listen we got a lot done and Changbin is a talented man who I will now sell my soul for 

 

**Married Man 1:** wow how cute you guys had a big gay sleepover accidentally

 

**BbyChangbin:** you don’t have to sell your soul bud  

 

**Meme Supreme:** it was fun but im a sleepy little bitch and hyunjin kept cuddling me so i couldnt help but snooze

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m a sleepy bitch too I really don’t know how I’m gonna function in dance today 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** idek if I should go over what happened last night with Jeongin, Minho, and I

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I’ve never seen such confident and panicked gay in the same area

 

**Meme Supreme:** okay i feel like u gotta explain now

 

**BbyChangbin:** Minho 

 

**BbyChangbin:** the fuck you do to the babies 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you guys are making it sound worse than it was

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i was just trying to give seungmin some tips on how to pin jeongin against a wall and he wasn’t using the force needed so i did it on him and he was hella gay but who can blame him, i mean it’s me

 

**Too Gay to handle:** I mean if Minho wanna be in a gay threesome too go for it honey 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I was quaked to my core 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : and that never happens 

 

**Meme Supreme:** why were you that quaked tho??

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** listen i just wasn’t expecting you to do that to me Minho!

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i mean i can do it again 😜😜

 

**Too Gay to handle:** wow I can’t believe Minho fucked Seungmin and Jeongin 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I wasn’t expecting it either damn! 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I hate you guys omg

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I was not fucked 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i guess that means seungmin was

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I WAS NOT

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** oh wow oh wow 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it be like that sometimes

 

**BbyChangbin:** I mean I did discover one thing 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** whatcha learn buddy

 

**BbyChangbin:** Jisung is really fucking cute in his sleep 

 

**BbyChangbin:** and he’s the most cuddly boy I ever did meet 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I guess that was two things but damn he’s adorable 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** haha wow cool

 

**Too Gay to handle:** OPE 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I feel,,,,bad for him that’s just so sad to watch

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Listennnn

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** it was three am and I was a sleepy bitch and you were in my bed so sue me 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** Binnie when are you gonna be home honey 😀

 

**BbyChangbin:** UM

 

**BbyChangbin:** i don’t think I’m gonna be

 

**BbyChangbin:** think I’m just gonna go chill with Jisung again so I don’t get beaten 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** Aw but I need help with my homework, and if you don’t help me I’m gonna get a bad grade and fail this class

 

**BbyChangbin:** I aint fallen for that shit 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hey seungmin can you answer that text i sent you

 

**Too Gay to handle:** ope 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Huh? Okay

  
  


**[ Baby Boi 🌻 & Big Dadyee ]**

 

**Big Dadyee:** hey you know how to hide a body right?

 

**Baby Boi 🌻:** Is this the text you wanted me to answer???

 

**Big Dadyee:** yes, you’re the only person I could turn to for this specific task

 

**Baby Boi 🌻:** okay two things

 

**Baby Boi 🌻:** 1\. I don’t know how to hide a body, I’m not actually a serial killer no matter what the others say

 

**Baby Boi 🌻:** 2\. I’m assuming the body you want to hide is Changbin’s

 

**Big Dadyee:** Allegedly

 

**Baby Boi 🌻:** Are you actually mad at him?

 

**Big Dadyee:** yes wtf, he put that shit in the chat so i would get mad

 

**Big Dadyee:** and now he’s acting as if he’s all innocent that little rat boi

 

**Baby Boi 🌻:** hhhhhh idk what to tell you

 

**Big Dadyee:** well okay right he’s just trying to get me to be jealous because he’s hanging out with jisung and i’m not

 

**Big Dadyee:** i’m really getting a divorce whether he exposes me or not

 

**Baby Boi 🌻:** maybe he’s trying to get you to realize your mistakes??

 

**Baby Boi 🌻:** Because didn’t he say that you were complaining about him getting clingy?

 

**Big Dadyee:** that’s not what i even said! I was just slightly annoyed at the time because jisung was getting mad at me for no reason

 

**Big Dadyee:** but that was before i knew that he wasn’t doing it on purpose but because he was stressed

 

**Big Dadyee:** now this crimson chin lookin ass is throwing out false accusations against me 😤

 

**Baby Boi 🌻:** Wow that was a lot

 

**Baby Boi 🌻:** idk I guess talk to changbin?

 

**Big Dadyee:** nah i’m either going to kill him or divorce him

 

**Big Dadyee:** unless he stops tryna make me jealous

 

**Big Dadyee:** because im petty

 

**Baby Boi 🌻:** um okay, i guess you can keep hanging out with me and innie if you need to?

  
  


**[ Twink Committee + Chan & Woojin ]**

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** anyway

 

**BbyChangbin:** are you done crying now 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i want a divorce 😤😤

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** stop fightingggg you’re making me anxious you fucks 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it’s changbin’s fault, i nearly committed murder because of him

 

**Too Gay to handle:** there is no murder in this house

 

**Too Gay to handle:** also Minho 

 

**Too Gay to handle:** Stop being a jealous Janet 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** Sorry who’s Minho, my name’s Janet

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I didn’t mean to fall asleep :(((((((

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m not mad at you jisung 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I can’t believe this love triangle 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Changbin’s already involved in a different love triangle so maybe he should go back to that one instead

 

**BbyChangbin:** I didn’t even ask to be in this one

 

**BbyChangbin:** I was just showing Minho what he was missing cause I’m a bitch 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** did i fucking ask you to rat 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** pm me bitch

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** they’re running each other over help

 

 

**[ Daddy 😍💖 & Bean 😍💖] **

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** why you tryna start shit

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I’m not tryna start shit 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** you know that would make me mad so why’d you write it 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** because you were out here saying you were pinning Gay and Gayer to the wall last night and Jisung was being all sad about it rat 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** that bitch is dick whipped for you and you ain’t even notice or realize it 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** well apparently he doesn’t notice that i’m the same way

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** he also doesn’t seem to notice when i’m upset or whatever

 

**Bean 😍💖:** you literally were crying about him being clingy yesterday 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i literally wasn’t

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i was just saying that i was annoyed with him being mad at me for no real reason

 

**Bean 😍💖:** and every time he gets called out for kissing you before you two date by the others you just disappear and say nothing 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i don’t even know what i’m supposed to say in that situation! I’m not the best at shit like this because i’ve never done it before

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** and it’s not like anyone is taking that into consideration or even trying to help me or him 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** well I’m all ears honey, you know I’m always here to talk to, and I’m like 98% sure he cries about you to Felix all the time by the way they were talking last night 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** well trying to make me jealous doesn’t really seem like it’s a good way to show me that you’re willing to help me ://

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I asked you before and you didn’t really seem to want me to ask it all just got turned around to be about me and hyunjin and felix 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** and I was making you jealous because he feels like he’s more attached to you than you are to him 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** So i’ve heard through the sleep deprived Jisung of the night before at least 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** he feels like that??

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** I feel bad that he feels that way but honestly that was a not so smart move on your part

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** why are we shit with emotions, can’t he just talk to me?

 

**Bean 😍💖: 🤷🏻‍♀️🤷🏻‍♀️** you think I know things 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** why don’t you ask him? Or talk to him. I know you guys talk all day normally but actually talk about this not about bullshit 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** will he be mad that you told me?

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** what do I say to him?

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I don’t think he’ll be mad, tbh he probably doesn’t even remember telling me because he was a sleepy Bitch

 

**Bean 😍💖:** also it’s up to you what you wanna say. I don’t know how you feel honey 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** bItCh I’m asking u for help now how do I start this convo 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** hhhhh

 

**Bean 😍💖:** be like “you know I actually care about you right” 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** but like how you’d say it or whatever 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** okay brb we’ll see how it goes

  
  


 

**[ MinYO 🤤 & JiFUN 🤡 ]**   
  


_ MinYO 🤤 Changed JiFUN 🤡’s name to Light Of My Life ✨ _

 

**MinYO 🤤:** JISUNG I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** Okay? 

 

_ Light Of My Life ✨ Changed MinYO 🤤’s name to My One And Only 💖  _

 

**My One And Only 💖:** oh wow these are gay names

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** well I’m gay and it’s tru 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** anyway!!!

 

**My One And Only 💖:** I’M SORRY IF IT FEELS LIKE IVE BEEN IGNORING YOU OR THAT I DONT LIKE YOU 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** BECAUSE I LIKE YOU A LOT AND I CARE ABOUT YOU IM JUST SHIT AT SHOWING IT BECAUSE IVE NEVER HAD TO DO IT BEFORE 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** most of my past relationships were shit or were only on a meet & fuck basis

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** 😳😳😳

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** I like you a lot too and care about you too, like a lot and I’m sorry I’m such a clingy Bitch and that I cuddled with Changbin I didn’t mean to, I didn’t wanna make you mad. I was just really sleepy and it just happened. And I know we’re not like actually dating but I still feel bad for making you feel bad and I wanna actually date but I don’t know if you do and now I’m rambling and exposing myself and my dark feelings. 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** I feel like it’s partly my fault because I don’t treat you like I should, I’m not even mad at you for being ‘clingy’ or even cuddling with changbin. I just got annoyed because of the way he talked about you like you guys were the ones dating, even tho I have no right to be jealous because we aren’t actually together 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** and I want to date you still but I really need us to move at my pace or at least slowly because I haven’t had good relationships and I need to get use to this all 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** I’m still sorry and I was jealous over the way hyunjin and Innie were talking about you and Seungmin last night, even though I don’t really have a right to be. But I really do like you Minho, and despite everyone saying shit about us kissing I want to take things slow too. I’ve been in relationships before, but everyone tells me I’m too much and I don’t want that to happen with you.

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i just want you to know that i’m a flirty person by nature and i’ll probably always be that way, and even if i say things like i did about seungmin it doesn’t mean that i like him. It’s just how i joke around, but i promise it’s nothing serious 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** I know you are, and I know it wasn’t serious I’m just a dumb bitch 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i was a dumb bitch too, being jealous over changbin even though i know that he likes hyunjin and felix

 

**My One And Only 💖:** he’s my best friend and i know he wouldn’t actually betray me like that and try and ‘steal you from me’

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** He couldn’t even if he wanted to  **💖**

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** that was so gay I’m cringing at myself now

 

**My One And Only 💖:** it was but it still made me swoon a bit

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** well at least it did something 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** so uh, i feel like now is an appropriate time to ask you out

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** sadjkfhlsgjh

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** sorry continue 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** so jisung, you know i like you a lot and i think you’re hella cute and stuff

 

**My One And Only 💖:** and i really want you to be my boyfriend, so will you?

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** of course tf 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** but uh, i was wondering if it would be okay if we kept this just between us? till we can get our bearings on how relationships work lmao

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** okay, but that won’t last you know our friends are bitches and snoop like no tomorrow 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i’m hoping it’ll last for at least a week, but i just want you all to myself for a bit

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** UWU my heart 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** even when they do know you’ll still have me to yourself  

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i hope you’ll let me cuddle you soon

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** whenever you wanna 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** also the only reason I didn’t invite you over too last night was because your cute ass would have distracted me for the time 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** oh OOPS

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** and i needed to really get things done and I actually did shockingly enough 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i think i was just bugged because you were making plans with everyone around me, and idk it felt like you didn’t want me there

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** I didn’t mean to come off that way, I was just really stressed and I needed a way to figure everything out and Changbin offered and it through me for a loop and I wasn’t really expecting much tbh but then I was shook when he came over and actually helped 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** obviously i know that wasn’t the case but that’s how i felt, it was dumb and i was being selfish 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i’m glad he was able to help you though, the last thing i want is for you to struggle or not reach your goals 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** oh jeez 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** you’re dating a senior in highschool now, I don’t want you to get bullied babe 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** huh?

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** because I’m younger than you and I’m worrying about dumb high school shit and you guys actually live in the real world in college and stuff. I don’t people to say shit tht you’re dating someone that’s only 18 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** it’s not that big of an age gap right? I only just turned 20 not too long ago, plus i don’t really mind that you’re worrying about high school shit, college is the same thing as hs only you have to pay for it

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** I know it’s not our actual ages 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** great can’t wait for college now ://///

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** hhhhh  

 

**My One And Only 💖:** if ppl wanna say shit about me dating an 18 y/o they can eat my ass i guess

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** well don’t let them do that 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** but anyway i rewrote and re recorded a bunch so now I just have figure choreography and I have like TWO WEEkS UnTIL ShoWCASE AHHHHH

 

**My One And Only 💖:** if you need help with choreo i can help you, i’m good at that shit

 

**My One And Only 💖:** but also i cant wait to see you perform, i’ll be screaming the loudest babe

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** I will be so quaked when you come 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** but also you’re my fucking cinnamon apple and I love and appreciate your dancing hips and you’d b a doll for helping 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** of course i’ll help ya all if you guys need it

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** OOF I JUST MADE MYSELF REALLY GAY IN CLASS BY ACCIDENT 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** ???

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** I just thought of you dancing and my dick got hard 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** if you want private dance lessons i’ll offer them just for u

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** oPe 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** I mean yes please 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** wow so polite, what a good boy

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** you better stop right there 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** I am in schOoL 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** you don’t want to be my good little boy?

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** yes I do so badly 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i guess seungmin wasn’t the only one with this kink

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** …..

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** I mean I’m surprised you haven’t been knew

 

**My One And Only 💖:** no i have i just wanted to tease you

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** don’t tease meeeee

 

**My One And Only 💖:** but i bet you look really cute, are you blushing?

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** no….

 

**My One And Only 💖:** you’d be extra cute, have i ever told you that i really want to squish your cheeks because they look really chubby and adorable

 

_ Light Of My Life✨ Sent an Image  _

  
  


**Light Of My Life✨:** ignore my uniform though 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** you’re so cute im deceased

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** hhhhh

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** I miss you 

 

_ My One And Only 💖 Sent an Image _

  
  


**My One And Only 💖:** here’s a cute ass pic of me in this outfit to make you feel better 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** hhhh 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** you’re so cute 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** why did you do this to me in class babe hhhhh

 

**My One And Only 💖:** listen it’s either i be cute or i be sexy you choose

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** okay but now I want the other one too fuck school I don’t need it 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i don’t condone skipping school but like i don’t have class rn just saying

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** I mean I already missed the first hour I don’t need to be here for anymore so come get me 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i forgot you were late to school, i feel like i shouldn’t be coming to get you but i’m already leaving my room

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** !!!! 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** YAY 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** don’t tell anyone though or i might get shot

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** I won’t god I’ll got shot too 

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** now don’t text and drive, tell me when you get here though 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i just got to my car now babe it’s okay

 

**Light Of My Life✨:** OkAy 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** see u soon 

 

\---

 

Jisung waited by the door patiently, his arms wrapped around himself. He sees Minho pull up to the steps and instantly takes off down them to the car, his backpack hitting him in the back as he goes. 

 

“Hi,” He smiled, while sliding into the passenger seat, he removed his bag and put it by his feet. Minho reaches over for his hand instantly, “hey, fancy seeing you here,” He jokes as Jisung buckles up and sits back, exhaling for the first time. 

 

“You look so sleepy baby.” Minho rubs his thumb across his knuckles as he pulls away from the school. 

 

“I am.” 

 

“Well we can’t go back to my dorm cause Changbin will shoot me for kidnapping you.” 

 

“We can get lunch and then go to my house, my parents aren’t home like ever, I pretty much live by myself so they’d never know I left early.” Minho glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. 

 

“That sounded way more sexual than I meant for it to.” Jisung then giggles, his cheeks slightly pink. Minho groans, and he leaned over while they were at stop light, “you’re so fucking cute.” He said while kissing his cheek. 

 

“You’re making me blush quit it.” He pouts. 

 

Minho hums and squeezes his hand slightly, “I like making you blush baby.” 

 

The small squeak that comes from Jisung makes Minho smirk, the younger hides his face a little, blushing even harder. 

 

Their drive is somewhat quiet, the two of them comfortable with each other enough for it to be. They end up at a small restaurant their fingers locked as they walk inside. 

 

“I’m so hungry I could eat a man.” Jisung complained as soon as they sit down, he looked so damn cute in his uniform. 

 

“Well you’ll be fed soon enough so don’t eat anyone.” Minho quickly figured out what he was going to order, while Jisung tapped on the table as he looked over the menu. 

 

They both ended up getting a boat load of sushi, the two giggling and talking through the whole meal. Jisung shrugging his jacket off at one point, exposing his white button down. 

 

“That was so much better than school lunch.” Jisung groaned while leaning back in his chair. He slides a hand through his hair making it go back off his forehead for a moment. 

 

“That was better than college lunch too.” Minho grabs the check before Jisung can, the younger boy trying to jump across for it. 

 

“Hey let me pay you just bailed me out of school.” 

 

“No, let me be a gentleman.” Minho sticks his tongue out at him. Jisung whines but allows it, “I pay next time got it?” He says sternly, or as sternly as he can be. 

 

“Hmhm,” Minho sends the check off while drinking his tea, a small smile on his face. He’s not entirely sure he’s ever really been on a real date. Despite all the sex he’s had, he’s never properly gone out just for the sake of going out and eating. 

 

Jisung pulls his jacket back on, but doesn’t button it. He looks so tired, so worn out, Minho grabs his debit card and then they leave heading for the younger’s house. 

 

The ride there consists of Jisung setting his head on Minho’s arm as he drives. His eyes closed and fingers curled against the elders rips in his jeans. 

 

“Hey no sleeping yet.” Minho nudges him. 

 

“Hmm not,” He murmurs, the ride to his house isn’t that long, once there the younger struggles to get his keys from his bag. Finally he does and they step inside, Minho slips out of his shoes, Jisung doing the same. 

 

“Wow your room is so cute.” Minho teases as they go inside, Jisung tosses his bag to the floor in the corner and shrugs his jacket off again, he then falls back on his bed. 

 

“Shush,” he yawns, he sets his arms behind his head his shirt untucking slightly. 

 

“It suits you,” Minho smiles seeing how it’s a little messy, and all over the place just like Jisung is. He has pale blue bedding with polka dots that are yellow, his sheets don’t match though, his walls have random posters hung up all over them. His desk is messy and filled with a sound board and other equipment along with mounds of papers. 

 

“Did you just call me messy?” 

 

“I might have, but it’s kinda cute.” Minho then shrugs off his jacket too and crawls up his bed, he lands next to the younger boy head on his shoulder. 

 

“How come your parents don’t care that you had everyone over last night and they stayed the night?” 

 

“They’re not usually home, they are constantly leaving going back and forth to our house in Malaysia. So when they are home they don’t really care what I do, since half the time it’s just me anyway.” Jisung explains. 

 

“You lived in Malaysia?” Minho props himself up on his elbow. 

 

“I grew up there, then we moved a few years ago so I could go to high school here.” 

 

“Hold on, you’ve only lived in Korea for a few years?” 

 

“Yeah, but again it was like the back and forth there like it is now. My older brother lives there now full time.” 

 

“I’m quaking.” Minho falls to his back, Jisung smiles and rolls to his side looking at the older boy. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because, that means you like speak English, which I’m really shit at.” Jisung giggles, “well yeah, kinda have to speak English there, even though it’s not like the official language. That’s why Felix and I are so close, we moved here around the same time and he barely spoke Korean at all at the time.” 

 

“Wow, I’m shook.” 

 

Jisung laughs, “I’ve technically have known Chan for as long as I’ve known Felix too, we just never had officially met.” 

 

“Wish you did before, could have saved me a whole lot.” Minho smiles at his now boyfriend, the word alone making his heart do a weird thing. 

 

“Yeah me too.” Minho bites his lower lip, eyes flicking down to Jisung’s lips. 

 

“I’m gonna kiss you okay?” Before he gets an answer he moves in and locks their lips. One hand going in his hair, the other holding his chin. 

 

Han gasps softly, not expecting the kiss, but quickly recovers, he puts a hand on Minho’s chest, eyes fluttering shut. The older boy hums into it, parting his lips slightly allowing the kiss to deepen.  

 

Similar to the first time they kissed Jisung is timid at first, but slowly starts to gain confidence. He shifts forward a little, getting closer to the older boy. Minho slides his tongue along his lower lip wanting access which is granted instantly. 

 

He slips the hand that’d been on his chin down his body, and pulls the younger closer, getting him on top of him. Jisung straddles his waist hands sliding into his hair now. He pulls off the cute hat wanting to be able to tug as much as he wants. 

 

Minho sits up, both his hands now going in the back pockets of Han’s uniform. He grabs his ass softly at first, he hadn’t planned to at all, but here he is now. 

 

Jisung pulls away for a moment to catch his breath, he honestly doesn’t even know how he got in this position but he’s not complaining. Their eyes lock for a few seconds, only for Jisung to move back in, his lips now moving with purpose. 

 

Minho groans under him, he can’t help the way he guides his hips in a slight grinding motion. It’s force of habit really. 

 

At some point Jisung starts kissing down his neck, actually making the older boy gasp and tilt his head back. Sungie bites down softly, at first, just a tiny nibble on his collar bone. But that quickly turns into him sucking harshly, 

 

Minho runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, guiding him to move further down his body. Jisung pushes him to his back which he wasn’t expecting in the slightest, he’s caught even more off guard as the blonde pushes his shirt up too. 

 

“Sungie-“ He whispers not ready for the sudden attack on his chest. But he’s not complaining. He moans as another hickey is sucked onto his chest, eyes shut in bliss. 

 

Jisung rolls his hips by accident, getting the friction he’s been dreaming about, but it’s too soon to be getting in that headspace. Minho arches his back slightly wanting more, he grabs the youngers ass again, loving the reaction he gets from it. 

 

“No sex, don’t forget.” Minho whispers as Jisung actually sucks on his nipple, his hand tweaking the other. 

 

“Are you reminding me or yourself?” 

 

“Both, totally both.” Minho hums, he then allows Jisung to continue his assault. He bites and sucks hard making another bruise and then does it again in several more places. Minho knows his chest and collarbones are a mess at this point, but he's in love with it. But finally he flips them over, “I get a turn now baby boy?” His shirt falls back into place and Jisung’s eyes are blown wide now. 

 

He slips between his thin legs, wrapping one around his waist while kissing down his neck. He bites softly at his ear making the younger boy squirm against him. 

 

Minho pops the buttons on his shirt exposing his tan skin little by little, his lips tracing each section. Jisung slides his hands into his hair, pulling slightly. His hips snapping up, Minho can’t help the smirk that comes across his face. 

 

He bites down on his collarbone, sucking harshly wanting to mark him as much as he did. Jisung moans softly as he moves to his nipples, biting down gently. He can’t help himself as he grabs his ass again, pulling their hips closer, grinding down slowly. 

 

“Fuck don’t do that Minho,” Jisung gasps as he rolls his hips forward trying to get some kind of friction. 

 

“Don’t do this?” Minho grinds down again, he is enjoying messing with the younger boy way too much. Jisung whines his hands balled up into fists in the elders shirt. 

 

“Yes that,” He pouts up at him slightly, Minho kisses his lips softer this time. His hand coming away from his ass just resting on his thigh now. He pulls away, Jisung leans up after him though, arms curling around his neck. 

 

“You’re so cute.” Minho whispers his hand on his face, fingers slide up into his hair. 

 

Han blushes, pulling back slightly, only to lean up and kiss the tip of Minho nose. He then falls back into his bed, and curls up against his chest instead. 

 

\---   
  


**[ Twink Committee + Chan & Woojin ]**

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : okay not to ALARM anyone 

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : BUt Um we’re missing a squirrel 

 

**Meme Supreme:** is he dead?

 

**Married Man 1:** what do you mean aren’t you all in school??? 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** he ain’t in class 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Well we should be, i am

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I am also in school in dance class with no Han Jisung

 

**BbyChangbin:** ???? where he go

 

**Married Man 1:** is he answering his phone? 

 

 **Daddy In Training** _💪_ : this bitch skipping????

 

**Married Man 2:** If he skips he’s getting a forehead flick

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I’m gonna call him 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** well he did stay up really late last night maybe he got sick?

 

**BbyChangbin:** that would make sense tbh 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : or maybe he fell asleep in the library cause he be doing that sometimes

 

**Meme Supreme:** maybe he’s not actually missing after all

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** what you mean 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** also he didn’t answer his phone so 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Well if he’s sick, he’s probably asleep so he might not have heard it

 

**Married Man 1:** hold on 

 

**Married Man 1:** our local rat boi isnt answering either  

 

**BbyChangbin:** Minho is in class I think 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m getting my education bruhs

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** also i have a tutoring session after this class so im putting yall on do not disturb because im real deal failing math rn and i dont wan to take this class again

 

**Married Man 1:** okay but do you know where your mans is? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** he texted me earlier that he didn’t feel good so i’m assuming he went home

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : Imma finna drop kick his ass 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : should have told us too 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** well his brain is probably broke, yall should’ve went to bed earlier, now my boi is sick 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** thanks for caring bois I’m just a sleepy bitch and needed to go home and not listen to math anymore I’m going back to sleep now 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** HEY GET BACK OVER HERE 

 

**Married Man 1:** at least he’s not kidnapped 

 

**Married Man 2:** Or doing drugs

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : or this could be all a ruse 

 

**Meme Supreme:** what u mean?

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : plot twist Minsung are fucking somewhere 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I think you’re overthinking this Innie,,,,

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : probably but it’s more interesting that way

 

**Married Man 1:** that would be wild 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** Jisung wouldn’t do that he’s a PUSSY 

 

**Meme Supreme:** OOF ROOD DONT DISRESPECT MY BRO LIKE THAT BABE

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** sorry I just really wanted to use that vine 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Minho also actually needs to pass so he wouldn’t skip, also they’d be in my room which is also his and I don’t think they are cause I was there not that long ago 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : Wow Jisung too tho 

 

**Married Man 1:** okay but not to say Jeongin was right or anything but Minho’s car aint in his parking spot 👀👀

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i let my friend use my car to visit his friend at the other nearby college

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : i think I smell a rat 

 

**BbyChangbin:** actually I believe him because he does that all the time he’s a good guy 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** thank you for believing in me binnie

 

**Married Man 1:** glad you guys kissed and made up 

 

**Married Man 1:** I really thought Woojin and I were going to have to house one of you on the couch for the night 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i love my husband i cant stay mad at him for long 💞💞

 

**BbyChangbin:** and I love my husband too and I can’t do conflict with him 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you’re gonna make me cry, bitch you my ride or die

 

**Married Man 1:** wow I love young love 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** class isn’t the same without our squirrel :(((((((((

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** at least we don’t have to hear him yelling at 100 volume

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** yeah but now the whole the class is fucked 

 

**Married Man 2:** How so?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** if I was there it would have been worse so 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** cause he is a good dance man first of all and second he is in the line so without him we just have an open space 

 

**Married Man 2:** Well it’s only for one class

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** and he sacrificed his sleep in the first place for a good ass cause so 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I thought you said for a cute ass and was so confused but my eyes were playing tricks on me 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i mean his ass is prob cute but thats not what i wrote 

 

**Married Man 1:** stop talking about his ass he’s a boi 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oops my bad

 

\---

 

**BbyChangbin:** This just in 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Minho a rat 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** why

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m not

 

**BbyChangbin:** he’s still not home and I miss him 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’ll be home soon, do you want me to pick up some food?

 

**BbyChangbin:** Um yes please I’m always a hungry bitch 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : Jisung can you come back from the dead 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** brb then i’m getting eats 

 

\---

 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** what a good sleep bois 

 

**Married Man 1:** he’s alive 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** barely 

 

**BbyChangbin:** don’t stay up again tonight okay 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i can’t believe you slept for that long tho, you little sleepy bitch

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I was tired sheesh 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m not judging u i just wish that was me

**Too Gay to Handle:** wow same but with you 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** and with Binnie 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** are you feeling any better jisung?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** yes much better 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I should just nap like that more often it was way better than school 

 

**Married Man 2:** Yeah not on my fucking watch, you all better go to school and get your education

 

**Married Man 2:** This was your one freebie

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I never usually just leave I really just felt like shit I promise I’ll go tomorrow 

 

**BbyChangbin:** also Minho wtf richard 

 

**BbyChangbin:** you made yourself presentable today 

 

**BbyChangbin:** he looks like such a cute guy 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** can you not 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I miss him enough 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i was really feeling myself today idk 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’ll send you a selfie jisungie it’s okay

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : you two are so gay 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : jisung I really honestly don’t know how you’re not a panicked gay all the time  

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I don’t know how I handle it tbh 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** probably because they both are wild and confident gays 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it’s hard being so confident all the time, just call me supreme gay

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** i mean we even each other out 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** one second i’m the panicked 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** the next he is 

 

**BbyChangbin:** WAIT A SECOND 

 

**BbyChangbin:** MINHO GET THE FUCK OVER HERE

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** we’re in the same room what do you want

 

**BbyChangbin:** LeT mE seE yOU fOR a HoT SecONd

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you want me to get out of bed?

 

**BbyChangbin:** either that or pull your collar down 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : OPe 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** idk what you think you’re seeing but it’s not that

 

**BbyChangbin:** then come over here I just wanna talk 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** wow that feels like a trap

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i think you’re going to try and tackle me so GOOD LUCK TRYNA CATCH ME FUCKER BYE

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** he flew away 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you can come hide here babe

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** BITCH I’M IN MY CAR AND I LOCKED THE DOORS

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I’M GLAD I GET TO SEE U BUT I GOTTA JET I SEE HIM COMING

 

**BbyChangbin:** you’re a big rat boi Minho 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I CANT TALK IM DRIVING

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** DONT TEXT HIM WHILE HES DRIVING 

 

**Meme Supreme:** oh my fukkin god he fukkin dead

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : Okaybut who gave him the hicky?????

 

**Meme Supreme:** well he is a hoe and technically single so it could be anyone on that campus

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** it was probably old from whe they sucked face at the game bro 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** they were cronching like how I imagine Seungmin and Innie do 

 

**Meme Supreme:** did it look old or new binnie?

 

**BbyChangbin:** Well if he just let me look I’d be able to tell 

 

**BbyChangbin:** but he flew away 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** yah shut up hyunjin

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** hey I’m just saying 

 

**BbyChangbin:** it probably was old tbh 

 

**BbyChangbin:** the only reason I saw is cause he was lounging on his bed and his shirt was unbuttoned a lot at the top 

 

**Meme Supreme:** thot behavior

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** i’m assuming he just didn’t want to get bullied by you guys, because you have a tendency to do that when you see hickies ://////

 

**BbyChangbin:** listen I wasn’t trying to bully him

 

**BbyChangbin:** I just wanted to find out if they were new or not 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Is it really necessary to find out? Like it doesn’t really matter

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : THEY

 

**BbyChangbin:** It matters to me since all day we were told one thing 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** omg he actually came I’m screaming I look like a hot mess rn 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** lmao they are old i just wanted an excuse to see jisung 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : oof he really just shut all you down 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Let mE puT pantS on HolD the PhONe 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you don’t have to

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** okay but let me be a little classy 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** okayyyyy

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** don’t stay up all night fucking kids 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** we aren’t going to be like you and felix relax

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m probably not going to spend the night anyway, unless he wants me to

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : OOF he really got you there Hyunjinnie 

 

**Meme Supreme:** it’s only blowjobs and handjobs it doesn’t count as fucking

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I mean I’m not saying no 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i don’t wanna distract you from sleeping though 

 

**Married Man 1:** Brb i gotta go burn my eyes 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’ve been asleep all day though 

 

**Meme Supreme:** oops sorry chan, i guess it’s karma for every time i see something about u and woojin fucking for real

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** still you should try to sleep again later, for me

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** listen I can do that real comfortably on your chest 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** noted, i guess i’m spending the night

 

**BbyChangbin:** I can’t believe I’m gonna be a lonely bitch tonight :((((((

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** this is your fault for making me run to him, if u didn’t try to call me out i’d still be in bed at the dorm rn

 

**BbyChangbin:** nobody told you to run away like a nut 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** see this is why ur alone rn instead of me being there 😤😤

  
  


**[ Daddy 😍💖 & Bean 😍💖] **

 

**Bean 😍💖:** YoU dId it DiDnt you! 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** wot?

 

**Bean 😍💖:** you two actually talked shit out 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Cause bitch I saw you shirtless yesterday and those bitches weren’t there 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** we talked over text but nothing happened

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** sad to say these have been here and aren’t new, my dick is sad

 

**Bean 😍💖:** hmhm 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** “ I LET MY FRIEND USE MY CAR” 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** “JISUNG IS MISSING” 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I aint a fool I live with you and I’m your fucking husband But if you guys aren’t telling people yet I’ll keep my mouth shut for you honey don’t worry 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** hhhhhh

 

**Bean 😍💖:** just don’t yeet him out of school again he needs to graduate and shit 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** it wasn’t just my choice, plus he really did need to sleep it just wasn’t as long as he said it was

 

**Bean 😍💖:** wow oh wow 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I’m happy for you though bby 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** we didn’t really do anything if you were wondering

 

**Bean 😍💖:** those hickies appeared then? You fell on your neck and collarbones I guess 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** by anything i meant like fucking you bitch

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** like yeah we made out and stuff but then we just kinda talked and he took a fat nap and i watched youtube while we cuddled

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I thought you were gonna say watched him sleep and I really was gonna have to smack you

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i’m not a creep ratbin

 

**Bean 😍💖:** LisTen this boy is making you be wild so I never know anymore

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i’ve done wilder things in the past you know that

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** remember that one time when i nearly got arrested for fucking in that playground at night?

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I try to forget honestly 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** so if anything sungie is stopping me from being wild and fucking at night at a playground

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** you should be thanking him

 

**Bean 😍💖:** wow what a classy guy you’ve become 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Stay safe and don’t let him over sleep tomorrow and miss class again 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** yes honey, but honestly i’m not even horny so nothing bad will happen

 

**Bean 😍💖:** yet 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** you literally look at the guy and get a boner 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** hey that’s not even tru 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i can control myself 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** OOF have fun controlling when you wake up in the morning 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** listen we’re taking things slow

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i’m being serious, like we joke about us being a couple of horn dogs but we are trying to learn how to be a real couple and shit

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I know you are and I’m proud of you for it cause you clearly care about him 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** and he does for you too so yeah, I wish you the best of luck not to fuck 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** the support wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Next update is gonna be a double one, chapter 11 and 12 are coming at the same time!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments to let us know how we're doing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married Man 1: 🐸☕️
> 
> ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: listen bitch we’ll get there eventually
> 
> Too Gay to Handle: Oof if Chan is sipping his tea then you know it’s fucking piping hot
> 
> NUTZ 2.0: listen hyunjin mind your business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so these high school bitches are dramatic...again and also jeongin is a thottie

**[ Twink Committee + Chan & Woojin ]**

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : somebody do me a whole solid and kill me 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I stopped reading at ‘somebody do me’

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** what’s wrong Innie 

 

**Married Man 1:** we aren’t killing anyone 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : nobody will do me 

 

**BbyChangbin:** wow oh wow they did surgery on a grape and you’re worried about being fucked get your priorities straight

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m like really fucking attracted to you right now changbin that was so good

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Innie you aren’t being fair smh

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** you’re always attracted to him baby hate to break it to you 

 

**Meme Supreme:** but did you see that meme usage, i hate that meme but i’m also erect because of it

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : listen 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I’m just a horny boy finna fuck 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I just tried to offer it to you!

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** that literally was the worst sentence I’ve ever read 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I really just wanted to get you hard what can I say 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I stand corrected that was the worst thing 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : Where did you offer because I would not turn that down 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** well like I didn’t outright say it but it was implied

 

**Meme Supreme:** the way to my heart and dick is with memes so you succeeded 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : well offer accepted

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** speaking of fucking tho, lets give a big round of applause to Jisung for not coming into school with a big ass limp 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : applause for him coming in at all, if I was laid up like that you wouldn’t catch me in school 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Oh my god

 

**Meme Supreme:** why is that the funniest shit you’ve ever said jeongin

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : It just be like that sometimes 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** honestly 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** don’t know how I’m here because getting out of bed was the worlds biggest OOF 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Also Changbin was correct Minho in the morning is so cute I cri 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hhhhh don’t expose me again

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : deadass anytime Minnie stays over and then we gotta go to school it’s the worse 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I wouldn’t expose you like that babe 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** speaking of spending the night can I sleep over your house this weekend?

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you loyal, i appreciate you

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : yes, I honestly just assumed you were going to anyway 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** figured I would ask just in case

 

**NUTZ 2.0: 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖**

 

**BbyChangbin:** wait before we all go making plans 

 

**BbyChangbin:** can we have a big gay sleepover with all of us 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oh wow a big gay sleepover

 

**Married Man 1:** that would be insane, but I’d be down cause I miss you guys

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** yes we should cause I miss Binnie and want us all to be together again 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** okay but my mom nearly shot me when she found out I had three people over while my parents weren’t home so it can’t be at my house 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m also fully convinced my mom thinks I’m the biggest thot around now 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you aren’t a thot though so it’s okay babe

 

**Meme Supreme:** how’d she find out anyway?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** the security camera outside the door dude 

 

**Meme Supreme:** that’s an oops sorry bro

 

**Meme Supreme:** also we should have it at chan and woojin’s apartment because they don’t have parents to tell them what to do

 

**Married Man 1:** you guys have to ask Woojin 

 

**Married Man 1:** yes I live there but he’ll beat me if I just let all you hooligans into our home without asking

 

**Married Man 1:** also thank you for offering up our home like you live there Felix

 

**Meme Supreme:** i mean i live there sometimes

 

**Meme Supreme:** let’s all shout his name to summon him

 

**Meme Supreme:** WOOJIN!!!!

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** WOOJIN

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : WOOJINNIE 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Woojin

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** WoOjIn

 

**Married Man 1:** babe!!!!!

 

**Married Man 2:** Oh my God what is it

 

**Married Man 1:** so our kids want to know if they can come home for a night at our home 

 

**Married Man 2:** When? This weekend?

 

**Married Man 1:** yes and they asked me but I need your permission 

 

**Married Man 2:** Yeah that's fine with me, but whatever mess is made you all have to clean it. And if you break something you buy it.

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** how kinky channie 

 

**Married Man 1:** first of all fuck you hyunjin

 

**Married Man 1:** second Changbin can clean 

 

**Married Man 2:** Then it’s fine

 

**Meme Supreme:** lit! the party's official!

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** rip their apartment that’s a lot of bitches in one place 

 

**Married Man 2:** Also I know there’s going to be a lot of us but don’t be really loud assholes, I’m not trying to get kicked out of my home

 

**Married Man 1:** oof yeah I didn’t even think of that 

 

**Married Man 1:** but you right

 

**Married Man 2:** Anyone causing trouble is getting beat simple as that, and is forced to join Changbin on cleaning duty

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : off topic but can school be over now?? I’m tired of this shit 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** big fat mood 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I wanna see Innie and annoy him 😔

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I have to stay late at school today hhhhh

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oof why?

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : why you staying late 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : OPe 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I have to get the new songs and music approved (hopefully) and the only time all the teachers were available was after school

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** fuck I’m so goddamn nervous 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you shouldn’t be nervous, i’m sure what you and changbin came up with is fucking good

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** i thought last time it was good but fuck me I guess that bitch was shit 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** jisung i’m sure it wasn’t shit okay? look if you want, i can come over again tonight to like comfort you and stuff because i don’t want to see you all sad 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : let us listen to the shit too cause I wanna know what the fuck is up Kyle 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** yes please 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also I’ll send a couple one of them is just the two of us 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also I hope I don’t get shot for using someone not from school vocals 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** they can stfu if they have something bad to say

 

_ NUTZ 2.0 Sent two Audio files  _

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** the first one is just me and Changbin 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** The second one is most us plus Changbin It was one of the original songs we just reproduced it 

 

**Meme Supreme:** damn i’m listening to these hoes rn

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I know I recorded one of these bitches and Im quaking because it sounds completely different than the first time around 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i bet these are gonna be good like i said gimme a sec to listen

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : we stan talent in this house 

 

**Married Man 1:** wow I’m quaking listen to our kids 

 

**Married Man 2:** I knew Changbin could rap but I didn’t think Jisung was going to be that good honestly

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you know I’m just gonna pretend that was a compliment kay 

 

**Married Man 2:** It was a compliment sweetie I promise I wasn’t trying to be mean

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** you really got my dick hard wtf changbin 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** aw thanks dad 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i was nutting while listening 

 

**BbyChangbin:** they came out so good Jisungie 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hopefully the teachers will think so too 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** why are my bois so talented i’m so proud

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Thanks babe <3333

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I’m so hyped for the rest now damn 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : WHy iS my FucKinG mANs SucH an AngeL 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** honestly my vocals aren’t that good, I could probably do it better now

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** your vocals are insane Seungmin you wild guy 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Also I was quaked when I found out Squirrel boy sings too 

 

**BbyChangbin:** and that seungmin can rap too 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Fuck you I’m not a squirrel 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you are, but you’re a cute one so you should embrace it

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** hhhh wow thanks Changbin

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** Bro someone tell me why I gotta do this damn ass gay ass paper 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** that was off topic but I’m SUffeRinG 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** just kill the teacher who assigned it so it’s never due

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** that’s a bit extreme 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also is it a paper that I have too cause I’ll honestly kms if it is 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** It’s the one for writing bro the research one 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Oh, I’m pretty sure I did that in my class already

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : OOF 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I GOTTA DO THAT TOO 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I could have but I um...missed the class the other day so 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I can send you guys mine to look at if you want?

 

**Meme Supreme:** yeah can u cuz like i need it

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** when did you miss bro? 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** unless it was the same day I knocked the fuck out 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** How have none of you done it????

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I have my outline done, I just have to actually write it 

 

**BbyChangbin:** better drop these bad habits before college kiddos 

 

**Married Man 2:** Missing one class can cause you to fail, ask Minho

 

**BbyChangbin:** oof but he’s in tutoring now so he’ll be okay right honey 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** he’s right, don’t skip class kids or you’ll end up like me

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** now i can’t suck dick because i’m being tutored in math instead

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’ve never skipped a day in my whole life 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** dismissal doesn’t count like yesterday 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : who are you kidding Jisung 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : you would skip in a heartbeat if Minho asked you to 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i wouldn’t ask him to because i want him to graduate 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** fuck you I’m a good christian boY

 

**Married Man 1:** he’d also get beat for illegally taking him out of school

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I think I’m just gonna drop out and become a stripper, I could do it 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** and if i’m getting beat by channie i don’t want it to be for that reason lmao

 

**Married Man 1:** hhhhh

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : someone take me illegally out of school so I can get beat k thx

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Jeongin no omg

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : sorry it just came out of my fingers before I really thought about what I was typing 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Listen you don’t need Chan to beat you

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** OPE 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : could you tho? I think Minho might have to teach you first 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Oh I bet you would let him do that to me

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I aint sayin no long as I can watch 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** damn like i’m willing, jeongin says i can so i’m taking advantage of the invite lol

 

**Married Man 1:** I hate you guys so much 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** don’t get jealous cuz you’ve been replaced 😝✊

 

**BbyChangbin:** y’all spend one night together and now you’re beating each other 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** it just be like that sometimes

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** they just trust me now 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I’m honestly really shook Jisung isn’t crying right now, no tea no shade

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** um fuck you I’m the manliest man around and have never cried a day in my life  

 

**Meme Supreme:** DADS JISUNG IS LYING

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I’m just proud of you honey, I’m not shading 

 

**BbyChangbin:** you know what’s gay more than me, having to actually dress up for a dinner with the university pres

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Thanks? I guess 

 

**Married Man 1:** I second that the pres dinner is gay 

 

**Married Man 1:** I have to hide my fucking bags 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hide bags of what?

 

**Married Man 1:** fucking cocaine 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** babe, honey, my dearest 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** his eye bags  

 

**Married Man 1:** Minho I really think you need to sleep more than me

 

**Married Man 2:** I’m literally in tears holy shit Minho

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** LISTEN FUCK YOU GUYS

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I HAVE TWO BRAIN CELLS

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** that was so funny wtf and it wasn’t even on purpose 

 

**Married Man 1:** I really got a funny haha out of that tho thanks Minho 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’M BREAKING UP WITH EVERYONE IN THIS GC FOR BULLYING ME IN MY TIME OF CONFUSION

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** no you can’t I’ll miss you too much 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : you gotta be dating to break up tho 

 

**Married Man 1:** ope 

 

**Married Man 1:** 🐸☕️

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** listen bitch we’ll get there eventually

 

**Too Gay to Handle** **:** Oof if Chan is sipping his tea then you know it’s fucking piping hot

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** listen hyunjin mind your business 

  
  
  


**[ 🐀 The Rat Chat 🐀 ]**

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** don’t tell me to mind my business bitch

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** cause you know if it was one of us doing what you’re doing right now you’d be eating our asses 

 

**Baby 🌸:** but Jinnie right and that’s the tea 

 

**Meme God 🤠:** yall are wildin relax

 

**Nutz 🌰:** fuck you no I wouldn’t 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** What I’m doing with Minho is none of your beeswax 

 

**The Sun ☀️:** I agree with Jisung here honestly

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** literally if any one of us was doing what he was up to right now he would be yelling at us and saying it’s a bad idea 

 

**The Sun ☀️:** Yeah well that’s true, but he told us to back off so I feel like we should

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** I’m not saying it to be mean I’m saying it because I don’t want him to get hurt 

 

**Baby 🌸:** yeah and he was up our asses the whole time we weren’t together so….at least we were proper friends before hand

 

**The Sun ☀️:** I’m assuming there’s a lot more stuff that we don’t know about with their relationship,,,,,,but that’s just my irrelevant opinion,,,,,,,

 

**Nutz 🌰:** Can you guys not

 

**Nutz 🌰:** I’m not going to get hurt I do actually know what I’m doing for once 

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** I just don’t want you to get attached and get heart broken Jisungie

 

**Baby 🌸:** Or at least take it slow man it’s different with the rest of us, we all were friends before we started fucking we had trust

  
  


**[ Twink Committee + Chan & Woojin ] **

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’d really appreciate if y’all would stop trying to lecture me like you’ve been married for 50 years and you know the secrets to love and the whole world. If I wanna fuck before we date I can and it’s not your business in the first place. So stop tryna act like you didn’t touch dick for the first time last week, and let me eat Minho’s ass as much as I like in peace, k thx

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** fuck me 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you made me lose control of my goddamn emotions and put this bitch in the wrong chat 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** uhhhhh are you guys okay???

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : OOF

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** fuck you Jeongin  

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** do you want me to text you jisung? 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** yes please 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** okay babe 

 

**Married Man 1:** OH Jeez 

 

**Married Man 2:** What did these damn kids do now?

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** hhhh now I feel like a piece of shit 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I wasn’t trying to be

 

**Married Man 1:** what happened???? 

 

**Married Man 2:** Nothing good I’m assuming

 

 

**[ Light Of My Life ✨ & My One And Only 💖 ]**

 

**My One And Only 💖:** what happened sungie :((((

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I h8t My FrIENds 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** what did they do?

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** i think they were trying to look out for me but they just made me pissed

 

_ Light Of My Life ✨ Sent an Image  _

 

**My One And Only 💖:** oh

 

**My One And Only 💖:** do they really think i’m going to hurt you?

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I don’t think they do, they just know me and I’m shit at relationships and they know I get attached quickly and they don’t know you how I do so they only ever see how we talk in the chat 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** that sounded so dumb 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i thought it would be better to keep us a secret for a bit but maybe it would be better to tell them we actually are dating? if you want anyway, i don’t mind either way i just don’t want you to get annoyed by your friends

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** are you sure? I know you want it to just be between us so we don’t have to baby 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** they can suck my dick for all I care 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** i just don’t want them to think you’re a bad guy or some shit 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i did, but if it helps the situation then i don’t mind

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i don’t want them to think i’m going to treat you badly or that i’m unfaithful because of how i talk or because of my past

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I honestly don’t care what they think, as you saw me go off at them, I know what’s real and I know you’re faithful <3

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i appreciate you standing up for me <3 but also i don’t want you to lose your friends over me because that’ll make me feel like shit so imma do a thing

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** okay????

  
  


**[ Twink Committee + Chan & Woojin ] **

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** fuck you guys me and jisung been dating suck my ass

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** oh so that’s what you’re going to do 

 

**Married Man 1:** Congrats honeys 

 

**BbyChangbin:** OPE THERE IT IS 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** so like hope off our dicks please, we are trying to be lowkey and keep to our damn selves

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you nosy rats

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ :  Oh shit 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : quaking 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I’m sorry I was a bitch i just wanted to make sure Jisung was a safe boy 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** HYUNJIN DESPITE POPULAR BELIEF I’M NOT A DUMB BITCH 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hyunjin i know you just want the best for jisung, and i appreciate that but he’s also an adult who can take care of himself

 

**BbyChangbin:** damn you made the adult side of Minho come out 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** lmao shut up bin

 

**BbyChangbin:** just sayin it be getting my dick hard 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’ll deal with it when i get outta class babe

 

\-----

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** hot damn Jisung wasn’t messing around with these presentations he’s looking like a whole snack 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** It’s important and I needed to look like a businessman 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : Seungmin really been out here taking pics of him for like ten minutes now 

 

**Meme Supreme:** is that important tho?

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** He wanted me to take pictures okay

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Yes I’d like to graduate Felix 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** this is for senior project and showcase right? 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i mean i guess

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** yes and I have to meet with the top dogs so gotta look nice

 

**BbyChangbin:** Well fucking share with the class before Minho has an aneurysm 

 

**Married Man 1:** he is actually having one on our couch right now I see it happening 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Seungmin you have all of them 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m not having an aneurism fuk u

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** here’s one

 

_ 💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖 Sent an Image _

  
  
  


**Meme Supreme:** is that allowed?? like wont they beat you for not wearing the uniform?

 

**BbyChangbin:** WOw oh wow 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I had my uniform on all day, it’s after school now 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** forgive me father for i have sinned 🙏🙏

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** Jisung you look so tiny sometimes it’s so cute 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m not saying he doesn’t look good but why he look a bit like a train conductor?

 

**Meme Supreme:** evidence?

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : also Jisung honey pls dye your hair back to black 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : your hair be lookin like my ramen 

 

_ Meme Supreme Sent an Image _

  
  


**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m gonna go burn this suit now brb

 

**Meme Supreme:** the pattern is the same try and change my mind

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** babe pls no u look good in that outfit

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also fuck u jeongin my hair doesn’t look like ramen you fuckin coconut head 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** thanks babe <333

 

**Married Man 1:** you look cute Jisung no need to burn it

 

**Married Man 1:** Felix is just a rat 

 

**Meme Supreme:** oof that shit hurted chan 😔

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** k brb gonna go try and not die if you don’t hear from me I prob killed myself 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** um you better not you fuck, but i hope you do well!

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** Good luck Jisungie!!!

 

**Married Man 1:** you know fuck college I don’t need a degree it’s a scam 

 

**Married Man 1:** I’m two seconds from ripping my hair out

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ope what happened now

 

**Married Man 2:** Chan we’ve had this conversation before honey, you can’t drop out now it’s too late the college already took your money

 

**Married Man 2:** But what’s going on?

 

**BbyChangbin:** Woojin you should like come home 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I don’t think Minho and I can deal with delusional Chan on our own 

 

**Married Man 2:** Is it really bad? I still have twenty minutes left of this class but I can leave early if you need me

 

**Married Man 1:** I’m fine you don’t need to come home early 

 

**Married Man 2:** Are you sure I don’t need to come home? You just said you wanted to rip your hair out, it’s a bit concerning to hear you say that ://

 

**BbyChangbin:** I mean this is him right now 

 

_ BbyChangbin Sent an Image  _

  
  


**Married Man 1:** thank you for the close up on my face 

 

**Married Man 2:** Were you sleeping??? While working???

 

**Married Man 1:** no……

 

**Married Man 2:** Babe you stress me out with your lack of sleep

 

**Married Man 1:** I stress me out 

 

**Married Man 2:** hhhhh

 

**Married Man 1:** I wasn’t asleep I was just thinking really hard 

 

**Married Man 2:** I wish you were asleep

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m sure Minho could knock him out he’s sitting right behind him 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m not tryna get shot

 

**Married Man 2:** You better not 

 

**BbyChangbin:** it was just a suggestion 

 

**Married Man 1:** I really could take five steps and throw myself out this window and I think that’d be a better option 

 

**Meme Supreme:** that’s sad but also a hella good meme

 

**Married Man 2:** Babe please don’t throw yourself out the window, I’d be really sad if you died

 

**Married Man 1:** I wont for your sake

 

**Married Man 2:** Thanks 💖

 

\----

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : SO This just in 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : PeOpLe ArE laTe To SchOOl aGaIN 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : and I wish it were me but it aint 

 

**Married Man 2:** Who’s late?

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : who do you think 

 

**Married Man 2:** I’m trying not to jump to any conclusions

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m literally walking in the door calm your dick 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i BET u would like that 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** smh jisung you get a boo and now you be up fucking all night 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : you know it just be like that sometimes 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** actually it’s not like that 😪😪 

 

**BbyChangbin:** RIP your dick bro 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** well if it falls off you can have it

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I actually just gagged never say that again 

 

**Married Man 1:** hey you’re late to school again get off your damn phone ya bad egg 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** he’s a bad boy 😉

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** wtf Richard, I hate all of you

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** tell me how much of a bad boy I am hyunjinnie 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : stop I’m in math and I’m crying 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** oh my god

 

**Married Man 1:** this is not what I needed in my stats class right now 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m crying this is what i wanted

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** guess you’re just gonna have to get punished Jisung 

 

**BbyChangbin:** ope 

 

**BbyChangbin:** wtf did I just walk into 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Bitch if I knew

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** w-what are you g-gonna do to me??? 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : stop omg there are tears coming from my eyes 

 

**Meme Supreme:** whats hpaneing omfgh

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’d like to know the same thing 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i mean isn’t it clear what’s happening here changbin?

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : he really typed out the stutters 

 

**Meme Supreme:** doesn’t seungmin do the same thing?

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** guess you’re just gonna have to come here and find out baby boy 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I’m quaking stop 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** oh my god, you nasty rats go to class and pay attention

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** o-okay daddy

 

**Married Man 1:** I hate you guys so much 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : never call Hyunjin daddy again I nearly yakked 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** how to: find different friends

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** bro me too and I fucking wrote it 

 

**BbyChangbin:** you just wrote a lot of things 

 

**BbyChangbin:** and all of them I’m questioning 

 

**Meme Supreme:** wow what a trip that was huh guys?

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : yeah it was 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I mean safe to say Minnie isn’t the only one with a babyboy kink now 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** why is this being brought up again

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Um excuse me I am a child of god and don’t even know what a kink is 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** @ Minnie it’s brought up every time you text in this chat honey 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** hhhhh i literally keep forgetting my name is that in this chat

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** give me something else to change it to

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : no 

 

**BbyChangbin:** @ Jisung that was the biggest lie I ever did hear 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** what do you mean no??

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I mean no 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** no lying jisung or you’re getting punished 😜😜

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** well then I definitely don’t know what any kind of kinks are and I certainly don’t have any 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I can change it if I want >:I

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you’re going to be over my lap the next time i see you 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : nooooooo baby :((((((

 

**BbyChangbin:** wow that’s gay 

 

**BbyChangbin:** ope kinky 

 

**BbyChangbin:** better not be in my damn ass house 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you’ll have get me to sit still first for that to happen 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you can join binnie it’s okay

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** will you really be upset if I change my name?

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : hhhhh no, I just think it’s cute just like you 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** ,,,,,,,

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** fine I won’t change it

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also my parents are like nonexistent so no need to worry Changbin 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** see it’s fine

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : yay

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** are you guys sure that i’m supposed to be the ‘babyboy’ ?

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : yes 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** Honestly I was expecting more to come out of that convo @ minsung 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I was ready for my dick to get hard 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** if you want your dick to get hard you can come over too, it’ll just be an orgy i guess

 

**BbyChangbin:** Hyunjin why are you such a horny bitch today 

 

**BbyChangbin:** not that I’m complaining 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** 1\. No orgies please 2. Jeongin you act more like a baby boy than me i think we should switch roles

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** here’s my onion 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you’re both bbybois and it just be like that sometimes 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : guess we need a daddy then oops 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I’ll be accepting applications 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I hate you Jeongin 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** omggg

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** i don’t know if that was an excited omg or a why do I date you omg 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** that was a direct @ to chan or woojin 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : ppffffttttt

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** tbh I don’t really know what it was, it just,,,,,was 

 

**Married Man 1:** stop right now 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Jeongin said it not me

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : actually Minho specified 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I could have been directing that at anyone

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : including Minho since we both already know how it be with him 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** omg you think I’m daddy material?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** sorry but his daddy applications are currently not being given out because they belong to me 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ope, sorry innie i can’t be you and seungminnie’s daddy at this current moment

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : you’re not very good at sharing Jisung smh 

 

**Meme Supreme:** minho ur just gonna have to teach one of them to be daddy

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I mean he tried 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** idk if that’s possible they are both babies

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : UM excuse me 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I could! You saw I could 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** tell me why you think you could be the next daddy in this gc 

 

_ Meme Supreme changed  _ **_[ Twink Committee + Chan & Woojin ]_ ** _  to _ **_[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]_ **

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** stop I’m crying 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Korea’s Next Top Daddy 

 

**Married Man 1:** the headaches you boys give me are unreal

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** don’t say anything bad Jeongin I swear

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I would never sheesh 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : we have great sex I could never say a bad thing 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I literally just spit my water everywhere wtf bro I wasn’t ready

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** THAT’S LITERALLY NOT WHAT I MEANT DUMMY

 

**BbyChangbin:** well at least some of us are getting our dicks wet 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** IT REALLY ISN’T LIKE THAT

 

**BbyChangbin:** you’re better off than me bro 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I can’t even get my neck cronched 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** BRB KILLING MYSELF

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** damn Innie and Seungmin really out here living their best lives 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** although am I shocked? No

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** We really aren’t having like real s*x I swear

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : is it a bad thing if we were????????????

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** ah no??

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I like how you blocked out the E like you aren’t getting down and dirty 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Shut up Hyunjiin,,,,,,

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : guess I’ll choke 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : dying a virgin brb 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** jeongin ://///

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Oof that’s rough buddy 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** real rough 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** sorry for your loss Seungmin 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** ,,,,,,,,

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I don’t know what he wants me to say

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : nothing it’s fine I was just messing around 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Why do I feel like that’s a lie?

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** ope 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : it’s not 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** pm me?

  
  
  


**[ Innie 😍 & Minnie 🐭 ]**

 

**Innie 😍:** you called babe 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** are you upset about what happened in the gc?

 

**Innie 😍:** No? Not really at least 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** at least,,,,,?

 

**Innie 😍:** I’m not mad just, confused I guess idk I’m being dumb 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** what are you confused about?

 

**Innie 😍:** hhhhhh

 

**Innie 😍:** anytime us having sex gets brought up you act like it’s a bad thing

 

**Innie 😍:** and I know it’s in the gc and stuff but that makes me feel like it’s easier to talk about just cause it’s not as serious 

 

**Innie 😍:** but sometimes it just feels like you really don’t want it 

 

**Innie 😍:** but I’m dumb so ignore it I’m being stupid 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** oh, it’s not that I think us having sex is a bad thing or that I don’t want it

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I just,,,,,get embarrassed when it’s brought up in the chat,,,,,I like keeping what we do between us

 

**Innie 😍:** I know baby, but most of the time we’re all just joking anyway 

 

**Innie 😍:** but like I said I know it’s dumb for me to think you don’t want it so don’t mind me 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I really do want it! I’m just uhhhh nervous I guess?

 

**Innie 😍:** I know you do 

 

**Innie 😍:** you think I’m not 

 

**Innie 😍:** it’s not like one of us is actually gonna know what the fuck we’re doing

 

**Innie 😍:** and that’s how it’s been with everything 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** why are we like actually babies with no experience it makes life difficult

 

**Innie 😍:** this is how things are gonna go probably

 

**Innie 😍:** I’m gonna try to suck your dick and probably cut it off by accident with my braces and then I’m going to have to die because fuck thats gonna be embarrassing 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** THAT’S AWFUL WHY WOULD YOU SAY THATTTT

 

**Minnie 🐭:** New rule, you aren’t allowed near my sensitive areas with your mouth

 

**Innie 😍:** THAT’S LITERALLY WHY I WON’T SUCK YOUR DICK I’M TERRIFIED IM GONNA CUT YOU DON’T MAKE FUN OF ME JERK 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I’M NOT! I’M JUST AS TERRIFIED, I DON’T WANT TO LOSE MY DICK INNIE

 

**Innie 😍:** hhhhhhhhhh

 

**Innie 😍:** you’re suppose to tell me I’m not gonna cut your dick off babe 

 

**Innie 😍:** ease my damn stress 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Why don’t I just,,,,,,,suck your dick instead,,,,,,,

 

**Innie 😍:** I mean you can I totally would be down 

 

**Innie 😍:** BuT I WaNNA SuCk YouR dIcK 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I mean,,,you can try if you really want to?

 

**Innie 😍:** yes I wanna damn ass 

 

**Innie 😍:** I just, nevermind we’re in school….I won’t say that 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Oh just say it

 

**Innie 😍:** I’ll just use my tongue more than anything 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I-

 

**Minnie 🐭:** ,,,,,ye s,,,,,pleas e

 

**Innie 😍:** and my hand 

 

**Innie 😍:** can I touch myself too?

 

**Minnie 🐭:** INNIE 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** WHERE DID YOU EVEN LEARN TO SAY STUFF LIKE THAT 

 

**Innie 😍:** …….

 

**Innie 😍:** I was just shooting my shot 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** It was,,,,,good I just wasn’t expecting it

 

**Minnie 🐭:** You’re literally going to get me hard in class oof

 

**Innie 😍:** I’ll get you hard after class too 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** promise?

 

**Innie 😍:** yeah 

 

**Innie 😍:** and I’ll do what I said before 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I’m still quaking

 

**Innie 😍:** maybe we’ve been hanging out with Minho too much lmao 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Honestly if this is the outcome maybe we should hangout with him more and get more tips from him

 

**Innie 😍:** I mean 

 

**Innie 😍:** I can pin you to the wall again 

 

**Innie 😍:** and that’s how I can go down on you 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** fjskfmskdv

 

**Minnie 🐭:** okkkkay

 

**Minnie 🐭:** typing is really hard rn, i’m pretty sure my face is really red too

 

**Innie 😍:** why’s that? 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** you know why! I’m in a gay panic rn in the middle of class and my dick is semi hard you brat

 

**Innie 😍:** yeah but I’m your brat and you love me 

 

**Innie 😍:** and you love when I get your dick hard 

 

**Innie 😍:** and not to be kinky but I really like when you call me a brat 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Oh sure it’s not a kinky thing

 

**Minnie 🐭:** But you are my brat and I do love you, and I show that by biting your neck 

 

**Innie 😍:** you can bite me in a lot other places too 

 

**Innie 😍:** I totally would be down for that babe 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Yeah? Like where?

 

**Innie 😍:** oh shit

 

**Innie 😍:** the tables have turned on me 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** So you going to answer~

 

**Innie 😍: ….**

 

**Innie 😍:** my thighs…

 

**Innie 😍:** particularly my inner thighs  

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Okay like I know I asked

 

**Minnie 🐭:** but that made me blush reading it

 

**Innie 😍:** you asked for it babe 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I don’t regret asking and I’m saving this information for later

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Anything else you wanna confess Innie?

 

**Innie 😍:** you really want me to? 

 

**Innie 😍:** I don’t wanna kill you in the middle of class more than I already has 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I’m already dead might as well bury me

 

**Innie 😍:** I really want you to push me against the wall and not let me off 

 

**Innie 😍:** and I want you to kiss me till I can’t breathe 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** that’s kinky and I approve

 

**Innie 😍:** well it’d be pretty terrible if you were like no you nasty 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** jeongin you’re so nasty I definitely don’t want to do those things

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Just kidding if I don’t get to hold you down once I’ll die 

 

**Innie 😍:** I mean I will too tbh 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** As much as I want to continue this convo I think my teacher is getting suspicious of my hands being under my desk

 

**Innie 😍:** I really hope you’re saying your texting and not tryna get off babe 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Yes I’m texting you little brat! I’m not going to jerk off in class!!

 

**Innie 😍:** it was just a funny haha 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Besides I don’t want to get detention because then I couldn’t be with you after school 😉😉

 

**Innie 😍:** oPe 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of this double uploaded will be posted in an hour or so! (maybe less who knows).
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos and comments, it feels nice uwu


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's Hoe: also i’ve never even been with changbin so both arguments are invalid 🤧🤧
> 
> Dark Rapper: I can confirm no brojobs have ever happened
> 
> 💥 Chan: guess I’ll choke
> 
> Everybody's Hoe: or you can choke me 😜😜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um....things get gay?

**[ Dead or Alive ]**

 

**Dark Rapper:** you know what’s nuts? 

 

**💥 Chan:** What? 

 

**Dark Rapper:** Minho dating Jisung has given me my own house practically 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** just cuz i don’t want you to cry if he’s there 🙄🙄 

 

**Dark Rapper:** I’d never cry if he came over first of all 

 

**Dark Rapper:** second you just like it cause you guys get to play house 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** tf u mean

 

**💥 Chan:** Binnie stop I’m crying

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** see this is why he don’t come over because you act a fool 😤😤

 

**Dark Rapper:** I’m not acting a fool 

 

**Dark Rapper:** you’re whipped for him and it’s cute honey 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** i’m not whipped bro

 

**💥 Chan:** he’s got you there Min 

 

**Bear Boi:** I think you are though, I’ve never seen you act this way towards anyone else

 

**Dark Rapper:** see if Woojin says it it must be true he knows all 

 

**Dark Rapper:** Also you literally have heart eyes every time you look at him 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** hhhhhh

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** he’s just a cute bean boi who deserves to be happyyyy

 

**💥 Chan:** who are you and what have you done with MEANho 

 

**💥 Chan:** Also Binnie if you’re lonely we got our couch you can crash on 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** bitch i can still be mean @ yall just not at my bf tf

 

**Bear Boi:** I guess ‘cute bean boi’ is one way to describe Jisung

 

**Dark Rapper:** he’s such a squirrel boy 

 

**Dark Rapper:** not that that’s a bad thing 

 

**💥 Chan:** I didn’t realize how tiny he was either until I saw him next to Hyunjin in a pic the other day 

 

**Dark Rapper:** had no idea Minho was into smol bois until now 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** what are you on about now you crackhead

 

**Dark Rapper:** what do you mean??? I just said it 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** dating one ‘smol boi’ doesn’t mean i have a type ratbin

 

**💥 Chan:** I mean there was that other guy not that long ago….

 

**💥 Chan:** and Changbin 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** listen i was a hoe then and i just wanted dick and that guy volunteered

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** also i’ve never even been with changbin so both arguments are invalid 🤧🤧

 

**Dark Rapper:** I can confirm no brojobs have ever happened 

 

**💥 Chan:** guess I’ll choke 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** or you can choke me 😜😜

 

**Dark Rapper:** ope 

 

**💥 Chan:** why are you like this

 

**Bear Boi:** He doesn’t have a filter I don’t know why you expect anything less lol 

 

**💥 Chan:** wait hold the phone Binnie were you left alone again last night????

 

**Dark Rapper:** yes lmao 

 

**💥 Chan:** that’s three nights in a row oof

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** i’m sure bin is enjoying the freedom and privacy to jerk off in peace 

 

**Dark Rapper:** not nearly as much as I’d like to 

 

**Dark Rapper:** cause Hyunjin keeps playing 

 

**Dark Rapper:** never thought I’d be pining after a senior in high school hhhhhhh

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** just talk to him bro

 

**💥 Chan:** I think you mean to say you never thought you’d want to get dicked down by a senior in high school 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** oPE 

 

**Dark Rapper:** I mean yeah I did 

 

**Dark Rapper:** I’m pining after Felix and wanting to get dicked down by Hyunjin so that’s how my life is going 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** alright so question

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** who would top between u and felix?

 

**💥 Chan:** NOPE 

 

**💥 Chan:** NO THANKS 

 

**Bear Boi:** Great you guys broke Chan and now he’s glitching

 

**Dark Rapper:** hhhhh

 

**Dark Rapper:** me? 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** interesting interesting, i mean i can kinda see it yeah

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** maybe you guys can switch?

 

**Dark Rapper:** I mean heres my concerns 

 

**Dark Rapper:** have you see the poor boys hands???

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** no?

 

**Dark Rapper:** they’re so tiny Min, nothing would get done that needs to 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** what’s wrong with small hands you can still finger someone real good with them

 

**Dark Rapper:** I don’t think you understand 

 

**Dark Rapper:** give me a hot second 

 

_ Dark Rapper Sent an Image _

  
  


**Dark Rapper:** That’s his hand on top of Hyunjin’s compared to one of their classmates 

 

**Everybody’s Hoe:** oh he really has baby hands like how can you hold things with those??

 

**Everybody’s Hoe:** do you think he’d have to use both hands to hold a dick? that’s hot, Hyunjin’s a lucky guy 

 

**Dark Rapper:** you see my dilemma now 

 

**Dark Rapper:** also ikr 

 

**Dark Rapper:** these are the things that keep me up at night 

 

**💥 Chan:** I’m going to kill both of you 

 

**💥 Chan:** stop talking about bby bros hands like that 

 

**Dark Rapper:** aside from his hands tho I think we’d switch 

 

**Dark Rapper:** oof I just had a thought but I can’t say that shit in front of Chan

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** bro text it to me lmao

 

**Dark Rapper:** I was gonna lmao 

  
  


**[ Daddy 😍💖 & Bean 😍💖] **

 

**Bean 😍💖:** okay but I just thought about fighting over who’s getting fucked by Hyunjin and it nearly got my dick hard 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** OOF 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** hhhh wtf did I get myself into 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** when did I get this goddamn kinky 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** well you see they call this ‘sex deprived’ 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** it really is 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** and it better get resolved by me getting my brains fucked out of me while I’m doing the same to Felix 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** listen i know some guys if you want me to hook you up in the meantime

 

**Bean 😍💖:** no bro I’m fucking waiting it out 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** guess ur gonna be waiting forever until u make some damn moves

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I could tonight

 

**Bean 😍💖:** not sex cause woochan would eat my ass 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** not in a good way 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** the least you could do is let them know u are interested and this isnt a meme

 

**Bean 😍💖:** it’ll probably break felix 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** but Hyunjin and I have kind of talked about it before outside of the gc 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** ehh????? And you didnt tell me u fake hoe smh

 

**Bean 😍💖:** you’ve been kinda busy eating ass and grinding dick bro 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i’m never too busy to listen to u babe 😩✊

 

**Bean 😍💖:** also this only happened like yesterday when Hyunjin was memeing with Jisung about the babyboy thing 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** so like it’s not like I been keeping it a secret

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** well what happened ratbin???

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I’ll just show you bro 

 

\---

 

**_[ Jinnie 💖 & Smollest Boi_ ** **😍** **_]_ **

 

**_Smollest Boi 😍:_ ** _ okay but like if you’re just calling everyone baby boy now include me at least _

 

**_Jinnie 💖:_ ** _ OpE _

 

**_Jinnie 💖:_ ** _ I can do that  _ 😜😜

 

**_Smollest Boi 😍:_ ** _ but actually tho  _

 

**_Jinnie 💖:_ ** _ Changbin, are, are you fl-flirting with me???? _

 

**_Smollest Boi 😍:_ ** _ I might be  _

 

**_Jinnie 💖:_ ** _ do it more  _

 

**_Jinnie 💖:_ ** _ I like it  _

 

**_Smollest Boi 😍:_ ** _ I will, but only if you take it seriously  _

 

**_Smollest Boi 😍:_ ** _ like take your meme brain off for a hot second  _

 

**_Jinnie 💖:_ ** _ I’m listening  _

 

**_Jinnie 💖:_ ** _ also it’s extremely difficult to take a meme brain off when you date Felix _

 

**_Smollest Boi 😍:_ ** _ I believe you can do it Jinnie  _

 

**_Jinnie 💖:_ ** _ It’s off for the time being, now flirt with me please _

 

**_Smollest Boi 😍:_ ** _ I’m just gonna be straight forward _

 

**_Smollest Boi 😍:_ ** _ I actually think you and Felix are really fucking cute and would be totally up for a giant gay threesome, but in more than just a sexual way because I actually like both of you a lot  _

 

**_Jinnie 💖:_ ** _ oh shit _

 

**_Jinnie 💖:_ ** _ I think I just had a gay panic for a quick second _

 

**_Jinnie 💖:_ ** _ But Binnie you’re so cute wtf, and I’m actually serious when I say shit like that, I’m a pretty straight forward kind of guy if you couldn’t tell. Everyone just always thinks I’m joking tho which is kinda annoying but it be like that sometimes _

 

**_Smollest Boi 😍:_ ** _ What are Felix’s thoughts on it though? I haven’t told him cause I know he is the ultimate panicked gay with this kind of stuff  _

 

**_Jinnie 💖:_ ** _ he is, you are correct  _

 

**_Jinnie 💖:_ ** _ but I’ll find out for you okay baby, but just know I’m down for it  _ 😜

 

\---

 

**Bean 😍💖:** so that’s that 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** and that's what you missed on glee

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** but that’s wild

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** now u just gotta convince felix

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i propose that you hyunjin double team him irl 😜

 

**Bean 😍💖:** he’ll probably die man 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** also I meant to say earlier when we were talking about lack of sex

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I’m proud of you for not dicking him down yet even tho you been living at his house for three days 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** um fuk u

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** but also it’s hard cuz i swear he be testing my limits, i think this is the longest i’ve gone without sex dude

 

**Bean 😍💖:** the only reason I know you haven’t is cause I haven’t heard about it 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** and despite the fact you’re happy af you’re not “I’ve had sex 8 times in one night” happy yet 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** listen bitch, with my other ‘relationships’ i felt the only way to be happy was to fuck but with jisung like we can just hang and talk and i feel happy

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** like of course i wanna do stuff with him in the future but right now i’m fine without it 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I aint ever gonna see you once you do start having sex hhhhh

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** shut up ratbin, i’m gonna be home more once we get over the honeymoon phase

 

**Bean 😍💖:** you just like waking up with him you big gay 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** yeah maybe so, you’d be the same with hyunjin or felix 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** fuck yeah I would 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** OOF waking up with both of them Got damn 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** calm ur dick bro

 

**Bean 😍💖:** listen I just really need my dick sucked okay? Help a guy out 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** are you asking me to suck your dick? because I will if u want me to, Ive always been curious

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I know you will 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** we’ll just get our frustrations out on each other deal? 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** deal but I gotta ask jisung if it’s okay first 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I mean you can bring him, it doesn’t count if you guys don’t touch 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** this is just a bro thing only no bfs allowed

 

**Bean 😍💖:** alright guess you gotta ask then 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** besides like if I’m sucking a dick and there’s another person there I’m gonna wanna suck their dick too

 

**Bean 😍💖:** if jisung were there you’d just forget me all together and suck him anyway 😭😭

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** thats not true, if I promised to suck you I’d keep that promise 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** besides learning a new dick is fun

 

**Bean 😍💖:** alright hurry up and ask and then come home 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** alright brb

  
  


**\---**

 

**[ Light Of My Life ✨ & My One And Only 💖 ]**

 

**My One And Only 💖:** jisungie?

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** yes? 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** can i ask u a question 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** of course baby 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** alright but first you gotta promise not to get mad or scream 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** oh god pls don’t run me over 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** but I can scream all I want I’m at home

 

**My One And Only 💖:** okay well you see my good buddy changbin is having a rough time and requires a friendly brojob to help him with his frustrations and I was here to ask you if i could assist him with that 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** um wtf did you just ask me 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** Did you just ask if you could blow Changbin? 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** in simple terms yes 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** um 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** i guess so 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** am I slightly offended you wanna blow him before me? Yes 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** like you don’t have to say yes and it’s completely platonic

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** but it be like that sometimes 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** babe I hate to break it to you but I’ve blown ppl before I’m sorry :(((

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** well no shit 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** that’s not what I meant you rat 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** what did you mean then??

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I mean you’re asking me who you haven’t blown yet! If you can blow your good bud 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** do you want me to blow you? because I can

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I mean that’s a silly question 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** I guess so lmao

 

**Light Of My Life ✨** : but what I was saying is I’m your BF so I thought I got first dibs on the blowjobs 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** I didn’t know if you wanted one anytime soon and changbin’s sexually frustrated because of hyunjin and Felix so I wanted to help him 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** um excuse me 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** “I didn’t know if you wanted one anytime soon” 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** Bitch tf I been trying to get you to go down on me 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** really? how? when?

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** 🙄🙄 I don’t know this morning, last night. Talk about sexually frustrated you be teasing me and then stopping and making ME GO TO SCHOOL YOU RAT BOI 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i was just tryna take things slow haha… 😅 I honestly didn’t realize I was being a dumb bitch but what’s new

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I know that….

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** also you’re not a dumb Bitch 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** lmao I think I am I can’t even tell when my bf wants me to choke on his dick

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I really can’t tell if you’re playing with me right now or you’re being serious 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** but I know you wanna take things slow which is why I haven’t really vocalized that stuff. 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** BUT I don’t wanna take it so slow that you’re turning to your best bud for brojobs 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** okay like I’m not unsatisfied with you sexually if that’s why you think I’m going to changbin I’m just honestly curious about what it’s like lmao

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** hhhhhhh

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** Okay 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** trust me I’d rather have you in my mouth than him anyway

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** Yeah me too bud 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** you’re home alone rn yeah?

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** yes….

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I’m 96% alone most the time 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** I’m leaving work now want me to swing by and see you? 😜😜

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** 😳😳

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** ...panicked gay 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** yes 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** after you can go suck Changbin if he needs it that badly 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** see you soon baby

  
  
  


**[ Daddy 😍💖 & Bean 😍💖]**

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** he said I could, I have like 30-40 minutes still on my shift tho so ur gonna have to wait 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I thought you got out at 3 bro? 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** one of my dumb ass coworkers is gonna be late and asked me to cover for them 🙄

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Wow you’re such a stand up guy 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** also I’m quaking he said yes bro 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i think he just feels bad for you lol

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Wow he’s actually the stand up guy 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** fuck me I guess, not like I’m the one who’s gonna blow your mind in an hour

 

**Bean 😍💖:** oof daddy 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** BITCH AFAKDKFMF

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** I hate u omfggg

 

**Bean 😍💖:** it be like that sometimes 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** now leave me alone I gotta finish this shift ugh

  
  
  


**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** so like what time are we all coming over?

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** unrelated completely to that question

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** But sometimes you have to take risks in life to get good rewards

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** oh?

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** Care to elaborate? 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** No, I just wanted to share that piece of advice with you all

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** You feeling okay? 

 

**Married Man 2:** You guys can come over at 6:30

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Yeah I’m feeling fine

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : he’s really good 

 

**Meme Supreme:** um…..

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I don’t have the braincells to process that at the moment I think I’m high 

 

**Meme Supreme:** wtf is wrong with yall???

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** nothinggggggg

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Nothing's wrong, everything is good 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : could be even better 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** what am I missing here? 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** did y’all get high without us 

 

**Meme Supreme:** yall didn’t pass the weed to us??? smh fake

 

**Married Man 1:** none of you better be smokin loud 

 

**Married Man 1:** I’ll beat ya 

 

**Married Man 2:** I’m not even sure they know where to get it

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** tbh i know where the good weed on campus is so, not that i use it but it got offered to me a couple of times

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I’m not high but I wish I was 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** seems like they’re having a good time 

 

**Married Man 2:** You don’t even know what a weed is

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I get hella paranoid when I’m high now but anyway 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** there’s only one kind of high I want and I’m currently on it so I’m good 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** 1\. i think you would be more of a crackhead high person 2. lmao same

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** OmG 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** YOU NASTY 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** SMH Jisung gave yourself away

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** shhhh it’s okay it be like that

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I said nothing about anything 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : it really be like that sometimes 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** jeongin did you-

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** no

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** damn wtf everyone out here fucking 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** no one fucked it was just a light succ

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** No one fucked 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** LiGhT 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I don’t even have a soul now 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** a heavy succ then

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** not that I’m complaining 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** just call me the succ master i suppose

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** stop 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** never say that again 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** listen you would be agreeing with me if you knew how good i was js

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I don’t have the brain cells still 

 

**Meme Supreme:** damn jisung really nutted his last brain cells out rip

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** pretty much 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** listen I’m just mello for once in my damn life okay let it last while it can 

 

**Meme Supreme:** semi related but have yall noticed the difference between using the word nut and the word cum?

 

**Meme Supreme:** because saying something like “wow these cookies made me nut” to your friends is just a funny haha

 

**Meme Supreme:** but if you said “wow these cookies made me cum” it’s totally different

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : Cause nut isn’t as sexual????? Idk bro 

 

**Meme Supreme:** so what would you do if in a sexual situation, seungmin just yelled out “oh my god i’m gonna nut”

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : probably cry 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Well first of all I would never say that so-

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** not that either one of them would know about that stuff because they’re good christian boys 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Exactly, you nasties

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : hmhm nasties alright 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I won’t hesitate bitch

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** Minho can you make sure Binnie isn’t dead I miss Him and he won’t answer his phone

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** lmao nah that bitch is dead

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I didn’t even say anything babbbeeee

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** smh 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** just making sure <3333

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** how did he die??? :(((((

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I would never I’m a good boy 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** well i can’t really say how but i’ll tell him to text you when he recovers

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** if I find any fuckin marks I’ll cut a bitch 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** INNIE-

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** of course not babe, one trip down the stairs isn’t going to hurt me

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** i’m just saying 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : hmmm????

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: 💞💞**

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** Felix honey you text him he likes you more 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** you can’t just be horny on main like that

 

**Meme Supreme:** good meme minnie

 

**Meme Supreme:** also that’s not true hyunjin, i’m pretty sure we’re equal

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I wasn’t even being horny smh

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** 🤷♂️🤷♂️

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** ehhhhh

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** also Jeongin who are you trying to fool 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Hyunjinnie you wanna be a doll and pick me up for the gay sleepover

 

**Meme Supreme:** and me

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** you might as well get the whole rat chat jinnie

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** I mean I guess 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** tbh kind shocked Jisung and Minho aren’t together so I wasn’t eXpecting him to ask but I got you honey 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i had to be home to pick up my fukkin husband ok 😤😤

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** well he’s dead so 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** when he’s reanimated then i’m driving him to the gays apartment

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : if it makes you feel better Hyunjin Minnie is at my house already so one less stop 

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** wow one less

 

**BbyChangbin:** you called 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : shouldn’t have gotten a car if you didn’t want to be our personal Uber 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** he lives! how are you sweetie~~~ uwu ✨

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** wow how you feeling honey 

 

_ NUTZ 2.0 Sent an Image _

  
  


**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** jisung-

 

**BbyChangbin:** was that a threat 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** changbin-

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I just heard you had a really unfortunate accident you feeling okay? 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** that was the wrong meme sorry 

 

**Meme Supreme:** tbh in that context that was really funny and had me crying

 

_ NUTZ 2.0 Sent an Image _

_ _

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** fill in the blanks 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i feel attacked

 

**Meme Supreme:** middle one is me, the girl on the right is hyunjin, and girl on the left is memes

 

**BbyChangbin:** ope 

 

**BbyChangbin:** wish i knew the context 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** of course you’re 100% correct Felix 

 

**Meme Supreme:** uwu

 

**Meme Supreme:** tbh idk if this uwuing is ironic or not anymore

 

**Married Man 1:** hold the phone 

 

**Married Man 1:** Minho and Changbin 

 

**Married Man 1:** you remember that convo we had earlier about Changbin not counting?

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ummmmm mayhaps

 

**Married Man 1:** I feel he does now you rat 

 

**BbyChangbin:** i totally do lmao 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** OK LISTEN THATS ONLY THREE PPL IT DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING

 

**Married Man 1:** hmhm 

 

**Married Man 1:** also smh 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** can we take this to the D or A chat damn chan stop tryna expose me

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** ope 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** don’t think i’m done with u darling

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : wish I knew what the fuck was happening

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OpE

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I was hoping you weren’t 

 

**Married Man 2:** You’ll find out when you’re older Jeongin

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : hhhh okay 

 

**Married Man 2:** I’m glad you understand 

 

**Married Man 1:** he just doesn’t want to trigger daddy woojin before he’s in our house babe 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : HEY I JUST SAID I’M NOT ALWAYS A BRAT 

 

**Married Man 2:** At least he’s a quick learner on when to be and not to be a brat around me

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Woojin I need you to teach me your ways, I need that power please

 

**BbyChangbin:** damn they really just threw Minho out that quick 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Even Minho hasn’t been able to tame Jeongin’s bratiness

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I mean I can think of a couple ways you could 

 

**Married Man 2:** You better stop right there

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : He’s already figured out two of them 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** DO NOT!! WOOJIN TAKE HIM AWAY PLEASE

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** this is wild 

 

**Married Man 2:** Why is this my problem to deal with? 

 

**Married Man 1:** you established dominance 

 

**Married Man 2:** I just let out the world's biggest sigh

 

**Married Man 1:** I know I heard it 

 

**Married Man 2:** The thing is you can’t threaten to beat Jeongin because that’s what he wants and really I have limited intimidation tactics

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** Jisungie I’m leaving for you now honey

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** okay sweetie  

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I…..

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : no comment 

 

**Married Man 2:** Your honor, I rest my case

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** wow 😍😍

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Things he did: That

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : shut up babe 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : stop trying to be like woojin 

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : i want you to be like you

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** why is that the most sentimental thing you’ve ever said, but for some reason the context surrounding it is about sex

 

**Daddy In Training** _ 💪 _ : I don’t even know what sex is 

 

**Married Man 2:** The correct response

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** Minho you broke Jisung

 

**Too Gay to Handle:** he’s...not a crackhead

 

**BbyChangbin:** Minho I oughta beat you 

 

**BbyChangbin:** “I gotta stay late at work”  

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** alright listen lemme message you and like I’ll explain everything bby I promise 

 

**BbyChangbin:** we’re in the same room MinHOE

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yeah but ur gonna yell at me if we talk irl :((((

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hey yell at him again and I’m taking your damn ass privileges away 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** my hero <3333

 

**BbyChangbin:** lisstennnn 

 

**BbyChangbin:** don’t take my privileges 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** so I’ll text you?

 

**BbyChangbin:** yeah 

  
  
  


**[ Daddy 😍💖 & Bean 😍💖]**

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** OKAY SO

 

**Bean 😍💖** : Yeah you better explain yourself 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** so long story short jisung said it was okay but he was a saddy patty because I was going to succ you first before I succed him first 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** however I still wanted to help you so I just succed him before I got home

 

**Bean 😍💖:** so that’s why you were an hour and a half later than you said hm? 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** rat boi 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** he didn’t want me to leave

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** but I was worth the wait right ;))))

 

**Bean 😍💖:** 🙄 Yeah 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Okay But

 

**Bean 😍💖:** He succed you too right? 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** and if so why haven’t I heard the details like normal?

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** well that’s because it didn’t happen because I was focused on blowing his mind and dick and he was kinda out of it after that

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** but I jerked myself off so it was fine, he looked so damn hot so I didn’t last long

 

**Bean 😍💖:** smh that’s still rough tho 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I would’ve succed you bro could have just asked 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** damn bro you loyal af ily 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** ily2 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** are we gonna yeet to Woochan’s now? 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** ye probably should, let’s hit the road jack 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this double update! Smash that mf kudos button if ya did lmao, also leave a comment if ya want!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thotty Customer: let’s dial it back a bit, what else do you have
> 
> Thot Manager: alternatively instead of ass eating, i can pretend to like whisper some gay shit in your ear and throw some other gay actions into the mix
> 
> Thot Barista: sounds good
> 
> Thot Barista: omg he’s on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun sleepovers but also fun drama

“Babe you’ve vacuumed for the fifth time, the floor isn’t going to get any cleaner.” Woojin grabs the vacuum from his boyfriend, turning the loud machine off. He then takes his face in his hands, “calm down, our place is going to get trashed anyway.”

 

Chan sighs heavily, he kisses the elders palm, “I know,” He scoots into his arms, curling around him for a second. They stay like that for a few moments until there’s a knock at the door only for it to be thrown up.

 

“We’re home bitches!” Minho yells, he comes in with Changbin behind him. The older of the two kicking his shoes off instantly, “wow you guys made the place squeaky clean for the little boys.” He smirks while falling onto the nearby sofa.

 

“Nice neck bro,” Chan rolls his eyes, since this is the first time he’s actually seen Minho in a couple days. None of them really have.

 

“Thanks wanna see the rest of me?” Minho winks, biting his lower lip.

 

“Stop it you nasty.” Woojin plops onto the sofa too, moving his head into Minho’s lap.

 

“You got any Changbin?” Chan grabs onto the youngest of them, teasing him obviously.

 

“No, go away,” he tries to push him, pulling his hood over his face now.

 

“I can’t believe you two either.”

 

“You know sometimes you just have to help a bro out okay?” Minho shrugs, “you two having been sucking dick for years you don’t understand the struggle anymore.”

 

“Honestly I’m surprised this is your first time fucking with each other,” Woojin shifts towards the TV flipping it on.

 

“I’m not usually this desperate,” Changbin snorts, he sits down in the armchair next to the couch. Before any of them say anything else there’s a knock at the door again. They all share a look, the small apartment about to get a hell of a lot louder.

 

Felix then pushes their door open before either Woojin or Chan can get up to open it.

 

“Sup fuckers,” Felix smiles, Seungmin hits his shoulder, the boys behind him glaring.

 

“Everyone except Felix can come in.” Woojin says from his spot on the sofa.

 

“Ha,” Jeongin laughs as he walks in, Seungmin holding his hand, they each have a backpack strapped to them too.

 

“Binnie!” Hyunjin wraps his arms around Changbin and kisses his cheek. Minho and Jisung share a look, both of course knowing what the fuck is up.

 

“I miss you,” The younger boy hugs him tight, settling himself in his lap. Changbin wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his neck slightly.

 

“Missed you too.”

 

“Hey!” Felix whines from the door, still out in the hall. Jisung has a smirk on his face as he bumps the door shut, a blanket casually wrapped around him, up over his head. Causing him to look very cute.

 

“Ask to come in politely.” He says while leaning against the door so he can’t open it.

 

“It’s not even your house Jisung,” The younger boy whines.

 

“I don’t care.” He pulls his blanket tighter, he’s so fucking tired. He never got to nap after Minho left, and he’s been working non stop, he’s really just so sleepy.

 

“Please can I come in?” Felix pouts on the other side of the door, Jisung looks to the owners of the apartment.

 

“I guess so.” Chan teases, Jisung moves away from the door, letting the younger boy in now.

 

“Was that so hard?” He laughs, and Felix pushes him slightly but Jisung just grabs onto him, not allowing him to run away.

 

“Yes it was.” Felix gets out from his arms and moves over to Changbin and Hyunjin, he curls up against the elder’s other side so now both younger boys are against his sides. Though it was only an arm chair so it was a tight fit for all three of them.

 

“That’s gay,” Minho smirks

 

“You’re gay,” Changbin shoots back.

 

“Damn right I am.”

 

Seungmin rolls his eyes at them, taking a seat on a spot on the floor, pulling Jeongin down with him.

 

“Let go,” the youngest whines, trying to squirm out of his boyfriend’s arms. But can’t, making him effectively trapped, so he huffs loudly and slumps into the hold.

 

“Let me grab more blankets and shit, you guys wanna order food?” Chan asks them all while walking into his and Woojin’s room. He grabs a bunch of blankets from the foot of their bed, along with extra pillows they usually have for when Minho and Changbin stay over.

 

“I’m not picky so get whatever.” Seungmin says instantly, Jeongin leans back into his chest, his head hitting his shoulder.

 

“Pizza sounds great.” Jisung scoots down on the floor too, his back hitting the bottom of the couch. Minho without hesitation pulls the blanket hood off his head and slides his fingers into his hair.

 

“Did you shower?” He asks giving the blonde hair a slight tug, Jisung whips around to face his boyfriend.

 

“Yes I showered, what kind of question is that?” His eyes are narrowed, Minho giggles pulling his hair again.

 

“Your hair is just really soft right now.” The younger of the two rolls his eyes. He shrugs his blanket off completely and removes his backpack too, blanket going back on before anyone can get a good look at his neck or anything.

 

“Pizza good with everyone else?” Chan asks, “we can get wings too.” He adds since Woojin will prefer his damn chicken.

 

“Fine with me.” Changbin says, he’s currently in heaven, Hyunjin keeps kissing the side of his head and playing with his hair. Felix on the other hand is being far more timid. He eventually crawls down to the floor too and cuddles up against Jisung, moving so he’s also encased in his blanket too.

 

The rest agree and Chan orders, he also then flips on Netflix and takes Woojin from Minho’s lap, the two of them curling up on the other end of the couch. Now being free from Woojin Minho can properly bug his boyfriend. He reaches down and tugs his hair again, earning a groan from him.

 

“Yah! Minho cut it out.” He tried to slap his hand away, the elder just giggled though. Clearly enjoying messing with him.

 

“Aw, but don’t you want me to pull on your hair?” Minho asked, leaning down so the words were spoken into his boyfriend’s ear, making sure only they could hear what was said.

 

That earned him a glare, “Yeah I do, just not when everyone is here and could see!”

 

Minho chuckled but decided to play nice for now, deciding to just go back to playing with Jisung’s hair.

 

There’s light chatting amongst the group, most people either having their own conversations or trying to figure out what they should watch. Picking a movie or show and trying to get all nine people to agree was as hard as it sounded. And soon the light chatting turned into loud arguing.

 

“I’m just saying we should watch The Emoji Movie, it’s clearly the best option here,” Felix said, holding his hands up in defense.

 

“We’re not watching The Emoji Movie! Just because you live and breathe memes doesn’t mean the rest of us have to,” Seungmin huffed and gripped Jeongin tighter.

 

“Listen why don’t we just watch porn, it’ll be a nice bonding session.”

 

Everyone made a noise of protest at Minho’s comment, said man just grinning proudly at what he said.

 

“Okay listen you damn kids, it’s my Netflix so I’m picking what we’re watching,” Chan said with a tone of finality.

 

A lot of annoyed grumbling rose up from the group but they didn’t complain any louder than that seeing as it’s probably for the best the one of the eldest in the group make the decision. He flicked through the selection for a couple of minutes before making a pleased noise and clicking a movie.

 

Hyunjin took his focus away from Changbin and onto the movie, “The Conjuring? I’m down for something scary.”

 

“Uhhh…” Jisung shifted and brought his side of the blanket closer to him, but didn’t further voice his uncertainties.  

 

Though Chan quickly paused the movie before it got anywhere, “Oh before we start do you guys want to wait for the pizza to get here and then watch or just start watching?”

 

“Just play it!” Jeongin shouted.

 

“No! We should wait, this way we won’t get interrupted when the pizza get’s here!” Jisung explained, ignoring the way Felix just shouted ‘ZA!’ directly into his ear.

 

Jeongin successfully batted Seungmin’s arms off of him this time so he could sit up, “I dunno, I think you’re just trying to delay the inevitable.”

 

“The inevitable?” Woojin’s brow raised, seeming slightly confused.

 

Felix was quickly to chime in, a smirk on his face as he wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulder, rocking both of them side to side, “Sungie is a puss boy when it comes to scary movies, well he’s a puss boy when it comes to most things let's be real.”

 

“Hey fuck off!”

 

“He literally gets scared for no reason and at everything,” Jeongin continued, “Actually I think I remember him getting scared while opening a paper bag because he thought there was like something bad in it I guess?”

 

This caused a round of laughter to erupt from the whole group, minus Jisung who had puffed his cheeks out and looked slightly upset. Luckily however, it got interrupted when a loud buzzing noise rang over the room and Chan gently moved Woojin out of his lap and jogged over to the press a button to let the pizza guy into the building.

 

It wasn’t long after that when a knock came and then a giant stack of boxes was unloaded into Chan’s arms and his wallet was significantly emptier.

 

“Alright fuckers, I paid a lot for this so it better be all gone by the time you leave tomorrow,” The blond said even though he knew that with nine men in one place there would probably be no food left by the end of the movie. Hell he himself could devour at least two whole pizza’s by himself.

 

And soon enough the movie was playing and there was quiet for once seeing as everyone was preoccupied with eating. Of course the silence was occasionally broken by Jisung crying about something not really that scary occuring on screen. So most of the time he was either leaning back into Minho’s legs or cuddling up to Felix. Who didn’t seem to mind seeing as the Aussie was partly watching the movie and partly glaring at Hyunjin and Changbin.

 

After who knows how long of that, Felix was quick to grab his phone and start furiously typing to someone. Jisung didn’t really think much about it until it was his own phone that buzzed in response as soon as the other sent the message.

 

As casually as possible, he grabbed his own phone, lowering the brightness so it wouldn’t shine so brightly. Eager to see what was sent to him that couldn’t be said out loud apparently.

 

\---

  


**[ BroFriend Lix & BroFriend Sungie ]**

 

 **BroFriend Lix:** bitch im really salty

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** for y

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** also we’re in the same room honey and you’re cuddling with me

 

 **BroFriend Lix:** yeah but i can’t say this outlouddddd

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** okay but you gotta be okay with Minho creeping over my shoulder

 

 **BroFriend Lix:** yeah whatever just tell him not to say shit out loud

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** he knows better

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** but anyway what is the matter bby

 

 **BroFriend Lix:** i’m salty at hyunjin for sucking changbin’s dick and ignoring me

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** ope

 

 **BroFriend Lix:** LIKE IM RIGHT HERE THOT BUT I GUESS I’LL CHOKE

 

 **BroFriend Lix:** idc that he’s being gay @ bin but like i want them to be gay with me too

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** why don’t you go park your gay ass in the middle of them then????

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** Since you want both their dicks

 

 **BroFriend Lix:** one of them will probably cry if i interrupt their bonding or whatever tf :////

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** I mean

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** Hyunjin is YOUR bf bro

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** if they cry they cry he’s your mans

 

 **BroFriend Lix:** hhhhhh i dont wanna cause a scene tho, should i just wait till this movie is over??

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** I mean i can be really gay with you right now if you wanna make your mans jealous 👀👀

 

 **BroFriend Lix:** i mean 👀👀👀👀 that would probably work

 

 **BroFriend Lix:** tbh it might make both of them jealous 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** ACTUALLY

 

 **BroFriend Sungie:** I JUST so happen to have a thotty bf too that could do the job real quick

 

 **BroFriend Lix:** can i get the two for one thotty bf special please?

 

**[ 3 People ]**

 

_Jisung renamed the group chat to The Threesome Cafe_

 

_Jisung changed his nickname to Thotty BF 1_

 

_Thotty BF 1 changed Minho’s nickname to Thotty BF 2_

 

_Thotty BF 1 changed Felix’s nickname to Thotty Customer_

 

 **Thotty BF 1:** Babe don’t act like you haven’t been reading over my shoulder

 

 **Thotty BF 1:** so you know what the fuck is up

 

 **Thotty BF 2:** i would never do that smh

 

 **Thotty BF 1:** read over my shoulder or be gay with Felix

 

 **Thotty BF 2:** i’m sorry i’d do both

 

 **Thotty Customer:** well thank god for one of those things

 

 **Thotty BF 1:** damn get ready for your dick to get hard

 

_Thotty Customer changed Thotty BF 2’s nickname to Thot Manager_

 

 **Thotty BF 1:** that’s far more accurate

 

_Thotty Customer changed Thotty BF 1’s nickname to Thot Barista_

 

 **Thotty Customer:** i figured this would match the cafe theme more

 

 **Thot Barista:** it does

 

 **Thot Manager:** sorry back to the plan

 

 **Thot Barista:** oh boy here we go

 

 **Thot Barista:** Minho you make the plan cause you’re the manager

 

 **Thot Manager:** okay fuck me i guess

 

 **Thot Barista:** I mean okay

 

 **Thot Manager:** not actually, we all know i’d top both of you

 

 **Thot Barista:** you might be right

 

 **Thotty Customer:** r00d

 

 **Thot Manager:** anyway

 

 **Thot Manager:** i guess i can go on the floor with y’all and eat felix’s ass?

 

 **Thot Barista:** oh my god

 

 **Thot Barista:** i should have been expecting that but I still was taken off guard

 

 **Thotty Customer:** let’s dial it back a bit, what else do you have

 

 **Thot Manager:** alternatively instead of ass eating, i can pretend to like whisper some gay shit in your ear and throw some other gay actions into the mix

 

 **Thot Barista:** sounds good

 

 **Thot Barista:** omg he’s on the floor

 

 **Thotty Customer:** you guys are actually thots, i think i’m gonna die for reals

 

 **Thot Manager:** just let me know if i accidentally make you actually uncomfy

 

 **Thotty Customer:** wow i didn’t know you’d be nice 😭💖

 

 **Thot Barista:** despite popular belief my fuckin mans is a good guy you rat

 

 **Thotty Customer:** hey don’t call me a rat i’m fucking sensitive aubrey

 

 **Thot Manager:** it’s okayyyy everyone it’s gay hours not fight hours

 

 **Thot Barista:** lets get ready to rumble

 

\---

 

By this point Minho had already scooted himself down on the floor with the other two. This already got the attention of Changbin and Hyunjin, since Jisung had been wrapped around Felix before hand.

 

Minho wraps an arm around his boyfriend’s waist pulling him into his side. However he then grabs Felix into his lap without issue, the younger boy squeaking as he gets tugged from Jisung’s blanket cocoon.

 

Jisung shifts so his head is on Minho’s shoulder but his legs get tangled with Felix and the elders.

 

“Don’t be so shy.” Minho whispers against his cheek, his arms going around him tightly. He doesn’t move his mouth away from his cheek either, deciding to pant a soft kiss to it.

 

Jisung has to bite back a giggle, he leans in and kisses the other side of Felix’s cheek too, making his face go even brighter red.

 

“He’s so cute Sungie, can we keep him?” Minho asks quietly, but loud enough for Hyunjin to hear.

 

“Hey shut the fuck up.” Jeongin announces throwing the three of them a glare.

 

They quiet down, but Minho continues his attack. He runs his hands up Felix’s legs resting them on his upper thighs, his face nuzzling into his neck. Jisung moves closer and he takes the youngers hand and squeezes gently.

 

Felix nearly shrieks when Minho actually kisses a certain part of his neck that is way more sensitive than it should be. The other two realize this and both have to stifle their giggles.

 

By this point Hyunjin is nearly shooting lasers from his eyes, what the actually fuck is Minho doing to his boyfriend?

 

He noticed the second the older boy moved from the couch, he assumed he was going to cuddle with Jisung but nope! He’s now got not only Jisung in his lap but Felix too. And he’s running his hands all over him, whispering in his ear, kissing his neck.

 

And Felix isn’t doing anything to stop it! He looks like he’s enjoying it even. Jisung isn’t helping either, he keeps nuzzling into the younger too, adding to whatever his boyfriend is doing.

 

Changbin also couldn’t help but glare at his roommate. He loves Minho don’t get him wrong but if he doesn’t remove his hands they are getting chopped off.

 

Hyunjin’s attention has now completely shifted off of Changbin and back to Felix. He nearly screams as he sees Minho take his chin in his hands and whisper in his ear.

 

“Jesus take the wheel,” Felix mutters causing Jisung to laugh, he really can’t take this seriously since Minho will murmur really explicit things one second, and then something completely obnoxious the next.

 

“Now you know I how feel.” Jisung sets his head on Felix’s shoulder.

 

“Are you complaining?” Minho looks up from where he’s currently nuzzled into Felix.

 

“No,” Jisung blushes deeply.

 

“Alright then.”

 

Felix sighs against the two of them, they weren’t kidding when they said they were thotties. And honestly he’s not minding the attention in the slightest, but holy shit is Minho a wild guy.

 

The oldest of the three kisses his neck again and as it happens he locks eyes with Hyunjin who is glaring at him.

 

Minho catches the same sensitive spot again making him squeal and shut his eyes.

 

Next thing he knows is he’s getting scooped up, “I think this belongs to me thank you very much.” Hyunjin wraps him in his arms, and they fall into Minho’s previous spot.

 

Once Felix is gone Jisung instantly crawls into his lap, “Really? Could have fooled me.” He says while looking right at Hyunjin.

 

“Um fuck you,” The older boy narrows his eyes.

 

Seungmin instantly complained at the noise, “Would you guys shut up and stop trying to suck dick?”

 

“Sorry, just helping a bro out,” Jisung winks at Changbin and Minho nearly chokes on his spit.

 

“Shut up Sungie,” He can’t help but laugh, and actually hide his face in his neck. His face actually getting red for a second.

 

“I’m going to kick all of you except Jeongin and Seungmin out if you don’t shut it.” Woojin warns. With that they all shut up.

 

Silently Hyunjin carried Felix back to the chair that he was sharing with Changbin and put the younger in between them. He let everything be for a moment just so everyone wouldn’t blow a gasket from hearing them talking again before he decided to confront his boyfriend.

 

“What were you doing?” Hyunjin hissed as quietly as he could.

 

Felix peered over and raised his eyebrow, looking as innocent as possible, “What do you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean. Letting Jisung be all over you is one thing, but letting Minho touch you and kiss you is another.”

 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t think you were going to see me. I thought you were too busy with Changbin,” The aussie said, an air of nonchalance surrounding him.

 

Changbin perked up at the explanation, “Wait hold on, were you... trying to make us jealous?”

 

“Me? I would never do that Binnie.” And if this were a text conversation there would definitely be an ‘uwu’ attached to that statement.

 

“Somehow I feel like that’s a lie,” The older said with a huff, still slightly ticked off at seeing Minho touching Felix like that. Even if the two of them were in an even more compromising position earlier today.

 

Hyunjin poked at his boyfriend’s side, causing him to jump and try and shift away (although there was nowhere to go seeing as they were all squished in the chair), “Tell me why you did it.”

 

“Hmm…” He hummed and for a second it seemed like he wasn’t going to give an answer, until he actually did speak, “Well you know that Tik Tok meme? The ‘oh you’re with her now? I guess I’ll just have to show you what you’re missing’ one? I was doing that but irl.”

 

“You did it for a meme?!”

 

“Ugh, no. Listen you just wouldn’t understand, just accept the fact that I’m with you guys and not Minho and Sungie,” Felix said with a smug smile.

 

Changbin opened his mouth to argue further but after locking eyes with Hyunjin, they decided it would be best to discuss this issue later.

 

Overall the group got through two horror movies before they turned on some Disney ones and people started dropping off to sleep land. First being Woojin who was laying on top of Chan on the couch, seeing as when Minho moved onto the floor the oldest couple decided to take over the whole couch. Chan knew he wasn’t going to be asleep anytime soon but he didn’t mind being a cushion for his boyfriend, especially when he was looking so damn cute.

 

Jisung had fallen asleep soon after Woojin, forcing Minho to lay down so the two could cuddle on the floor. And once given a comfortable position it wasn’t long before the teen was out like a light, letting out small puffs of breath onto Minho’s neck. The man in question liked to pride himself on being able to stay up late but with the odds being stacked against him and a cute squirrel boy almost on him he couldn’t help but be the next person to pass out.

 

Seungmin fell asleep clinging onto Jeongin who sighed heavily knowing it was going to be impossible to wriggle out of the grasp. Trying to get an awake Minnie to release him was one thing, but am asleep one was a whole different task. So he just resigned himself to surfing random social media’s on his phone until he felt sleepy enough. Pulling both of them onto the floor, content to let himself be spooned for now until the morning when he would deny enjoying it.

 

Felix, Hyunjin, and Changbin slipped out of the arm chair and settled down on the floor with all of the blankets and pillows during the end of the first Disney movie. And with the three of them all cuddled up together, watching Moana, it was easy to just drift off. The younger going first mid meme, then Jinnie, followed by Binnie. Who only went to sleep because it was no fun being awake alone.  

 

\---

 

Though the next morning, everyone woke up as late at they were expecting, that being around noon. All the boys knew they were going to be staying up till who knows how long, so to expect to wake up bright and early was a funny joke. And it was almost a given that they would’ve slept longer if it wasn’t for the nice smell of bacon and other breakfast foods filling all of their noses.

 

So one by one they all scrambled up, walking one behind the other into the kitchen. Looking very much like a line of ants after they found a crumb on the ground.

 

Once they got there, Chan was by the stove (most likely dealing with the bacon) while Woojin was buried in the cabinet, retrieving a bunch of plates.

 

“Honestly god bless you guys I’m starving,” Felix said, a tad too loud for all of their sensitive ‘morning’ ears.

Chan quickly looked over his shoulder and noticed all of the kids that were suddenly filling his very small kitchen, “Who said it’s for you guys?”

 

“Channie please we’re starving to death!” The younger Aussie whined, slowly shuffling over and giving the blond a back hug.

 

“Hey get off of me you little roach,” Chan clapped the tongs he was using to flip the bacon in a crab like motion at Felix, “Of course it’s for you guys. Look how many goddamn pancakes I made, I could feed an army!”

 

There was many collective cheers at the new that they were actually getting fed and wouldn’t have to go home on an empty stomach. But really as if Chan would let his guests go hungry, even if they were his (some of them newly) adopted kids.

 

“I knew there was a kind soul in you,” Jisung fake sobbed and buried his head in Minho’s neck, “Babe he’s so kind.”

 

“This is only happening because it’s all of us here and for most of you this is the first time you’ve been here,” Minho snorted but still patted his boyfriend on the back.

 

Changbin nodded along, “It’s true, after the first couple of times he tells you that ‘if you’re hungry you should make your own damn food’.”

 

They both received a glare from the man in question who then snapped the tongs in their directions, “It’s because you greedy asses are always here taking advantage of me and I’m broke so I couldn’t afford to feed you anymore!”

 

Both Minho and Changbin tried to deny the accusation but all of the others quickly moved onto other conversations so their voices got lost in the chatter.

 

It didn’t take long before everything was ready, and Woojin was passing out the plates and the amount of food. Wanting everyone to get some, but promising that if there was leftovers that anyone could have them.

 

Everyone piled back into their original spots in the living room and for once there was not talking. Just the sound of silverware scraping plates and some disgusting chewing noises.

 

First rounds of food came and went, so did seconds, and for some even thirds.

 

“Okay so, as much as we loved having you here. I’ve let you sleep here and I’ve fed you so now I think it’s time for you to hit the road-”

 

“Wow, Dad 1 really is telling us to get the fuck out,” Jeongin said.

“Well we’ve got nothing left to steal, and my pockets are full so I guess we might as well leave,” Felix said, getting up and gathering his things.

 

“Wait, what did you steal?” Woojin asked, brows furrowed. Only to get ignored by the teen who was making his way to the door to get his shoes, “Felix! Come back here!”

 

\---

 

**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** I love y’all but fuck my back is broke

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i can break it in a diff way 😉

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** no but fr me too

 

 **BbyChangbin:** you’ve done enough flirting with other people for the time being rat boi

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** you know I’m just glad I slept for more than two hours

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** also fuck you if wouldn’t have to flirt with anyone if you weren’t being a thotty

 

 **ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m just doing what I had to for my good bud lix

 

**Too Gay to Handle: 👀👀**

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** tf does that mean

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** we have one nice family dinner and now this happens

 

 **Meme Supreme:** y’know guys we should be thinking of the outcome not the journey

 

 **Daddy In Training 💪:** I mean I can put 2 and 2 together

 

 **Daddy In Training 💪:** but I don’t know if I feel like spilling tea today

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Don’t spill tea ever Innie, it just causes issues

 

 **Daddy In Training 💪:** hhhhhh

 

 **Daddy In Training 💪:** I’ll listen to you for once bby

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** thank you uwu ily

 

 **Daddy In Training 💪:** ily2

 

 **Daddy In Training 💪:** but know it’s only because I’m a sleepy Bitch right now and just want to cuddle you

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** uwuwuwuwu you’re so cute when you’re sleepy it makes my heart burst uwuwuwuwuwuwu

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** that is gay

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’m the worlds biggest gay rn sorry

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** wish I could be the world’s biggest gay right now

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** but bitches be playin

 

 **Meme Supreme:** alright but @ me next time??

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** there were two @‘s actually but go off I guess

 

 **Meme Supreme:** @ mE nExT tImE dId I sTuTtEr????

 

 **Daddy In Training 💪:** OOF trouble in paradise

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** hhhhhhh

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Innie what did I just say

 

 **BbyChangbin:** um Xcuse me

 

 **Daddy In Training 💪:** that wasn’t tea that was fact babe

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** you’re on thin fuckin’ ice babe

 

 **Daddy In Training 💪:** noooo

 

 **💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** stop trying to provoke me in hopes that I’ll beat you I know that’s what you’re doing

 

 **Daddy In Training 💪:** id never

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** can you two like talk your shit out so I don’t have to be the barrier in between because I just wanna be gay with the both of you

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** and you both know that so yeah figure it out I guess

 

 **Meme Supreme:** lmao maybe if you straight up talked to me about this we wouldn’t be here but I guess I’ll kms

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** oh my god perhaps he snaps

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** I’ve tried talking to you about it and you just brush it off

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i mean have you met me i can’t do shit like this easily but fuck me right

 

_Meme Supreme Sent an Image_

  


**BbyChangbin:** OKAY LETS NOT ARGUE ON MAIN PLS

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** okay so this is why I’m telling you to actually talk to Binnie about it because any time I do you don’t take it seriously

 

 **Meme Supreme:** call me out priv next time thx

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** calling you out in front of others is the only way we seem to be able to get stuff done

 

 **Too Gay to Handle:** considering that’s how we got together in the first place

 

 **Meme Supreme:** ://///////////

 

 **Meme Supreme:** me rn

 

_Meme Supreme Sent an Image_

  


_Meme Supreme changed Too Gay to Handle’s nickname to Too Single to Handle_

 

 **Too Single to Handle:** oh worm?

 

 **Meme Supreme:** no

 

 **NUTZ 2.0:** FELIX YOU CANT SAY THAT IM CRYING

 

 **Meme Supreme:** i’m salty i can’t control my actions

 

 **Too Single to Handle:** too single to handle you say? Hmm we’ll see about that

 

 **Meme Supreme:** wiki how to: go back in time

 

 **Meme Supreme:** wiki how to: kms

 

 **Too Single to Handle:** hey Binnie?

 

 **Too Single to Handle:** since I now seem to be a single man because my fucking bf doesn’t love me you wanna be mine?

 

 **BbyChangbin:** omg wtf is happening

 

 **Too Single to Handle:** I’m asking you out baby

 

 **Too Single to Handle:** since Lix dropped me that damn fast

 

_Meme Supreme Sent an Image_

  


**Too Single to Handle:** and he apparently doesn’t want the three of us together even though I’ve been told by him he does

 

 **Meme Supreme:** when that’s not even what I said but go off

 

_Meme Supreme changed his nickname to Dumb Bitch MaGee_

 

 **Dumb Bitch MaGee:** my new name because it’s what i deserve

 

 **BbyChangbin:** I mean of course I do Jinnie

 

 **BbyChangbin:** but not unless we have Felix too, because you two love each other and this is getting really out of hand so please kiss and make up before one of you kill the other.

 

 **Too Single to Handle:** baby that’s not what you deserve stop it

 

 **Dumb Bitch MaGee:** hhhh it is I’m out here having dumb bitch disease and ruining everything 👍🏻👍🏻

 

 **Too Single to Handle:** pm me please

 

**[ Best Boi Jin ✨ & Lix 💖]**

 

 **Best Boi Jin ✨:** Babbbyyy don’t actually break up with me I’ll cry

 

 **Lix 💖:** i’m not actually

 

 **Lix 💖:** also that’s awkward cuz i’m already crying lmao

 

 **Best Boi Jin ✨:** Lix no baby, don’t cry

 

 **Lix 💖:** i’m just being dumb it’s fine jinnie

 

 **Best Boi Jin ✨:** no it’s not, I shouldn’t have been a dumb bitch and tried to call you out. I just, I don’t know what else to do, and doing that usually makes you stop being a meme for two seconds and I can get your real feelings

 

 **Lix 💖:** hhhh it’s not that i don’t wanna be with changbin or talk about all of this with him, i just wish you talked about it irl with me and ask me if i was ready to open the door for another person when we’re so new ourselves :/

 

 **Lix 💖:** idk i guess i wanted to make sure we were stable before asking binnie out just in case something like bad happened??

 

 **Best Boi Jin ✨:** I’m sorry

 

 **Best Boi Jin ✨:** you can change my name to dumb Bitch MaGee

 

 **Best Boi Jin ✨:** I just, I didn’t do that because I thought we were stable??? And we are, I thought we both felt that but I guess not I’m sorry

 

 **Lix 💖:** well i felt like you were fine, it’s just i predicted me doing some dumb bitch shit like this

 

 **Best Boi Jin ✨:** you didn’t do anything baby boy I promise, I should have asked you, I was dumb not you

 

 **Lix 💖:** hhhhhhh don’t call yourself thattt

 

 **Lix 💖:** we both made mistakes and i’m sorry for everything i ever said that hurt you…..

 

 **Lix 💖:** sorry if my wording isn’t good this shit is hard

 

 **Best Boi Jin ✨:** Just don’t break up with me pls cause I won’t be able to handle it

 

 **Lix 💖:** I won’t

 

 **Lix 💖:**  i luv u too much

 

 **Lix 💖:** plus like who else would put up with me

 

 **Best Boi Jin ✨:** I love you too

 

 **Best Boi Jin ✨:** even if your meme heart can’t say it like that yet

 

 **Best Boi Jin ✨:** also a lot of people would put up with your cute ass let me tell you right now. I’m a lucky guy you’re allowing me to

 

 **Lix 💖:** I wanna say it irl for the first time first…

 

 **Best Boi Jin ✨:** I know you do

 

 **Lix 💖:** yeah well those other ppl aren’t u or bin so they’re dumb

 

 **Best Boi Jin ✨:** UWU

 

 **Lix 💖:** <3333333333

  
  
  


**[ Innie 😍 & Minnie 🐭 ]**

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** I hope Hyunjin and Felix make up :((

 

 **Innie 😍:** it’s gonna be real awkward if they don’t that’s for damn sure

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** maybe you should be thinking about how sad they’re all going to be :(((

 

 **Innie 😍:** you know I’m not good with that kind of stufffff

 

 **Innie 😍:** but yeah it’ll be sad and we’re gonna have to hear about it

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** yeah I know you aren’t and it’s okay uwu

 

 **Innie 😍:** I’m sure they’ll be fine anyway. I highly doubt Hyunjin actually meant any of this shit he was saying

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** I hope so, cause I don’t wanna see any of them not together

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** no offense but Felix is as bad as you when it comes to emotions and stuff at times

 

 **Innie 😍:** if any of us ever broke up our friend group would be fucked

 

 **Innie 😍:** um excuse me

 

 **Innie 😍:** I am great at expressing myself so fuck u

 

 **Minnie 🐭:**  it would get messed up

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** also you can later Innie ;)

 

 **Innie 😍:** don’t tempt me

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** I’m nooooot

 

 **Innie 😍:** Hmhm

 

 **Innie 😍:** we’ve started something we can’t stop now

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** Are you just horny all of the time?

 

 **Innie 😍:** have you seen yourself? I have reason to be

 

 **Innie 😍:** and I wasn’t even tryna be horny for once it was just a statement

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** o-oh i mean i wouldn’t really call me like sex appeal

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** then what was that statement supposed to mean??

 

**Innie 😍: 👀👀👀**

 

 **Innie 😍:** I would call you that when I go down on you

 

 **Innie 😍:** cause oof you get my dick hard

 

 **Innie 😍:** also that statement meant that we started touching dicks it’s only a matter of time before we actually fuck

 

 **Innie 😍:** because yes please

 

 **Innie 😍:** okay now I’m being horny but it’s your fault

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** ahhhhh

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** that was a lot to go through, also it’s not even my fault you said all of that stuff!!!

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** but um while we are on the topic,,,,,whenever we do have our like first time,,,,,who should top?

 

 **Innie 😍:** it is your fault because I started thinking about your cute ass

 

 **Innie 😍:** also idk????

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** Shut up u-uwu

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** And well I’m just asking cuz I’ve done some,,,,research and there’s like stuff the bottom has to do before,,,things can happen

 

 **Innie 😍:** things can happen?

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** ugh things as in sex!! Before you have sex you gotta get clean and stuff!!!

 

 **Innie 😍:** I’m obviously gonna finger you first babe

 

 **Innie 😍:** ohhhhh

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** yeah you egg, there’s like stuff you can buy to help with that,,,,,

 

 **Innie 😍:** I guess you did do your research damn

 

 **Innie 😍:** and I mean we should buy it????

 

 **Innie 😍:** also I’m proud of you for not freaking out over me saying I’m gonna finger you

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** i actually didn’t read that part until now

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** When was it said that I was gonna bottom???

 

 **Innie 😍:** when I just thought about fucking You in my head and nearly choked

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** I-

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** you really think of that kinda stuff just randomly?

 

 **Innie 😍:** um yes

 

 **Innie 😍:** is that a bad thing?

 

 **Innie 😍:** I didn’t think it was that random since we were on the topic….

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** no it isn’t bad

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** honestly I’m like weirdly flattered that I’m in your fantasies

 

 **Innie 😍:** 🙄

 

 **Innie 😍:** why wouldn’t you be? I’ve only been drooling over you for three years

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** I dunno!! you’ve only

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** wait three years????? You’ve wanted me for that long and you didn’t say anything???

 

 **Innie 😍:** hhhhhh

 

 **Innie 😍:** yeah and I’m a dumb Bitch that can’t emotion properly we’ve established this

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** well anyway, idk I just figured idk how to word I just didn’t think you’d think of me like that??? I’m allowed to be dumb too okay

 

 **Innie 😍:** well you’re booboo the fool then

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** I guess so, it still baffles my mind that you want to like touch me that’s so awesome

 

 **Innie 😍:** ‘that’s so awesome’ why are you like this

 

 **Innie 😍:** of course I wanna touch you, you’re fucking adorable

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu

 

 **Innie 😍:** and seeing you get flustered is really cute/sexy

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** you’re a wild, if you’d like to know I’m pretty sure I’m blushing rn

 

 **Innie 😍:** good, I wanna make you blush more

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** it’s not hard, you say things that make me blush like all the time uwu

 

 **Innie 😍:** like what

 

 **Innie 😍:** I wanna hear you say them

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** That sentence right there hhh

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** And like,,,,,sexual stuff,,,,,,

 

 **Innie 😍:** Yeah?

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** When you um say what you wanna to do me,,,,,,

 

 **Innie 😍:** I really do I wanna duck you so bad

 

 **Innie 😍:** well fuck me I guess

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** potentially hard on gone, you did your best honey

 

 **Innie 😍:** I’m gonna go throw myself out now bye

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** baby don’t do that! you can always try again <3333

 

 **Innie 😍:** That literally made me wanna die

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** aw but I can’t suck you off if you’re dead :(((

 

 **Innie 😍:** you can’t do a lot of things if I’m dead so guess I can’t cause I’m not dying a virgin

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** you’re not dying until you can beat the oldest living person record

 

 **Innie 😍:** oh wow  

 

 **Innie 😍:** that’s so unfortunate for my suicidal thoughts

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** Innieeeeee :((((((((((((((((((

 

 **Innie 😍:** I’m kidding I’m kidding

 

 **Innie 😍:** they fixed that shit remember

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** It’s not sad boi hours will you calm yourself mister

 

 **Innie 😍:** I will

 

 **Innie 😍:** besides my dick is like half hard so

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** I wish it wasn’t late, I’d come over and help you out  

 

 **Innie 😍:** hhhhh

 

 **Innie 😍:** Seungminniiieee

 

 **Innie 😍:** you cant come over but you can do more

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** More?

 

 **Innie 😍:** hmmmm

 

 **Innie 😍:** just don’t fuck up like I did

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** oh???

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** ooh!

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** no way I’d just be really cringey

 

 **Innie 😍:** but Minniiieee you cant just leave me like this baby boy

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** Do you have headphones nearby? We could,,,,,,FaceTime?

 

 **Innie 😍:** holy shit yes I do

 

 **Innie 😍:** let me lock my fucking door

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** Tell me when you’re ready I guess

 

 **Innie 😍:** good to go honey

 

 **Minnie 🐭:** Calling you now

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was a fun and tasty time for you guys!
> 
> Feel free to hit that mf kudos button and comment if you want to! But it makes us happy so!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NUTZ 2.0: you can test your skills out on me Hyunjinnie 😉😫😜
> 
> Meme Supreme: i think the fuck not
> 
> Meme Supreme: hyunjin i’ll suck ur dick rn if you never let jisung touch u with his greasy hands
> 
> BbyChangbin: Im SORRY WHAt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we find out some interesting things about felix and jisung, tea is spilled, feelings are had

**[ Dead or Alive ]**

 

**💥 Chan:** finals are coming and I’m ready to off myself 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** okay but aren’t you always ready?

 

💥  **Chan:** also that literally was a wild time in that gc last night 

 

💥  **Chan:** also yes I am but that’s besides the point 

 

**Bear Boi:** These kids are literally giving me premature grey hairs 

 

**Bear Boi:** Also Chan, I said I’d help you study please don’t stress too hard :((

 

**Dark Rapper:** how do you think I felt I was caught in the middle 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** that was an oof, have either talked to you in private yet?

 

💥  **Chan:** I’m always stressed babe but you help me through it ❤️ 

 

**Dark Rapper:** hyunjin did and Felix did for like two seconds but they’re fine now I guess 

 

**Bear Boi:** I try, I just want you to be happy and as healthy as possible ❤️

 

💥  **Chan:** wow I love you so much 

 

 **Everybody's Hoe:** okay hold on changbin i’m distracted by this gay shit on the other side of the chat 

 

💥  **Chan:** sorry continue on I was telling my fucking bf I love him 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** thank you, anyway back to changbin 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** what did they say? are they still interested in being with you?

 

**Dark Rapper:** Hyunjin was just really gay as usual which made me gay but then he got serious which always scares me cause it comes out of nowhere 

 

**Dark Rapper:** but he pretty much said that he wants there to be the three of us, but Felix wants them to be more stable I guess 

 

**Dark Rapper:** and then Felix just kept apologizing and being really emo which made my fuckin heart hurt 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** what did you say to him?

 

**Dark Rapper:** I told him that they didn’t have to rush or even do anything with me at all. I mean the last thing I want is for them to break up cause then I’d feel like the biggest piece of shit ever. 

 

**Dark Rapper:** but then they both texted me at once in a gc and we talked more and it got gay but not in the I wanna suck your dick gay 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** binnie 😭💖

 

**Dark Rapper:** they both just kept apologizing for putting me in a bad position and then Felix was being a sad boi and Hyunjin is such a good bf bro like wtf I just want a piece of that shit 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** i feel like i’m watching one of my dramas and I just want y’all to be happy and gay together 😭😭

 

💥  **Chan:** y’all were wild at the sleepover. 

 

💥  **Chan:** I was fully expecting Hyunjin to eat your face at one point Binnie 

 

**Dark Rapper:** BITCH ME TOO 

 

**Dark Rapper:** BUT UM SPEAKING OF, MINHOE SHARE YOUR LOCATION I JUST WANNA TALK 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** haha whaaaaat?

 

💥  **Chan:** yeah um wtf Minho why were you and your mans trying to fuck my little bro????? 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** well you see it was all to help binnie! because you guys weren’t paying attention to him so I gave you all a reason 

 

**Dark Rapper:** HeLp 

 

**Dark Rapper:** you and Jisung got more action out of him than I have fucker 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** y’know i didn’t realize he had such a sensitive neck i wouldn’t mind taking a bite out of it for real lmao

 

**Dark Rapper:** excuse me 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** nothing nothing 

 

**Dark Rapper:** 911 I’m calling Jisung 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** listen you can’t report me for something I’ve already told him

 

**Dark Rapper:** why are you both such thotties????

 

**Dark Rapper:** ALSO do you think him and Felix ever 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** BITCH I WAS BOUTA ASK THE SAME THING IM SCREAMING 

 

**Dark Rapper:** okay but do you?

 

**Bear Boi:** Why are you guys the same person

 

**Dark Rapper:** cause you can’t tell me your boi is a virgin 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** no for sure he isn’t, like a virgin couldn’t put up with me

 

**Dark Rapper:** I mean Felix sat in your lap and nearly nutted so Jisung can’t be 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** they’ve def sucked each other or at least gave each other handjobs but that just what I think 

 

**Dark Rapper:** would it be a horrible idea if we asked them????? 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** tbh I could prob ask Jisung Rn and he’d tell me

 

**Dark Rapper:** I’m glad you two really just don’t give a fuck about anything 

 

**Dark Rapper:** you really needed a mans like this 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** well I mean after we had our talk I think we understood what the other needed and stuff

 

**Dark Rapper:** I’m just really happy for you bro 😭

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** thank you bro ily 😭

 

**Dark Rapper:** ily2 now go ask him cause I’m fucking curious to see how much of a hoe your mans is 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** what will u do if he says yes?

 

💥  **Chan:** be quaked down to my fucking core 

 

💥  **Chan:** because this Felix’s “I’m a good Christian boy” shit will be all a ruse 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** I won’t put the answer in this chat, just so you can save the pure image of lix 

 

💥  **Chan:** no Bitch I wanna know tf 

 

💥  **Chan:** if it’s a yes then he’s been playing off of us like a fiddle 

 

**Bear Boi:** I feel like Chan shouldn’t be allowed to know the answer

 

💥  **Chan:** BeTrAyAl 

 

**Bear Boi:** Hun you say you want to know but I don’t think you want to hear about how Felix potentially got his dick sucked or sucked a dick

 

💥  **Chan:** ahhhh you’re right never say those words again 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** kk brb guys

 

 

**[ Light Of My Life ✨ & My One And Only 💖 ]**

 

**My One And Only 💖:** hey babe 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i have a question 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** oh jeez

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** if you ask to fuck Changbin I’ll fuck u 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** well that’s not what i was gonna ask so you won’t be fucking me anytime soon

 

**My One And Only 💖:** anyway it’s a simple question 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** hhhhh Okay 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** have you ever sucked felix?

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** um right in front of my salad 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I’m a good christian virgin boy I’ve never touched a dick in my life 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** cause I was wondering, besides being a good bf why would you let me suck my bff

 

**My One And Only 💖:** and the only acceptable answer was that you’ve sucked yours! so spill the tea pal

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** pppfffftttt maybe I’m a just a good bf 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** I already said that was one reason 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** tell the truth or you aren’t getting my dick babe

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** Don’t threaten me like that 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** sometimes daddy has to be stern I’m sorry 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** omg 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** first of all stfu, second of all yeah maybe I’ve seen Felix’s dick up close 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** such a disrespectful baby, I’ll spank you later for all the lying and back talk 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** please? 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** depends on if you tell me how close up you were with his dick

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** hhhhhhhhhhhhh 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** listen it was like twice and shit just happens sometimes and then I was sucking his dick okay? 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** tell me exactly what happened baby boy

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** hhhhhh

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** the first time he just asked what it was like one time he slept over and you know my house is always empty so I was like I can just show you 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** that’s like really hot wow  

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** and that was like, idk five months ago 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** and then the second time was like, a week after him and Hyunjin started dating 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** OOF AFTER?? YOU LIL THOT 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** LET ME EXPLAIN BITCH 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** hyunjin is the only one besides me out of us that isn’t a virgin so he was all nervous that he was now dating a thotty and needed fucking pointers. And he “just couldn’t remember from last time” that fuckin thirsty Bitch 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** so I showed him again 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** aw sungieee but again that’s hot, I wouldn’t mind watching you two together 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** um no 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** not that that wouldn’t be hot 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** Felix just isn’t my type and I can’t be a top to save my life and Felix is even more of a bottom than me and I just can’t keep that dom shit up 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** I’m not saying you guys fucking, I just meant seeing you suck him would be hot not that it’d happen lol

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I know what you meant 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** He isn’t a saint either for the record since I know you’re gonna go report this all back to Ratbin

 

**My One And Only 💖:** me? i would never! also awww you’ve adopted my nickname for him~~~

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** He didn’t suck me but he gives a good handjob now I can tell you that 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** I wish you were giving me bomb ass head rn that would help me not wanna die from finals 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I could have been but you dropped me off at my own house instead of taking me home to yours 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** one of the top ten worst mistakes I’ve made

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I can tomorrow after I get out of school 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** Just don’t fuck my throat too hard I gotta be able to sing and shit still 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** you’re the only thing giving me strength to continue on 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** I’ll be gentle baby don’t worry~~~~

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** after showcase tho 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** wreck me please 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i promise i will 

  
  


**[ Daddy 😍💖 & Bean 😍💖] **

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** well

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Well what 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i’ve learned somethings

 

**Bean 😍💖:** like??? 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** well lemme just send you the screenshots it’s easier that way

 

_ Daddy 😍💖 Sent 7 Images _

 

**Bean 😍💖:** omg I wasn’t ready for seven of them 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** yeah i just screenshotted the whole convo so theres some tmi moments oops

 

**Bean 😍💖:** what the fuck else is new

 

**Bean 😍💖:** also your names for each other are hella gay and you’re whipped 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** hey fuck u pal

 

**Bean 😍💖:** but let me read these bitches now 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Jisung is wild bro wtf 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** like I knew he was but I didn’t this wild 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** “he just asked what it was like so I showed him” why the fuck is that some shit you’d do????

 

**Bean 😍💖:** AFTER HIM AND HYUNJIN I’M QUAKING 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i’m pretty sure i have done that before but i can’t remember

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** also ikr i was quaked

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I’m really shook right now 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** and it aint even about Felix because he’s still a pure boy

 

**Bean 😍💖:** he hasn’t actually sucked dick 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** he sure the fuck isn’t he asked for two bjs and then gave a handy, pure my left nut

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I mean it be like that sometimes 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Also I’m glad it’s confirmed your mans isn’t a virgin cause tbh if he was I would have been quaked 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** well i mean he could technically still be an ass virgin bro

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** just cuz he’s sucked dick doesn’t mean anything

 

**Bean 😍💖:** didn’t he just say he wasn’t tho???? 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** TBH it doesn’t really matter to me, the concept of virginity is dumb

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** like i’ll do what i want idc if i’m not “pure” anymore

 

**Bean 😍💖:** wow that was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard you say 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** thanks, maybe i should write poems or something lmao

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I wouldn’t go that far bby 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** damn really had to go an crush my dreams 😔😔

 

**Bean 😍💖:** sorry sweetie 

  
  
  


**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**BbyChangbin:** damn finals really ate my ass in the worst way today 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Deadlines for senior project ate mine 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** That was literally the worst way you could’ve phrased that Changbin

 

**BbyChangbin:** That’s like one of the best ways what do you mean 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’m disgusted 

 

**Too Single to Handle:** I was gonna say something

 

**Too Single to Handle:** but then I realized this was still my name

 

**Married Man 1:** finals ran me over and then backed over me after and it’s only day one 

 

**Dumb Bitch MaGee:** OOF HANG ON

 

_ Dumb Bitch MaGee changed Too Single to Handle’s nickname to My Cinnamon Apple  _

 

_ Dumb Bitch MaGee changed his nickname to Meme Supreme _

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** thanks baby 

 

**Meme Supreme: 👍👍**

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m glad you two kissed and made up 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I mean they were being hella gay in first period today 

 

**Meme Supreme:** it was to make up for lost time

 

**BbyChangbin:** on the bright side tho they brought therapy dogs to our school and they were so fucking cute 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’d kill to pet a dog rn

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I love dogs why can’t they do that in high school 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** sort of offtopic, but Seungmin is actually a puppy can we have a vote on this? 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Excuse?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Minnie is so cute stop 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** he is a puppy 

 

**Meme Supreme:** agreed i stan one puppy boi

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** omg you guys are right 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** he’s so cute I’m cri 

 

**Married Man 1:** I can agree as well 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** u-uwu

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Honestly this isn’t the first time someone has said this, I’ve been told I look like a golden retriever??? 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** you always do that thing where you bounce a lot and you open your mouth when you’re really happy 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** he throws the arm thing in too when he’s around Innie 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** stop exposing me 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** it’s the tell tale sign 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** that’s how I know when to run away 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** hey!!!

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Besides if you run I’ll just want to chase you 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Seungmin is a puppy confirmed

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Felixxxxxxx why won’t you answer me 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I miss you honey 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** that’s gay 

 

**Meme Supreme:** wot m8?

 

**Meme Supreme:** i miss u too sweaty

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** we’re gonna have to do that thing we planned on doing tonight tomorrow instead 

 

**Meme Supreme:** the wot? 

 

**Meme Supreme:** OH YEAH okay

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** what were you two doing????

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** each other probably 

 

**Meme Supreme:** xcuse??? i’m a child of god but go off

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** just a theory 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** don’t worry about it sweaty 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m sorry what 

 

**Meme Supreme:** it’s meme stuff, yall just wouldn’t understand

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** yeah you old fucker 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I like how Sungie was like “I miss you felix...but I gotta postpone our potential date” 

 

**Meme Supreme:** he’s a rat what can ya do, prob learns it from minho lmaoooooo

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Um excuse me 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I was a rat before Minho and you know it thotty 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** wow Jisung out here exposing yourself 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** we’re all rats it’s okay

 

**Married Man 1:** OMG MINHO DID YOU EVER TELL WOOJIN 

 

**BbyChangbin:** he told me that’s for sure 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** no i didn’t, does he wanna know

 

**BbyChangbin:** He said so yesterday 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I can’t believe you spill my secrets like this 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** bold of you to assume that i listen to woojin

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i only told binnie and he doesn’t count because he’s my other half

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** apparently the question was said in front of everyone tho 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it wasn’tttttt babeeee

 

**BbyChangbin:** it was just a question for me 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** awfully nosy ratbin 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oof

 

**Married Man 1:** OOF 

 

**BbyChangbin:** SOS 

 

**BbyChangbin:** IM SCREAMING 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** idk what to do to help i’m sorry bro

 

**BbyChangbin:** MINHO YOU NEED TO COME HOME NOW I’M GONNA GET SHANKED 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** jisung isn’t gonna come and shank you binnie it’s cool

 

**Married Man 1:** what is happening??

 

**BbyChangbin:** OKAY BUT YOU KNOW HOW LAST NIGHT THAT BITCH NEXT DOOR WAS BEING LOUD 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ugh yeah

 

**BbyChangbin:** AND I TRIED TO BE A BAD BITCH AND SAY SHIT 

  
  
**BbyChangbin:** IT BACKFIRED HELP 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** what do you mean???

 

**BbyChangbin:** YOU WROTE WHAT HE SAID ON THE BOARD AND HE SAW IT AND THEN SAW ME AND WAS LIKE 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Is ThAt AbOuT mE 

 

**BbyChangbin:** CAuSE I wAs ReAlLy CivIL 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** LMAOOOGKDMGKDMJFJKGNG BITCH IM CRYING I CANT BELIEVE I MISSED THAT

 

**BbyChangbin:** IM GONNA DIE HELP 

 

**BbyChangbin:** THIS IS NOT A DRILL 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I was like oh um this, this here is a meme you see 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** that’s literally the worlds funniest thing i wish i was there

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** also you’re fine stop crying and if he wants to step up to someone he can step up to me

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’ll cut a bitch now if they try and lay hands on our Binnie 

 

**Meme Supreme:** tbh that shit is funny as fuck, but like i can make some fake memes to cover you if yall get in trouble for bullying or someshit

 

**BbyChangbin:** I was like I can get the link right now if you want 

 

**BbyChangbin:** tbh I really wanted to put a link to never gonna give you up 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m in absolute tears at this entire thing you did good binnie

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** and you actually didn’t laugh throughout this whole exchange???

 

**BbyChangbin:** I literally have the door locked and am trying not to scream this bitch is 8 feet taller than me 

 

**BbyChangbin:** NO I DIDN’T YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN SO PROUD 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m so proud

 

**Meme Supreme:** awwww baby changbinnnnnn the worlds smollest boi

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** no really this bitch is 200 ft tall

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** that’s a tall bitch right there

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also you can release my crazy ass on them if you really wanna 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** babe you are smol too idk what you think is gonna happen

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** he’s smol but can fight a bitch 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** true shit right there 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** listen aint no one fighting this tall bitch okay i’m not taking anyone to the hospital

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m scared to go in the hallway

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** just wait for me to get home okay and we’ll do the buddy system

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** but tbh i hope this bitch says something to me cuz ill roast his ass with no sympathy  

 

**BbyChangbin:** hhhhh okay 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I know you will 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Jisung do not engage please you’ll get eaten alive 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** we’ll see, by default you’re partially my husband so I have to defend your honor

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** what a guy 😍

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Hold the fucking phone 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** not to be that guy but I’m gonna spill this tea

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Jisung didn’t you just cancel your plans with Felix but now you’re hanging out with Minho??? You fake 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Fuk u I’m not fake he knows what the fuck is up and owes me 

 

**Meme Supreme:** smh im hurt still you coulda been straight up and say you wanted to get ur dick sucked

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** eXcuse me 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I was gonna talk to you later about it brofriend 

 

**Meme Supreme:** it was a meme it’s okay 

  
  
  


**[ BroFriend Lix & BroFriend Sungie ]**

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** you’re not mad right??? Cause I was gonna tell you what the fuck is up later in person so you could see the tea I had to spill last night 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** nah i was just memeing on u i’m not a maddy patty

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** good cause then I would have been a saddy patty 

 

 **BroFriend Lix:** i’d never be mad at you uwu

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** good because I’m tryna get dicked down tonight and I can’t have you being a sad guy 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i take it back ur a thot and i hate you 😂😂

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I’ll show you what I learn 😉😫😜

 

**BroFriend Lix:** lmaojidvidvjdsvjksv

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I had to bro 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Also Changbin is a thot just so you know 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** not in a bad way just know he a thotty acting naughty on the DL

 

**BroFriend Lix:** what does that mean tho

 

**BroFriend Lix:** do i wanna know?

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I mean do you want me to tell you??? I get all the tea from Minho even when I don’t want it 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** hhhhh idk maybe its better not to know

 

**BroFriend Lix:** hyunjin would prob wanna know tho, he likes being in on secrets

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I mean you aren’t actually dating so 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** fuck him he’s a thotty 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** just kidding I love Jinnie, he’d prob get a boner from this tho 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** ugh fine just tell me

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** okAY OKAy so like Minho is probably gonna shoot me for telling you but you’re my fucking BOI so I gotta and he uses that excuse all the time to share goddamn intimate details about me with Ratbin so I have a right to spill these beans 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** omg okayyy

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** so the other day when you and Hyunjin were being hella gay in the chat as usual I guess triggered Changbin’s dick and he was like HeLP and my thotty bf was like sure bro cause he be like that sometimes 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** but he asked me first which then turned into me guilt tripping him into coming over my house and sucking the life out of me sorry not sorry but after that he went home and sucked Changbin and that’s why Changbin was dead in the chat, and why I kept sending those really good memes at him 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** WTF U GUYS ARE WILD AGSRTHFJ

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** it be like that sometimes bro

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** also Minho said he’d cronch your neck too if you let him cause of how jumpy you are and honestly same but ANYWAY 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** haha honestly wouldnt mind but i dont want any of us to get shot by jinnie or binnie soooooo

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I mean….

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I literally sucked your dick like a few weeks ago and Jinnie don’t know 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** yeahhhhh but that was like when we were barely a thing it doesnt count....

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** wow you disrespect my head like that so easily 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** no bro you give great bjs i promise!!!

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I fuckin know 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** speaking of do you have something to compare to or you still being a puss boi 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** sorry im not a THOT like you but go off

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** BRO you been tryna get Hyunjin to eat your dick for how long??? It was a simple question from a simple man 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** okay but our mini fight made dick sucking the last thing on our minds

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** and don’t act like you don’t know how to get it going for that 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** oof forgot about that tbh 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** are you guys okay btw?? Like I know you said you guys were and you were all over each other in first period which was actually hella cute but is this all a ruse 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** lmao no we’re good now i think, we just need to get better at communicating i suppose

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Not that I’m good relationships or anything because fuck I’m not 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** but when Minho and I had like a slight disagreement cause I was being a bitch we both were just really real with each other and were straight up about things

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Idk if that’d work for you guys but it’s working for us so maybe like try? 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** tbh i just need to be better at emotions, but i’m trying now

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** you want some of mine? Cause like I have too many bro 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** nah fam i’m good i think you need them 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** tbh I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop with Minho cause it always does with me 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** like I don’t wanna admit it but like we’re good and I can feel myself getting attached to him so much already and like I don’t want to scare him away because I know I’m fucking intense. 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I just really don’t want to fuck up with him bro, we actually talk and it’s good and I know all of you just see us being horny fuckers but it’s not always like that and uhhhhhhhhh 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** :((((

 

**BroFriend Lix:** I’m sure if he’s committed this far with you that he’s not just gonna ditch you anytime soon

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I’m not afraid he’s gonna ditch for like “sex because he’s a hoe” I’m afraid I’m gonna be me and scare him away. Like hhhh he’s so genuine with me and that shit gets my dick hard cause aint nobody ever been like that with me 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** you said he’s straight up with you?

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** yeah 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** any time there’s an issue or we gotta talk we do and it works out 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** then if you start to do something that makes him uncomfy he’ll most likely tell you straight up and then you can fix it or pull back or something 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** i hope I don’t fuck up I’ll have to end myself if I do 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** hhhh don’t 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** sorry for spouting my gay at you

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** this was not supposed to be where this convo went 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** my goal was to tell you that I may have told Minho I sucked your dick 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** YOU DID WHAT

 

**BroFriend Lix:** BITCJ HES ONNA TELL CJANBIN

 

**BroFriend Lix:** ABD CHANGIB OS GONNA TELL HYUNJIN 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** no he won’t 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** and if he does I’ll actually cut his dick off 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** and I’ll spill to the world all the tea I have on him 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** hhhhhh okayyyy

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Also I had to tell Minho because he asked and if I didn’t tell he threatened to take my dick privileges away 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** oof

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** yeah so you can’t get mad 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Once you actually start getting dick you’ll understand where I’m coming from 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** I think I’ll be fine because I’m not a hoe and I only need memes to pleasure me

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** you say that now 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I can’t wait for Hyunjn to blow you away both physically and mentally

 

**BroFriend Lix:** bitch you’ve sucked me twice and I’m not begging for it now

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** yeah because I’m not your bf that you’re thirsting for rat it’s different when there’s a particular dick you want 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** sure sure

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** because bitch I wasn’t thirstin for you or anyone else before Minho 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** SURE SURE

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** actually thirstin 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** cause if I recall both times you asked me to suck you so eat my dick next time kay?

 

**BroFriend Lix:** first of all those were for science, second of all name a time and place BITCH

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** BITCH I’LL YANK YOU OUT OF CLASS RIGHT NOW 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** YA I REALLY BET

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** OOF DoN’T TeMpT mE

 

  
  


**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**Meme Supreme:** hElP jIsUnG iS tRyNa TaKe AdVaNtAgE oF mE

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** UM EXCUSE ME

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** THIS IS A FALSE ACCUSATION 

 

**Meme Supreme:** hE wAnTs To CrOnCh My AsS

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** XcUsE 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I can’t believe you’d do this on the day of my daughters wedding 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** YOU TOoK a PiECe oF oUR ConVO anD TwIsTeD It

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** listen jisung everyone wants to eat felix’s ass you aren’t special

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Not everyone

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Also you guys have the weirdest convos I don’t want to know the original context

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hhhhhh 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I was only arguing a very valid point 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** nobody is eating his ass other than me right now so fuk u 

 

**Meme Supreme:** also @ jisung like you can come find me lmao

 

**Meme Supreme:** @hyunjin you can have first bite

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** And I’m the thotty??? 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** i literally just gagged stop

 

**Meme Supreme:** listen i’m just kidding no ones doing anything to me im a child of god

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** bet 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: 👀👀** @ felix

 

**BbyChangbin:** ^^^^^

 

**Meme Supreme:** yA KNOW ABOUT THAT 

 

**Meme Supreme:** I’M FIGHTING YOU MINHO 

 

**Meme Supreme:** MEET ME IN A CONVENIENCE STORE PARKING LOT AT 3 AM 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** omg felix 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Know about what 

 

**Meme Supreme:** don’t worry about it babe it’s a gamers only event

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I don’t even know what that means but okay 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’ve just gotta defend my honor and brawl minho at 3 am specifically in an empty parking lot

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** You’re not touching my fuckin mans 

 

**Meme Supreme:** listen i’ll fight you too

 

**Meme Supreme:** and from context clues changbin knows so NOW I HAVE TO FIGHT ALL THREE OF YOU

 

**Meme Supreme:** DO U THINK THIS IS EASY ON ME IM JUST A BOI

 

**BbyChangbin:** I know nothing about anything 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i can’t believe ur lying right to my very cute face smh 😔

 

**BbyChangbin:** Your face is so cute 

 

**Meme Supreme:** also binnie i know some shit on u too 👀👀

 

**BbyChangbin:** Um what 

 

**BbyChangbin:** that literally could be so many things I’m quaking 

 

**Meme Supreme:** just know that I know /something/

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** o-oof

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** there it is I guess 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also wtf are these others things it could be????? 

 

**Meme Supreme:** ikr binnie how much of a THOTTY are you?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** it better not have to do with that other thing I approved because I haven’t approved anything else 👀👀

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it’s notttt 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** okayyyy 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Minniiiiieeee

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** this just in I think Innie is broken 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Yes? :0

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** he’s being really cute but uncharacteristically clingy 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Is everything okay???

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** hmmmm 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I just want a hug 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** hey I’m not clingy 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** we’re in different classes rn Innie :(((

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** hhhhh I know 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Did someone drug Jeongin 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** more like lack of drugs

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Did you not take your meds???

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Oh jeez bouta be crackhead hours all day 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I ran out and haven’t been to the store yet to get them 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** INNIE!!

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** also fuck you I’m not a crackhead 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i mean not all the time but.....

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** also it wasn’t an on purpose run out I forgot I took the last one yesterday :((((((

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** it’s okay baby, we’ll go get more uwu

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** you want me to hug you Innie? 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** no 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I just wanna go home

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** do you want me to come home with you after school or no?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** wow what a good mans you are Seungmin 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** yes please 

 

**BbyChangbin:** wait what happens when you don’t take them? 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** uwu i’ll be there, we can cuddle after we get your stuffs

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** roll a dice and we’ll see what personality you get lmao 

 

**Meme Supreme:** it ranges from crackhead hours to sad boi hours to homicidal hours

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** more often than not it’s sad boi or homicidal 

 

**BbyChangbin:** oh damn, I’m sorry bud <3 

 

**Meme Supreme:** he nearly broke my finger once but i forgive him for it

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** we try to avoid homicidal hours 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** It’s not his fault :((

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** No I didn’t!!!! You imagined that 

 

**Meme Supreme:** I DIDN’T!!!

 

**Meme Supreme:** you were like “let me hold your hand” and i was like “okay i love friendship” and then you tried to break my finger AND THAT WAS THE SECOND TIME 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** lmaoooo I did do that 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** what a funny time 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Jeongin maybe you shouldn’t break our friend’s fingers, save that for our enemies 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** listen I just wanted to see what was gonna happen 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** and the only way I could was by trying to hold his hand 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I haven’t tried to break your fingers baby 

 

**Meme Supreme:** and that’s why i never want jeongin to touch me again

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** that’s false you two cuddle all the time but go off 

 

**Meme Supreme:** and that’s why i have trust issues around jeongin and my hands

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** it be like that sometimes 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** your hands are just so tiny I didn’t think they’d break I just wanted to crack them a little 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** omgg maybe we should stop this train of convo

 

**Meme Supreme:** STOP BRINGING UP THE SIZE OF MY HANDS

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** they’re so cute tho baby 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** bro how do you... 👀👀

 

**Meme Supreme:** hhhhhh

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** the train of convo moving on 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** HOw do you finger yourself is what he’s asking 

 

**Meme Supreme:** BITCHUSFJNKGJMBLKDMK

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I do it for him duh 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Hyunjin your hands are fucking huge too 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** see i was thinking the fingering one but also can he hold a dick in one hand or does he have to use both hands

 

**Meme Supreme:** HYUNJIN YOUVE NEVER EVEN BEEN NEAR MY ASS YET

 

**Meme Supreme:** ALSO CAN ALL OF YOU STOP ASKING ME THI S SHIT MKSFNkgNZK

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** babe this could have been asked before 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i wasn’t thinking about it

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Unfortunately I haven’t 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** also what about my big hands Jisung????? 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** ironic that the first couple that got together still haven’t sucked each other but the rest of us have 

 

**Meme Supreme:** listen i’m saving things for the threesome

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you can test your skills out on me Hyunjinnie 😉😫😜

 

**Meme Supreme:** i think the fuck not

 

**Meme Supreme:** hyunjin i’ll suck ur dick rn if you never let jisung touch u with his greasy hands

 

**BbyChangbin:** Im SORRY WHAt 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I LITEERLAYY JUST spIT EveRYWHERe 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** HEY I’M NOT GREASY

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** you might wanna practice before you jump right into the threesome 

 

**Meme Supreme:** the more people there are the more people to practice on 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** wanna skip right now Sungie 😜😜😜😜😜

 

**Meme Supreme:** when i just offered to suck u but u ignore me i guess i’ll just suck changbin :/// 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** nooooo I was getting to answering you babbbbyyyy

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’ll let you suck me right now babe what do you mean 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ummmmmm xcuse me right in front of my salad jisung we get one freebie each and that’s it

 

**Meme Supreme:** you just said that to jisung smh you can’t use the same line on me 😔😔

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** IM A PANICKED GAY RIGHT NOW OKAY 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** you just said you’d suck me give me a second to recover 

 

**Meme Supreme:** lmaooo that made you panicked???

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I technically haven’t even gotten my freebie yet 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** but I wouldn’t with Jinnie that would be nuts 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also don’t act like you wouldn’t wanna watch 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** damn i didn’t know i was gonna get invited that changes everything

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** yes I’m not made of steel Lix the panic just jumps out sometimes 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m quaked i didn’t think i’d ever be able to do it

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** course you’d be invited 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** aww babe 💞💞

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** y’all are nasty nobody ever laying their hands on Minnie I’ll kill a man 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Nobody said they were going to touch me so you don’t have to kill anyone Innie

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m just making it clear 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** now everyone stfu I gotta take a test and can barely focus as is 

 

**Meme Supreme:** 🤐🤐 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya enjoyed that! let us know your thoughts in the comments, also feel free to leave suggestions for the boys' nicknames in their group chat if ya want!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy In Training 💪: omg they’re making a sex tape
> 
> 💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖: WHEN WAS THAT IMPLIED???
> 
> Daddy In Training 💪: felix has his phone in his hand so I just assumed pics were being taken of this altercation
> 
> Meme Supreme: well i’m not making a sex tape but i have this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is having a good time being gay

**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**BbyChangbin:** SOS I CAN’T GO IN MY FUCKIN HOUSE 

 

**Meme Supreme:** why?

 

**BbyChangbin:** Jisung is over and they’re 👀👀

 

**Meme Supreme:** ope

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’d say come over but i don’t think you have a car so

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** OPE get it Sungie 

 

**BbyChangbin:** hhhhhh I hate this fucking family 

 

**Meme Supreme:** WAIT HYUNJIN HAS A CAR AND CAN PICK YOU UP AND WE CAN ALL HANG

 

**BbyChangbin:** Yes please Jinnie 

 

**Meme Supreme:** the perks of having a bf with a car

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** oh shit I do have a car 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** We’re coming Binnie!!!

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** damn he really made a dick appointment I’m crying 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** also how do you know they’re 👀👀 did you hear or????

 

**BbyChangbin:** I just know the signs 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I didn’t hear cause I’d prob yak 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Um we weren’t fucking but go off I guess

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m doing hw you rat

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** but if you’re leaving 👀👀

 

**Meme Supreme:** omgggggggg 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ope i mean i’ll take the opportunity

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** now you can’t go home Changbin 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** yeah don’t home kay 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Can I come get my keys first plz

 

**Meme Supreme:** oof

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** best be here in the next 3 mins

 

**BbyChangbin:** fUcK give me second

 

**BbyChangbin:** WHy aRe they likE ThiS

 

**BbyChangbin:** I was gonna send a pic but it’s too compromising and Minho will prob shoot me 

 

**Meme Supreme:** what was the pic of lmaooo

 

**BbyChangbin:** THem being hella gay 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Damn you really busted up in there while they were tryna fuck smh  

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** he just lowkey wanted to join

 

**BbyChangbin:** Um no that’s gay and I’m not gay 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** of course my bad

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also you act like we’re fucking naked or some shit he’s literally laying on my back fully clothed 

 

**Meme Supreme:** sounds like sex to me 

 

**Meme Supreme:** jk that was a meme im not dumb 😤😤

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Binnie we here honey 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** in other news besides fucking for a hot second 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** when are you gonna tell us the practice times for rehearsals for showcase 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** cause like that is soon and we don’t have new dance legs 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** ‘new dance legs’ I’m-

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** well you see 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I wIsH I kNEw 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Hyunjinnie and I need to figure out what our legs are going to be doing 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** BITCH i told u i’d help you guys with choreo if u needed it

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** don’t yell at me okay? I’m sensitive 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m not don’t cry babe

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m not gonna 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also yeet me like that again and I’ll beat you 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i didnt do anything im innocent

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** we can stay after school tomorrow 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** also Minho you should help because Jisung’s squirrel brain kicks into overdrive when we have to come up with the dance legs 

 

**Meme Supreme:** it’s why jisung is not officially a cool dance kid like me and jinnie

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** YOU NEARLY THREW ME 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also I’m okay with not being a “cool dance kid” since I have three other things I am officially 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it was out of love

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** are we all gonna stay after school tomorrow 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** completely unrelated but hyunjin are you text and driving???

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** this is Felix 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** then why are you also replying on your phone?

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’m a multi talented man 

 

**Married Man 1:** Anyone texting and driving I will personally take your car away 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I WOULDN’T LET HIM TEXT AND DRIVE I AINT TRYNA DIE OR KILL BINNIE TOO 

 

**Married Man 1:** You better not 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I don’t want to see you guys die so, mostly Hyunjin though

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Who else would I go to for advice?

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** wow oh wow 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I just realized how much power I have right now 

 

**Married Man 2:** Oh no, don’t do anything stupid

 

**BbyChangbin:** omg he’s screaming driving 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** omg they’re dead

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m gonna die halp 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** dammit guys i trusted u with my damn ass husband and now hes dead

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** omfg he fuckin dead 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** wow hyunjin and Binnie do talk about me a lot uwu 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** opE

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** felix stop fukkin around i don’t wanna have to identify your bodies when you die

 

**BbyChangbin:** ……

 

**BbyChangbin:** I think I’m just gonna go and roll out the door now cause he’s reading mine and Jinnie’s texts 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** bitch ur in the car just grab the phone

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OOF hope you sent each other nudes so he gets a good show 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I COULD FLY THROUGH THE WINDSHIELD IF I STOOD UP 

 

**BbyChangbin:** also fuk u Jisung 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** just lean forward you small ass bitch

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Minnnniiieeee

 

**BbyChangbin:** hhhhhhh okay 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** afjkfhgj;hsd;fh;jsdlagp39i2qq

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** :0

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** guess he gained custody of the phone 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** we need to go to the store still so hurry up with your vocal lessons

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** k chat going on mute  

 

**Meme Supreme:** OPE

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’m trying to finish early

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** and I miss you so 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** u-uwu!!!

 

**BbyChangbin:** be safe @ minsung 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’m trying to leave but my teacher keeps talking to meeeee

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Can believe they’re having sex right in front of our salads 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I wish...nevermind not the time or the right place 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** just kill her and leave 

 

**Married Man 1:** um no do not do that 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** but she’s really nice and helps me sing I don’t want to kill her, I just wanna go home for once and be with Innie 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Wtf were you gonna say Innie???

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** also I’m not driving anymore so don’t come at me

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I was gonna be horny on main but had self control for once in my life 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I want you home too 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m fucking crying

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’M FREE

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** YAY 

 

**BbyChangbin:** is it me or

 

**BbyChangbin:** is Jeongin just really cuddly/cute when he’s off his meds

 

**Meme Supreme:** you just caught him on a good day lol

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** HEY I’M ALWAYS CUTE

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** also we still got the whole rest of the day and night to go before I can take that shit so I don’t get fucked tomorrow morning so hopefully nobody tests me 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** You are cute, I just wanna bite you uwu

 

**Meme Supreme:** yeah don’t test him binnie because you will get shot

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I want you to bite me 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I would never shoot anyone ever, I have no problems ever and am always cool as a cucumber 

 

**Meme Supreme:** HORNY???? ON MAIN?????

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** it just slipped out sorrryyyy

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** OMG I nearly added to the bite me thing but then I realized I would get shot for saying that on main

 

**Meme Supreme:** damn if u wanna sext just pm minnie lmao

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I read just pm me and was very confused for a second but I was boo boo the fool 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i don’t sext im a child of god 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** BET 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** you probably sext Binnie, Hyunjin and Jisung 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** and Minho now too since he kept tryna crunch your neck at the sleepover and you let him 

 

**Meme Supreme:** are u calling me a thot??

 

**Meme Supreme:** ALSO THAT THING WITH MINYO WAS A MEME

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** UMMMMMMMMMM

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** MAYBe???? It BE like THat somEthings 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’d let Minho crunch my neck tbh 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** he’s probably crunching Jisung’s right now tbh 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** eXcUsE mE????? HE WILL NOT

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’VE ALREADY STAKED CLAIM ON YOUR NECK THOSE ARE ILLEGAL THOUGHTS

 

**Married Man 1:** this is the most I’ve seen Innie talk and it’s really making cry 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I know you have babbbbeeee 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** but it just popped into my head so I had to say it 

 

**Meme Supreme:** you’ve triggered seungmin and now he’s gonna either cry or go on a murder spree

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** LIsTeN you want him to crunch your neck too 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** don’t lie Minnie

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I saw with my own two eyes 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** ehHH?? What do you mean, i never claimed anything

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** hhhhhhh

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Yeah but I saw it either way even if it wasn’t vocalized 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** just come home now though cause I think I’m going crazy my head is like going like 1000 miles an hour 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** ,,,,,,anyway i’m walking there so it’s gonna take a little bit :(((

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** don’t be mad at me Minnnnniiiieeee 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I feel like you’re a mad guy 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’m not mad Innie, I promise

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** okay babyyyy

 

**BbyChangbin:** someone tell me 

 

**BbyChangbin:** why I decided to be gay with two incredibly cute bois cause it’s killing me 

 

**Meme Supreme:** bro me too

 

_ BbyChangbin Sent an Image _

 

****

 

**BbyChangbin:** Look how cute they are

 

**Meme Supreme:** wow whos that gay on the left

 

**BbyChangbin:** idk but he’s really cute and should let me kiss him 

 

**Meme Supreme:** UM that’s homosexual…………………

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** omg 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** if he won’t I will 

 

**Meme Supreme:** wait ur damn turn thot, me first

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’M SCREAMING THIS IS NOT A DRILL 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** THEY JUST KISSED OMFG IM FUCKIN DEAD 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** IM QUAKED DOWN TO MY CORE 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** his dick is hard 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** wow y’all aren’t even married yet smh 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Man Jisung is gonna call you out for not waiting till marriage like you did to him about making out with Minho

 

**BbyChangbin:** I didn’t eat his face jeez I’m not Minho 

 

**Meme Supreme:** you really couldve tho, i wouldnt have stopped u

 

**BbyChangbin:** well……

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** AHHHHHH I thought I was gonna make out with Binnie first but I was boo boo the fool 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’m screaming someone help 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** ??? What ???

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** My DiCk iS hArD 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** STOP BEING HORNY ON MAIN

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’m quaking

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** well go eat his dick too bro stop screaming about shit

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** NObody is eating dick 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** yet 

 

**Married Man 1:** MY SoN 

 

**Married Man 1:** YOU BE GENTLE WITH HIM HE’S JUST A BOY 

 

**Married Man 2:** Oh my god Chan

 

**Married Man 2:** Leave those damn kids alone

 

**Married Man 1:** I’m just saying 

 

**BbyChangbin:** stop crying for two seconds Channie 

 

**BbyChangbin:** nobody is getting deflowered tonight 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m a pure child, i’m waiting until marriage of course

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** me on the other hand 

 

**Meme Supreme:** YOU CANT DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ME SO YOURE WAITING TILL MARRIAGE TOO

 

**BbyChangbin:** this is so sad Alexa 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** you know if Jisung and Minho weren’t fucking as we speak this convo would have a hell of a lot more encouragement to fuck right then and there 

 

**Married Man 2:** Well they aren’t here so the Christian Minecraft server wins by default I guess

 

**BbyChangbin:** If Minho was here he’d be screaming with Jinnie 

 

**BbyChangbin:** now um brb 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’m pretty sure he’d ask for pictures as proof of you two making out

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** ope 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Hyunjin got him I bet

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** omg

 

**Married Man 1:** my damn ass eyes 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** are we going to get a confirmation Felix 

 

**Meme Supreme:** this isn’t waiting until marriage 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m getting the mace

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** omg they’re making a sex tape 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** WHEN WAS THAT IMPLIED???

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** felix has his phone in his hand so I just assumed pics were being taken of this altercation 

 

**Meme Supreme:** well i’m not making a sex tape but i have this

 

_ Meme Supreme Sent an Image _

  
  


**Daddy In Training 💪:** he literally is so smol 

 

**Married Man 1:** Felix your basement is a whole ass mess 

 

**Meme Supreme:** 1\. ikr my fucking uwu’s 2. Okay DAD FUCK SORRY I’LL CLEAN IT RIGHT AWAY

 

**Married Man 1:** also that position is not one you take before marriage 

 

**Meme Supreme:** it was just some christian cuddling it’s fine

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Yeah

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** “christian cuddling” 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** he really look like he bouta grind on that dick 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** bro I wish 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** what the fuck is this

 

**Meme Supreme:** oh jisung is back from getting rawed

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m crying stop 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you ain’t wrong tho 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Why are half of the people in this chat thots

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m only a thot for my bf 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** a thot nonetheless

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** It just be like that sometimes 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** this is such a wild night 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** that’s a hot pic of hyunjin and bin 👅💦👌👌

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** oh and there he is 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m dead I can die happily now 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** did one of them just suck your dick?

 

**BbyChangbin:** okay maybe my death can’t come that soon 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Now we know if the reason for Changbin’s “random” death whenever it comes

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** they’ll get there one day 

 

**BbyChangbin:** yes yes you will 

 

**BbyChangbin:** also I’m really shocked you’re even texting right now Jisung 

 

**Meme Supreme:** yeah i’m surprised you didn’t nut your last two brain cells out again

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I mean…..

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** i’m a sleepy little bitch but it be like that 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** damn the dick really put his ass to sleep 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I am,,,,,,disgusted

 

**Married Man 1:** YOU GUYS ARE NASTY 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** yeah we are 😫😉😜

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** How To: Unread Something

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Omg Jisung 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** at least they openly admit it 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** i guess???

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you just gotta live like that 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hey binnie are you planning on coming home tonight?

 

**BbyChangbin:** yeah? 

 

**BbyChangbin:** oh jeez did you nut in my bed? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** no bro but i can if you want

 

**BbyChangbin:** not tonight honey jisung is over 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** mayhaps i choked

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I can keep him for the night Min if that’s what you’re getting at 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i just need to see if he wants to join my threesome or yours lmao

 

**BbyChangbin:** oh my god 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** uM ExCuse 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** IT WAS A MEME EVERYONE RELAX

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I know it was honey chill out 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Also not be  _ that boyfriend™   _ but don’t come home tonight Changbin 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ope

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** jokes on you because I wasn’t bringing him home 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** that’s kidnapping 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** the police are on their way

 

**BbyChangbin:** I hate to be the bearer of bad news but 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m gonna have to break up the sex nest 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Hyunjin & Felix’s? Or Jisung and Minho’s?

 

**BbyChangbin:** well Hyunjin and Felix aren’t having sex so 

 

**BbyChangbin:** it has to be Jisung and Minho 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** why are you doing that for

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** BABE WHY 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I unfortunately have to kill myself tomorrow morning 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** okay and???? 

 

**Meme Supreme:** bold of u to assume that ur allowed to leave

 

**BbyChangbin:** I have a god damn exam at 8 am tomorrow morning you fucks it’s not my fault 

 

**BbyChangbin:** otherwise I’d let you guys fuck all day and night 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** That’s so sadddddd Binnie :((((((((

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** that is so sad 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** but also the fact that you’d let it happen any other day makes u a tru bro and ily

 

**BbyChangbin:** Ily2, I mean but you better be the same for me bro 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Also Idc if Sungie stays over I just don’t wanna hear y’all sucking dick in the middle of the night 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i would never do that 

 

**BbyChangbin:** BET 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** wow you’re such a good guy Binnie 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** real husband material 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ikr i’m such a lucky guy 😫✊

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Minho just knows how to pick guys for the ride or die type relationship 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** tru

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** jesus I nearly said I thing but realized that would have been nuts 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** what were you gonna say bro????

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** nothing bad my brain just isn’t working right now 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** oh?????? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oh?

 

**Meme Supreme:** jumping on the bandwagon OH WORM????

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** IT WASN’T BAD JUST A CLINGY THING I SHOULDN’T SAY YET 

 

**Meme Supreme:** wow 👀👀

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** OH 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** yeah 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I am confusion 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** me too lol

 

**BbyChangbin:** wot 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** OH DAMN YOU WERE BOUTA DO THAT 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I realize now 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i feel….like i’m missing something

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** don’t worry about it baby my sex crazy brain is just fuzzy 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** okay i guess lol

 

**BbyChangbin:** ohhhhh 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Minho honey don’t worry you’re um, issues that you totally don’t have would have been triggered 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** okaY???

 

**BbyChangbin:** you want me to pm you?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** UM nO

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m physically with him and will die right here right now if you spill the beans felix is giving you 

 

**BbyChangbin:** ToO lAtE

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** PM ME

  
  
  


**[ Daddy 😍💖 & Bean 😍💖]**

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Jisung nearly dropped the L bomb

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** WHAT

 

**Bean 😍💖:** yeah 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** but I think it was in a casual way but then he realized maybe it wasn’t so that’s why he freaked idk 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** I’M ABSOLUTELY QUAKED

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** someone really out here like, loving me??? nuts

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Honestly I’m shocked you couldn’t tell considering y’all are in the same room and he’s not having a stroke right now

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** he’s having a stroke but he does that like all the time so it’s hard to tell the specific reason sometimes

 

**Bean 😍💖:** ALSO I love you so don’t be that quaked 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** DOUBLE ALSO I’m proud of you for not freaking out his potential L/O/V/E bomb @ you 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** oh no don’t be mistaken i’m internally freaking the fuck out

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** I’VE NEVER BEEN THIS COMMITTED TO SOMEONE AND VICE VERSA I’M SCARED

 

**Bean 😍💖:** aww baby <333333

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I know it’s scary but you both care about each other a lot so don’t be scared 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** and the fact Jisung knew if he said he loved you even in a casual way soon like this might freak you out should show you that he does genuinely care 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** is it bad to want to grossly sob at that because oops my mcfeels

 

**Bean 😍💖:** no it’s not honey 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I mean he even realized he shouldn’t even after you fucked his brains out so you did pick a good one 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** stop ur gonna make me cry, i’m feeling too many positive emotions

 

**Bean 😍💖:** go hug your damn mans then he’s the reason you’re feeling these things 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** just out of curiosity tho 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** if he did drop the L bomb what would you have done?

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** uhhhhhh

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** tbh idk probably cry or be completely shook that i die

 

**Bean 😍💖:** don’t die kay? You can cry though it’s alright 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** IN OTHER NEWS THO CONGRATS ON GETTING YOUR DICK WET FINALLY 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** was it worth the wait?

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** thanks boo

 

**Bean 😍💖:** did y’all actually fuck or just give you head like you assumed he was gonna? 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** it was just an exchange of bjs 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** prob would’ve been more if you hadn’t planned on coming home lmao

 

**Bean 😍💖:** oh oop my b 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** stay at his house next time rat 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** listen i thought you would’ve been gone the whole night bitch don’t make me fuck in ur bed rn

 

**Bean 😍💖:** you fuckin won’t bitch I’ll poke holes in you damn ass condoms 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** also I wasn’t tryna come home bro you saw that pic of me on Hyunjin I was in prime position 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** also when Felix had his phone earlier i nearly had a stroke because I feel like he’ll be wet and upset about Hyunjin sending me dick pics 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** WAIT YALL ACTUALLY SENT NUDES I’M DEAD

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** but tbh i feel like he’d be a little bit toasted

 

**Bean 😍💖:** It’s not my fault 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** No tea no shade but Hyunjin is as horny as you but Felix isn’t about any kind of sex stuff yet 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** unless with Jisung which I don’t understand but tf do I know 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** like when I kissed him it was not bad but like cute I guess 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** maybe he’s okay with jisung because it’s casual? and nothings expected cuz they’re good buds?? Idk

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I think he’s just nervous about everything because he was hella timid when I kissed him and then Hyunjin swooped in and nearly knocked my dry dick right off 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i’m cryinggg

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** but yeah probably the reason, that and like idk maybe he’s scared of doing shit wrong that was me before i was a hoe

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Pretty sure that was everyone ever except for Jeongin 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Like bro I had to control that shit and it was hella weird at first because I’m a bottom bitch 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** LMSOCMK CM VCK J sTOP IM CRYING AND JISUNG IS GETTING MAD AT ME FOR MOVING SO MUCH

 

**Bean 😍💖:** tell him to eat my ass 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I need to express my fucking feelings right now lover boi

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** bitch ur lucky he can’t see my screen rn or he’d shoot you 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** what’s he taking a fat nap now? 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** OH AND 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** the nudes thing

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Hyunjin is fuckin wild it’s no wonder why Felix is hella nervous he’s a whole thotty in the best way possible. Like I’m cool with it because I need myself a big dick and a wild guy  

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** he’s like half awake half asleep so 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** damn, wanna show me the pics 😜😜

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** because you know I will show you rat boi 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** bold of you to assume i know, if you want u can but no pressure dude

 

_ Bean  _ **_😍💖_ ** _ Sent Four Images  _

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** OH WOW 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** mind you this has all been during the nights you been playing house with Sungie 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Also looking at these now is making me really not want to come home for exams because I'm tryna fuck 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i’m pretty sure if felix is there he’s not gonna let you guys fuck 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** hhhhh I know 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** ngl those are really good nudes

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I knooowww Jinnie really out here making me bust one 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** ‘tis the life of a thot

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Like I wasn’t expecting these either bro cause he seems like such a GOOD BOI sometimes 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** listen you thank god and accept the gift youre given, don’t question it

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I’m not 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I just wasn’t expecting daddy to come home so quickly ya know? 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** LISTEN

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** ONLY IM UR DADDY 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** why don’t you send me nudes then huh???? 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** really think i wont?

 

**Bean 😍💖:** omg 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I literally will scream 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** listen you’re the one who asked, like i’ll whip my dick out rn

 

**Bean 😍💖:** bitch like your dick aint already out 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i’M WEARING BOXERS

 

**Bean 😍💖:** sHocKiNG 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** yeah well i had to pee five minutes ago and i can’t be naked in the hall unfortunately 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** you better both be clothed when I get home 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I aint tryna see Jisung’s ass or dick 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** listen both are good sights and you should be honored if i let you see

 

**Bean 😍💖:** YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST THOUGHT 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** FELIX LITERALLY LET YOU KISS HIS NECK MORE THAN HE LET ME WTF 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** AND YOU TOTALLY WERE BOTH FEELING UP ON HIS THICC THIGHS AND I’M NOT ALLOWED TO 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** CONSIDER ME TICKED OFF 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** tbh that shit was litty titty

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** he’s got this spot on his neck that’s really sensitive, he sounded rlly cute 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** yeah I heard and saw with my own two eyes 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I can’t even get him to sit on my legs and he sat right on your dick

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** in his defense it was to get you to notice him and it worked so…

 

**Bean 😍💖:** yeah well 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I want him to sit on my dick and let me kiss his neck not you sweaty 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** OR Jisung for that matter 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** maybe, next time yall are together you have to put on your big daddy pants and put him there yourself, he seems like the type to like the other person to take charge like what i did to him

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I’m flattered you think I own big daddy pants 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** listen if u want him to grind in your lap and let ya suck on his neck you gotta buy some

 

**Bean 😍💖:** hhhhhhhh guess I gotta

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** or tell hyunjin to pull some dom shit on him so when he gets to you he’s less nervous

 

**Bean 😍💖:** that sounds like I can actually do that 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** bitch why am I so god damn gay 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** get hyunjin to get felix to grind on his dick so that way he has experience

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** then you can let you gay energy out through your dick

 

**Bean 😍💖:** that’s the thing tho Min I’m like 98% sure he’s gotten Hyunjin’s dick in some way already 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** hmmmm, if you want i can talk to him and be like “damn changbin is on hyunjin’s dick (or vice versa) don’t you want to be on his dick instead? lemme teach you how to do that”

 

**Bean 😍💖:** omg 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Jisung wouldn’t let you would he??? Who am I kidding he’ll probably wanna join you kinky fucks 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** I HONEST TO GOD DIDNT MEAN TO MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I WAS GONNA FUCK HIM

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** I REALLY MEANT IT IN THE “I’LL GIVE YOU TIPS AND TRICKS” WAY LMAO

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** not to say i wouldnt if given permission 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I’m crying bro 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** but you should say something to him

 

**Bean 😍💖:** but not just you because he’ll prob be hella awkward and nervous so you gotta use your mans to your advantage 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** oh baby the thot cafe is open for business once again!

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I’m sorry the what now 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** mind ur fukkin business ratbin

 

**Bean 😍💖:** oh my b I’ll come home right now and make you wake Sungie to put clothes don’t be mean at me 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** let daddy take care of everything baby, this whole felix situation will be solved easily!

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** but kk

 

**Bean 😍💖:** oh my god 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao it's been a hot second,,,,our only excuse is college :/
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed! Drop a kudos and a comment to validate us!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's Hoe: WHY WOULD HE THINK THAT??? I TOLD HIM IT DIDNT HAVE TO DO WITH WHAT YOU TOLD ME
> 
> Dark Rapper: probably because it seems to me your boyfriend has a strong case of “everyone I’ve ever been with thinks I’m too much and now I fucked up with Minho too” disease 
> 
> Everybody's Hoe: HHHHH
> 
> Dark Rapper: his words to be exact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho is dumb and some serious chats happen, but also dance practice happens!

**[ Dead or Alive ]**

 

**💥 Chan:** so like in light of recent events right 

 

**💥 Chan:** have you two told your bois you’re going home after tomorrow yet??? 

 

**💥 Chan:** Since y’all get kicked off of campus on saturday 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** ummmm well ya see about that

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** no

 

**Dark Rapper:** biggest oof 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** tbh i kinda forgot about that

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** shittttt this is bad

 

**💥 Chan:** smh you done goofed Minho 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** um so can one of you plan my funeral

 

**Dark Rapper:** You really think he’s gonna kill you??? 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** HES GONNA BE UPSET AND THEN I’M GONNA HAVE TO KMS FOR MAKING HIM SAD OR MAD

 

**💥 Chan:** well don’t kill yourself that is a bad 

 

**💥 Chan:** Just tell him Min the sooner the better 

 

**Dark Rapper:** he’s not even gonna be able to today tbh 

 

**Dark Rapper:** didn’t they say they’re in their studio all day for showcase and then after school they’re doing “dance legs” 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** NOW I REALLY HAVE TO KMS

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** BINNIE YOU KNOW ME BEST, PLAN MY FUNERAL WELL

 

**Dark Rapper:** you’re not gonna kill yourself 

 

**Dark Rapper:** you just dropped him off at school right? Text him now about helping with their dance practice so you can see him tonight 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** HHHHH OKAY

  
  
  


**[ Light Of My Life ✨ & My One And Only 💖 ] **

 

**My One And Only 💖:** babe can i come help yall with the choreo tonight

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** yeah of course baby 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** just like...don’t dance on me I gotta focus 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i wasn’t planning on it but i’ll keep that in mind for later when we’re alone

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** listen here you, things happen when we’re together and as much as I wanna eat your face the whole time I CANT 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** oh and i gotta tell ya a thing at the end of practice

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** what do you have to tell me????

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** oh my god please tell me changbin didn’t tell you what I almost said yesterday while I was sleepy 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** he told me but it has nothing to do with that

 

**My One And Only 💖:** but it’s nothing bad i don’t think, so don’t worry babe

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** LOL I NEVER WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING EVER 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i feel like you’re worrying rn

 

**My One And Only 💖:** probably shouldnt have told you i wanted to tell you a thing oops

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I’m not worrying I gotta go in the studio now I’ll talk to you later kay 

  
  
  


**[ Dead or Alive ]**

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** yeah guys ngl i biffed it

 

**💥 Chan:** what did you say to him???? 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** yeah well everything was fine but then i was a dumbass and told him i needed to tell him something and he freaked out

 

**Dark Rapper:** you certainly did biff it cause he’s texting me 

 

**Dark Rapper:** oh wow oh wow please everyone make a mental note never to reveal any of Han Jisung’s secrets because I think he’s going to run me over

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** texting you????

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** what’s he saying??

 

**💥 Chan:** what secrets did you know that Min didn’t??? 

 

**Dark Rapper:** well you see, that thing in the chat yesterday when he was like omg nearly said something I shouldn’t have. He almost said he loved Minho and me being the good husband I am told Min about this 

 

**Dark Rapper:** but that seems to have backfired on me now because he’s really eating my ass in the worst way 

 

**💥 Chan:** oof 

 

**💥 Chan:** maybe you shouldn’t spill the tea that Felix tells you all the time bud 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** what’s he doing to you?

 

**Dark Rapper:** this poor boi, who hurt him????? 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** ????

 

**Dark Rapper:** he thinks you’re gonna break up with him because of what I told you because he feels like he came on too strong 

 

**Bear Boi:** You guys are messes really

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** WHY WOULD HE THINK THAT??? I TOLD HIM IT DIDNT HAVE TO DO WITH WHAT YOU TOLD ME

 

**Dark Rapper:** probably because it seems to me your boyfriend has a strong case of “everyone I’ve ever been with thinks I’m too much and now I fucked up with Minho too” disease 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** HHHHH

 

**Dark Rapper:** his words to be exact 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** IM A BIG DUMB BITCH HOW DO I FIX THIS 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** DO I FINALLY KMS??

 

**💥 Chan:** Minho no 

 

**💥 Chan:** what you do is you tell him he’s not too much that you care about him just as much (since I’m assuming you do) he cares about you 

 

**💥 Chan:** because clearly he has something in his head telling him he’ll always care too much and he probably doesn’t think he’s good enough so these things usually go hand in hand 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** WILL HE ACTUALLY READ MY TEXTS?? HHH

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** i should at least try i guess???? i just don’t want to let him stew in this until tonight hhhhh

 

**Dark Rapper:** I feel like he’ll answer he’s answering me even though he’s not really noticing what I’m saying to him 

 

**Dark Rapper:** I feel so bad wtf I really wanna beat whoever told him he’s all over the place and way too clingy 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** you and me both man, because Jisung is literally the best person and deserves nothing but love and happiness wtf he’s literally helped me so much already 

 

**Dark Rapper:** like this shit has been drilled into this poor bois head 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** brb imma text him hopefully he answers

 

**💥 Chan:** poor Sungie :((((( 

  
  


**[ Light Of My Life ✨ & My One And Only 💖 ] **

 

**My One And Only 💖:** Jisungie! you don’t have to respond or anything but please read this okay?

 

**My One And Only 💖:** first and foremost i want you to know that you aren’t too much or too clingy! in fact i kinda like that you cling to me because it shows me that you actually want me y’know 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** cuz all of my other “relationships” i felt like nothing more than something to fuck :/ but you don’t make me feel that way at all!

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i’m not sure it’s love yet but i know i care a lot about you and you’ve already helped me a lot and i wanna do the same for you 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** also I’m not planning on breaking up with you ANYTIME soon you dummy! can’t get rid of me that easily ;)

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I know Bin told you what I almost said last night, it just kinda slipped into my head and it felt so natural. I don’t really know what else to say because every relationship I’ve ever been in they’ve told me I’m clingy and god even the guys say it so I never see it as a good thing anymore. 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i don’t really mind if you say it, I just don’t want you to feel bad if i don’t say it back y’know? not to say that i don’t or won’t feel that way eventually it’s just right now i don’t want to put labels on myself if that makes any sense? but honestly fuck everybody who made you feel bad for “being clingy” sorry they are lame as fuck and can’t see that’s how you show affection and but i enjoy it a lot cuz I’m a pretty touchy guy myself so...

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I don’t wanna say it, I don’t wanna because I know that freaks you out. And don’t tell me it doesn’t when I know it does babe. 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I’m trying not to feel bad about being clingy, but it’s just so hard not to be afraid you’ll one day not want me or us and it’s nothing you’ve done I promise. It’s just what’s been done to me in the past makes me so scared to even let that side of me show 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** it does...but it’s because no ones ever told me that in a romantic setting so idk 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** but i really want to hear you say it i just don’t know how i’ll react even if i want to hear it :/

 

**My One And Only 💖:** also i get how you feel about the whole clinginess thing, i do and i wish I could change it but i’m assuming you feel the same way about my issue…

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I do

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I wanna say it to you so badly Minho and I know that sounds crazy because we haven’t been together that long but you are such an amazing person and you deserve so much love and care in the world. I want to give it all to you and I want to fucking beat whoever made you feel like you were just some kind of object because you’re so much more and such a good boyfriend I don’t even think you even realize it baby 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** you’d be beating a lot of people :/ 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** but I literally feel the same way about you, I just want you to be happy and not have to doubt yourself and every move you make to see if you’re being “too much” you’ve literally helped me realize so much shit about myself in this short time like I don’t think you realize???

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** hhhhhh why’d you bring me to school I wanna kiss your cute face so bad right now. I just wanna hug you and cuddle you all day and that’s super gay but it’s true 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i wish we could do all of those things rn too, i literally miss you so damn much already and it hasn’t even been that long since I last saw you and that’s some cliche gay shit oof I’m cringing at myself

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I miss you too baby, I’m sorry I freaked out like a dumbass. I’m just a big dumb I guess 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** well i was kinda cryptic so...I don’t really blame you, I mostly blame myself for being a big dumb hoe

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** you know 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** when I changed your name to that really gay shit I wasn’t being all that serious considering it was MinYo before but it literally is so true now I could really cry 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** I’m serious af about my gay name for you, especially rn 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** me too 😭

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** also can you at least tell me what you wanted to before because even if it’s not that bad you know I’m an anxious Bitch and I’m probably going to combust 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** hhhh are you really sure you want to know now? it might make you a not so happy guy

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** yes please 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I even said please like a good boy so you have to tell me 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** you can’t be getting my dick hard in the middle of a serious convo babe

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I’m just sayinggggg 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** but anyway….um I’m leaving and going home for vacation and i have to be off campus by Saturday so tomorrow’s my last day here till the middle of January…

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** ope 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** look at the time it’s sad boi hours 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** I’M SORRY I DIDNT TELL YOU SOONER I HONESTLY FORGOT IF YOU WANT ME TO DIE I WILL

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** um no I don’t want you to die 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** but like what I do want you to do is tell me when exactly your family is expecting you home just for research purposes 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i told them I’d be home this weekend didn’t give a specific day

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** okay so like that means I get you until Sunday night because your last exam is today if I’m remembering correctly 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** and that means you can come stay with me Kay? 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** not that I’m opposed but I’d have to bring all my shit into your house for a couple days, i don’t wanna leave it in my car 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** you can bring it in my house baby you act like I have real parents to yell at me for having my bf live with me for a few days 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i wanna make sure binnie is okay with me leaving too cuz i don’t want him to get lonely tonight 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** okayyyy

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** you know, despite you going home which is ass 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** this gives us a good excuse to have bomb ass ft sex 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** you’re wild but as if I’d say no 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** okay I actually have to go into the studio now and not freak out for the rest of the day. I’ll see you later baby 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** <333333

  
  
  


**[ Dead or Alive ]**

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** we did it boys

 

**Dark Rapper:** everyone is okay now? 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** yes i can now relax 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** also are you gonna be lonely if I stay with Jisung at his house tonight?

 

**Dark Rapper:** nah I’ll be okay 

 

**Dark Rapper:** hyunjin will prob entertain me again 😜😜

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** I’m literally going to miss living with you, not to suddenly go to sad boi hours

 

**Dark Rapper:** I’m gonna miss you too honey, it’s only gonna be for a little while tho and I’m sure your bf and my somethings will drag our asses back here as much as they can 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** i honestly almost don’t wanna go home

 

**💥 Chan:** you both also can crash at ours whenever over the break if you need to 

 

**Dark Rapper:** me too Bitch I’m used to not having to report to anyone but you about where I’m at 

 

**Bear Boi:** Honestly it was like that for me and Chan when we lived in the dorms, I’d go home and he’d stay on campus and it was sad as hell

 

**💥 Chan:** babbbbeee don’t remind me of the sad boi hours 

 

**Bear Boi:** We have an apartment now so I don’t have to leave you over break anymore  **💖**

 

**💥 Chan:** thankfully 

 

**💥 Chan:** because my lack of sleep is even worse when you’re not around 

 

**Bear Boi:** Good thing you’re stuck with me huh?

 

**💥 Chan:** yeahhhh

 

**Bear Boi:** This went from sad Boi hours to soft Boi hours my heart is full of love damn 

 

**Dark Rapper:** that was so gay im throwing up 

 

**Dark Rapper:** I’m gonna miss you guys so much tho 😭😭

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** I don’t wanna leave y’all I’m bouta cryyyy this doesn’t get any easier 

 

**💥 Chan:** don’t cry Min 

 

**💥 Chan:** if you cry then I’ll cry and it probably won’t stop because I have the emotion span of a fucking rock at the moment 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** I’ll try! are you guys gonna be home all day or? cuz I might drop by your house after my last final to say bye

 

**💥 Chan:** I will be, my last one was yesterday and Woojin will be home in the afternoon his last one is like right now I think 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** i gotta brb cuz I gotta head to mine too oof wish me luck y’all 

 

**💥 Chan:** good luck honey 

 

**Bear Boi:** Can you guys wish me luck to I’m about to head into my class and I’m STRESSED

 

**💥 Chan:** good luck baby I love you!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** changbin where’s my support like that????

 

**Dark Rapper:** GOOD LUCK TO BOTH MY BOIS 

 

**Bear Boi:** Thank you Channie, I’m either going to need emotional support or congratulatory cuddles after this 

 

**Dark Rapper:** now I’m gonna take a fat nap because my ass was up at 7 

 

**💥 Chan:** I am prepared with either one you’re gonna do great tho babe you’re a smart cookie 

 

**Bear Boi:** I don’t know what’s in the air today but like I’m really gay and I just wanna say sappy things to you 

 

**💥 Chan:** I love sappy things so go for it but go take your exam first babe then come shower me in affection 

 

**Bear Boi:** Got it got it, off to death we go ttyl guys

 

—-

 

“When’s Minho supposed to get here,” Jeongin groaned as he sat on the floor of the practice room, impatiently waiting for them to start and also for Seungmin to finish changing out of his school uniform.

 

They had all made sure to bring a set of clothes they could sweat in for their after school session, this way no one had to waste time and go home to get stuff. Currently they were all gathered together, waiting for the college student to get here so they could start working on choreography.

 

Just as Jisung was about to yell at the youngest for complaining about the same thing for the fifth time in 20 minutes, there was commotion at the door.

 

“Hey I found some weirdo trying to sneak into the school,” Seungmin said, gesturing a finger behind him, “And he’s already tried to touch me inappropriately so I think we should call the cops.”

 

“He’s telling lies,” Minho shouted as he pushed the other out of the way, causing Jeongin to spring up, ready to throw hands.

 

Hyunjin also stood up but at a much calmer place, though there was a slight annoyed look on his face, “You’re lucky Felix is still changing because if he heard that phrase he’d start spouting that dumb “Johnny Johnny” meme.”

 

“Wow I just got here and I’m already being ganged up on by a bunch of high schoolers.”

 

Jisung quickly took the reins on the situation, not wanting an argument or something dumb to break out, “While we wait for Felix we should probably start with some stretching.”

 

As soon as he finished speaking, his boyfriend crept over and pressed himself up against his back. Wrapping his arms around the youngers waist and resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder.

 

“Can I get a kiss before we start? I missed you all day,” Minho said, the phrase almost sounding like a purr.

 

“What did I say about distracting me,” Jisung whined, trying to bat the other away from him, “You know that you won’t be able to stop at just one kiss and we can’t afford to waste time! There’s a lot of stuff that needs to get done.”

 

“I’m feeling attacked and called out,” Minho pouted, though he did step back from the other.

 

With that they all started to do their normal stretching routine, Minho having to watch the others do it and copy him seeing as he wasn’t familiar with the way they do things. Felix joined them halfway through and tried to rush to catch up but Hyunjin forced him to start from the beginning, because he doesn’t want him to fuck up a muscle or something.

 

“Can we start now?” Jeongin asked, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Is all you do is complain?” Jisung questioned, brow raised and he also crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Seungmin immediately came to his boyfriends rescue, “Hey don’t be mean to him, Innie is just excited to do some dancing.”

 

“Actually I’m not  _ that _ excited I’m just bored as hell.”

 

“Really?” Seungmin shot Jeongin a slightly done look, “I really tried to help you out and you go and throw it in my face.”

 

The younger just put on a cute face and threw up a peace sign as if it would somehow excuse his behavior. Which for Seungmin it did because it really made him spill his UWU’s all over the place and he was quick to forgive and cling to Jeongin. 

 

“Anyway! Back to dancing!” Hyunjin said with a clap to get everyone’s attention back on Jisung.

 

“Thanks Jinnie! So I’ve come up with some stuff for each of the songs and I think Felix and you have as well right?” He asked, eyes flicking over to where Hyunjin was standing.

 

“Sorta? We did ours together, for the second song so it’s closer to a full dance, but it probably needs some work done to it,” Felix piped up, lookin pretty excited for whatever the two came up with.

 

Minho watched all of them discuss this before bringing attention to himself, “Oh! So I actually planned some choreo for that first song you sent Sungie, I don’t know if you want to see it but I have it if you need it.”

 

“Honestly I don’t have many ideas so I’m open to anything, and I’d rather have something than nothing. Y’know?” Jisung said.

 

“Well since we all have some ideas who wants to show them off first?” Seungmin asked, swaying both him and Jeongin side to side.

 

Felix shot his hand up and bounced excitedly, “Bitch! Me! Pick me!”

 

Jisung scanned the group of them, pretending as if there was anyone else volunteering, before finally nodding at the Aussie. Who immediately dragged himself and Hyunjin over to the middle of the practice room, getting in position.

 

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Jisung yelled, standing by the wall with his phone in hand connected to one of the large speakers.

 

Soon enough they gave the go ahead to start the music and began the part of the dance they had. Using more trendy moves, ones that actually end up working well with the music, and it looks even better sense both teens were in perfect sync. And as soon as it was over Minho had a lot of things he wanted to say.

 

“Okay but did you really have to use the Fortnite dance in there?” He asked, looking semi disgusted, “I mean I liked those hand motions you did at the beginning so we can probably keep that, but…”

 

“Wow when Minho said he was a dancey man I didn’t really believe him but he actually sounds like he knows what he’s doing,” Jeongin said with a snort.

 

“Wow gee thanks Innie, I know I can always count on you to give me constant support,” The tone was sarcastic but Minho wasn’t actually offended, he knew the teen well enough by now to know that’s just how he was towards his friends.

 

“I’ve always got your back man!”

 

Jisung shook his head fondly as he watched all of them interact, quickly scribbling down notes about the dance that was just performed. 

 

“I’ll go now since you guys gave that lovely presentation.” Minho gets up from where he’d been leaning against the mirror with Seungmin and Jeongin. 

 

The older boy takes Jisung’s phone from him a slight smirk on his face at their close proximity. 

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Jisung says as sternly as he can be. Which isn’t much given the fact kissing Minho is far from the worst thing in the world. He finds the part of the song he’s come up with choreo for and stops there. 

 

“I don’t even have a brain to think with,” He rolls his eyes and gives his boyfriend a slight shove back against the wall. Once in the center of the room Jisung hits the play button and watches. 

 

He should have been prepared for Minho dancing right in front of him honestly. But was he? No. 

 

None of them were, the eldest of them hits every move hard, his shoulders hunching and feet slamming. Jisung nearly chokes and dies as he rolls his body forward biting his lower lip. 

 

Hyunjin whoops, clapping loudly while Seungmin literally has his jaw on the floor. Felix is hiding his eyes with his hands, but peeking through his fingers. Jeongin of course seems unaffected by any of it. 

 

He finishes what he has and stands up, all of them clap. 

 

“Okay that was great, but Innie is a baby! He can’t body roll like that!” Felix yells, his hand clutching onto Hyunjin’s shirt. 

 

“That literally wasn’t even sexual what are you talking about,” Minho runs a hand through his hair acting like it was nothing. Like he didn’t just break Jisung. 

 

“I’m not a baby! I could do it!” Jeongin snaps back, he stands up and asks Minho to show him part of the dance again. 

 

Since apparently that’s what they’re going to learn now. They all silently agree to learn the steps, Jisung making his way over too. He’s quiet for once, trying to learn as quickly as possible. His stress about the approaching due date slapping him in the face again. 

 

It takes them an hour to get the first part of it down, they decide that Jisung and Hyunjin’s part should somewhat mimic or lead up into each other. Surprising to Minho, Jisung picks the choreography up fairly quickly, the only one semi struggling is Seungmin. 

 

The five boys get into formation and Minho stands back to watch how synced up they can be in a short amount of time. 

 

He presses play and the song picks up on Jisung’s part, his blonde hair bouncing as he comes into the center. The lines are short making him drop down so Hyunjin is now in the center. 

 

Minho feels himself actually fall back against the mirror at the sight of boyfriend staring at him with such intensity as he dances. He realizes quickly that his switch has flipped into ‘performing mode’ as the guys call it. He was not prepared to be a panicked gay in front of all these high schoolers. 

 

Hyunjin’s part ends and Seungmin comes to the front, he nails it all too. 

 

The music stops and they five let out breaths, “you guys actually synced up way faster than I expected.” Minho says in awe. 

 

“Well we’ve been unofficially a team for four years now,” Felix says while taking his sweater off since he’s already started to sweat. 

 

“We should move into the chorus,” Jisung is being uncharacteristically quiet, they’re all noticing but not saying anything since they all have a feeling they know why. He moves the song to just block off the chorus, the six of them now start spitting ideas off each other as to what should come next. 

 

Hyunjin, Felix, and Minho start running through a jumping move, the others randomly adding input from time to time. They finally come up with something that could work and put it to the music.  

 

After hours the six of them get the whole song done, it’s not perfect and they still need a lot of practice but it’s enough for the time being. The wrap up for the final time and Jisung finally lets out a loud breath, falling to his back on the floor. 

 

“Someone explain to me why I do this to myself?” He groans in his arms now rolling to his stomach.

 

Felix comes over and lays on his back, “Cause you have big dreams babe.” 

 

The younger boy leans down all the way making it so they’re front to back. Jisung lifts his head and glances back at his friend. 

 

“Stop trying to fuck me,” He says while getting on all fours. 

 

Felix nearly screams as he jumps off of Jisung, “I was not doing that!” 

 

Minho sees this as an opportunity and snatches Felix up before he can completely run away. Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Innie having gone back into the locker room to get their bags. 

 

“Of course not, you probably want him to fuck you right?” He teases in his ear while nuzzling into the side of his neck. Felix squeals while getting grabbed up, his body now pressed against Minho’s. 

 

“You better stop.” He warns, Jisung however is now standing too, he sandwiches Felix between the two of them. 

 

“Get offffff,” Felix whines, but honestly he’s not really complaining, he doesn’t mind being stuck between the two of them. 

 

The smirks that comes across Jisung’s face instantly worries the younger boy. 

 

“You wouldn’t be yelling like this if it was Hyunjin and Binnie,” Felix goes bright red, Jisung then kisses his cheek dangerously close to his lips. 

 

“Hey! Leave them out of this,” Felix pouts, the two then back off of him, their teasing seeming to have just begun though. 

 

“You don’t want me to kiss your neck again Lix?” Minho giggles, he then pulls Sungie into his chest since he’s allowed to touch his boyfriend after practice. 

 

Felix blushes again, “I didn’t say that.” 

 

“Ope!” Jisung laughs, he then leans back in to Felix, his mouth by his ear. 

 

“You know, if you ever wanna practice, the Thot Cafe is open for business always,” Minho can’t hear what his boyfriend said but judging by the way Felix looks like he is either going to nut right there on the spot or scream, he knows it was something inappropriate. 

 

“I hate you so much,” Felix whispers. 

 

“No you don’t,” Jisung then grabs his face again. 

 

“Hey! You better stop trying to cronch my boyfriend!” Hyunjin yells, he now has his bag and Felix’s on his shoulders. 

 

“I’m not trying to cronch him!” Jisung protests. 

 

“Just guys being dudes,” Minho smirks. 

 

“Dudes bein’ guys.” 

 

“You both can choke,” Hyunjin laughs and wraps a protective arm around Felix. 

 

“Now we’ll be going home, thank you very much,” He adds, their fingers now locking together. 

 

Jeongin walks out with Seungmin attached to his back, looking annoyed with his boyfriend as usual. But that also might just be his face. 

 

“Jinnie you wanna give us a ride to my house?” 

 

“Hhhhh,” Hyunjin whines. 

 

“I’d ask Minho but him and Jisung are probably gonna go fuck in his backseat behind the school,” Jeongin smirks slightly. 

 

“We weren’t but that sounds like fun so now we’re gonna,” Minho picks Jisung up by his waist making the smaller boy groan out loud. 

 

“I’ll bring you guys home it’s fine,” Hyunjin agrees, “my back seat isn’t tainted.” 

 

“Well that’s just no fun,” Minho puts Jisung over his shoulder with ease, the younger boy whining the whole time.

 

“Don’t get arrested okay?” Felix says while waiting by the door now. 

 

“We’re not gonna get arrested.” 

 

“You guys are nasty.” Seungmin releases his boyfriend for a second. 

 

Jeongin looks to the ceiling, “I mean, I’d fuck in a car.” 

 

“Innie!” Seungmin hits his arm.

 

“I’m just saying,” Jeongin shrugs, instead of pulling away like he normally does he actually makes the older boy wrap around him again. 

 

“Well I need a shower and to sleep, can you put me down so we can leave babe?” Jisung asks from where he’s still slung over Minho’s shoulder. 

 

“We can leave but I’m not putting you down.” 

 

The six of them then all start to depart, Minho and Jisung going together since they have to actually move out the older boy and move him into Jisung’s house for the weekend. 

 

The rest of them going into Hyunjin’s car to go to their respective homes. It was actually a productive night for once.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya we back!
> 
> Slap the kudos button and leave some comments about whatever!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Cinnamon Apple: listen if I was getting dicked down by Minho I’d be late to school too 
> 
> Married Man 1: Minho you’re really asking for your privileges to be taken away 
> 
> ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: okay in my defense i said “sungie you need to go to school babe” and he said “fuck you my ass hurts I’m not leaving this bed unless god himself drags me out of it” so...
> 
> NUTZ 2.0: LMAO you right though I did say that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The threesome are a mess but Felix puts on his confident gay pants, also innie and Minnie talk

**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** no tea no shade but Jisung says he’s hella stressed you think he’d come to school on time 

 

**Meme Supreme:** well he left with Minho last night so we all know wtf happened 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** listen if I was getting dicked down by Minho I’d be late to school too 

 

**Married Man 1:** Minho you’re really asking for your privileges to be taken away 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** okay in my defense i said “sungie you need to go to school babe” and he said “fuck you my ass hurts I’m not leaving this bed unless god himself drags me out of it” so...

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** LMAO you right though I did say that 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also fuck You guys I’m just coming in late so eat my ass 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i nearly spit out my monster after reading that Minho lmao 

 

**Meme Supreme:** we don’t need to do it Minho already has that covered Jisung

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I DEFENDED YOUR SORE ASS BITCH DONT SAY FUCK YOU TO ME 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: 👀👀**

 

**Married Man 1:** smh I oughta beat you Minho don’t make your mans late again 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Hey it takes two to tango buddy don’t just blame him 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hey fuck u chan i was being responsible but jisung is his own person and decided not to go what am i supposed to do???

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** throw him away 

 

**BbyChangbin:** can all of you for once not text this gc at asscrack o’clock??? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** do not disturb ratbin 

 

**BbyChangbin:** fuk u 

 

**BbyChangbin:** also hope you’re coming home soon since we gotta be yeeting and cleaning today cause I’m not cleaning this Bitch BY MYSELF 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m about to get in my car now, am i driving you to the train station once we finish?

 

**BbyChangbin:** yes pls honey 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** okay bby 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** where are you going??? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** bin did u not tell them???

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OOF 

 

**BbyChangbin:** ahhhhhhh

 

**BbyChangbin:** I forgot I had my late ass math exam last night and then instantly died after because I failed that bitch 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** AND YOU WERE BULLYING ME FOR FORGETTING SMH

 

**BbyChangbin:** DONT YELL AT ME JISUNG IS ACTUALLY YOUR BF HE MATTERS MORE 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ope 

 

**Meme Supreme:** haha what’s that supposed to mean

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** oh worm? 

 

**BbyChangbin:** uhh that came out wrong hhhhhh

 

**Meme Supreme:** damn that really how u feel :/

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I literally just heard the oof come out of Felix across the room 

 

**Meme Supreme:** that oof was real that wasn’t a meme

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** guess we don’t matter as much ://////// 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** fuCk us I gUeSs

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** that’s a yikes in the yard

 

**BbyChangbin:** I didn’t mean it like that ugh

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** eXcuse ain’t nobody breaking my fucking BOIS hearts so you best be clearing it up right tf now honey 

 

**Meme Supreme:** sungie <33333333

 

**Meme Supreme:** but uh yeahhhh if that wasn’t how you meant it then how was it supposed to come out ://////

 

**BbyChangbin:** I just meant that Jisung and Minho actually date and see each other almost everyday it’s more important for him to tell him that we’re going on winter break 

 

**BbyChangbin:** not saying it’s not important for me to tell you guys cause I should have and I feel like shit. But we don’t actually date :/ I kinda feel like a side hoe to you both so didn’t think my absence was gonna be that big of a deal 

 

**Meme Supreme:** no offense because ik that’s how u feel but that’s some dumb bitch thinking

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** OOF 

 

**Meme Supreme:** like obviously we care about u, we’ve expressed obvious interest before and you aren’t a side hoe because it’s not like we’re just using you for sex or something

 

**Meme Supreme:** because for me at least i wanna actually be ur bf at some point I’m just trying to work myself up to asking :/// but if you really feel like we wouldn’t care if you just left then idk what to tell you besides that ur wrong

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** um excuse me??? 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** that’s a whole load a bullshit Changbin I’m sorry honey 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** because us three had a real nice talk the other day and I’m pretty damn sure it was obvious that we both like you and you’re not a side hoe. Kinda grinding my gears you’re saying we won’t care because we clearly would I think you’re just being a puss about not telling us and coming up with an excuse 🤷🏻♀️🤷🏻♀️ 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** but if that’s how it be it can be like that. I thought you’d care about us enough to tell us, tbh kinda feel like you’re being a little bit of a thotty since you just kissed Felix and made out with me and now you’re “a side hoe” 

 

**Meme Supreme:** hhhh i just don’t get it but i guess i’ll choke and die

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** a Bitch snapped 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** tbh i don’t even know what to say

 

**BbyChangbin:** I didn’t mean it in a bad way jeez I just i don’t even know at this point I’m not saying I don’t care about you guys. I just don’t want you worrying about me when I’m an hour and a half away when you have each other 

 

**Meme Supreme:** hhhh perhaps the depression jumped out

 

**Meme Supreme:** u don’t get it!!!! yeah we have each other but we want you too dummy so it does matter and we’ll worry no matter how far or close u r 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** maybe word things better next time Bin because that shit hurted and you made me yell at you which I don’t do often 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** also stop being a dumb Bitch we both want you and if you just up and left and didn’t tell us I literally would freak out about someone kidnapping you and then have to kill you when I found out you just went home without a word. And id have Seungmin help because he’s good at that stuff. 

 

 **Meme Supreme:** and just because our relationship doesn’t have a label doesn’t mean the feelings don't exist :/

 

**BbyChangbin:** okay I guess 

 

**BbyChangbin:** you guys understand why it’s hard to think that right? Like I know you both are saying you want me and shit but like you have have each other and you’re so happy and I don’t want to fuck that up 

 

**BbyChangbin:** and maybe I’m a dumb Bitch but can you think from my point of view really quick? I’m a guy who you met what a month maybe two months ago and you two have known each other for years. Been on each other’s dicks for years, have been pretty much in love for years. I’m so scared that I’m gonna fuck you two up I don’t want you two to get attached to me 

 

**Meme Supreme:** hhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**Meme Supreme:** alright ya know what changbin! knowing each other only like two months isn’t an excuse cuz jisung and minho have known each other that long and are dating fine! you won’t mess us up because we know what’s best for us and if we are inviting you in then clearly it’s something we’ve discussed and feel will better our current relationship!!!

 

**BbyChangbin:** well I’m just gonna shut up because everything I say seems to be the wrong thing 

 

**Meme Supreme:** you can say one more thing cuz I need to ask you something :/

 

**Meme Supreme:** please be me and Hyunjin’s boyfriend! we both like you a lot and want you to be able to talk to us about stuff without feeling scared or whatever! pls say yes, cuz if you say no my hearts gonna hurt and this took a lot of courage to finally ask

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** 😳😳

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** is that a confident gay I see? 

 

**Meme Supreme:** this whole convo is out of my element u know I’m bad at emotions 

 

**BbyChangbin:** ahhhhh hold on 

 

_ BbyChangbin Sent an Image _

 

_ _

 

**BbyChangbin:** that’s a yes btw 

 

**Meme Supreme:** MY MEME 😍😍

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m quaking 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I feel like a proud parent Lix 😭

 

**Meme Supreme:** WAIT SHIT YOU REALLY SAID YES IM QUAKING 

 

**BbyChangbin:** of course I said yes 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** omg I have two bfs I’m screaming 

 

_ Meme Supreme Sent an Image _

  


 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** this is the gayest this chat has ever been 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m crying in the middle of class

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** don’t cry baby

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m quaked this is awesome 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** damn Lix you bouta get dicked down twice now 

 

**Meme Supreme:** bITCH-

 

**BbyChangbin:** Um have you seen me????

 

**BbyChangbin:** I am the biggest bottom bitch around bold of you to assume I’m dicking anyone down 

 

**Meme Supreme:** aww i’d let you dick me down if u wanted to try binnie uwu ’

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** pls stop I’m in class and don’t need these thoughts at the moment I get them often enough as is don’t need your help 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Hyunjin bouta be putting in over time 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** shout out to changbin the ultimate bottom

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** also bin i’m here, i’m coming to the room rn

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** tbh I feel like this gc is filled with bottoms no tea no shade 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** we’re still not sure about Innie and Minnie, I have two bottom bois 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** listen bitch I’m not a bottom 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** no you are not that’s damn sure 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** and if anyone doubts me i’ll show ya what i can do ;)

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** okay but food for fuck 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you’d let Woojin dick you down Don’t lie babe 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Oof forgot this was the main chat 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** listen i’d let Chan or Woojin dick me down and I’ll say that in this main chat idc

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m crying Jisung “food for fuck” 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** but just because I’d let them doesn’t mean I’m a bottom 

 

**Meme Supreme:** wow my boi is a comedian lmaoooo

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m not questioning your dominance babe it was just a question for research purposes 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i just need to make sure everyone knows what’s up

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** tbh since we’re on the topic 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’d let Minho, Chan, or Woojin dick me down and I don’t care if that makes me a little bit of bottom bitch 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** tbh I’m so honored you’d be a bottom for me hyunjin 

 

**Meme Supreme:** tbh i’d bottom for most ppl besides Chan, Woojin, seungmin, or innie

 

**BbyChangbin:** me too Hyunjin me too 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** !!!! 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m honored 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Jisung I feel like you’re wild I feel like if given the opportunity he could make a bitch limp 

 

**Meme Supreme:** ur my BOI jisung I trust u 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Not saying I want it but why not me???

 

**Meme Supreme:** 1\. idek if ur a top or bottom 2. i don’t wanna get killed by innie 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** this is all hypothetical I won’t kill you right now 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** also (he’s a bottom) 

 

**Meme Supreme:** wow thanks Jeongin

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** hey!!

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** unless you make him hella angry then all bets are off 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hypothetically speaking you’d bottom for me wouldn’t you minnie 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** ,,,,,,,

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** hypothetically,,,,,,yes,,,,,,,

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hyunjin I’m surprised to hear you think I have that much power 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also hate to break it to you Minnie but we been knew 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you can see if you have that much power with a test using felix 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** BABE 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** stop exposing me,,,,,

 

**Meme Supreme:** LMAO glad we’re one big orgy guys

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** hypothetically speaking there are several people I’d let dick me down in this chat but I’m a christian boy who’s married 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** there’s more than just Minho but I’m not saying anything that could incriminate me later and all I need is Innie uwu

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** well we already know Innie is a slut for Chan no tea no shade 

 

**Meme Supreme:** isn’t he a thot for Woojin too??

 

**Married Man 1:** ExCUse 

 

**Married Man 1:** this convo has been wild congrats on the threesome guys 

 

**Meme Supreme:** SHIT DAD IS HOME EVERYONE RUN

 

**Married Man 1:** Also only Woojin can dick me down but I’d do it to some of you 

 

**Married Man 1:** that info will not be disclosed however 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i am...disgusted Christopher Bang

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m screaming 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Channie now you gotta tell us 

 

**Married Man 1:** I’m not trying to get shot wtf 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Shot by who?

 

**Married Man 1:** Woojin obvi  

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I really thought you were bouta say Seungmin and I was gonna scream 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** WOOJIN PLS WE GOTTA KNOW

 

**Married Man 2:** …..

 

**Married Man 2:** Okay, I’m going to not look at the chat for one minute and when that minute is up I don’t want to see anything about what was said okay?

 

**Married Man 1:** ahahhhhhhhh

 

**Married Man 2:** Listen you brought it upon yourself for mentioning it lmao

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** tbh kinda upset Woojin doesn’t wanna fuck any of us I feel like I’ve let myself down 

 

**Married Man 2:** I’m not confirming or denying anything so use your imaginations

 

**Married Man 1:** I LOOK AWAY TOO  

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** don’t tell us that they’ll run wild 

 

**Married Man 2:** What

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Our imaginations???? Will run wild????

 

**BbyChangbin:** OKAY WOOJIN GO AWAY SO CHANNIE CAN SPILL HIS TEA 

 

**Married Man 2:** Okay the one minute timer is starting in 10 seconds GO

 

**Married Man 1:** FUCK 

 

**Married Man 1:** OKAY UM JISUNG, HYUNJIN, CHANGBIN 

 

**Married Man 1:** In that order 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** WHAT ABOUT ME CHAN IM HURT

 

**Married Man 1:** oh oop 

 

**Married Man 1:** Listen you’re too wild sometimes hun 

 

**Married Man 1:** okay maybe you too Minho that would be nuts tho 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yeet I promise it’d be a great time

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** ME 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** WHAT 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** omg I’m quaking 

 

**Married Man 1:** why are you shook Jisung?? You’re hella cute 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OKAY BUT STILL 

 

**Married Man 2:** 3

 

**Married Man 2:** 2

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** HEY GET OUT WE’RE NOT DONE 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** HE’S GIVING EXPLANATIONS 

 

**Married Man 2:** 1

 

**Married Man 2:** Guess you’ll never know I’m so sorry

 

**BbyChangbin:** hhhhhhhhh smh 

 

**BbyChangbin:** also I’m quaked down to my core 

 

**Married Man 2:** hey no more talking about it

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** okay but are we gonna get Woojins list now??

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** yeah your turn buddy 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** the only people who haven’t spilled their tea is you, Innie, Minnie, and shockingly Jisung

 

**Married Man 2:** This is peer pressure wtf

 

**Married Man 1:** I’ll yeet my phone right now so I don’t see 

 

**Married Man 2:** Goddammit okay

 

**Married Man 1:** OKAY GO 

 

**Married Man 2:** Minho, Changbin, and Hyunjin, I’d be curious to try stuff out with them…

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** IM SCREAMING 

 

**BbyChangbin:** ME TOO 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** YEET!!!

 

**Married Man 2:** Why??

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** haha no reason

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hhhhh I wish they didn’t look away so we could actually talk about this 

 

**Married Man 2:** What do you want to know?

 

**BbyChangbin:** it’s not that we want to know 

 

**BbyChangbin:** you and Channie just have similar tastes 

 

**Married Man 2:** Really??

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** wow it’s like they’re dating or something 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** Innie stop being salty because none of them picked you

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** that would be a big catching a case if they did so 

 

**Married Man 2:** Jeongin you’re a cute kid but too young for me, sorry

 

**Married Man 1:** 1

 

**Married Man 1:** 2 

 

**Married Man 1:** 3 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m still salty 

 

**Married Man 2:** Come back when you’re older lol

 

**Meme Supreme:** dont say that cuz he will

 

**Married Man 1:** so based on this 

 

**Married Man 1:** I’m assuming Woojinnie didn’t say Jeongin 

 

**Married Man 2:** No I didn’t, he’s like a baby it’d be weird 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** OKAY JISUNG, MINNIE, AND INNIE HAVE TO GO cause if dads spilled you do too 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’m not going first, jisung or Innie go

 

**BbyChangbin:** honestly surprised Jisung hasn’t spilled his tea since he’s a thotty 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’ve been busy drinking all this tea rat 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** But if you’re that curious 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’d fuck Felix 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** and I’d let Hyunjin and Seungmin dick me down and Chan 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖: 😳😳**

 

**BbyChangbin:** QUAKING 

 

**Meme Supreme:** tbh i would’ve been salty if you were on my list and I wasn’t on urs

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** OPE 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OH and Innie tbh idk who would be what but I bet it would be a good time 

 

**BbyChangbin:** wow oh wow 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i love how it’s almost the whole chat lmAO

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m friends with really hot people not my fault 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also only ever done anything with 1 so eat my ass Felix 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I feel that, everyone here is unfairly good looking 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i won’t eat urs but u can eat mine ;)))

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I was gonna say ooh daddy but that wouldn’t fit 

 

**Meme Supreme:** OOF MY EGO

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m sorry babe you just aren’t daddy material 

 

**Meme Supreme:** life just isn’t fair 😭😭

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** don’t cry baby 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Also Minnie and Innie spill your beans 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Innie next?

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** wow you’re fake 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** but, anyway 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** :c

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** everyone already knows I’m hella gay for Chan so that’s not a surprise 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Then Minho, Hyunjin, and maybe Jisung if he isn’t annoying that day 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** HEY I’M NOT ANNOYING 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** not to me you aren’t jisungie 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** <33333 you loyal 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** wow y’all make me feel so loved 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you also have a big dick hyunjin so that’s why we all wanna be dicked down 

 

**Meme Supreme:** is this just a known fact?

 

**BbyChangbin:** IM CRYING JISUNG 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** well I hope I’m not being lied to this whole time 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i mean I’ve only felt it but it doesn’t seem like it’ll disappoint lmao 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** um Excuse 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** how have you...nvm you’re a rat

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ope

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** smh you’re fake 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** also Minnie you’re next 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Jisung i hate you bro 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** listen what’d you think was gonna happen you tell one you tell both or show for that matter 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ANYWAY MINNIE’S TURN

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Umm this is just a list of people I’d,,,,do stuff with,,,,not specific top or bottom roles,,,,,,

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Minho obviously,,,

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Hyunjin, maybe Felix?

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** And Changbin,,,,hhhhhh

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** OPE 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** awww Minnie I’m flattered <33333

 

**BbyChangbin:** ME?! 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I didnt even think you liked me that much bro 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** hhh shut up

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** he has a tendency to do that 

 

**Meme Supreme:** damn I’ll take the maybe with pride 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I’m here whenever you want me Minnie 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** oof I’m gay 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** for why??

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** no reason…..

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** he probably just thought about you and Minho and got his dick hard 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** o-oh

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** you know me so well Jisung 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** we can make that dream a reality someday

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** HEY 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** sEtTlE DoWn ThErE BuDdY 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yes babe 😘

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** no homos in my house 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** too late for that you big gay 

 

**Meme Supreme:** damn I guess u gotta leave ur house 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** speaking of leaving, bin and i finished packing the shit we wanna take and cleaned so imma take his ass to the station now

**My Cinnamon Apple:** WAIT 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** WHAT TIME IS YOUR TRAIN LEAVING 

 

**BbyChangbin:** An hour, why?

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** FELIX 

 

**Meme Supreme:** yo

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** get your backpack and meet me at the back entrance 

 

**Meme Supreme:** but I’m in

 

**Meme Supreme:** OH WAIT YEAH OK ILL BE THERE

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** omfg don’t get caught leaving I’ll have to laugh 

 

**Meme Supreme:** fuk u

 

**BbyChangbin:** omg you’re skipping school for me what bad boys 

 

**Meme Supreme:** stop ur gonna make me wanna sing the bad boys tiktok meme song

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** WHY DO GOOD GIRLS LIKE BAD GUYS…..I’VE HAD THIS QUESTION FOR A REALLY LONG TIME 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you two make me want to throw up 

 

**Meme Supreme:** jokes on u i make myself wanna yak so

 

**Meme Supreme:** NOW BRB I GOTTA SNEAK

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I wanna come!!!

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** you just got to school you slut 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** stay in school, I’m not trying to get yelled at twice in one day by chan 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hhhh fine 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** good boy~

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** babe not on main jeez 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** pppffftttt that’s funny coming from you 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i was gonna say i feel like i’ve said worse things 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** EXCUSE THAT’S FUNNY COMING FROM YOU JEONGIN

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also you have babe 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m here jinnie 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** alright peace yo I gotta drive meet us at the front of the station @ binnie and Minho 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’ve never been horny ever 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Not to expose you Innie but that’s a big lie

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** kk hyunjin

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** he prob just wants your attention Minnie that’s why he’s lying

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** um excuse me 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** is that true?

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** no….

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** HE’S LYING I SEE HIM BLUSHING IN CLASS RIGHT NOW 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** aw you don’t have to lie to get my attention you can just ask for it uwu

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** hey Jisung look up again for me 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** wot 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** HEY THROW ANOTHER PENCIL AT ME AGAIN I’LL KILL YA 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** omg Jeongin don’t throw things!!!

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’ll stick this pencil up your ass if you expose me again

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** YOU WON’T   

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** JISUNG STOP ASKING TO DIE

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** OOF I’M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS JISUNG 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Minnie tell Jisung to stop throwing papers at me 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Listen if you both don’t stop you’re going to get detention, and then you can’t see me or Minho sooo

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** FUCK 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** JEONGIN I’M CRYING BRO 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** YOU HIT THAT KID In THE BACK OF THE HEAD 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m crying help

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m literally hiding under my desk now 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** oh my god

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** HE THINKS IT WAS ME OMG NO 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OH NO I’M GONNA GET BEAT HALP 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I FUCKING TOLD YOU GUYS TO STOP

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE DUCKED

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** YOU THREW YOUR WHOLE ASS PENCIL CASE AT MY HEAD 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I hope you idiots get in trouble 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** omg I’m crying that was so funny 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** aw fuck Michael Jackson’s this aint it I’m getting tossed outside the classroom 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Bitch me too 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’m having a stroke

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** damn we really both got detention smh 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I really wanted to see you tonight :/

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** you’re just gonna come over after

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Bold of you to assume 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hhhhhh guess I gotta kms 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** bold of you to assume bad boys get attention Jeongin 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** exactly 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I told you to stop and you didn’t listen >:(

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** babyyyyyy don’t be mean at me 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hhhhhh fuck me, Minnie you wanna do me a huge solid tonight 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** what do you need?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Minho moved out of his dorm today and he’s staying at my house for the weekend we were suppose to move all his shit from his car to my house tonight

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** but I’m bouta be laid up in detention and you have a key to my house 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Yeah I’ll help, mostly because I want to hangout with him afterwards

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Don’t suck my bfs dick kay? 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I wasn’t planning on it!!!

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** damn y’all already moving in together 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** wHiPpEd

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** also I wish my parents yeeted like yours so Minnie could just live with me randomly 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I don’t know if my parents would let me stay over as much as you are probably wishing I could

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** probably not but a guy can dream 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** perks of dating a college boi 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Also I can confirm I’m hella whipped 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** we at the station bois 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** also jisung why’d you get detentionnnnn

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** it wasn’t on purpose Innie started it 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** at least i get to see minnie 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Don’t focus on me getting detention focus on me saying I <3 you 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ill punish you later babe 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** ope 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** we just parked btw 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** also I like how you put <3 instead of love Jisung

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I WaSN’t ASkINg for PUnishMeNT but OKAy  

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you’re always asking to be punished don’t lie

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** um excuse me I’m a good boy 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** lets see today alone you were 1. late to school 2. caused a disturbance in class 3. got detention so you are on naughty boy status

 

**BbyChangbin:** omg you guys are so cute in your uniforms I’m crying 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** IT wasn’t just my fault I was late, Jeongin engaged me first I had to fight I’m not a puss, I’ll claim the detention though

 

**Meme Supreme:** uwu

 

**Meme Supreme:** bitch ur right over there, run to me binnie

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m still gonna punish you, I need to give you something to remember me by when I have to leave

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** omg Felix just jumped into Changbin’s arms I’m screaming 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** daddy nooooo

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I literally just spit my lunch everywhere 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also you have three days to make me remember so I’m really in for it 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m using all three days too, multiple times a day probably 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Jisung is gonna be dead by Monday 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** omg 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Minho is just making up for on the lack of sex he’s had the past two months 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m so ready for death then if that’s how I’m going out 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** kinky fucker I love it

 

**Meme Supreme:** oop 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I know you do 😜😜

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** you all better stop

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** that’s nuts 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** y’all are wild 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** it be like that sometimes you’ll get this wild eventually 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** this is so sad Alexa 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i dont want binnie to leaveeeee

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** oh my god 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I didn’t realize this but Minho and Binnie are actually married I think 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’ve only ever seen sexy Minho not feelings Minho, they’re actually crying wtf I wasn’t ready 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** AWE BABY 

 

**Meme Supreme:** it’s bringing a tear to my eye 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** woah what are emotions??? 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** :((((((

 

**Meme Supreme:** bro i apparently just learned what they are this is the first time I’ve used them right 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m still figuring that out 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** idk who to hug more Binnie or Minho 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** they’re both sad bois 

 

**Meme Supreme:** sad boi hours is extreme 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Now I feel really bad for getting detention 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** stob fukkin exposin me i look so lame

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** babbbyyy 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m glad you aren’t here i’m ugly af rn 

 

**BbyChangbin:** well I’m yeeting on the train now I’m prob not gonna have signal for a part of the ride 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** IM GONNA CRY AGAIN BINNIEEEE

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** he’s gone 😭😭

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’m so sad 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I got Felix and Minho crying wtf Jisung you should have come 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** currently hugging Felix now

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m sorry baby :(((((

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** hhhhhh man Minnie we’re gonna be dealing with three sad bois once Minho leaves

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m really not looking forward to that no tea no shade but Hyunjin and Felix still have each other but Jisung is gonna be so whiny and depressed 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Jeongin be nice! >:( How would you feel if I had to go away?

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m just saying 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** no thank you don’t put that in my head 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** don’t talk about it 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m probably gonna need Felix for the next week to hug me 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’ll be around if any of you need me uwu

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Can you hug me now? Pls 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** yeah, but people might look at us weird 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I don’t care your bf made me a saddy patty now hug me better 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** okay I will uwu

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** he’s not gone yet! Why did that make you sad you’re gonna see him in a few hours 

 

**Married Man 1:** Innie just stop kay honey? 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Jisung has taken my hand hostage and won’t let go lol

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** HEY you better let go 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I mean I don’t mind that much 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** we’re heading back now 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** …..

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Minnie gives good hugs like I knew that before but when you’re a sad boi they’re really good 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** thanks uwu i think only Innie has told me that before 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** they’re good bud, thanks for letting me clingy on you 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** np, I like hugs so anytime you need me I gotcha 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** hhhhhh 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Min you okay to drive baby? 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** are you okay Innie?

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** Yeah I’m okay I got my tears out and calmed down so I’m about to head out

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** hmhm I’m trying to control my, emotions(?) and or dumb bitch things I say 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** do you want to text me? Privately?

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Yes please 

  
  
  


**[ Innie 😍 & Minnie 🐭 ]**

 

**Minnie 🐭:** What’s wrong baby :c

 

**Innie 😍:** I’m dumb as usual 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** why???

 

**Innie 😍:** because I am, I get jealous over things I shouldn’t and I know it’s dumb because I caused Jisung to be sad in the first place because I’m insensitive and don’t understand fucking social cues like a normal person 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Innie :c

 

**Minnie 🐭:** It’s okay, we all know you 

 

**Innie 😍:** yeah I know but I still said it even after everyone was saying how sad they were   

 

**Minnie 🐭** : ,,,,,yeah umm 

 

**Innie 😍:** you don’t have to act like it’s okay 

 

**Innie 😍:** I’m sorry you date a dickhead and I’m sorry you date someone with no emotions or sense on how to pick them up or show them properly 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** it’s not you’re fault Innie, it’s just how your brain works and I’m okay with that, otherwise I would’ve have decided to date you in the first place 

 

**Innie 😍:** I’m still sorry you shouldn’t have to put up with me, You should just date someone like Minho or Jisung since they seem to know how to function or like Chan or Woojin because they know what to say and I don’t 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** well I can’t date any of them they’re already with someone but even if they weren’t I wouldn’t actually want to date them because I like you not them! And all of those guys aren’t without their faults just so you know,,,,,

 

**Innie 😍:** they’d be better for you...any of them would be better than me  

 

**Minnie 🐭:** yeah maybe they would be but I wouldn’t be happy with them like I am with you!

 

**Innie 😍:** hhhhhhh

 

**Innie 😍:** I’m not sure about most things in my life or really know how I feel about most things 

 

**Innie 😍:** But I know I love you 

 

**Innie 😍:** and I wanted to say that in person but I just really wanna tell you now 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** shit

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I love you too 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** this sounds dumb but I’m crying right now

 

**Innie 😍:** baby don’t cry!! 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** i can’t help it I’m just really happy that you actually love me 

 

**Innie 😍:** I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I didn’t 

 

**Innie 😍:** I have for a really long time I just have been afraid to say it 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I understand, but you shouldn’t have been afraid because you know I love you so much

 

**Innie 😍:** I know you do, and I wasn’t afraid because I didn’t think you’d say it back, I was afraid that idk even know why honestly 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** you don’t have to explain it, it doesn’t even matter now because you’ve said it uwu

 

**Innie 😍:** I love you so much Minnie and I’ll tell you all the time now 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** please !! My heart will uwu and burst probably 

 

**Innie 😍:** you’re so cute 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** you’re really cute too! Don’t sell yourself short

 

**Innie 😍:** I’m sorry I got detention so we can’t cuddle after school ://

 

**Minnie 🐭:** it’s okay I know you were just trying to have fun but maybe don’t throw stuff in class anymore honey 

 

**Innie 😍:** Jisung was asking for it 

 

**Innie 😍:** also I was expecting him to catch the pencil case not duck like a little bitch 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Jisung is a dumb you should’ve known he would do something stupid 😂

 

**Innie 😍:** I know 

 

**Innie 😍:** it was still really funny though 

 

**Innie 😍:** not nearly as funny as when I threw my whole phone at that guys head though 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** this is why your phone is shit 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** but it was funny as hell I nearly busted a lung 

 

**Innie 😍:** ME TOO 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** THE BELL I CAN GO DIE

 

**Minnie 🐭:** wait I gotta go to Jisung’s first 

 

**Innie 😍:** yeah you do 

 

**Innie 😍:** don’t be too gay with Minho 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I’ll tryyyy

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I’ll miss you Innie, bye bye 

 

**Innie 😍:** miss you too baby bye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are litty titty, I hope you enjoyed y’all!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mullet Man 💇: and I have not sucked him that would be hella weird
> 
> Nutz 🌰: for your info I give great head so you’re missing out
> 
> The Sun ☀️: No one asked
> 
> Meme God 🤠: lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felix and jisung get up to some stuff and another rat briefly appears

**[ 🐀 The Rat Chat 🐀 ]**

 

**Nutz 🌰:** This just in Minho made us Insta official and I’m crying in the club

 

**Meme God 🤠:** oof! i guess that means he’s serious about you guys which is good news

 

**Nutz 🌰:** I know omg 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** LoOk WhaT he PoStEd Im CrYinG 

 

_ Nuts  _ **🌰** _ Sent an Image _

  
  


**Meme God 🤠:** i’m crying u look like ur struggling to carry him

 

**Nutz 🌰:** Listen I’m a smol boi 

 

**Baby 🌸:** what was the caption? 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** “I’m nuts about you  **🌰** ” 

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** That is the gayest thing I’ve heard 

 

**The Sun ☀️:** I yakked 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** yeah well have you seen us???

 

**Nutz 🌰:** also he’s hella cute sleeping I’m screaming

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** you sound like Seungmin stop being creepy 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** I’M NOT BEING CREEPY HE’S ASLEEP ON ME RIGHT NOW IT’S RELEVANT 

 

**The Sun ☀️:** I’m not creepy!!!!

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** wow felix you’re so cute sleeping 

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** that’s hella creepy 

 

**The Sun ☀️:** >:(((

 

**The Sun ☀️:** Eat my ass Hyunjin

 

**Meme God 🤠:** OPE

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** Spread them bitch 

 

**Baby 🌸:** HEY NO 

 

**Baby 🌸:** not in my fucking house

 

**Nutz 🌰:** listen you little rat it’s not creepy you wake up with one of your boys on your chest and tell me how cute it is 

 

**The Sun ☀️:** damn ass Hyunjin, I can't wait until you say it and we bully you

 

**Nutz 🌰:** YEaH BitCH 

 

**Baby 🌸:** wait wait where’s the bee

 

**Meme God 🤠:** you guys are wild but dont be mean to jinnie

 

**Baby 🌸:** y’all havent woken up together yet????

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** we’ve had sleepovers rat 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** yeah but you haven’t 👀👀 woken up together 

 

**The Sun ☀️:** you just wont understand until it happens 

 

**Baby 🌸:** it’s the best tbh 

 

**Baby 🌸:** holy fuck I love Seungmin jesus

 

**Meme God 🤠:** sorta random

 

**Baby 🌸:** no I just got hit in the face with emotions 

 

**Baby 🌸:** it’s only 9am you think I’m medicated yet I’m still in bed 

 

**The Sun ☀️:** ily too Innie uwu 💘🌈🌸💕☁️🌈💖💘🌈🌸💕🌈☁️💕☁️💖🌈💘🌸💕🌈☁️💘🌸💕☁️ 💘🌈🌸💕☁️🌈💖💘🌈🌸💕🌈☁️💕☁️💖🌈💘🌸💕🌈☁️💘🌸💕☁️💖🌈💖💘💕🌈💘🌈🌸💕☁️💖🌈💘☁️💕🌈 💘🌸🌈💕☁️💖🌈 💖🌈💖💘💕🌈💘🌈💕☁️💖🌈💘☁️💕🌈 💘🌸🌈💕

 

**Nutz 🌰:** I never want to get out of bed wtf 

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** you’re probably just sore from last night 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** I wish 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** he was practically dead when I got home from moving all his shit in 

 

**Meme God 🤠:** maybe he was tired from fukkin seungmin lmao

 

**Baby 🌸:**  👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀 

 

**Baby 🌸:** AYE 

 

**Meme God 🤠:** it was a funny haha nothing happenedddd

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** oof Minho exposed 

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** Minnie put his ass to sleep 

 

**The Sun ☀️:** it wasnt like thaaaat

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** hmhm 

 

**Baby 🌸:** stop tryna make my bf sound like a thotty 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** thotties are fun js 

 

**The Sun ☀️:** I-

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** yeah you’d know Jisung

 

**Nutz 🌰:** listen here Big Dick Magee idk why you’re acting like a whole saint 

 

**Meme God 🤠:** ope

 

**Baby 🌸:** how do you know he has a big dick????

 

**Baby 🌸:** unless you two have sucked each other which tbh wouldn’t be shocked 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** I have not sucked Hyunjin rat 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** I just have good sources 

 

**Meme God 🤠: 🤔🤔**

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** Jisung has not sucked me and I don’t know how he’s seen my dick 

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** and I have not sucked him that would be hella weird 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** for your info I give great head so you’re missing out 

 

**The Sun ☀️:** No one asked

 

**Meme God 🤠:** lmao 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** I can confidently say I haven’t received any suck from any of you

 

**Nutz 🌰:** which none of you can also say 

 

**Baby 🌸:** so if Felix isn’t your source to his dick 

 

**Baby 🌸:** damn Changbin sucking Jinnie already 

 

**Meme God 🤠:** :0 ¿wot?

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** OMG NO 

 

**Mullet Man 💇:** ain’t nobody sucked me in months unfortunately 

 

**Meme God 🤠:** i feel like i should ask jisung his sources 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** that’s so rough buddy 

 

**Nutz 🌰:** I can tell you in private Lix 👅😜

 

**Meme God 🤠:** yee 

 

 

**[ BroFriend Lix & BroFriend Sungie ]**

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** so like here’s the thing you can’t get mad kay? 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Cause I’ll get my dick chopped and my dick privileges taken 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** okay….

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** SO LIKE 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Hyunjin is a thotty 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** him and Bin be sexting 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** oh

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** and they’re WILD 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Jinnie really a daddy and I’m happy my brofriend got a mans like that 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** hhhhh my ass is a little toasted but i can’t blame him for doing it cuz it wasn’t like i was giving him anything :/

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I mean you could always just send him nudes out of nowhere and he’ll be quaked 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** tbh I feel like he hasn’t with you because you’re like his sweet “innocent boy” between the two of you and then there’s Bin who is wild 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** what if i just send changbin a nude instead to spite him 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** OOF DO IT 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** CHANGBIN WILL DIE AND MIN AND I WILL GET TO MAKE FUN OF HIM 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i forgot if i send it to one of you the other two will see it

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** it be like that sometimes 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I mean I expose Bin to you all the time so it’s a win win 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** well…

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** also I can give you slight blackmail against Min if you really want it bro 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** well i don’t know how to take good nudes so like I’ll need to show you to make sure they’re good

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE BOUTA ASK ME FOR THEM 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I WOULD HAVE SENT THEM TOO BRO 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** well I need examples 👀👀

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** okay well first thing first 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** how hard core are you going because I aint tryna scar you honey 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** what would changbin want??

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I can send you the ones Hyunjin sent him 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** But you gotta think you’re not daddy so don’t copy Jin 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i think i should play up to the ‘innocent’ thing they think i am right?

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** OOF HOLD ON I GOT PERFECT ONES FOR THAT 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Ignore the fact I have my glasses on in these I swear to god since I got them Minho has a nerd kink now 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** kinky thots

 

_ BroFriend Sungie Sent Three Images  _

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Hope I didn’t get your dick too hard 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** shut up lol 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** besides if i was it’d be good for the pic

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** damn so I didn’t guess I gotta up my game 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** oh here are Jinnies too 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** hold on to your hat bro 

 

_ BroFriend Sungie Sent Four Images  _

 

**BroFriend Lix:** o-oof

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** IKR 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** brb i’m gonna attempt my own nudes i guess???

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** OOF MAKE SURE I’M ON THE LIST 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i’ll show u first 👅💦

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** OOO DADDY 

 

—-

 

**BroFriend Lix:** how are these??

 

_ BroFriend Lix Sent Five Images _

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** holy fuck bro 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I wasn’t ready 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** my only note is to lift your sweater up for and then your golden 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** okay hold on

 

_ BroFriend Lix Sent Two Images _

 

**BroFriend Lix:** like this?

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** damn 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** If I wasn’t a bottom bitch I’d fuck you 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** that’s what I’m going for!!!

 

**BroFriend Lix:** okay imma send it to him! wish me luckkkk

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** tell me how it goes honey 

  
  
  


**[ Daddy 😍💖 & Bean 😍💖] **

 

**Bean 😍💖:** LEE MINHO SOS I’M SCREAMING 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** whaaaaat

 

**Bean 😍💖:** anjkabj;sdhg;lkahdsglk;

 

**Bean 😍💖:** FELIX DID A THING 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** what did he call you cute or something?

 

_ Bean 😍💖 Sent Five Images  _

 

**Bean 😍💖:** MY DICK IS HARD 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** HOLY SHIT

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** HES HOT AND CUTE AT THE SAME TIME

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** HE ACTUALLY SENT YOU NUDES???

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I have a feeling your rat had something to do with this 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** YES BRO 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** if he did you should thank him for this gift

 

**Bean 😍💖:** HoW 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I’m really screaming right now bro does Jinnie get these all the time? IS THIS WHAT IT’S LIKE TO DATE HIM 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** have you answered Felix yet??

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Yes wtf

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** also i think this is his first time, jisung would definitely tell me if he had done this before 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** what’d you say?

 

**Bean 😍💖:** well first I was like holy fuck because a bitch wasn’t ready 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** THen I sent some back duh 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Bro he had to have had pointers these are way too good 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** ask Jisung because I’m quaking 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** let me ask him and I’ll get back to you

 

**Bean 😍💖:** kk 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** man who’s are better...Felix or Jinnie??? WhY arE thEY bOtH sO HoT 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** bro idk don’t ask me these things

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Hyunjin got my daddy kink going but Felix has those damn ass innocent eyes they’re gonna KILL ME MINHO 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i prefer felix’s because he’s a baby boy and that’s my type so

 

**Bean 😍💖:** yeah ik bro 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** what did Sungie say? 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** of course he was the one who gave him pointers, he sent his own pics to help him

 

**Bean 😍💖:** omg what a wild guy

 

**Bean 😍💖:** are they similar??? 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** apparently these are his first nudes sent

 

**Bean 😍💖:** QUAKING 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** also similar how

 

**Bean 😍💖:** well I’m assuming he went off of whatever Jisung sent him 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** there’re a bit similar but the feels are different I appreciate both tho

 

**Bean 😍💖:** cause Jisung is acting innocent and Felix actually is 🤔🤔

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** ope jisung is spilling tea idk if I’m supposed to tell ya this 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** BITCH YOU BETTER I’M YOUR HUSBAND 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** well felix apparently found out that hyunjin was sending u nudes 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** and this was sent to spite Jin but also because he wanted to

 

**Bean 😍💖:** WOW OH WOW 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** oof Jisung should tell him we had ft sex to if he really wants to spite Jin 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** ur a thot omfg 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Listen you were busy playing house I’m allowed to do what I want when you’re not home 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** ur gonna make lix even more salty than he currently is at jin 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** uhhhhh 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** don’t tell him then I don’t need them being toasty at each other when I’m not around 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i think Felix isn’t gonna tell hyunjin that he knows because he doesn’t wanna start stuff

 

**Bean 😍💖:** hhhhh 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** OH this is off topic but 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** Did you see what she who must not be named commented on your pic with Jisung????? 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I nearly snapped at her 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** no?? i thought i blocked that bitch already!

 

**Bean 😍💖:** well you may wanna go look before Jisung sees and loses his marbles 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** ugh I’m just gonna delete it

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I really can’t believe she’s still out here crying 85 years later 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** she started those rumors about me did she think i wasn’t gonna break up with her??? 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i thought she finally fucked off :/

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I mean you’re happy with Jisung of course she’s gonna try and say shit to you 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** you haven’t actually been public about a relationship since her and to her you’re probably “going through a phase” like her dumb comment says 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i knoooow

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** that bitch literally turned me off of pussy 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** dick is the only meal I eat now

 

**Bean 😍💖:** I feel like you were hella gay when you were with her too (obvi you were) but it wasn’t a secret you thought guys were hot then 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** also you eat ass so your statement is false 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** not to be a stereotypical gay but the captain of the baseball team was hot af and i was suppressing many gay thoughts about him when i was with her

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** also u right sorry I lied

 

**Bean 😍💖:** BITCH HE WAS HOT OMFG 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** oof Jisung would kill her if they ever crossed paths 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** especially if he figured out she was the main reason you’re fuck up now 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i don’t want him going to jail 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** also don’t remind me oof

 

**Bean 😍💖:** listen now you have Sungie and you’re hella gay and in love so she doesn’t matter 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** hhhh yeah i guess ur right 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** ????? 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** i just hate that she’s tryna get in my business 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** She’s a bitch 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** just block her, she’s just jealous that you’re actually happy with a solid bf and she still is hopping from guy to guy and hung up on you at the same time 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** ur right brb imma block her, she’s not even worth being upset over, not when i have the worlds best bf by my side 

 

**Bean 😍💖:** you’re gay and I love you 

 

**Daddy 😍💖:** you’re also gay and ily 2 bro

  
  
  


**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Alright whos this cuntasorusrex that’s saying shit on Minho’s pic of him and Sungie 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m sorry???

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it’s no one just ignore it pls 

 

**Married Man 1** : my fuckin dad insticts are kicking nobody especially her mess with my damn ass kids 

 

**Married Man 2:** Minho is something happening again?

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** nooo it’s literally fine you guys don’t need to worry right now i promise

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** A PHASE 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** ExCuSe  

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I THOUGHT I DELETED THAT BEFORE ANY OF YOU SAW IT

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** there’s that one and there’s one on this pic too bro 

 

_ My Cinnamon Apple Sent an Image _

  
  


**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hhhhh

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I blocked her so it’s fine guys 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** HHHHHH

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** YOU’RE SO CUTE 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** ALSO WHO THE FUCK SHE SAYING YOU’RE HER’S EXCUSE 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** “he’s all mine 💖😍” 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** BiTcH 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** oh jeez there he go 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it’s not true so just ignore her pls

 

_ Daddy In Training 💪 Sent an Image _

  
  


**Daddy In Training 💪:** there’s one on this one too yikes 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** ew get this hetero out of my face 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** what’d she say on that??

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** “That’s not the only pussy he loves” 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I’m throwing up, it quite literally is the only pussy i love

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : I’m GONNA YAK  

 

**Married Man 1** : that literally made me throw up in my mouth 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** unrelated but the only reason I’m excited to go home is to see my catssss, i miss my children

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : you look so cute in that pic babe I’m crying 

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : no make up and everything uwu 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** my heart, thank u 💞💞 i’ll send u pics daily when i leave 

 

**BbyChangbin:** alright I’m here and I’m ready to throw down 

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : you better 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** no one needs to throw down!! 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** well we’re at the ready

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** also in other news has anyone heard from Lix since like 10? He hasn’t been answering me 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hmm so strange 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** have u heard from him binnie? 

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : lmaooo

 

**BbyChangbin:** yeah….he’s a sleepy bitch now 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** ????? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m literally lol

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** what am I missing????

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m awake everything’s fine

 

**BbyChangbin:** he just took a fat nap babe 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** why’d i momentarily forget you guys are all actually dating 

 

**BbyChangbin:** cause you’re a dumb bitch and Jisung is probably sucking your dick right now 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** damn i’ll literally expose ur ass rn if u talk to me like that again 

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : Okay I’m talented but not that much bro I can’t suck dick and text 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’d be hella impressed if you could 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** damn ass ratbin 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Somebody wake Minnie I’m lonely 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** hold the phone 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** why do I feel like if Minho and Jisung are exposing it has to do with something sexual????

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** damn y’all really leaving me out I’m hurt 

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : Felix would never sext he’s a child of god and doesn’t even know what a dick is 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i am child of god

 

**Meme Supreme:** but hypothetically if i wasn’t i’d sext with u first jinnie uwu 

 

**BbyChangbin:** and I sure would with you too baby 

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : I’m crying in the club 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Seungmin don’t leave me alone with these heathens 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** they’re talking about sexting and I’M JUST A BOY 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** i was sleeping Innieee

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** let me come sleep with you 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** and other things with you

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I would invite you over but I have vocal training soon :c

 

**BbyChangbin:** they’re sexting and he’s just a boy I smell a rat 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** that’s so sad alexa 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** also eat my dick Changbin 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** no he will not 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** but like i can cancel my appointment,,,,,I’m sure my coach won’t mind 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** no don’t do that don’t be a bad egg 

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : Don’t make a dick appointment like me 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** hhhhh but I’d rather be with Jeongin than go sing for two to three hours and break my throat 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** babe go check your snap real quick 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** listen Jeongin can break your throat in a better way after your lessons 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I won’t be able to talk if that happens!!

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Also okay Innie

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Listen we’ll just say you’re on vocal rest 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Why do I feel like you want me not to be able to talk for some reason 

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : we’ll help a guy out honey 

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : we’re just trying to get you to give Innie head bro 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** JEONGIN YOUR SNAP

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** what uwu it was just a cute selfie 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** You can’t make me go to practice after that babe hhh

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** you gotta, that’s motivation 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Maybe if I do really good today she’ll let me out early!!

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** oh worm Jeongin? I see you buddy sending those spicy nudes 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** you’ll do so good babyboy 

 

**BbyChangbin:** HORNY ON MAIN I REPEAT WE HAVE A CODE RED HORNY ON MAIN 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Bold of you to assume you can report us when you’re constantly horny on main Ratbin

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m glad more of you are using the name ratbin now 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Babbyyyy check it again 

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : ikr 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** omg what did you send now 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** obviously a cute selfie tf 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** ah!

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** yup that’s exactly what it was,,,,,

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : cute selfie of his dick 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖: 🔪🔪🔪**

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** now be a good boy and go to your lessons 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** o-okay,,,,,,

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : Innie it’ll be even better if you send them during his lessons 

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : that’s just my thot onion tho 

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : if you’re really finna get laid up tonight at least 

 

**Meme Supreme:** y’all are bad influences on the baby smh

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Jisung I’m crying 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** you really know how to get your ass beat omg

 

**Meme Supreme:** i think he wants that

 

**NUTZ 2.0** : I was gonna say I know how to get my ass fucked but beat works too 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** smh poor Minho he’s probably having a chill day and then you go and do that shit 

 

**BbyChangbin:** yeah you know nothing about sending random nudes right Jinnie? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i choked

 

**Meme Supreme:** :0

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** haha no of course not Binnie you wild guy 

 

**Meme Supreme:** that was oddly worded lol

 

**BbyChangbin:** perhaps a panicked gay? 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Lix baby you should show Jin that cute selfie you sent me earlier 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i dunno if he deserves to see it i looked really cute in it

 

**BbyChangbin:** we both could show him of the ones of us from before I left 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i hate y’all 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** This is unfair it’s two against one

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** WOAH FUCK OKAY 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I LIKE TWO AGAINST ONE 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** JESUS FUCK I WASN’T READY 

 

**Meme Supreme:** lmao 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** BRB GUYS GOTTA TAKE SOME SELFIES 

 

**Married Man 2:** I’m disappointed in you all

 

\---

 

**[ Woojin 💞 & Chan 💖 ]**

 

**Chan 💖:** Babbbbbeeee

 

**Woojin 💞:** Yes?

 

**Chan 💖:** I love you 

 

**Chan 💖:** and since you’re out of the house and you love me too I’m gonna need you to do me a solid 

 

**Woojin 💞:** Oh boy, what is it?

 

**Chan 💖:** can you please get me chocolates 

 

**Chan 💖:** cause ya boi needs some sweets 

 

**Woojin 💞:** We don’t have any at home???

 

**Chan 💖:** no……

 

**Woojin 💞:** I swear we have a whole box

 

**Chan 💖:** nope think you imagined it 

 

**Woojin 💞:** Sure 🙄

 

**Woojin 💞:** But okay honey

 

**Chan 💖:** HEY DON’T GIVE ME THAT FACE I’LL BEAT YOU 

 

**Chan 💖:** thank you baby 

 

**Chan 💖:** ALSO 

 

**Chan 💖:** I know I said I love you but I really do and I wanna have a cute date night tonight because I feel like I see you for two seconds everyday since work and school are eating our asses in the worst way right now 

 

**Chan 💖:** I know we’re on break from school right now so I’m not as much of a crackhead as usual so I figured we could 

 

**Woojin 💞:** Is it weird to miss you even if we live in the same house? Because I do, so of course I wanna go on a cute gay date with you ❤️❤️

 

**Chan 💖:** it’s not weird because I miss you too 

 

**Chan 💖:** it feels like we’re more roommates more than bfs right now and it’s not either of our faults cause we’re hella busy all the time 

 

**Woojin 💞:** Well finals are over for now so it might not be as hectic during school anymore, so we can go back to spending time with each other

 

**Chan 💖:** I hope so cause I miss my fucking boyfriend 

 

**Woojin 💞:** Husband*

 

**Chan 💖:** well yeah 

 

**Woojin 💞:** Not to be a SAP but like I really want to cuddle with you rn, it’s cold as hell outside too so my limbs are falling off. I left my good jacket at home

 

**Chan 💖:** Me too babe

 

**Chan 💖:** I love when you’re a sap so go for it 

 

**Chan 💖:** BABE HOW DID YOU FORGET YOUR JACKET YOU’RE GONNA DIE AND I’M GONNA BE SAD 

 

**Woojin 💞:** I dunno, I was in my hoodie and was warm already so I just left

 

**Woojin 💞:** Then I was 10 mins away from the house realized something was off

 

**Chan 💖:** you damn ass 

 

**Chan 💖:** hurry up and get in the store before your turn into a popsicle 

 

**Woojin 💞:** Yes dearest lol ❤️❤️

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's hard being adults, poor woochan :((
> 
> another update for ya! leave a kudos and a comment and all that jazz!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BroFriend Sungie: you can come choke on my dick 
> 
> BroFriend Sungie: jk I wouldn’t do you like that you’d die 
> 
> BroFriend Lix: listen once i learn to deepthroat it’s over for u hoes
> 
> BroFriend Sungie: you can come practice on me 👅💦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad boi hours, injuries, mental breakdowns, and Chan putting his therapist skills to good use.

**[Dead or Alive]**

 

**Dark Rapper:** Alright bois I’ve been home four days and I’m ready to go back to school 

 

**💥 Chan:** not me bitch 

 

**Bear Boi:** Agreed school sucks ass

 

**Dark Rapper:** True but I miss my husband already and my bfs

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** yall it’s already sad boi hours dont make it sadder

 

**💥 Chan:** oof 

 

**💥 Chan:** you okay honey? 

 

**Dark Rapper:** biggest oof ever I’m so sorry for your loss babe 

 

**💥 Chan:** in my onion which doesn’t mean much, living together for the weekend was prob a bad idea. Just because now you’re used to sleeping next to each other 

 

**💥 Chan:** and that shit hurts when you can’t anymore 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** bouta just like……...not go home

 

**Dark Rapper:** I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t tbh 

 

**Dark Rapper:** you two are deadass married already and that’s wild 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** my mom’s gonna beat me if i dont go home tho

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** plus i miss my damn ass cats OOF

 

**💥 Chan:** Minho you have to go home for your cats 

 

**💥 Chan:** and because actually living with each other is a little nuts for only dating a couple months 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** hhhhhh we’re packing shit into my car rn

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** it real deal feels like the middle sad part of a cheesy holiday movie

 

**Dark Rapper:** oof 

 

**Dark Rapper:** on the brightside y’all probably had bomb ass sex last night tho 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** i fucking choked just now

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** but wheres the lie??

 

**💥 Chan:** CHANGBIN 

 

**💥 Chan:** MINHO 

 

**Bear Boi:** Where do I sign up to get new, better friends?

 

**Dark Rapper:** that literally is one of the least invasive things I’ve said/asked about them Channie so be thankful it was PG 

 

**Dark Rapper:** also you’re stuck with us Woojin sorry bud 

 

**💥 Chan:** smh 

 

**💥 Chan:** you two are wild 

 

**Bear Boi:** I’m heavily sighing right now

 

**Dark Rapper:** What time do you think you’re leaving sweetie? 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** like 20-30 mins lmao

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** we’ve already put this off a couple of times sooooo

 

**💥 Chan:** OOF

 

**Dark Rapper:** yikes in the yard 

 

**Dark Rapper:** maybe call Felix up?????

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** why?

 

**Dark Rapper:** cause your boi bouta be a big sad what do you mean why rat 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** wont jisung just call him when i’m gone?

 

**💥 Chan:** maybe 

 

**💥 Chan:** or he’ll wallow 

 

**Dark Rapper:** or throw himself into working on showcase for the next 48 hours and pull a Chan 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** brb i’ll text this bitch

 

**💥 Chan:** HEY 

 

\---

 

**Dark Rapper:** tell me you’re home and not dead somewhere pls 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** i’m dead homie

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** jisung didnt want me to leave so he killed me and imma ghost now

 

**Dark Rapper:** Okay Seungmin 

 

**💥 Chan:** How bad was it? 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** eat my dick changbin 😤😤

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** well we finished packing and then we chilled on the couch until felix got there and then we did our little goodbye and jisung cried and i almost cried but i didn’t and then i left, it was and is sad boi hours

 

**Dark Rapper:** I fuckin will bitch you know that 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** aint never done it b4 so idk if you would smh

 

**💥 Chan:** well least your home with your cats now 

 

**Dark Rapper:** ask me next time I will 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** they are both on top of me, typing is hard

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** also i’ll remember that for next time binnie 😜😜

 

**Dark Rapper:** HOLY FUCK THIS IS NOT A DRILL 

 

**Bear Boi:** Can we not go two minutes without something happening?

 

**Dark Rapper:** THEY’VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR TWO HOURS AND FELIX HAS PINK HAIR 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** did they try and get over their depression using hair dye?

 

**Dark Rapper:** I THINK SO 

 

_ Dark Rapper Sent Two Images  _

   
  


**Bear Boi:** Did they play dress up too?

 

**Dark Rapper:** I think they’re finna get wild 

 

**Bear Boi:** Chan you better stop those kids

 

**💥 Chan:** MY son 

 

**💥 Chan:** ain’t nobody finna get wild in my house 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** ngl he looks hot af would hit

 

**Dark Rapper:** is it bad I don’t know if you’re talking about my bf or yours? 

 

**Everybody's Hoe: 😜😜**

 

**Dark Rapper:** also Lix said they are finna get wild hence the get ups 

 

**Dark Rapper:** I’m quaking 

 

**💥 Chan:** DON’T TELL ME THAT 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** i’m gone less than a day and he’s already a hoe i’m shook

 

**Dark Rapper:** I think he’s just tryna get drunk af 

 

**Dark Rapper:** he’s washin him and his clothes tonight 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** oof

 

**Bear Boi:** Alcohol is bad, you damn ass kids 

 

**💥 Chan:** I can’t believe this 

 

**💥 Chan:** Like I knew really that they were wild but I didn’t wanna believe it hhhhh

 

**💥 Chan:** Is Hyunjin going with them at least? Honestly don’t know if that’d make it better or worse 

 

**Bear Boi:** I hope he goes, I feel like he’s more responsible than just Jisung and Felix 

 

**Dark Rapper:** I mean apparently this isn’t their first rodeo so i guess they can handle it 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** OOF smh sungieeee

 

**Dark Rapper:** damn you’re learning all about your bf tonight Min

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** why is this lame af, this bitch bouta be getting lit and i’m laying in bed with my damn cats talking to u thotties

 

**Dark Rapper:** If I wasn’t an hour away we could go get lit bro 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** send me nudes that’ll get me by 😔👊

 

**💥 Chan:** I haven’t gotten drunk in 86 years cause I’m an old man now and got that out of my system 

 

**Dark Rapper:** kk 

 

**Bear Boi:** 1\. I hate you two 2. Same, plus I’d rather stay home and do other things with Chan

 

**💥 Chan:** Me too babe 

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** dont be acting like we don’t know ur talking about fucking bc its obvi

 

**💥 Chan:** we have a little class bitch 

 

**Dark Rapper:** FUCK I’M GAY 

 

**Dark Rapper:** I GOT ONE BOY BEING WILD AND THE OTHER OUT HERE HAVING SOFT BOI HOURS 

 

_ Dark Rapper Sent an Image  _

 

**Everybody's Hoe:** he’s cute as fuk, i guess soft hours are open

 

**Dark Rapper:** they really tryna kill me tonight tbh 

  
  
  


**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Minho must have left because I’m getting drunk texts from Jisung 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** ew

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** They’re out at a party/club thing ignore them 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** you will never catch me at a club, i hate most other ppl and alcohol taste like shit

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** never had any and prob never will cause yucky 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** it wasn’t even on purpose it was accidental tasting but it was yucky

 

**Married Man 2:** I’m glad we have two good kids left

 

**BbyChangbin:** I can’t believe y’all didn’t suppervise them 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** they aren’t my bfs

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** SUPERVISE 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** THEY USED TO GO PARTY ALL THE TIME WTF RICHARD 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** smh you are booboo the fool Changbin 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i wish i was there, i hope he doesnt like grind on strangers lmao…

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** he’s not a clingy drunk shockingly enough so that prob won’t happen

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** what’s he like?

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** they’re perfectly capable of taking care of themselves 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** he’s actually hella calm 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** that is surprising 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** yeah normally like the first few go down and he’s hype but then he gets real quiet and its spooky af 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** if he’s quiet he’s had too much lmao 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** doesn’t really sound that fun

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** which is why he doesn’t actually drink that much so don’t be worried 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** me worried???

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you’d be right

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** right in front of my salad 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** first of all 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m not getting that wild damn 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** second I’m a married man 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** and third I’m babysitting Felix rats so eat my dick

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** jisungieeee i miss you, i wanted to ft with you later but maybe that can wait lmao

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** did lix get that smashed??

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** we can still ft baby 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** this bitch a lightweight 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** how come you can text perfectly fine now? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i went from regular boi hours back to sad boi hours in one minute flat

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** because Felix had my phone 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also I’m not a fan of sad boi hours at all 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’ve never been this sad over someone before hhhh how do i deal with these emotions

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Jisung pls make sure he’s okay 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Neither have I baby we’re just gonna have to figure it out together like we do with everything 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** oh shit

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** he drunk af 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Jisung...being philosophical??? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** are you drunk??

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m being an emo rn, i feel like changbin

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** maybe a little bit 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** damn he’s got his shit together i’m a messy drunk

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** my thot meter goes up by 1000

 

**BbyChangbin:** Excuse 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** if Sungie is just buzzed his thot meter goes up so it’s better off if he gets shit faced

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** jisung you are only allowed to be buzzed when youre with me or if it’s only this group okay, no being a thot with randos

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** okay 

 

**BbyChangbin:** WHY AM I AN EMO RAT 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Have you seen yourself sometimes

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** deadass tho 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** they aren’t wrong, plus you always call yourself “dark changbin” so u did it to urself

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** “dark changbin” that’s so cute wtf 

 

**BbyChangbin:** you got me there 

 

**Meme Supreme:** finalyy figured out the passwork to my phone lmAO

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** OMFG 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Hhhhhhhhh 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** OPE

 

**Meme Supreme:** i got lccked out for 20 mins

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Lix baby maybe you should take it easy drink some water 

 

**Meme Supreme:** sungie alredy cut me off 😩😩

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** thank you Jisung 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hmhm 

 

**Meme Supreme:** HMHM lmao tht sound funny out loudd

 

**BbyChangbin:** maybe you guys should head home it’s past one 

 

**Meme Supreme:** idont have legz 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m crying wtf 

 

**Meme Supreme:** omFG YALL

 

**BbyChangbin:** oh jeez here we go 

 

**Meme Supreme:** my puzzy is wyaked at what im seeing

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m sorry your what 

 

**Meme Supreme:** THIs binch is flirtyin with my sungie!!!

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** baby you guys should call an uber or I’ll come pick you up

 

**BbyChangbin:** OPE 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I mean am I shocked? no Jisung is cute af 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** IM SORRY SOMEONES WHAT

 

**Meme Supreme:** i dont wanna botherr you jinyee 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** It’s not bothering me babe I’d rather you both home safely 

 

**BbyChangbin:** is this still happening?????? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** FELIX CAN I GET AN UPDATE PLS

 

**Meme Supreme:** jinnie come get me plz

 

**Meme Supreme:** oh 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i think he tried 2 to do somefing but then sungie slapED hime LMAOOO what a ledgebd 

 

**BbyChangbin:** wow oh wow 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** IS HE OKAY???

 

**Meme Supreme:** ye he just looks a bit toasty but he’s comin oveer to me

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** WTF RICHARD 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m I literally can’t speak wtf 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** Babe are you okay??

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** WHO TF DOES THAT?????? 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** THERE IS NOT A FOR SALE SIGN ON MY DAMN ASS FOREHEAD 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** did he touch you??

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** well I think he sobered up a bit 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** HE GRABBED MY ASS 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’m coming to get you guys now 

 

**BbyChangbin:** OOF I’LL FIGHT RIGHT NOW 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m so angry wtf 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** bitch i’m fuming, i can’t even do anything i’m throwing myself away

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** brb bois 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** FUCK HIM UP SUNGIE 

 

**Married Man 1:** omg wtf where are you guys we’ll come get you now and beat some bitches 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** can you bash his kneecaps for me channie

 

**Married Man 1:** of course 

 

**BbyChangbin:** OOF IF HE GOES NEAR EITHER ONE OF THEM

 

**Meme Supreme:** i thin yall are too late

 

**Meme Supreme:** sungie got ervy thing under control

 

**Meme Supreme:** nd i recordded it

 

**BbyChangbin:** omggggg 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** send it bro I wanna see if he fucked this one up worse than the last time 

 

_ Meme Supreme Sent a Video _

 

**Married Man 1:** oh my god 

 

**Married Man 1:** WAIT THEY’VE BEEN OTHER TIMES 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** honestly mark me down as scared and horny

 

**Meme Supreme:** i hve those vids too

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** dare him to grab my ass again 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Jisung you’re fuckin nuts bro I lava u 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ii’m literally quaked, i need to go to bed

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’m outside babe 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** to think if Minho didn’t play his cards right that could have been him NUTS 

 

**Meme Supreme:** jinnieeeeeeee cominggg

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** dont scare me like that wtf jeongin

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** also pls text me when you get home jisungie

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** we’re coming outside now let me get his boi off the couch to walk 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also fuck u Jeongin I would never hit Minho 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also I’ll text you as soon as I get in the door baby 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ….i <3 u…….

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** My fuckin heart <333333

 

\---

 

**[ Light Of My Life ✨ & My One And Only 💖 ]**

 

**Light Of My Life ✨ :** just got home baby 

**My One And Only 💖:** i’m glad you got home okay

 

**My One And Only 💖:** but im sad your night was made worse by that asshat

 

**Light Of My Life ✨ :** it be like that sometimes 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨ :** honestly…..

 

**Light Of My Life ✨ :** I’m used to it at this point 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨ :** guys see me and instantly do shit like that cause I’m small so I shouldn’t be that shocked 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** still its dumb and makes me mad

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i just wish i could’ve been there to help you that’s all

 

**Light Of My Life ✨ :** I wish you were there in general 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨ :** I miss you so much already 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** me too ugh

 

**Light Of My Life ✨ :** it’s weird not having you next to me in bed now 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨ :** that sounded so creepy omg 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** channie said maybe it wasn’t the best idea to spend the weekend with you cuz now you’re used to being in bed with me

 

**Light Of My Life ✨ :** I just like cuddling and waking up with you 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** me too baby

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i’m bouta knock tf out but we can still ft for a bit???

 

**Light Of My Life ✨ :** okayyyyy 

  
  


**[ BroFriend Lix & BroFriend Sungie ]**

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Bro tell me why we did that 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** bold of u to assume i know 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I’m hella hungover and need hugs dude 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** also my parents come home later this week for Christmas and I’m kinda like 🤢

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i’m a puss boi with bevs so my head is broke

 

**BroFriend Lix:** lmao you don’t wanna see them?

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I do but my mom is gonna be up my ass about Minho since she saw him here on the security camera outside 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** imagine having a security camera, can’t relate we die like men

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** it’s to make sure I don’t die since I’m a smol boi living on my own 87% of the time rat 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i’ll choke sorry dadyee 😩🙏🏻

 

**BroFriend Lix:** also just say he’s a new friend from school or some shit idk

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** you can come choke on my dick 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** jk I wouldn’t do you like that you’d die 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** listen once i learn to deepthroat it’s over for u hoes

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** you can come practice on me  👅💦

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** no but actually come over because I can’t do these sad boi hours alone 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** you wish i would practice on u 🤧🤧

 

**BroFriend Lix:** also i wanna but i don’t wanna walk bro

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** 👀

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** did you just insinuate I’m gay 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** hhhhh fine I’ll just die then 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Minho is still a sleepy Bitch so I can’t even talk to that fucker 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I literally was the loneliest boi in my bed last night and it sucked ass  

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i would never insinuate that

 

**BroFriend Lix:** why don’t u walk over here thotty, i always walk to ur house 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I guess I can 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** can we dye my hair today bro? I’m tired of being called ramen 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** well we did mine yesterday so it’s only fair

 

**BroFriend Lix:** what color u finna do?

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I wanna go back to dark hair 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I also wanna get my bfs dick hard from it so gotta make me look like a snack 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i h8 u omfg cuz ur gonna get my dick hard too

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** oh oops  

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I’m thinking like blue black tho 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** nah just do dark blue, be fun 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** kk 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** imma go to the store then I’ll be over honey 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** miss u already BITCH

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** ur gay 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** only for u, jin, and bin 🤧🤧

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** wow my heart 

  
  
  


**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** think I just broke a leg sos 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** who’s gonna drive us places now?

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m sorry what 

 

**BbyChangbin:** priorities seungmin wtf 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I mean oh damn Jinnie what happened???

 

**Married Man 1:** what did you do bro 

 

**Meme Supreme:** uM WHAT?

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** fuck dance I don’t need it 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I think I need a crane to get back up 

 

**Meme Supreme:** ok but what happened JINNNN

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** so like I’m in my dance class 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** bbq sauce of my titties 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** no but actually I was in class and we were learning backflips and I neither backed nor flipped and now I’m dead 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** dont you guys still have that showcase to do?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m sorry you did what 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Tell me you did not just say you got hurt a week before showcase 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** 👀👀 oh no

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** BeCaUsE If YoU dId I’M TaKiNg FeLiX HoStAgE

 

**Meme Supreme:** oh my

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** okay but like I’m not actually broke just you know a little sore and sprained and I might be in a leg brace….

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I love drinking dumb bitch juice lol

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** ahlshdhgslj;f;

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** HWANG HYUNJIN YOU ARE ON THE DANCE LINE WTF BRO 

 

**Meme Supreme:** how long do u need to be in a leg brace for???

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** hhhhh this is so sad alexa 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** ……

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** three weeks 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** also thanks for asking if I’m okay fuckers 

 

**BbyChangbin:** BABE I ASKED 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Did they give you anything? Are you resting? My fucking boi is hurt and I’m far away hhhhh

 

**Meme Supreme:** mine was implied okay don’t yell at me I’m sensitive aubrey 

 

**Meme Supreme:** do u need me to come over jinnie?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** brb I’m going to kms 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m sorry your hurt Jinnie I’m just a whole stress now I don’t mean to yell at you it wasnt like you were trying to get hurt 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I guess we’ll just have to change the choreo to fit one less person? It shouldn’t be that big of a deal right?

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’m still in the ER right now Lix 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** also they’re giving me normal shit for it 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Listen I have three days rest I’ll be fine for showcase I’ve been hurt worse before

 

**Meme Supreme:** i said BITCH do WANT me to come over I’ll bust up into ur house and get everything ready for u 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** bro no you already have bad knees cause you danced when you were hurt 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Don’t yell at me 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** it’s just strained right? It’s not that bad 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** was that at Felix or Jisung, Hyunjin?

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** both 

 

**Meme Supreme:** ummmmmm hyunjin isn’t allowed to dance at the showcase, he’s banned!! I don’t want him to get hurt worseeeee

 

**BbyChangbin:** you are not dancing sir it’s just a showcase you’ll have five more 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** okay but this is the one that’s Sungie’s senior project which is why he’s freaking out 

 

**Meme Supreme:** thank u for agreeing with me binnie uwu but like tell jin that if he fuks up his knees more that he could not be able to dance again in the future 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Jin it’s fine I’ll just rework the songs and the choreo 

 

**Married Man 1:** Hyunjin you are not dancing next week don’t be dumb Jisung will figure it out do not put your health at risk for a show 

 

**Meme Supreme:** my thoughts exactly 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** dude you’re literally gonna have to do everything over I’m so sorry 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** oof 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** this is a big oops 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ik i’m not actually there but i can help you rearrange stuff jisungie on like ft or something 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** it’s fine guys I’ll figure it out it’s not that big of a deal 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I feel like that is a lie 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** it’s not 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also thank you for the offer baby but it’s okay I can do it 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** if you’re sure, just know i’m here if you need me 

 

**Married Man 1:** Um not to expose you Jisung 

 

**Married Man 1:** But we have the same tendencies and doing what you’re doing is a really bad thing. I know it’s hard to accept peoples help but sometimes that’s what you have to do. And I know I’m a hypocrite but I don’t want you to end up like me 

 

**Meme Supreme:** ope his psych major self jumped out but also his soft dad side

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Im FiNe JeEz 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** babe….

 

**Married Man 1:** Fine is not staying up for the next four days with no sleep and barely eating because you’re a perfectionist trust me I know 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’ll try to help too Sungie since this was my fault after all 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I don’t need it but thank you 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also I’m not going to stay up the next four days damn 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ….okay

 

**BbyChangbin:** BET 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Jisung I love you, you’re my husbands BOI, but you’re not fooling anyone honey 

 

**BbyChangbin:** you’re a crackhead and we all love you and tease you for that but you’re also nuts when it comes to your projects. I’ve worked with you bro, the songs we remastered did not need any kind of work at all, and the only reason you let them be is because you finally tired yourself out completely 

 

**BbyChangbin:** and that’s the tea 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hhhh, I wish I was there to help

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** maybe i can drive back? it’s only like 30-40 mins I don’t want you to stress alone babe 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** no do not drive back babe it’s not that serious you just got home. I won’t stay up the next few days I promise, I just need to get these fixed and everything will be fine 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** please please please take care of yourself, i’m really trusting you to keep your word okay?

 

**Married Man 1:** Jisung why don’t you come over to our place to work on them? That way you won’t be alone, we don’t have to help you, we’ll just be around you 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I literally have made it 18 years doing this kind of shit without dying yet, pulling a couple all nighters to work on my school shit is not going to make any kind of a difference. You guys are just now aware that this is how I get stuff done now, nobody gave a fuck three months ago  

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hhhh changbin help idk how to form my emotions into words do i: a) give up or b) cry

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** oof what a mood 

 

**BbyChangbin:** hey listen here fucker don’t snap at us for trying to help you 

 

**BbyChangbin:** you say you’re fine now that going about things like you do doesn’t affect you, if you keep up what you’re doing you’re going to get worse

 

**BbyChangbin:** Look at Channie he literally never sleeps because he did and does what you do and now he’s stressed even more 

 

**BbyChangbin:** and I swear to god if you try to clap back at me right now we’re fighting 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** a bit harsh but it needed to be said…. 

 

**NUTZ 2.0: 🙄✌🏻**

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Jisunnngggg we’re just trying to help 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hhhh Sungie :((

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** ladies and gents glad you all could finally meet Han 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Jisung’s fuckin cry baby alter ego  

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** think i’m either going to cuddle my cats or kms 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** idek what just happened like could i have done something different??

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Minho bud, it wasn’t you, he’ll cool off in a couple hours  

 

**BbyChangbin:** WTF 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I wasn’t expecting him to do that omg I feel badddddd

 

**BbyChangbin:** I figured he’d just tell me to eat his dick or something and then go back to being his hyper guy self 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i feel bad too, this is not how i thought today would go

 

**Married Man 1:** I mean I get why he’s mad, cause I was like that before too 

 

**Married Man 1:** He doesn’t think anything is wrong with what he’s doing and us telling him it is and trying to help makes him feel like there’s a flaw with him 

 

**Married Man 1:** and that’s the last thing his perfectionist brain wants 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hhhHHHH 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** he’ll be fine 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Last year when Jisung first got put on the producing team he literally would get like this all the time and bitch at us for no reason 

 

**Meme Supreme:** yeahhhhh

 

**Meme Supreme:** i wasn’t chiming in cuz he would’ve bit my head off seeing as I hang with him a lot

 

**BbyChangbin:** tHaNkS fOr ThE wArNiNg 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I feel like I just met a whole other person I’m quaking I ain’t ever seen him snap like that 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** HOW DO U THINK I FEEL I DIDNT KNOW HE HAD AN ALTER EGO

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** big oof 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I swear to god Han is a completely separate person from Jisung

 

**Meme Supreme:** he’s kinda like a demon sometimes 

 

**Meme Supreme:** maybe we shoulda warned you about this more than him being “clingy”

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** omg guys stop wtf 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** you’re making him sound crazy 

 

**Meme Supreme:** he’s not crazy, he just gets a bit wild when he’s working on something he’s passionate about that’s all 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** which is why Han is his stage name because he’s wild on stage 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** is it too early to be going to bed cuz i need a nap lmao

 

**BbyChangbin:** this is wild you practically have two bfs too Minho 

 

**Married Man 1:** y’all are really making my therapist side come out today can you stop 

 

**Married Man 1:** It is really really unhealthy that you guys literally say his stress, anxieties, anger is an alter ego. That literally makes a person feel like they can’t express those feelings at all when they’re “normal” 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** chan do you think i should wait for him to come talk to me or should i wait a few hours and go message him??

 

**Married Man 1:** tbh 

 

**Married Man 1:** I would message him now he probably won’t answer, also Woojin can prob help you better with the other side of things cause he has to deal with me and I’m twice as bad as Jisung 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** okay brb y’all  

 

——

 

**[ Light Of My Life ✨ & My One And Only 💖 ]**

 

**My One And Only 💖:** hey Sungie, i just wanted to check in on you, i hope you aren’t mad at me? but if you are that’s okay, you don’t have to answer me rn but if you wanna talk we can <3

 

\---

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I don’t know what I am 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** you mean like you don’t know if you’re mad at me or not?

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I’m irritated that all of you are acting like something is wrong with me 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** nothing is wrong I have a right to be freaking out. My whole fucking senior project has to get redone AGAIN and I have a week to do it. It shouldn’t surprise anyone that I’m staying up late or not getting as much sleep, I’d like to graduate after all 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** if this happened to anyone else everyone would be like wow you’re gonna have to stay up for days and that’s fine! BUT IF I DO IT IT’S A PROBLEM 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i completely get why you are frustrated, but i don’t think anyone was trying to make it seem like there was something wrong with you i just think they wanted you to see that your way of coping might not be the best? so they tried to offer alternatives…

 

**My One And Only 💖:** and we’re worried about you because you’re our friend, we’d do this for anyone in our group trust me when i say that we’re not purposefully singling you out babe

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I don’t need help and I don’t want it I just want to be left alone so I can actually finish this shit but I don’t even know why I’m going to because it’s just going to get fucked up again 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I just want to scream 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** you really don’t want any help? even from me? and it doesn’t have to directly relate to the project, i can help anyway you need like uhhh encouraging words or uhhh nudes??

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I just want things to go right for one fucking second I literally feel like I’m going to combust 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** okay umm what if i take hyunjin’s place in the showcase and then you don’t have to change anything?? would your school allow that?? 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** they shit on me for having Bin on my demos they won’t even let you near the stage with us babe 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** thank you though

 

**My One And Only 💖:** can’t i just sneak in dressed as jin?

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** Baby 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** we’re singing live you and Jin don’t sound anything alike 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** lipsyncing? like hyunjin is behind a curtain singing?

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** HAHA YOU’RE A FUNNY GUY 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** WE COULD GET KICKED OUT FOR THAT THEN I REALLY WILL KMS 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i’m sorry i was just trying to think of ideas but i guess that flopped

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I know you were 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I’m such a jerk 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I’m sorry I keep yelling at you and I’m sorry you didn’t know about “Han” before we started dating. Just add it to the list of stupid things wrong with me 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i hate to break it to you, there’s nothing wrong with you and there is no “han” it’s all you Jisung, and i want to keep dating you so this is just another aspect of you that i have to come to understand 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** which is fine, because we’re human so we aren’t going to be some 2d figure we have different sides to us and stuff. honestly i was just being so damn dramatic and dumb in the main chat and i’m really sorry 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** It’s fine 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** Everyone else was and the guys were just telling the truth 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** they weren’t though 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** if you’re feeling angry or stressed or w/e you don’t have to be “Han” to explain it to me, you just have to be yourself okay?

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** Minho I’m gonna be really honest okay 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** okay?

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I literally feel like I’m going crazy, I have so much stress that just accumulated in the past few hours that it feels like it’s crushing me. It feels like nothing I ever do will be enough for anyone or anything, no matter how many hours I spend on something or how careful I am with it. Nothing is right in my head. 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** jisung being in a relationship means that you talk to each other and I’m glad that you’ve told me this, but being in a relationship also means bearing each other’s burdens equally 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** you aren’t doing that right now, please let me help take some of that stress away. i can come up with choreo and whatever else for one song and you can do that other, I’m literally sitting at home doing nothing so it’s not like you’re bothering me. in fact it’s really the opposite, i really want to care for you anyway I can

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I don’t want you to feel the way I feel, I don’t want you to try and take it away because then you’ll feel it and I don’t want you to see how much all of this sucks. I ugh I can’t even put it into words I just don’t know. 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** this isn’t me trying to guilt trip you or anything but i honestly already feel like shit from knowing that I’m not home when you need me and that i can’t help you, so whatever you’re feeling can never be worse than what I’m already going through

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I’m sorry I’m such a bad boyfriend wtf I’m literally going to throw myself away 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** you aren’t the worst boyfriend! jisung i literally love you so damn much so just let me help you even if your brain is telling you not to please 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** holy fuck 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I love you too so fucking much 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I literally can’t even breathe 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** fuck it i’m driving back right now, my parents can eat my ass I’ve seen them for most of my life they can get over this one

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** omg okay 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I’d tell you not to but I really wanna hug you right now and that urge is winning at the moment 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** I’ll be there soon okay babe, stay safe for me

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** OH 

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** MY HAIR IS BLUE BY THE WAY SO DON’T THINK THERE’S A WEIRD GUY IN MY HOUSE WHEN YOU COME IN 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** when did you do that?!

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** Before my mental break down ironically 

 

**My One And Only 💖:** i bet you look great, but I’m about to drive so no texting for me

 

**My One And Only 💖:** ...i love you jisungie…

 

**Light Of My Life ✨:** I love you too 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This boys are a handful, anyway hope yall enjoyed!
> 
> Remember to leave comments and kudos, it makes us feel warm and fuzzy lol


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Cinnamon Apple: WHEN YOU GO BACK DO THEY CALL YOU JISUNG OR PETER
> 
> ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅: peter???
> 
> Daddy In Training 💪: I forgot that was his english name I’m crying 
> 
> NUTZ 2.0: I WAS ONLY CALLED PETER IN SCHOOL BITCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being horny on main and lots of being gay

**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**Married Man 1:** Has anyone heard from our local squirrel today 

 

_ NUTZ 2.0 Sent an Image  _

  
  


**NUTZ 2.0:** the bois are back 

 

**Meme Supreme:** omg no way 

 

**Meme Supreme:** also sungie you look like a cute little emo uwu

 

**Married Man 1:** OPE

 

**BbyChangbin:** wow that lasted real long 

 

**BbyChangbin:** ALSO I’M SORRY FOR BEING MEAN AT YOU OMG I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I am an emo thank you Lix 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also it’s okay Binnie I know you weren’t trying to be mean 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** OMG you look so cute Jisung 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I look like I’ve been through a war 

 

**Meme Supreme:** you could look way worse, like how I looked earlier 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** lmao yeah I could  

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** wow Minho you loyal you really drove all the way back 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** He’s too precious for this world 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I couldn’t leave my baby all alone :((

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** he really is 😭😭

 

**Married Man 1:** you feeling better Sungie? 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** also yes I am 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** damn 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** this really making me miss my bfs wtf

 

**Meme Supreme:** I miss u both, we should do a three way ft laterrrrr

 

**BbyChangbin:** I really didn’t know where that sentence was going babe 

 

**BbyChangbin:** but now that I’ve read it in full I agree 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m a child of god remember i’d NEVER say anything like that

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** funny little meme babe did you make it yourself 

 

**Meme Supreme:** exCUSE

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** not to alarm but I think Seungmin is dead and I am concern 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** cause didn’t hear from him yesterday during the whole crisis

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** and still havent and now I am a worry 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** And I can’t just bust up into his house cause his mom will shoot me 

 

**Meme Supreme:** thats hella weird, usually he doesn’t leave u alone 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** YOU’RE TELLING ME 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Well he was starting to get a cold the last day of school 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** my poor little minnie is dead, i’ll miss him so much

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Oh god don’t say that I don’t need a trio

 

**Meme Supreme:** how r ya holdin up innie my pal?

 

**Married Man 1:** the flu is going around so RIP 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** everything is fine I don’t need attention all the time damn 

 

**Married Man 2:** Everyone make sure to get your damn flu shots please

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m not Jisung sheesh 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** um first of all dont talk about my mans like that 😤😤

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Um FuK U Jeongin you little brat 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Second I love attention and will own up to it so eat my dick 

 

**Married Man 2:** Guys be nice to Jeongin he’s going through Seungmin withdrawals

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I AM NOT GOING THROUGH WITHDRAWALS 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I think you are honey 

 

**Meme Supreme:** it’s okay to admit it, we all go through it

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** least your mans lives here full time rat 

 

**Married Man 2** : Jisung…

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** OOF FUCK ME THE SUMMER TIME IS GONNA SUCK DICK IN THE WORST WAY 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ummmmm lets not think about it rn pls

 

**Married Man 1:** we got a couch you practically live on anyway Minho 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** MY MANS IS DEAD DON’T CALL ME A RAT BITCH 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** would yall really let me crash on your couch for a whole ass summer tho? 🤔🤔

 

**Married Man 1:** You act like you’d actually crash here you say you would but really you’ll just live with Sungie 87% of the week 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** call me out one more time OOF

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i guess binnie would need the couch more than me anyway

 

**BbyChangbin:** hell yeah I would neither one of my bois has a whole ass house to themselves 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** listen you could come with me and sungie and bring your bois and we’ll have an orgy okay?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** omg 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** We’ll cross that bridge when we get there haha 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Good thing you went back to Malaysia last summer right? Cause that really would have been ass 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i didn’t even think about the possibility of you having to go back to malaysia for the summer

 

_ ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅ Sent an Image _

  
  


**NUTZ 2.0:** Well I go every other and I went last year for the whole thing so this year I’m in the clear 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** The most I’ll go back is for like a week if at all 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** thank god i aint gotta kms now

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** he always comes back lookin like a whole ass suffer boi with a tan tho so that’s a big sad tbh 

 

**Meme Supreme:** his fam actually makes him go outside lmao

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** WAIT SUNGIE 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** WHEN YOU GO BACK DO THEY CALL YOU JISUNG OR PETER

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** peter???

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I forgot that was his english name I’m crying  

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I WAS ONLY CALLED PETER IN SCHOOL BITCH 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** peter??????

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i am quaked???

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** look now you’ve exposed my dark past 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** it’s kind of a cute name tho… 

 

**Married Man 1:** tbh I can’t wait for the summer 

 

**Married Man 1:** one because bitch we be graduating 

 

**Married Man 1:** and two I get to bring Woojinnie to Australia for the first time 

 

**Married Man 2:** I’m scared, I’ve heard about the giant spiders and stuff

 

**BbyChangbin:** Wait wait where’s the bee

 

**BbyChangbin:** y’all have been together for 83983 years and you’ve never gone home to aussie with Channie Woojin???? 

 

**Married Man 1:** It’s literally not scary babe 

 

**Married Man 1:** also Changbin do you know how expensive tickets are we’ve been saving for all of those 83983 years 

 

**Married Man 2:** I’m fucking poor Changbin

 

**BbyChangbin:** Do I look like I’ve ever been anywhere? 

 

**Married Man 2:** You’re right

 

**Married Man 2:** Also I am excited to go, it’s something totally new, I wanna take a lot of pictures

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Damn Chan bouta come back sounding like a whole kangaroo 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** OMG LIKE WHEN FELIX MOVED HIS ACCENT WAS SO THICK I’M SCREAMING it was so cute 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i wanna go back home OOF

 

**Meme Supreme:** also dont make fun of my accenttttt

 

**Married Man 1:** I’m sorry bud you’ve been away even longer than I have now :(((((

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m losing my damn accent, am i even australian anymore?? 😫😫

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I wasn’t making fun babyyyyy 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** member when Felix spoke like two words of korean 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I literally had no idea what he was saying 78% of the time when we first met 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** BITCH ME TOO 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** But I was just like damn he’s hella cute so Imma pretend I know what he’s saying 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m being bullied korean is hard

 

**Meme Supreme:** also now that i know korean i think i unlearned english

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Mood 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** anytime Jisung speaks english I get quaked 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** sungie i wanna hear you speak english cuz you’ve never done it in front of me before

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I used to all the time when Lix first moved 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i think you told me that before

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** HOLD ON 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I GOT A VIDEO FROM THE LAST SHOWCASE

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** the same showcase Innie pronounce uwu as ouw 

 

_ Daddy In Training 💪 Sent a  _ [ _ Video  _ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqYqBUQgDKg)

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hhhhhh 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** my heart 💞💞💞

 

**BbyChangbin:** Okay that was really cute wtf 

 

**Married Man 1:** It was 

 

**Married Man 1:** Also Jisung you’re not twenty??? 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** LISTEN 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** IT’S BEEN A WHILE 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Wish I knew what the fuck you were saying lmao also his korean age is 19 so that still wouldnt make sense hes just dumb 

 

**Meme Supreme:** listen dont make fun of my BOI we’ll square the fuck up rats

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** you loyal 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** you both are gay 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** also I miss my bf help 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** bitch me too you’re not special 

 

**Meme Supreme:** damn right i’m gay

 

**Meme Supreme:** also jinnie do you miss me too or just binnie

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** both baby you silly 

 

**Meme Supreme:** just checking uwu

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m booed up right now so I’m good 

 

**Married Man 1:** Same 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** we living like larry rn

 

**Married Man 2:** I’m almost certain that because I’m used to living with Chan year round that if we couldn’t see each other for even a week I’d probably die so

 

**Married Man 1:** I would certainly would there would be no question about it 

 

**Married Man 2:** You guys think things are bad now, just wait till you’ve been together for like over a year

 

**Married Man 2:** You’ll either hate each other or you’ll be like Chan and I lol

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Well Minho and Jisung have only been together a couple months and they can’t be separated for more than a day so that’s an oof 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i mean...you haven’t heard from seungmin in over a day and ur crying so thats an oof

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Yeah that’s just hearing from tho 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** we don’t sleep in the same bed and get attached like that yet 

 

**Married Man 2:** Well I guess that’s good?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** it be like that sometimes 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Sleeping in the same bed is great tbh 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you just wouldn’t get it innie youre a baby

 

**Married Man 1:** Unless someone is a blanket hog  👀👀

 

**Married Man 2:** I hope you’re talking about yourself honey

 

**Married Man 1:** I am not, what?!

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i swear to god channie wants to get beat by woojinnie when he says stuff like that

 

**Married Man 1:** No never 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I mean Min just moves a lot but so do I so it’s fine

 

**Married Man 2:** Big sigh, I’ve been nothing but sweet this whole time and then he attacks me like that smh

 

**Married Man 1:** That was not an attack babbbbyyyy

 

**Meme Supreme:** idk channie u just lowkey @’ed him soo

 

**Married Man 2:** My favorite son Felix <3

 

**Married Man 1:** It wasn’t even lowkey lmao 

 

**Meme Supreme:** YOU ADMIT IT WAS A HIGHKEY @ DAMN

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m crying 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Also we’ve slept in the same bed before just not for more than two days 

 

**Married Man 1:** I still love you Woojinnie 

 

**Married Man 2:** I love you too, but that doesn’t erase the small bit of salt I’m feeling 

 

**Married Man 1:** Well 

 

**Married Man 1:** Nevermind I won’t say that lmao there are kids around

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** EXCUSE ME 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** WAS CHAN JUST HORNY ON MAIN 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i choked

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** you might as well say it now 👀👀

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m quaking 

 

**Married Man 2:** I’m curious but also there are kids

 

**Married Man 1:** I’m not saying it in the gc damn ass kids 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** lame 

 

**Married Man 2:** Text it to me? 👀👀

 

**Married Man 1:** Babe I’m laying on you I can just show you 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** THEY REALLY FINNA FUCK RIGHT NOW IM CRYING AND ALSO QUAKED

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OH MY GOD 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m screaming 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** right in front of our salads 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I never wanna hear another scolding to us ever again from either one of you

 

**Meme Supreme:** my face rn

 

_ Meme Supreme Sent an Image _

  
  


**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yall arent gonna get a response they’re already fucking i bet oof

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** good for them 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** wish I was fucking tbh 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Don’t give me that imagine you nasty 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** his dick be dry oof 

 

**Meme Supreme:** like we could be if u didn’t mess up ur leg like i was gonna let u raw me as pre showcase congrats 😔😔

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** FELIX aslfkjgshgkaldashojpes;

 

_ ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅ Sent an Image _

  
  


**My Cinnamon Apple: 😳😳**

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** no one can ever call me a thot again when yall are just as thotty as me damn

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I mean Lix….you can still ride him he don’t need leg for that….

 

**Meme Supreme:** omg u right 😖 and ppl say youre not smart 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m literally gagging 

 

**BbyChangbin:** UM 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Don’t give me these thoughts I’m out to dinner with my damn parents thots 

 

**Meme Supreme:** oof sozzy bby

 

**Meme Supreme:** we can send pics if it happens tho so they dont have to be just thoughts

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** what did I come back to

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’m screaming omg 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** MINNIE 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Hi Innie uwu

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I missed you 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** where have you been????? My heart is hurt and I don’t know why 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** wow that was the cutest thing you’ve ever said 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’m sorry :(((

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** i fell asleep early last night and just woke up like two minutes ago

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** i have some sort of plague so my mom wont let me go anywhere 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Babbyyyyyy 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Want me to bring you cold meds??? 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I don’t wanna bother you, plus I don’t want you to come all the way over to my house and not be able to stay :((((

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** wow Jeongin has a heart?? 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** It’s not bothering me babe I just want you to feel better 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Also fuck you Hyunjin 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** They’re so cute wow 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** if you really don’t mind then please, my throat hurts cuz I’ve been coughing a lot

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’ll pay you back for the medicine don’t worry

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** :(((((( I’ll go get it now 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** If you try to give me money I’ll beat you with it once you’re all better 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** o-okay innie

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Damn 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Jeongin you’re a good 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Also I’m still quaking over what Lix said I think we’ve been hanging out too much honey 

 

**Meme Supreme:** listen i’m sick of playing around, sometimes you have to be a thot idk 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Bro you’re preaching to the choir 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Also 👀👀 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** What’s with the sudden urge 

 

**Meme Supreme:** check ur pm

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** ooo daddy 

 

**Meme Supreme:** shut up lmaooo

  
  


**[ BroFriend Lix & BroFriend Sungie ]**

 

**BroFriend Lix:** okay so basically

 

**BroFriend Lix:** it’s dumb but like i want hyunjin to fuck me before he fucks changbin

 

**BroFriend Lix:** which is prob a bad mindset to have lmao but there i said it

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I mean I get it 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** you guys were dating first it’s only fair 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Also I got hella salty when Minho wanted to suck Bin before me so maybe it’s just a Changbin thing to get sloppy seconds lmao

 

**BroFriend Lix:** bitch i nearly choked on my spit bye

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Oh oop 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I made Min choke too when he just saw me type that so you’re not alone 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i forget he was there

 

**BroFriend Lix:** make him promise not to tell binnie my thoughts!!!!!!

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Already did honey 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I threatened his dick privileges 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** good

 

**BroFriend Lix:** also my other reason is he stole hyunjinnie’s nudes from me so i’m stealing the real thing first 😤😤

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** once again only fair 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Also pls don’t do it the hours before or the day before showcase 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Your virgin ass is going to be limping and I don’t need that no tea no shade 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** r00d

 

**BroFriend Lix:** but also duly noted, i’ll get onto fuckin asap captain

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** wow I can’t wait for you to join the thot club honey 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** tbh you’re gonna be limping after every time LMAO 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** It means your bf looks like he knows how to fuck good what do you mean what do I mean 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** It’s not a bad thing damn ass

 

**BroFriend Lix:** ur texts constantly give me whiplash

 

**BroFriend Lix:** but honestly i wouldn’t mind it lmao

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Sorry sweaty you should be used to this by now smh 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Wait hold on 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I know we semi had this discussion in the main chat but between you and Bin what’s up with that 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** like sexual wise or romance wise?

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Both??? 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Also Minho has his side of the story so I need yours for comparison 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** well i mean we...trade nudes still and its fun, he looks really good OOF

 

**BroFriend Lix:** and i really like him and we have nice ft discussions, sometimes just us sometimes with jin too

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** TBH 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** you guys are hella cute together despite both being smol bois 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i can’t wait till he comes back to seoul cuz we didn’t have much time to hang out irl

 

**BroFriend Lix:** not to be soft on main but i wanna c*ddle with him oof

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Like you and Jinnie are cute cause you’re smol and he’s Tol

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** BUt something about you and Bin is just so fuckin adorable 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** maybe I just have a whole soft spot for your cute ass 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** uwuwuwuwuwuwu thanks bby 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** You both are just such boyfriends and you weren’t even yet

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** sorry my gay is showing 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** it’s okay i liked it

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Jesus I’m so damn emotional today and yesterday wtf

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I just love you a whole lot bro 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i lov u too bro, your my best bro

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I better be 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** OH FUCK I FORGOT TO TELL YOU

 

**BroFriend Lix:** WHAT

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** HOLD ON LET ME GO RUN AWAY FROM MIN SO I CAN TALK ABOUT HIM TO YOU WITHOUT HIM SEEING 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** OPE

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** okay I locked myself in the bathroom 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** so like yesterday during my whole lovely little break down a lot of shit was said between us pretty much 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** it be like that

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i’m hoping he didnt say anything really mean

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** NO THE OPPOSITE 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I was being a bitch boy and he told me he loves me 😭😭❤️

 

**BroFriend Lix:** NO FUKKIN WAY HE DROPPED THE L BOMB??

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** HE DID 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** and then after he was like fuck it I’m coming home to you and I was like my fuckin heart 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** That’s why he came back and holy fuck when he said it in person I cried like actually 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** you guys are my fav kdrama

 

**BroFriend Lix:** but real deal for a guy who hasn’t been in a serious relationship for while, minho sure is romantic af wow

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** ikr 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** BRO WHEN I SAID IT BACK IN PERSON HE CRIED 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** he wouldn’t take his face out of my shoulder for a solid twenty minutes 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** bitch i’m crying i love him he’s so good for my BOI my heart oof 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** soft hours are [ O P E N ]

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** He’s so good dude like wtf how did I find him????

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I just left the bathroom btw 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** He’s such a good bf ugh like is it nuts I’m in love with him already? 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i dont think its bad, cuz he loves you back so u arent just a weirdo

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Fuck dude my mom better like him 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** my dad can eat a dick but I really hope my mom likes him hhhhhh

 

**BroFriend Lix:** when are they coming back? Is he staying for the rest of break or is he going back home?

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Tbh I don’t know how long he’s staying 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Prob at least till showcase which is next week 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** and my parents come back next week too so OOF won’t be able to fuck that’s so sad alexa 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** now you know how the rest of us feel bro, or how i will feel when it happens

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** OOOF I HOPE MY HICKIES FADE BY THEN OMG 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** IM DEAD LMAOOO BETTER HOPE HE DOESNT MAKE ANY NEW ONES

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** OOF TOO LATE 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Why do you think I had a sweater on and my hood up in that pic I sent earlier????

 

**BroFriend Lix:** oof you right lmao

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Also I looked a mess but it wasn’t from the break down I just had my brains fucked out of me is all 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** BYE 🤧🤧

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** LMAO THAT’S BOUTA BE YOU BITCH DON’T GIVE ME THAT FACE 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** maybe so, like i’m tryna make it happen real soon oof

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I’m rooting for you bud 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** you should go over tomorrow

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** OOF BIN GONNA BE SO JELLY I’M CRYING 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** oops maybe if he came back like minho he’d be getting some lol

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** If he had a car he prob would 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** So I’ve heard through the grapevine 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** OPE

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i kinda wanna ft with him nothing inappropriate at all 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I can’t tell if that was sarcasm or not 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** take it as u will

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** you know I really thought you were gonna say “I really wanna ft him during it” and I literally would have screamed 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** bold of you to assume that i would even be able to hold a phone during it

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Lmao 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I know nothing about that…. 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** That would be hella impressive during your first time 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** damn 🅱 u and minho already have a sex tape smh

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** OH OOP 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** It be like that sometimes 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** im calling the COPS

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** you better stop 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** you’re only calling the cops cause I didn’t send it to you smh

 

**BroFriend Lix:** ,adkkmlvkl idk maybe

 

**BroFriend Sungie: 👀👀** your virgin eyes would burn and your dick would get hard 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i feel like if i saw it, i’d get teleported straight to hell right then and there for viewing that sin

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** You got teleported to hell the day you let me suck the life out of you bro hate to break it to you 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** I’M A CHILD OF GOD AND BROTHER TO JESUS 😤😤

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** and you got thrown even deeper into hell when you saw my nudes and then sent your own so 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** idk what u mean that never happened, my eyes are unable to see sin thanks to my lord and savior AMEN GOODBYE JISUNG I GTG

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** omg satan got him 

 

\---

 

**_[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]_ **

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** alright it’s been two days I can fully admit my Seungmin withdrawals now 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** HE’S SICK BUT I FEEL LIKE I’M DYING 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m glad youve finally come to terms with this

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** i’m sorry you can’t come over and that i’m like sleeping all the time Innie :(((

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** It’s not your fault Minnie I just miss you baby 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Do you actually have the flu? 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I miss you too 💞

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I don’t know what specific sickness it is but I don’t think it’s as serious as the flu, but idk

 

**BbyChangbin:** Well lets hope it’s not the actual flu 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** if it is I’ll actually kms because being bedridden this much sucks, and I cough my lungs out every two minutes

 

**Married Man 1:** Woojinnie is sick too :(((( 

 

**Married Man 1:** He woke up hacking his lungs out 

 

**Meme Supreme:** BITCH ITS SPREADING EVERYONE STAY AWAY FROM ME

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** not our dad too!!!!

 

**Married Man 1:** I think it’s just going around Lix we haven’t all been around each other in a couple weeks they didn’t get it from each other 

 

**Meme Supreme:** when i said everyone i didnt just mean you guys i meant like everyone on the planet

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m crying 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Also speaking of withdrawals I miss you guys so much but I also miss my fuckin husband a whole bunch 

 

**BbyChangbin:** and I can’t even call him because him and Sungie were up all night working on his project 

 

**Meme Supreme:** damn now thats two sleepy bitches

 

**BbyChangbin:** YEah 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I went from seeing him every day to talking to him like only three times a week and I’m depresso 

 

**Meme Supreme:** it’s okay binnie, you can call me i have no social life aside from the ppl in this gc

 

**BbyChangbin:** I know baby 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** You can call both of us Binnie <33333

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I was a sleepy bitch and still am but good morning fuckers

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m not awake no one talk to me except jisung and bin

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** CHANGBIN CALL HIM ONE MORE TIME I’LL SHOOT YOU 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Stop crying and answer the phone rats

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’ll pick up reel-axe

 

**BbyChangbin:** wow oh wow Minsung in the morning are a couple of cute guys 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** you’re cute always 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i love minsung and support them always

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Hyunjin you make me want to throw up 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I look like shit what are you talking about 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Be lucky I’m even showing my face at all right now 

 

**Meme Supreme:** ur always cute SHUT UP

 

**Meme Supreme:** talk bad about urself one more time and ill fight you

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** wow i agree with felix but i wont fight you

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’m crying they’re so cute why did I call I’m being attacked 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m just a sleepy boi

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** really finna go back to sleep tbh

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** good night 

 

**BbyChangbin:** not to be the biggest gay around

 

**BbyChangbin:** But Jisung really pulling at my soft spot for smol bois that I thought was only reserved for Felix 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Okay but

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** how can you have a soft spot for “smol bois” when they’re both taller than you 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Excuse 

 

**BbyChangbin:** First of all I don’t know if you’re talking about my they or Jisung and Minho 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Second, I can still call Felix and Jisung smol bois rat they’re the same height or an inch taller than me fucker 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’m crying you really got upset by that

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** i’m literally laughing and hacking up a lung you didn’t have to go that hard Changbin

 

**BbyChangbin:** go back to sleep and starve 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Listen be mean at me again and I’ll get Innie 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** HEY DON’T BE MEAN TO MY SICK BOI 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Don’t be mean to him in general I’ll kick your ass 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** uwu

 

**BbyChangbin:** get your dog bitch 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** it don’t bite 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Listen I’m not trying to fight people while I’m sick but you literally have more roastable points than me, so like step up if you want to

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Hey now 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I may be cripple but he’s just a simple meme man don’t cry 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** He cried first! 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Stop fighting with my bf before I kill you all 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i care about u binnie but i’m almost certain jeongin would stab me for less than just protecting seungmin so imma mind my own business

 

**BbyChangbin:** wow oh wow 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** you right Felix 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** JuSt StOp FiGhTiNg 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** This is all cause Seungmin called Bin short smh 

 

**BbyChangbin:** CHAN AND I ARE LITERALLY THE SAME HEIGHT ALL OF YOU CAN EAT MY ASS 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i think chan is like an inch taller than you but it’s close!

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Chan is a dad so he just feels taller even if he isn’t

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I hate you guys omg 

 

**Meme Supreme:** this is friendship right here

 

**Meme Supreme:** yall cant see but i whipped

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Go back to sucking Minho Jisung no one asked you 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** WOAH CALM DOWN THAT IS A FOUL ON THE FIELD 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Actually rat I was sleeping but go off

 

**Meme Supreme:** o-oof now things need to simmer down 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** That came across way more intense than it was supposed to be lmao 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I just woke up I aint tryna fight anyone right now 

 

**Married Man 2:** Listen you damn ass kids, no one is in the right shape right now. Shut up and take a nap or do something productive.

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** omg  

 

**BbyChangbin:** Sorry Woojinnie!!!! 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** now I’m really going back to sleep you made dad yell when he’s sick 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’m gonna go back to sleep too,,,,,

 

**Meme Supreme:** imma play gamessss 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m gonna go get more depression 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I can text you until I fall asleep?

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** okayyyy

  
  


**[ Innie 😍 & Minnie 🐭 ]**

 

**Innie 😍:** babbbe I miss you so much what the heck 

 

**Innie 😍:** get better already kay?

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I miss you too :(((

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I’m trying to get better, I’m sleeping, drinking water, and taking medicine idk what else to do

 

**Innie 😍:** I miss cuddles and kisses and sleeping on your chest 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** As soon as I’m not contagious I’ll give you as many cuddles and kisses as you want I promise uwu

 

**Minnie 🐭:** But you don’t wanna cuddle with me right now, I’d probably cough on you or something gross like that ://

 

**Innie 😍:** yeah but I wanna take care of you

 

**Innie 😍:** I don’t care that you’ll probably get me sick too, I just wanna hold you and play with your hair and make you feel a little bit better 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** that literally made my heart skip a beat when I read that 💓💓

 

**Innie 😍:** you’re so cute ugh I love you so much

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I love you too Innie! Maybe if I feel better tomorrow you can come see me?

 

**Innie 😍:** okayyyy 

 

**Innie 😍:** your mom is gonna shoot me though which is an oof 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I knooow

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Honestly I love my mom but she’s been really annoying me lately,,,,,

 

**Innie 😍:** not much scares me but I literally wanted to crawl into a hole and die when she yelled at me when she caught us kissing 

 

**Innie 😍:** It really shook me down to my core 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I’m really sorry for that by the way

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I know I’ve already said sorry but still   

 

**Innie 😍:** It’s not your fault babe 

 

**Innie 😍:** jesus if she ever saw your hickies I’d never be allowed over again 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** oof I don’t even want to imagine what would happen, I think I would only be allowed to leave my house for school

 

**Innie 😍:** I mean I’m not allowed to stay over anymore which is gay 

 

**Innie 😍:** and I doubt she’s gonna let you anywhere near my house now :////

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I can always lie and say I’m going over Hyunjin’s house, maybe even have him pick me up to look more authentic?’

 

**Innie 😍:** hhhhhh 

 

**Innie 😍:** If we ever got caught though baby 

 

**Innie 😍:** We’ll figure it out eventually I can’t think about this right now I’ll prob cry 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I can’t wait till college so I can live there instead

 

**Innie 😍:** me too 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** It’ll be okay though don’t worry Innie 💖

 

**Innie 😍:** Do you think it’s cause I’m not 18 or the other much more bad reason?

 

**Minnie 🐭:** ,,,,,,,,I think you know the answer to that,,,,,,,,

 

**Innie 😍:** hhhhhhhhh

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Maybe she just needs time?

 

**Innie 😍:** I mean how can she okay with Jisung in your house when he’s the biggest homo out of all of us 

 

**Innie 😍:** and I don’t mean it in a bad way, I just mean because he doesn’t hide the fact he’s hella gay 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** maybe because he isn’t being gay at me?

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Who knows really

 

**Minnie 🐭:** I’m getting to be a really sleepy guy so if I stop responding I passed out

 

**Innie 😍:** Just go to sleep babe I’ll still be here when you wake up 

 

**Minnie 🐭:** Okayyy, bye bye ily

 

**Innie 😍:** ily2 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it to chapter 20 yeet!
> 
> Slap that kudos button and leave your comments down below!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married Man 1: What did you guys do? 
> 
> Meme Supreme: we did what we had to 
> 
> NUTZ 2.0: Scared her straight 
> 
> My Cinnamon Apple: killed her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feat. Moms, a stalker, and horny teens.
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS!! THE GIRLS NAME WE PICKED IS COMPLETELY RANDOM AND IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE BASED ON ANYONE, SHE’S JUST A MADE UP CHARACTER!!!

**[ Best Mom 💝 & Min ❤️ ]**

 

**Best Mom 💝:** Minho, you’re still at your boyfriend’s right? 

 

**Min ❤️:** yeah why? 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** I don’t normally say anything about what you get up to, but you said you’re serious about him right? 

 

**Min ❤️:** of course I am, I like even dropped an ‘L bomb’ so if that tells you anything…

 

**Best Mom 💝:** oh wow okay then, I’m happy about that at least

 

**Best Mom 💝:** However this makes what I’m about to tell you far more concerning 

 

**Min ❤️:** that’s really concerning that you phrased it like that 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** What is? I only meant that I’m happy you found someone that’s treating you right 

 

**Min ❤️:** i meant the second part!! of course i’m excited that your happy for me!

 

**Best Mom 💝:** Okay anyway, I bring all of this up because Seoyun is on our couch at the moment telling your father and I how happy she is you two got back together 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** And for the record I did not let her in, I know better, and I know my son well enough at this point to know SHE is not what he’s interested in 

 

**Min ❤️:** WHAT

 

**Min ❤️:** why did dad even let her in when i’m not even there???

 

**Best Mom 💝:** I don’t know I was making dinner and then I came out to the living room and there they were 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** I think he did because it was his last shred of hope you were any kind of heterosexual 

 

**Min ❤️:** um hold on a second mom i have to send my friends a message

 

**Best Mom 💝:** Okay but what would you like me to do about her? 

 

**Min ❤️:** get her to go away somehow pleaseee

 

**Best Mom 💝:** Okay okay okay 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** I’ll let you know how this nut bag handles it 

 

**Min ❤️:** thank you ily you’re my favorite parent

  
  
  


**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hey guys how’re your days going?

 

**BbyChangbin:** you okay Min? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oh me?

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** my day is going swell except for the crazy bitch at my house when i’m not even there and my dad wants me to be straight lmao

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’M SORRY WHAT 

 

**BbyChangbin:** THAT’S IT I’M GETTING MY SISTER 

 

**Married Man 1:** The crazy bitch????? 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** my fucking mom just texted me telling me that my ex is at my damn house telling my dipshit dad that we’re back together again

 

**BbyChangbin:** YO WHAT 

 

**BbyChangbin:** OOF I’M FUMING  

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** and my dad wants me to be straight so bad he just let her in?????

 

**Married Man 2:** Woah woah woah

 

**Married Man 2:** He just let her into your house, but you literally aren’t there what’s the point

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I DONT KNOW HE WANTS TO BELIEVE THAT SHE’S MY FUTURE WIFE OR SOMETHING???? 

 

**Meme Supreme:** what the fuk is that logic 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’M LITERALLY BOUTA GET ON THE NEXT TRAIN 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Bitch I’m bouta steal his whole car and fuck a bitch up 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** okay listen no one is doing anything okay???

 

**Married Man 1:** I’m literally, like my brain hurts right now 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hopefully my mom can get her to leave and maybe she wont come back 

 

**Married Man 1:** Minho you need to get a restraining order on her no bullshit 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hhhhh i don’t know about all of that

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’m glad it’s early I’m not medicated and will kill a bitch right now 

 

**Married Man 2:** You might not think it’s necessary right now but she’s already harassed you on social media and showed up to your house and lied her way to get into it

 

**Married Man 1:** You literally could press charges, first of all she’s harassed you since you were 16-17, which led to stalking and defamation of character, bullying, harassment AGAIN, stalking AGAIN, and now she’s showing up at your house??? 

 

**Married Man 2:** She’s done all of this, who’s to say that she won’t do something even more drastic like kill you just so she can “keep” you to herself or whatever

 

**BbyChangbin:** I like how she would never dare show up to our dorm because I literally will shank her 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I mean I didn’t wanna say anything cause I thought she was just a jealous bitch 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** But the second she saw pictures of us and you tagged me she started pming me shit 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** shit, are you serious jisung?

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** doing/say shit to me is one thing but she has no right saying anything to you

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Yeah...I’ll just show you guys 

 

\---

 

_ [ Jisung & Seoyun ]  _

 

**_Seoyun:_ ** _ lmao I love how you think you actually mean anything to him _

 

**_Seoyun:_ ** _ like it’s actually kinda funny but enjoy your time I suppose _

 

**_Jisung:_ ** _ Ummmm whomst are you???? _

 

**_Seoyun:_ ** _ Minho’s gf obviously duh _

 

**_Jisung:_ ** _ pfftt  _

 

**_Jisung:_ ** _ omg you are crazy, that literally made me laugh  _

 

**_Seoyun:_ ** _ i don’t see what’s so funny, like he’s just using you while he’s off at college till he’s back here full time  _

 

**_Jisung:_ ** _ wtf you literally are delusional  _

 

**_Jisung:_ ** _ Like first of all I don’t know if you know this but Minho is gay and always has been honey. Second of all I’m his boyfriend and you literally are only saying shit because you don’t like the fact he’s actually with someone who isn’t crazy like you  _

 

**_Seoyun:_ ** _ I think you are the delusional one sweety  _ 🙄 _ but whatever floats your boat _

 

**_Seoyun:_ ** _ like he’s literally straight that’s why he dated me but go off, you’re just his experiment so I really wouldn’t get comfy in your spot by his side lol _

 

**_Seoyun:_ ** _ also i literally couldn’t care less about you I just thought I’d be nice and warn you _

 

**_Jisung:_ ** _ I’M HIS EXPERIMENT I’M CRYING  _

 

**_Jisung:_ ** _ Honey, sweetie, you poor poor sad soul, but if anyone is his experiment it was you  _

 

**_Seoyun:_ ** _ omg i literally can’t believe you’re harassing me now, I can’t even believe you’re sinking so low, i should honestly report you _

 

**_Jisung:_ ** _ “I couldn’t care less about you” bitch why you going on his posts about me then??? Why you hitting me up????  _

 

**_Jisung:_ ** _ You’re literally trying to stay relevant in his life and it’s not working because nobody gives a shit about you, you’re his crazy fucking ex that fucked him up and still are trying to make an impact  _

 

**_Seoyun:_ ** _ you’re literally so mean and hateful idk why anyone would want to be your friend let alone my min, i’m just gonna block you now have a nice life  _

 

**_Jisung:_ ** _ YoUrE sO mEaN, I’ll have a great life with Minho 😉😉 _

 

\---

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** In hindsight I should have just kept my mouth shut and ignored her 

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m sorry i’m crying what a dumb bitch everything she said made no sense

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** But holy shit what a dumb bitch 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** nothing that’s happen is your fault sungie, i’m just glad you didn’t believe any of the nonsense she was sending your way

 

**BbyChangbin:** Jisung I’m crying you fuckin mad lad 

 

**Meme Supreme:** honestly bro i’m impressed with your comebacks and shit OOF

 

**Meme Supreme:** you could see her ass backpedaling to make it look like you attacked her

 

**BbyChangbin:** She tried to step to me like a year ago over text and I ended her 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** she did???

 

**Married Man 1:** Hold on I wanna go check something real quick 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Yeah back when she still had my snap somehow 

 

**BbyChangbin:** I posted a pic of you knocked the fuck out on me and put some gay caption and she was not happy about that lmao 

 

**Married Man 1:** I’M SCREAMING 

 

**Married Man 1:** THIS BITCH REALLY BOUTA MAKE MY CRAZY SLEEP DEPRIVED SELF GO OFF 

 

**Married Man 1:** She literally posted on her insta a screenshot of her convo with Sungie and was like, “this boy keep harassing me 😭😭”  

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** this is literally all my fault that she’s messing with you guys and manipulating other people to thinking we’re together because i didn’t deal with this sooner

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Baby it’s literally not your fault at all she’s fucking crazy 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** How were you supposed to know the bitch you dated when you were 17 was going to be up your ass still three years later? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i don’t even know how to get a restraining orderrrrr

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** PLease give me permission to be released please please please

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I have so much fucking pent up anger that could be of really good use 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** no no no innie don’t do anything i don’t want you to get in trouble

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** I’M LITERALLY THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULDN’T I’M STILL A MINOR 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yeah but you’re a boy and that’ll look extra bad on you

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** uhhhhhggggg

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** WOAH WOAH WOAH 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** STEP THE FUCK UP KYLE   
  


**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’m cripple but shove my crutches so far up her ass they’ll come out her mouth no bullshit 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** NOBODY MESS WITH MY FUCKIN BOIS

 

**BbyChangbin:** Babe chill for a second you just woke up 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** no one is going to fight her okay?

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’ll just try to get a restraining order and we’ll go from there

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** channie, you and woojinnie will help me right?

 

**Married Man 2:** Of course, we care a lot about you and we all want to make sure you’re safe

 

**Married Man 1:** Yes honey of course we will 

 

**Married Man 1:** like we joke but all of you are our fucking kids and we will protect 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Has your mom gotten her out of the house yet? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i dunno i haven’t checked, i’ve been busy in here and screaming

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** but brb i’ll ask and see what’s going on

  
  
  


**[ Best Mom 💝 & Min ❤️ ]**

 

**Min ❤️:** mom is everything okay??

 

**Best Mom 💝:** I’m not trying to cause a scene but I may have to call the police 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** Also I may kill your father so hopefully you’re fine with having a single parent 

 

**Min ❤️:** are you serious?? what’s going on???

 

**Min ❤️:** also that’s totally fine with me so

 

**Best Mom 💝:** She won’t leave, I’ve tried to get her to but your idiotic father wants to ‘hear her out’ despite the fact I called her out on you two not dating and that you’re very happily with your boyfriend 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** To which she said you were only friends, like you and Bin 

 

**Min ❤️:** oh my godddddd

 

**Min ❤️:** that was at both her and dad

 

**Min ❤️:** can i please get a new dad i think mine is broken

 

**Best Mom 💝:** I literally don’t have an excuse for him either anymore, he’s never voiced him wanting you to be straight so much ever 

 

**Min ❤️:** what does he want to ‘hear her out’ for??? What does he even want to hear???

 

**Best Mom 💝:** She’s talking about you two are working things out, but this boy you had a “ thing with” keeps harassing her and “making it impossible for you two to see each other”

 

**Min ❤️:** i’m literally so frustrated right now, why does she want me so bad??? I’m not worth all of this lying and stuff!!!

 

**Best Mom 💝:** There is clearly something wrong with her Minho, also I did not raise you to sell yourself so short so cut that out 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** I think your father is entertaining the idea of her because he wants you to get married and have kids and carry on the family name 

 

**Min ❤️:** well too bad for him i guess

 

**Min ❤️:** okay so my friends are going to try and help me get a restraining order against her, i don’t want you to have to go through this again mom

 

**Best Mom 💝:** She’s in our house Minho, I’m already involved and she is lucky that I haven’t called the police yet or said what I’m really thinking about her story

 

**Min ❤️:** if you feel like you need to call them please do it

 

**Best Mom 💝:** I’m going to talk to your father privately first, I don’t want to call the police unless I absolutely have to, if she still doesn’t leave after he tells her to then I will 

 

**Min ❤️:** okay, just keep me updated and call me if you need me, i’ll drive back up if i have to 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** I will

 

**Best Mom 💝:** Do not come home, not while she’s even remotely near the house I don’t want her around you at all, you’re safer with Jisung 

 

**Min ❤️:** okay, i’ll stay here then, i have a whole group of people ready to defend me so i think i’ll be safe 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** okay good that makes me feel better 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** I’m going to go kill your father now I’ll let you know how it goes 

 

**Min ❤️:** bye bye 💗

  
  


**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**BbyChangbin:** Holy fuck I’m shaking I’m so angry right now 

 

**BbyChangbin:** My mom is like wtf you good bro 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** so update time

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** my mom tried to get her to leave but my dumbass dad told her to stay

 

**Married Man 1:** omg that’s it Woojin and I are literally replacing your dad 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** she also told him that she and i are “working things out” and that jisung is harassing her and that us two are just friends but making it impossible for me and her to get back together

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** now i think my mom is killing my dad which is a mood

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’LL SHOW HER FUCKIN HARASSMENT 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** ugh I literally don’t have the fucking brain cells for this

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** “just friends” wtf I’m crying this crazy mf

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yeahhhh

 

**Meme Supreme:** just a coupla guys being dudes

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I’m honestly speechless, but honestly say the word Minho and I’ll get the knife

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m literally in tears i appreciate u guys so much 

 

**Married Man 1:** Sungie I know this might sound dumb but there isn’t anywhere that says where you live out there right? 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Funny you should say that 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** omg jisung….

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** OUR FUCKIN SCHOOL DOES 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** So if real producers that come to showcases can contact us 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oh my god we’re gonna die

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** omg wtf

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Literally all my info is out there if she looks at our schools website

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** of course she’s gonna look!! you could get hurt jisung!

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Bro that’s literally your address, your phone, your parents numbers, everything 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** she might as well have your damn ass social security number too 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hhhhhh I’m changing my name and moving back to Malaysia with Minho bye guys 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Okay that’s a bit drastic but maybe we should move those two somewhere else?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Maybe I just call school and be like hey take my info down rats 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I feel like it’s too late, there probably isn’t many people there

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Or my mom can call

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Yo if Sungie’s mom gets involved all bets are off 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** That lady is great but holy fuck Sungie gets his crazy from her

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i love my life wow

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** how do I gain the ability to reverse time

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** actually let me not call my mom this is not how I want her to meet Minho

 

**Married Man 1:** “hey mom so my bf’s crazy ex gf is trying to kill me can you call school and make them take down ALL MY FUCKING INFO”  

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** maybe I should let her kill me so I can be done with this situation ugh

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** UM NO I’LL BE THE BIG SAD 

 

**Married Man 2:** How long do you think this’ll last for?

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** When was the last time you actually talked to her 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** uhhhh probably senior year of HS for like two minutes when she asked me to sign her yearbook

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** oh my god 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** So this just in 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’m assuming she’s out of your house because she’s messaging me again 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** seriously? I’m stressed idk how to fix this

 

**BbyChangbin:** I’ll fix it right now 

  
  
  


**[ Kill Squad ]**

 

_ Hitman 1 added Jisung, Jeongin, Seungmin, Felix, Hyunjin & Seoyun to the chat  _

 

**Hitman 1:** Yo fucker

 

_Felix_ _Changed his name to Sniper Lix_

 

_ Sniper Lix changed Hyunjin’s name to Hacker Jin _

 

_ Sniper Lix changed Jisung’s name to Hitman Han _

 

_ Sniper Lix changed Hitman 1’s name to Hitman Bin _

 

_ Sniper Lix changed Seungmin’s name to Assassin Min _

 

_ Sniper Lix changed Jeongin’s name to Bomber I.N. _

 

_ Sniper Lix changed Seoyun’s name to The Target _

 

**Hitman Bin:** You really wanna show up to my fuckin bois house 

 

**Assassin Min:** Don’t even think that we’re playing around because we most certainly are not 

 

**Hitman Han:** You wanna claim harassment bitch I’ll show you harassment 

 

**Sniper Lix:** we got the real harassment that you sent anyway so go ahead and lie all you want 

 

**The Target:** i don’t even know what you guys are talking about omg 

 

**Bomber I.N.:** Girl you don’t know who you’re fuckin dealin with I literally will...oof 

 

_ The Target left the chat _

 

_ Sniper Lix added The Target to the chat _

 

**Hitman Bin:** You think you get away that easy wow sweetie

 

**Hitman Han:** You ever show up to Minho’s house again, ever even speak his fucking name, look at a picture of him, you’re going to have hell to pay 

 

**Assassin Min:** And even think about trying to pay any of us an individual visit either, unless you want to deal with all 6 of us 

 

**Bomber I.N.:** BITCH I DARE YOU TO COME TO ANY OF US 

 

**Sniper Lix:** lmao she’s really too scared to respond now I’m laughing 

 

**Hitman Bin:** She knows she’s wrong and she’s crazy 

 

**Hitman Bin:** Real tough until people actually come to Min’s defense 

 

**Hacker Jin:** You really out here tryna be tough shit 

 

**Sniper Lix:** oh how the mighty have fallen 

 

**Hitman Han:** Say somethin bitch I dare you!!!!! 

 

**The Target:** I love how you all have to gang up on my but it’s just because you’re jealous of me and Minho but it’s whatever I don’t even care

 

**Hitman Han:** JEALOUS OMG YOU’RE SO RIGHT 

 

**Hitman Han:** I’m so jealous of how crazy you are, how much Minho ignores you, it must just eat you up at night to know he says goodnight to me every night, how he talks about me, how he tells me how much he loves me. I’m just so jealous over him acting like you don’t exist 

 

**Sniper Lix:** y’know I’m so jealous that i can hangout with Minho like whenever i want meanwhile he hasn’t talked to you in years lol

 

**Hitman Bin:** So jealous over the fact I live with him, that I get to see him everyday, but even when you dated you still acted like a crazy bitch, talking behind his back, making up insane rumors.

 

**Hitman Han:** Now go home sweetie nobody fuckin likes you or wants your crazy ass around 

  
  


_ The Target left the chat _

  
  
  


**[ Best Mom 💝 & Min ❤️ ]**

 

**Best Mom 💝:** So, I got her to leave finally 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** She was very upset, and said that she was being hasassred again 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** But I got your father to realize how stupid he was being

 

**Min ❤️:** I swear that’s all she knows how to say

 

**Min ❤️:** mom i really owe you one, you really helped a lot today 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** You don’t owe me anything I’m your mother it’s my job 

 

**Min ❤️:** still i appreciate it

 

**Best Mom 💝:** Also she showed me the “harassment” messages and all I have to say is I approve of Jisung 

 

**Min ❤️:** oh??? well I’m glad you like him, maybe i can bring him around sometime in the future 

 

**Best Mom 💝:** And I would love to meet him whenever you’re ready to bring him home 

 

**Min ❤️:** i love ya mom  **❤️**

 

**Best Mom 💝:** I love you too sweetie 

  
  
  


**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**BbyChangbin:** I don’t think we’ll be hearing from that mf again anytime soon 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** I don’t see why you’re saying that she’s still out there like a snake waiting to strike ugh

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Idk Jisung just had me a little quaked 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** ???

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** also my mom told me that seoyun left so at least there’s that

 

**Married Man 1:** What did you guys do?  

 

**Meme Supreme:** we did what we had to 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Scared her straight 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** killed her 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oh my god I don’t think I want to know what really happened 

 

**BbyChangbin:** we just showed her you have friends that have your back if she ever tries to hurt you 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oh wow I mean thanks but I hope she doesn’t do something bad to you guys in retaliation 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Oof she could try 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I would probably enjoy destroying her too much 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** me too bro 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** okay boys calm down

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** this whole thing got me worked up 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** this day has been so damn draining I just wanna go to bed but it’s too early 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Come here babe 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** OPE

 

**Meme Supreme** : omg they’re gonna fuck 

 

**BbyChangbin:** They deserve a fuck right now okay leave them be 

 

**Meme Supreme:** @ hyunjin that could be us 😖✊

 

**BbyChangbin:** I just choked 

 

**Meme Supreme:** binnie has to wait his turn 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** oh my god 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I was not ready 

 

**BbyChangbin:** THat’s not fair!!! :(((((

 

**Meme Supreme:** sorry binnie, next time i see you i can fuck you so it’ll be a first for me

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Felix are you feeling okay baby???? 

 

**Meme Supreme:** yes!! so can i come over or not?

 

**BbyChangbin:** I am quaking 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Yes please I need someone to take care of me in my crippled state 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** hhhh lonely boi hours 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** and another couple is gone  

 

**—-**

 

**[ BroFriend Lix & BroFriend Sungie ]**

 

**BroFriend Lix:** we did it bois 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I’m sorry???? 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** You’re going to have to excuse me I’ve been the subject of getting frustrations out for like an hour so my brain is soup and my body doesn’t work right now 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** I VISITED HYUNJIN AND IT HAPPENED 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** HOLY FUCK 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** YOU FUCKED I’M SCREAMING

 

**BroFriend Lix:** shut upppp

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** DON’T MAKE ME BEG BRO HOW WAS IT 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i mean it was so good obviously but my thighs burn from being on top lmao

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I’m crying 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** My boi is all grown up 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Did it hurt real bad or not that bad? 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Bro my first time I thought I was gonna rip in half lmao 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** I mean it hurt a bit but we used a lot of lube cuz I was scared 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I’m fucking quaking 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** damn welcome to the thotty club 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** I’m not a thotty omggg

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I gotta wake Min and tell him omggggg

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i hate u omgggggg

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Bro I’m proud of you for not passing the fuck out right after 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Momma didn’t raise no bitch 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** i mean i am sleepy tho

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Me too guy I don’t know how I’m not dead right now, I’ve never came so many times in my damn life lmao

 

**BroFriend Lix:** ew 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Just saying 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** imma take a nap and cuddle with Jinnie and take pics to make binnie wish he was here 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** OPE that’s so mean omgggg

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Also Minho said congrats and that you should torture Bin as much as possible cause it’ll be funny 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** well I got Minho’s blessings so now I gotta 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** oh jeez I’m prob gonna see these pics you send 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Cause Bin is a rat 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** yeah that’s why he’s not getting any cuZ he’s a rat

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** huh

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** confusion you’re not sending him we just fucked pics now? 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** what you should do is send them but not of anything fun 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** I meant any actual sex

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** ohhhh 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** I told you I have no brain right now soz 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** I’m literally falling asleep as I’m typing so it’s fine

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** Have a good sleep honey and have fun fucking in the morning too 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** idk if I’ll have the strength in my legs to go again 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** OOF we’ll work on that honey 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** good night 

 

\---

 

**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I literally have to call the cops wtf 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** All I wanted to was to stay in bed all day snoozin 

 

**Meme Supreme:** what’s going on??

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Wait what happened bro? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** hhhhh i knew things wouldn’t end this easily 

 

**Married Man 1:** What happened?

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** First of all she keyed Min’s damn ass car 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** And now my mom is gonna have to get involved because this dumb bitch smashed our outside lights and our security camera 

 

**Married Man 1:** Wtf you literally call the cops now, do you want us to come over? 

 

**Married Man 2:** Do you want us to come down there?

 

**Meme Supreme:** i’m glad that wooj and chan thought the same thing at the same time

 

**BbyChangbin:** WTF I’m screaming 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Yes please, I literally, I’m so fucking scared to tell my mom wtf 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i feel really baddddd jdgjkvjdmb

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Minho it’s not your fault bro 

 

**Married Man 2:** We’ll be there soon Jisung, don’t worry, we’ll talk to your mom if you don’t want to do it

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** No I have to do it, they leave me alone because they trust me I have to be the one to tell them what’s going on 

 

**BbyChangbin:** wait they know about you and Min right? 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** My mom does she doesn’t give a fuck that I’m gay and my dad just ignores it tho 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** wow a mood

 

**Married Man 1:** We’re leaving now 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I really- like what a crazy bitch 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** this is literally all my fault i think i should just uhhhhhh die lol

 

**BbyChangbin:** Babe it’s literally not, you don’t control her or her actions 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** yeah but like if i dealt with her back in high school she wouldn’t be an issue now

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Okay but not to be that bitch but 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** There is no way that in high school you would have known something like this would happen 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** You think any of us who are in high school right now thinks this shit could happen to them???? No of course not because this is actually insane and you just happen to be the victim in this case 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Jeongin you’re a good egg

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** that was actually really nice innie thanks 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Welc <33333

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Should I text her first???? 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I have no idea what you should do, I guess text to see if she’s available? 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I’ll text her first hhhh

  
  


**[ Sungie & Ma ]**

 

**Sungie:** So we have a slight issue 

 

**Ma:** What’s wrong?

 

**Sungie:** Have you checked the camera recently? 

 

**Ma:** No, I’ve been too busy to check it, why? Is something wrong?

 

**Sungie:** Haha um so it’s like nonexistent now 

 

**Ma:** Excuse me?

 

**Sungie:** So it got smashed in 

 

**Sungie:** That and all the outside lights 

 

**Ma:** Want to explain to me how that happened?

 

**Ma:** Who did it?

 

**Sungie:** Alright so you know how Minho has been staying with me 

 

**Ma:** Well I thought he left like three days ago? Also don’t tell me he did this, I thought he was a nice boy

 

**Sungie:** OMG NO IT WASN’T HIM 

 

**Sungie:** Also he came back because Hyunjin got hurt and can’t perform in the showcase next week so that means I have to redo all the songs again, and I have to redo the dances too

 

**Sungie:** And that made me really stressed out and you know how I get and Minho was worried about me so he came back

 

**Ma:** That was actually really considerate of him, I’m glad he didn’t do this to our house, he seems really good for you

 

**Sungie:** I know I love him 

 

**Sungie:** BUT ANYWAY 

 

**Sungie:** So he has this, crazy ex unfortunately that showed up at his house and actually got in and wouldn’t leave and she been harassing me for the past month or so but I haven’t said anything because she’s dumb and I thought I could handle her 

 

**Sungie:** But it turns out after Minho’s mom finally got her to leave she made her way to our house, and while we were sleeping she keyed his car and smashed our lights and camera

 

**Sungie:** And I’m really sorry I’m literally am crying right now because this is all so much and I don’t want you guys to think I can’t handle the house by myself anymore and not be able to work like you normally do 

 

**Ma:** Oh my gosh, Sungie I know this wasn’t your fault and I’m not blaming Minho either. Your father and I will come home early it’s not a problem and we’ll sort this all out, we know that this was out of your control. I’m sure the digital camera footage can capture her doing the crime.

 

**Sungie:** You guys don’t have to come early it’s okay, I already called the cops and our friends that are like actual adults are coming over too to make sure we’re okay 

 

**Ma:** Actual adults? How old are they? How do you know them?

 

**Sungie:** Well one of them is Chan, Felix’s old “babysitter” when he first moved here 

 

**Sungie:** And the other is his boyfriend Woojin they’re both friends with Minho, and they’re 22 

 

**Ma:** I don’t know honey, maybe I should ask Felix’s mom to come over and check up on you guys

 

**Sungie:** You really don’t have to, we’re both okay 

 

**Sungie:** I just wanted to tell you before you saw the camera and got all nervous and thought I was dead or something 

 

**Ma:** I think I’d feel better with a real full adult there, not saying that I don’t trust your friends or anything

 

**Sungie:** OKAY 

  
  
  


**[ Best Mum 😫👊 & Best Son 😝🤙 ]**

 

**Best Mum 😫👊:** FELIX 

 

**Best Mum 😫👊:** Jisung’s mum just told me what happened are you okay?! 

 

**Best Son 😝🤙:** wot

 

**Best Son 😝🤙:** oh! about the camera thing and stuff?

 

**Best Mum 😫👊:** I’m coming to check up on you guys right now okay? 

 

**Best Son 😝🤙:** oh lmao you aint gotta do that we chill 

 

**Best Mum 😫👊:** No, there needs to be a proper adult and I know Chan and Woojin are going but they still are young 

 

**Best Son 😝🤙:** how long are you gonna take to get here? 

 

**Best Mum 😫👊:** I’m leaving in ten minutes 

 

**Best Son 😝🤙:** haha okay see you soon luv ya

 

**Best Mum 😫👊:** luv ya too 

  
  


**[ BroFriend Lix & BroFriend Sungie ]**

 

**BroFriend Lix:** BITCH WTF MY MUM JUST TEXTED ME ABOUT GOING TO YOUR HOUSE I’M RUNNING MY ASS OVER THERE

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** BRO YOUR MOM IS COMING TO MY HOUSE YOUR ASS BETTER BE HERE 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME I WAS YOUR DAMN ASS COVER YOU FUCK??????

 

**BroFriend Lix:** IDK I DIDN’T THINK SOMETHING LIKE THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN

 

**BroFriend Lix:** I’M LITERALLY NOT WEARING SOCKS AND I JUST THREW MY SHOES ON, I’M ALSO NOT WEARING A SHIRT UNDER MY HOODIE 

 

**BroFriend Sungie:** RIP UR ASS BRO I’M SO SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS 

 

**BroFriend Lix:** BITCH I’M RUNNING I’LL TEXT YOU LATER I’M GONNA HAVE A BROKEN ASS, BROKE LEGS, AND A BUSTED LUNG WHEN THIS IS OVER

  
  


**[ Sungie & Ma ] **

 

**Ma:** Sungie you didn’t tell me that Felix was also over last night.

 

**Sungie:** Oh I thought that was just a given he’s always here lol 

 

**Ma:** So you had Felix and Minho over, huh?

 

**Sungie:** ya 

 

**Sungie:** They get along really well 

 

**Ma:** I’m sure they do sweetie, but there’s no need to try and lie to me, because I can tell when you do

 

**Sungie:** LISTEN I DIDN’T KNOW I WAS HIS COVER 

 

**Sungie:** He was only at Hyunjin’s anyway, not some random guy in the street 

 

**Ma:** I just hope for both of your sakes he get’s there before his mom does

 

**Sungie:** Yeah me too 

  
  
  


**[ Korea’s Next Top Daddy ]**

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** This morning has been way too intense can we start over pls 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i feel like we had it worse over here

 

**BbyChangbin:** Why is it intense for you Jinnie??? 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** LOL 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** SO apparently Felix told his mom he was staying at Jisung’s house last night 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** and sungie’s mom told his mom about what happened and asked her to go check on them. And Lix’s mom was like OMG MY FUCKIN SON IS THERE 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** But he was not there he was here with me 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oh my god, and he-

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** my poor lix oh my god

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** That’s a big oof 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** AND I CAN’T EVEN DRIVE 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** So my poor baby is running 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** that’s literally so sad, like now my situation doesnt seem as bad wtf my soft little lix

 

**BbyChangbin:** Oh my god 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Well he’ll never forget that’s for sure 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Why’s it such a big deal??? Felix runs miles all the damn time 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** omg he here my poor boi 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** he fuckin dead 

 

**Married Man 1:** Felix looks like he got hit by a truck

 

**Married Man 1:** Also the cops are very confusion about the random distressed boi that came flying up the driveway 

 

**Meme Supreme:** I CAN’T BREATHE AND EVERYTHING HURTS

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** lix come to daddy, let me comfort u

 

**BbyChangbin:** Um excuse 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** listen neither of his bfs are here i’m just making sure he’s okay

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OMG HIS MOM JUST GOT HERE 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** OOF she really giving Min the stink eye for holding her son I’m crying 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** I’m sorry baby :(((((

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** why’s she crying i’m just making sure her son is okay after this vicious attack by a stupid bitch

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** His mom is annoyingly over protective 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** wow sounds like Minnie’s

 

**Meme Supreme:** yeah it be like that

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Kay we gotta go deal with the cops now so brb 

  
  


\----

 

**Married Man 1:** I could never go into legal studies 

 

**Married Man 1:** This makes my brain hurt so much

 

**Married Man 2:** Why do you think I wanna die all of the time

 

**Married Man 1:** This is your choice babe you’re wild 

 

**Married Man 2:** It’s half my choice and half my parents but I sorta enjoy it so

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Why is this the first time I’ve heard about Woojin’s major?

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Is everyone alive? 

 

**Married Man 1:** Everyone is alive, Minho and Jisung are going to be staying with us for the night for their protection. Felix went home with his mum. The cops also put a warrant out for her arrest 

 

**Married Man 2:** Also no one's ever asked what my major was so it never got brought up, but I’m just happy that Minho got to start his whole restraining order process

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** THEY’RE GONNA ARREST HER OMG NICE 

 

**Married Man 2:** She won’t get in that much trouble probably, just a court hearing and probably community service, and will have to pay for the damages. Maybe if we’re lucky a month or two behind bars but that’s a funny joke.

 

**Married Man 1:** Which is fucking gay 

 

**BbyChangbin:** Bitch should be locked up 

 

**Married Man 2:** Yeah well unfortunately the law doesn’t view someone like her as actually dangerous so, the most we can home for is her having to pay to fix everything 

 

**BbyChangbin:** What did she have to actually hurt them for anything serious to happen? That’s ridiculous 

 

**Married Man 2:** It all really depends on the jury, honestly even if she attacks them I still am not sure much will be done

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** I literally can’t wait to nap I’m so fucking tired and sore you damn ass 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** If a guy did this to a girl tho 🙄 we’d get yeeted 

 

**Married Man 2:** Oh for sure, you’d be in jail right now most likely

 

**BbyChangbin:** It’s so dumb wtf 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** the world is dumb

 

**Married Man 1:** Also Lix is probably not gonna have his phone cause I’m pretty sure his mum figured  out he didn’t stay at Sungie’s last night 

 

**BbyChangbin:** WhAt 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** That’s literally so sad omg

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** hhhhhhhhh that makes me wanna die 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I mean Chan said probably so there’s like a little sliver of hope?

 

**Married Man 1:** You guys shouldn’t have lied in the first place idk what to tell you, it wouldn’t have been the first time he’s slept over 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Okay but now that we’re dating his mom doesn’t let him sleepover anymore 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** cause I’m totally gonna get him pregnant 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** I think the moral of the story is to never tell your parent you’re dating someone and never let them catch you kiss

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** OoF 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Why can’t all our moms just be chill like Jisung’s?

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** God I wish

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** My mom is a crackhead what do you mean

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Like I love her but she really wanted to fly all the way back in the middle of her work day 

 

**💖Jeongin’s Babyboy 💖:** Yeah but she also let’s your whole ass bf stay over when they aren’t there

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** yeah, I mean she doesn’t give a fuck, as long as I’m not being a big hoe 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** If I ever fucked up they would yeet my ass all the way back to Malaysia 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Trust me they’ve threatened it and nearly done it 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** Aren’t you being a hoe right now? Js 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** LMAO I’M CRYING 

 

**BbyChangbin:** What’d you do that made them wanna yeet you? 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** i’m curious about what you did too

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Um no I’m not you rat 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** When I say being a hoe I mean having ten guys over to gang bang me you fuck 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** WOw 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hhhhh I don’t wanna say it’s gonna expose my dumb bitch tendencies 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** And the stupid person I was last year 

 

**BbyChangbin:** you a dumb bitch? I don’t think that’s possible 

 

**Daddy In Training 💪:** OOF Jisung the bad boy 

 

**Meme Supreme:** oof i remember that

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** brb going to find new friends 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** hhhhh 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** So like I was a messy bitch starting the summer going into junior year 

 

**Meme Supreme:** listen i wasn’t even gonna expose u cuz i’m loyal :/

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** You are loyal and I love you 

 

**BbyChangbin:** You’re not still messy? 

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** Nah you don’t understand Binnie 

 

**Meme Supreme:** bINNIE 😤😤

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Um fuck u first of all 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Also needless to say I got in with the wrong crowd that summer and did a lot of bad shit that lead to me getting in a lot of trouble and losing my virginity and my mom caught me drunk/high one time when she came home without warning and nearly killed me dead 

 

**BbyChangbin:** oh my god 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** oh wow, that is wild

 

**My Cinnamon Apple:** But now he’s best buds with us again so he’s not a wild boi anymore 

 

**Married Man 1:** I’d have beaten you too tbh 

 

**Married Man 2:** Same 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Listen, this is what you call growth 

 

**NUTZ 2.0:** Now I’m gonna go kms in the car so bye 

 

**ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ ◅:** he’s not but he looks like he could use a nap

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so no one kills us I’m reiterating that Seoyun is a made up character and not us hating on anyone with that name!
> 
> But anyway leave a comment and drop a kudos if ya don’t mind!


End file.
